Born to be
by MerlinStar
Summary: Merlin must now face a turning point in his destiny that will either lead to the creation of Albion or the destruction of Camelot and all of whom the warlock loves. He and Arthur will now face their greatest foes when an ancient evil rises from myth.
1. Prologue

_Hello all. I am basically posting the first parts of any major works that I'm working on at the moment as I won__'t be able to do much in a couple of weeks due to major exams. This is a new story that has nothing to do with The Warlock's Calling, The Rise of the Legend or Window to the Past. It is set after Season 3 and contains Merlin/Freya, Arthur/Gwen, Lancelot/OC and some Morgana/Frick. I hope that you enjoy it._**  
**

_MerlinStar  
_

Disclaimer for all chapters- I own nothing that the BBC and Shine Limited came up with, i.e. characters. Also Frick belongs to the people who scripted the 1998 film with Sam Niell and Helena Bonham-Carter

* * *

**Prologue**

Deep underground lives a being as ancient as the Old Religion. She is known to all as the Faerie Queen, a dark creature who is the evil side of the balance. For centuries she has watched the world turn and seen generations born and die; seen atrocities and justices committed and forgotten as the world ages. Her name is Deryn.

Long ago she had foreseen Uther Pendragon's Great Purge, so Deryn hatched a plan that would take the greatest amount of patience, something she had learnt as she had lived for those long years. She needed a leader who would strike against Uther and chance soon came barely months after the Purge had begun. With a small amount of Deryn's help, a child of great heritage was born- the perfect leader- and one who would ensure the shame of the Pendragon family.

Over twenty years passed before Deryn deemed her plan ready to begin. She sat, pondering, on her stone throne, watching a flame in a torch burn with an eerie purple light.

"Mistress?"

Deryn turned her head to see her Gnome servant running towards her.

"How did they receive the news, Frik?" she asked, softly. She stood and walked to the gnome.

Frik was the tallest kind of gnome, the exact same height as a fully grown human man, but what gave him away were his pointy ears and pale green eyes. Gnomes were known for being the only creatures with eyes like that.

Deryn herself was incredibly pale- her skin was practically white- which came from living in a cave for centuries on end. She wore a deep purple dress that camouflaged well against the cave walls, falling to her feet. Her eyes were a rich shade of violet, complimenting her hair, jet black and falling straight down her back.

"Very well, mistress," Frik said. "The minute I told him, Uther began preparations for your arrival."

"So, we should plan to leave for Camelot in about a week," Deryn muttered. "And Uther will welcome us with open arms once more."

"Yes, mistress," Frik replied. "And, once more, they do not suspect a thing."

"And also what they cannot anticipate is how our people will benefit from our visit." Deryn chuckled. "The boy himself will have no idea."

"Mistress, permit me to ask... but do you think he is ready?"

"He has been growing strong for the last twenty or so years. Of course he is ready. Now all he needs is our guidance to make him more powerful than ever; even more so than has been prophesised. He will be as strong as the Old Religion itself."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Merlin!" Arthur called from behind the screen. "I swear we've had this conversation about holes in my shirt before." Poking his head around the screen he presented the holey shirt to his servant.

"And I swear I said it shows we have moths," the warlock retorted, barely containing a smile.

"Very funny. Just... get me another one. I don't want to have a holey shirt when Lady Annabis arrives next week."

"Why exactly is this lady coming?"

"Her father and mine were old friends. She was born a few years after I was, and she was orphaned when she was four. She's visited a few times over the years and she stays for quite a while each time."

Merlin then passed Arthur his jacket as the prince came out from behind the screen. "Let's hope your father doesn't try to marry you off to her, like he did with Elena." The warlock grinned as Arthur scowled at him. "But of course, that would conflict with your one true love." Arthur's scowl deepened.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin chuckled to himself as he handed Arthur his sword.

"Seriously though, do you think he will?"

"I hope not. I think he's learnt not to press me into a marriage like that. You never know, he may try to match her up with one of the knights."

Merlin had to stop himself from snorting. Only two weeks ago, Arthur had knighted Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen's brother, Elyan, and the newcomer, Percival without his father's consent. However, Uther had benignly accepted Arthur's decision and had made no attempt to force them to leave the knights. He seemed welcome to them because of the many men killed because of Morgana and Morgause and what they had done. The king himself was still recovering from discovering that his daughter hated him and was now in league with the likes of Morgause.

"As you said," Arthur muttered, "you shouldn't marry for convenience."

"I didn't think you'd take my advice to heart."

"Don't go all smug on me; it's a one off thing. For once in your life, you were right."

"I sometimes am, aren't I?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and Arthur raised an eyebrow. The warlock then went into Arthur's cupboard to find Arthur's jacket.

"Do you think that this will take your father's mind off of Morgana?" he muttered. Arthur's face fell slightly.

"I hope so," the prince replied. "He seemed to be happier when her messenger told her. What I'm worried about is how she'll react to finding out about Morgana. The two got on very well."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. When was the last time she visited?"

"A few months before you arrived, actually. She left the week beforehand."

"Are you close to her?"

Arthur frowned. "Why all the questions?"

"Well, I take it I'll be seeing to it that she's looked after."

"Yes, Merlin, you will be the one to make sure that she gets what she needs, and, if you really must know, we are quite close. If she stayed around a bit more then I might call her a sort of sister. She's one of the nicest people you could ever meet."

There was a sudden knock at the door and Gwaine and Lancelot rushed in.

"Merlin," Gwaine said, clapping the warlock on the back. "Still serving Arthur then?"

"Since you asked me yesterday, yes."

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Sire," Lancelot answered, "we've just received word that a bandit, by the name of Caspian, and his men have raided one of the outlying villages."

"Oh great, this month just keeps getting better and better."

"According to reports, he's taken over the place," Gwaine cut in. "Elyan and Percival are currently preparing horses."

"What about Leon?"

"He's unavailable at the moment," Lancelot explained. "The king has him sorting out something for Lady Annabis' arrival."

"I'll be there in five minutes. Merlin, I'll need my sword." At this the warlock rolled his eyes and went over to the table to pick up Arthur's armour.

"I still don't know why you can't get ready without a servant," Gwaine said to the prince, jokingly. Lancelot smiled.

"I think I'm used to it by now," Merlin said, smiling at the scowl Arthur made.

"When you've all finished, we have a village to go and save," Arthur muttered, indignantly, grabbing his sword from Merlin's hand. He then gave the servant's shoulder a playful shove before clapping Lancelot and Gwaine on the back.

* * *

The first thing the group saw was the colossal amount of smoke rising from the village. Coming through a group of trees, they saw that many of the houses were on fire, the flames rising high in the air. Screams of people echoed to where they were.

"Oh my God," Elyan mumbled. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"Because they have a really bad craving for power," Gwaine said, heaving a sigh and pulling a grimace. "Anybody have any ideas?"

"If this Caspian is anywhere, then he'll be in the town hall," Arthur said. "It's large and easy to keep men and prisoners in. Gwaine and Percival, you go around the village and save anyone you can find. Lancelot, you and Merlin go into the cells underneath the town hall and free everyone there. Myself and Elyan will try and find Caspian."

They all nodded and broke into a gallop again, rushing towards the burning village. Once they had dismounted and left their horses a safe distance from the village, they ran to the gates. Percival crouched and lifted the gate as high as he could. The others quickly crawled underneath and then Gwaine and Merlin took the gate so that the knight could follow.

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise.

"I'm stronger than I look," Merlin said, simply, shrugging at Arthur's raised eyebrows.

They then broke up into their designated pairs. Gwaine and Percival began to run around the village, trying to find any remaining villagers. Those they did find, they sent towards the village gate.

"Get out of here!" Gwaine constantly shouted, pushing shrieking people away from their burning homes.

A couple of bandits suddenly jumped out at them and Percival immediately sent them to the floor with a couple of well aimed punches.

"Thanks," Gwaine said.

"Don't mention it," Percival said, bringing another bandit to a halt and gave him a very satisfying head butt.

"Have I ever told you I'm glad you're not my enemy?"

Percival chuckled and the pair continued to evacuate the village. At one point, they came upon a small house that had almost completely been consumed by fire. From inside, they could hear the screams of a woman and a baby.

Roaring with exertion, Percival ran at the door and forced it off its hinges in one go. The two ran into the house. They could barely see anything because of the flames and the smoke.

"Hello!" Percival yelled. "We're Knights of Camelot! Are you alright?"

"My baby," a woman's voice sobbed as the child's cries continued.

Finding a clear spot in the smoke and fire, the two knights saw that a woman was on the floor. She was holding a small baby and one of her legs were trapped under a beam of wood.

"Give me your baby," Gwaine said, softly. The woman handed the small body to him without hesitation.

"Get it out of here," Percival yelled, abruptly attempting to lift the beam of the woman's leg. Gwaine, though reluctant to leave his comrade, had to admit that he had to get the baby out of there. He found the door and broke out into the dull sunlight and clean air. He looked around, trying to see if Percival was coming.

"Come on Perce," he muttered, craning his head as the flames began to leap higher. He was relieved to see Percival carrying the woman out of the door. However, at that moment there was an explosion and the two were thrown to the ground.

"Perce!" Gwaine shouted, running over, the baby still howling in his ear. He dropped to his knees and shook the huge Knight. "Are you alright?"

"I'd be fine if you didn't call me that," Percival muttered, lifting his head off of the floor and giving him a sarcastic smile. He turned to the woman. "Take your baby and head for the gate. You should find the other villagers there."

The woman nodded and took her baby from Gwaine before standing and running away as fast as she could.

"A few more moments and they would have been nothing more than scattered ashes," Gwaine muttered. "This Caspian sounds like a nasty piece of work."

"He's more than nasty," Percival muttered as they continued through the village.

"You've met him?"

"No, he developed a horrible reputation in Haldor. He's cunning, sly and about as evil as normal evil gets."

"Normal evil?"

"You know, Morgana and that lot. That was anything but normal."

"You've only been a knight for a couple of weeks, so you'll want to know that, in Camelot, nothing is normal. Magic is meant to be outlawed, but more sorcerers turn up there than you can shake a stick at."

The two were then interrupted by a few more bandits who were busy rampaging through a number of houses. After a few minutes, Percival and Gwaine had made quick work of them, once again sending people towards the village gate. By now they had passed through the entire village and were not sure if any more people were in houses or running around the place in a panic.

"I thought there'd be more bandits," Gwaine muttered, more to himself than Percival.

"Unless what Arthur said about them being in the town hall was correct," Percival thought out loud.

"Well then, we haven't got any time to lose."

Both turned towards the middle of the village and soon came into sight of the town hall which seemed to be on fire from within.

"It's Arthur," Percival said, pointing the prince out to Gwaine as he, Elyan and someone covered in soot ran out of the building. All three were staring up at the roof of the hall. Looking up, both Percival and Gwaine gasped.

"What is he doing?" Percival said, his mouth wide open with shock.

* * *

Arthur forced his way through the gap between the door and the doorframe of the town hall. Turning to see that nobody was in this first room, he motioned for the others to enter. Lancelot pushed himself through the gap in the door and was followed by Merlin and Elyan.

"Which door leads to the cells?" the warlock whispered, looking from the door on the left to the one in front of them.

"I think the left one," Arthur replied in an undertone. "Right, make sure you get everyone out and stay out of trouble. Lancelot, if Merlin does anything stupid, you have my permission to give him a good kick up the backside for me."

"Funny Arthur," Merlin said at the same time Lancelot said "I don't think that'll be necessary." Elyan smirked.

"Alright, good luck." Arthur nodded at the two as they quietly opened the door that led to the cells and vanished from view. Turning back to Elyan, he sighed. The pair walked to the other door and Elyan opened it a crack and peered inside.

"How many men?" Arthur breathed, gripping his sword more tightly. "More to the point, is it the right room?"

"Yes, so it must be our lucky day," Elyan said. "There's about twenty; a group of ten quite close to this door, five near the back and another five on the upper landing." He looked again and cursed. "On second thought, make that twenty on the upper landing, five armed with crossbows."

"Come on Elyan, we've fought with worse odds. Seven men against an immortal army, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

Arthur grinned and suddenly threw the door open, yelling a furious battle cry. Slightly startled by the prince's sudden movement, Elyan stood there for another second before following, his sword and axe in hand.

The bandits were initially taken by surprise, so the first eight or nine people were easy to take down. But they soon regained their composure and a ferocious fight ensued. The men with crossbows quickly loaded and deployed their weapons again and again but only managed to hit some of their own men or missed entirely. Both Arthur and Elyan were too quick and well protected by the other bodies to be hit by arrows.

But this did not stop the onslaught of bandits from trying to land a mortal blow on the men. Arthur, being the most experienced fighter in Camelot, took a while until he managed to take down at least ten men; and Elyan soon followed with another seven, leaving just under ten men left, including the men with crossbows, who now had a more clear shot. The swordsmen soon met their comrades' fate, allowing Elyan and Arthur to make their way onto the upper landing. Arthur dispatched four of the men and finally grabbed hold of the remaining one. Thrusting him against the wall, Arthur faced him, practically nose to nose.

"What did you hope to achieve by attacking this village?" he hissed, menacingly.

"Caspian wanted somewhere to base his raids," the man muttered, "This was the best place for it. I don't think he meant for word to reach you. Someone escaped."

"Where is Caspian?"

"He's most likely with his prize."

"Prize?" Elyan asked. "What prize?"

"Let's just say we all think she'd put your King's ward to shame."

Arthur froze at the mention of Morgana and a small amount of sadness stirred inside him. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Elyan's teeth were grinding together.

"Where is this prize?" Arthur asked, trying to not let the man know that what he said had affected him.

"The cells- where else?"

Elyan's eyes widened as the man spoke. "That's where Merlin and Lancelot went."

Cursing to himself, Arthur smacked the hilt of his sword on the archer's head, who crumpled onto the floor as the sword knocked him out. The two flew back down the stairs into the entrance hall but to their horror, they saw that the door was in flames.

"Oh God," Arthur said. "MERLIN! LANCELOT!"

The door suddenly burst open and a body leapt over the fire and landed at Elyan's feet. Lancelot, who was completely covered with ash, choked and pushed himself to his feet, clutching at his side as he regained his breath.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked him, his eyes wide.

"Caspian was in the cells. There was a girl down there and I think Caspian was trying to set himself on her. He started a fire, grabbed the girl and Merlin chased him up some stairs."

"Merlin ran after a bandit?" Arthur said, disbelievingly. "I've never known him to do anything like that before in his life."

"What prevented you from following him?" Elyan asked.

"The moment they went up the stairs," Lancelot continued, "a beam fell across the bottom of the stairs and blocked my path. I couldn't climb over it because of the fire."

"But there isn't an upstairs. Where do the stairs lead?"

Lancelot didn't answer but looked upwards.

"No, not the roof," Elyan said. "Is he mad?"

They were then disturbed by the door Lancelot had just come out of fall to the floor as the fire began to spread even further.

"Get out!" Arthur commanded, rushing towards the main door of the town hall. Coughing from the suddenly fresh air, the three looked up and saw an evil and haughty looking man run out of the bell tower and onto the roof, holding onto a woman, closely followed by Merlin. "Is he mad?" Arthur's concentration was fixed on his manservant as he repeated Elyan's words. He sensed rather than saw Gwaine and Percival by the entrance to a street, but right now he was too busy worrying about what Merlin might do next.

* * *

Lancelot pressed himself against the wall as he reached the bottom of the stairs just as Merlin came up behind him. Both paused, listening out for any sign of life.

"Do you think anyone's down here?" Merlin whispered.

"Probably," Lancelot replied. "The bandits have kept the whole village prisoner, so they most probably locked some people up down here. But then we'll have to look to make sure."

Before Merlin could stop him, the knight stuck his head out from behind the wall, though he withdrew it quickly.

"Interesting," he muttered.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"There's only one person in the cells. The rest are empty."

"Are there any guards?"

"Not as far as I could see."

Sighing, Merlin looked around the wall before going up to the bars that were the cell door. He could see a person crouching in the corner, sobbing. He could see it was a woman and that she was dressed in like a princess.

"It's alright," he said in a comforting tone. "We'll get you out of here."

The woman stopped sobbing and turned her head around, the sun hitting her face from a small window up above. Merlin felt his insides freeze and he momentarily forgot to how to breathe.

"Freya?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Druid girl leapt to her feet and rushed to the bars, grasping Merlin's hand. Merlin reached through with the other and cradled her face.

"But... you... how..."

"I don't know. I think the Fisher King's gift was more powerful than we both thought."

"How did you get here?"

"I left the lake. I was heading for Camelot when Caspian caught me. They brought me straight here. I don't really want to know what he wants to do with me."

"He's not going to do anything. Stand back." Freya moved away from the bars as Merlin held out his hand. His eyes flashed gold as he cried "Onlūcan". The cell door flew open and Freya walked out into Merlin's ready embrace. The warlock held her as if the world would end if he let go.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Lancelot said behind them. The two turned to face him, Merlin feeling his cheeks redden slightly.

"Sorry, Lancelot, this is Freya; Freya, this is Sir Lancelot."

"My lady," Lancelot muttered, bowing. Freya smiled.

"I'm no lady, but thank you. I take it you know about Merlin as well."

Lancelot nodded. "You never mentioned your friend before, Merlin."

"I'll explain later." The knight smirked and looked between Merlin and Freya. "It's a long story."

There was a sudden banging noise and one of the brackets on the wall fell to the floor, causing a fire to begin. The flames shot around the room and began to head back the way Merlin and Lancelot had come. In those few moments of confusion, none of them noticed the figure creep out of the shadows and grab Freya.

"FREYA!" Merlin yelled. "Let her go."

"I don't think so boy," the man said in a deep growl. "She's my prize."

"She's nobody's prize." Merlin started forwards but the man produced a dagger and held it at Freya's throat.

"Let me go, Caspian," Freya said.

Caspian ignored her and began to drag her towards some stairs that Merlin guessed led to the roof. When they had gone up a fair distance, Merlin began his pursuit. Lancelot began to follow but that was when there was a huge crashing noise and a beam of wood blocked his path. Kicking at a small pebble, Lancelot watched as Merlin drew closer towards the pair before the heat became unbearable and the knight decided to get out of there before he was reduced to nothing than ashes.

Merlin, meanwhile, turned a corner in the stairs to see Freya brandishing her hand.

"Brim fultum mec," she cried, and a wave of water suddenly appeared, smacking Caspian in the face, though he refused to let go. He continued to force Freya up the stairs, Merlin following, anger boiling inside him.

He then felt a rush of fresh air as the stairs vanished to be replaced with a platform circling around a huge bell. The warlock saw Caspian drag Freya out onto the roof and he literally leapt across the gap that separated him from the roof. Merlin didn't seem to notice that he only had a very narrow stretch of roof to walk on- he was too busy watching Caspian forcing Freya to her knees and standing over her almost gleefully.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" he bellowed, feeling an anger he had never felt before.

The bandit turned around almost exasperatedly and drew his sword just as the warlock closed the distance between them.

"And you're going to stop me?" he chuckled, sneering.

Merlin drew the sword that he had forgotten he had with him and brought it clashing down on Caspian's. The warlock then began a ferocious assault, but after a small amount of time Caspian managed to send his sword spinning out of his hand and it disappeared over the edge of the roof, clattering to the ground bellow.

Sneering, Caspian advanced on Merlin until the boy accidentally tripped and fell onto his back. The bandit stood over him and gripped his sword in both hands, ready to deal Merlin a fatal blow.

"NO!" they heard Freya scream. Caspian turned around to see Freya run into him, disorientating him and resulting in him dropping his sword. Merlin grabbed the weapon before it could slide off of the roof and ran the bandit through.

Caspian gasped and his eyes went wide. He fell backwards onto the roof, but not before his feet tripped Freya and she went skidding down the side of the roof.

"NO!" Merlin shouted diving after her. He only just managed to grab hold of her hands before she could topple to her death. The warlock groaned as he tried to lift her back over the edge, but found that he couldn't.

"Merlin," Freya whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't you dare let go," Merlin managed to say as he increased his efforts. "I've only just got you back and I'm not losing you again." He gritted his teeth and, through his concentration, he felt a wave of heat rise up and hit him. Casting his eyes around, he saw that a fire was spreading; the bell tower was on fire and it was fast approaching him and Freya.

* * *

Gwaine ran over to Arthur, followed by Percival.

"What the hell is he doing?" he asked.

"Being an idiot," Arthur replied.

Returning their gazes to the roof, they were just in time to see Merlin attack Caspian with a great amount of ferocity. Arthur himself was incredibly surprised. His servant was usually useless with a sword, but now he reminded the prince of a crazed warrior. However, the normal Merlin returned when Caspian sent his sword spinning from his hands.

"I'm going after him," Gwaine said, but he was stopped by Lancelot.

"The stairs are blocked by a fire," he explained.

"Then how is he going to get back down?"

"NO!" a female voice screamed. The two looked back up. The woman had rammed herself into Caspian, who dropped his sword. They then saw Merlin run the bandit through with the latter's own weapon. They were then horrified to see the woman head towards the edge of the roof, though they felt relief when Merlin managed to grab her, he himself having just shouted out. That was when the fire started to lick away at the sides of the building, drawing closer to the couple on the roof.

"We need to find something to get them down," Arthur said, casting his gaze around the immediate area.

"One minute," Percival said and ran off. They all stared after him but his actions were soon shown to be relevant when he lugged back a large cart-full of hay. "We went past this a few minutes ago."

"Good memory," Gwaine muttered.

Smiling to himself, Percival pulled the cart until the mound of hay was directly underneath the woman, keeping it as far away from the flames as possible.

* * *

Merlin had noticed Percival dragging the hay underneath Freya and he felt relieved. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep a hold of Freya's hands.

"Freya, I'm going to let you down, alright," he muttered.

Freya looked down and saw the hay. Nodding, she squeezed Merlin's hands but then, looking behind him, her face became a mask of horror, her eyes widening.

"Merlin, behind you!"

The warlock looked around to see Caspian struggling to crawl over, drawing a dagger. Panicking, Merlin made sure that Freya was angled towards the cart before he let her go. He then span around, but he was to slow to stop the bandit forcing the dagger into his stomach. The warlock felt a wave of horror as well as excruciating pain, intensified when the dagger was drawn from the wound. He only just registered that Caspian went limp.

* * *

"NO!" Freya, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival shouted in unison. They all saw Caspian slump to his side, hopefully dead.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled, running forwards. He looked on as Merlin began to fall backwards, dangerously close to the edge of the roof. "Percival, catch him."

The knight edged towards the building; just as the warlock toppled off the roof. Due to his strength and thick build, Percival was able to catch him without being sent to the floor. He ran away from the town hall and was met by everyone else, all concerned for Merlin.

The warlock was only semi-conscious. His eyes were half closed and he was shaking slightly. The wound was bleeding heavily and they all watched as Merlin tried to stop the bleeding with his hands.

Their concentration was drawn away from the injured boy as the building suddenly collapsed, leaving a heap of burning metal and wood.

"Lie him down," Arthur said, turning away from the wrecked town hall. He felt pity stir inside him as he stared at his manservant- he didn't want to imagine the pain the boy was in. Once Merlin was on the ground, the knights inspected the wound, all apart from Arthur, who went over Freya.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been worse."

"Who exactly are you?"

"My name's Freya."

"Have we met before? You seem familiar."

"No, I don't think so."

Arthur gave her a small smile. "That was a very brave thing you did up there."

They were then interrupted by Merlin moaning loudly. The warlock was gradually becoming worse by the second. His face was pale and sweaty and was contorted with pain. He continued to whimper from the agony he was in, shaking, and his eyelids half open.

"He needs Gaius," Lancelot said.

"I'll carry him," Arthur said, lifting his servant off of the ground. Merlin's head lolled over his shoulder, his breathing incredibly vague. Arthur gently patted his cheek but the warlock was unresponsive. "He's unconscious." His voice showed how concerned he was.

Freya then went over to him and lifted one of Merlin's eyelids and felt his forehead. "He's developing a fever. The wound needs to be cauterised now." She looked around, her expression full of worry. Arthur gulped.

"Does anyone know how to cauterise a wound?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Sorry, no," Lancelot muttered. Gwaine and Percival shook their heads. Arthur himself had no clue how to deal with wounds like this. It was usually Gaius who dealt with these things.

"I can," Elyan volunteered. "It can't be much different from the work I did. What we need is two good sticks."

"Are you alright doing that?"

"I don't think any of us want to see Merlin die."

Arthur laid Merlin back down on the ground and Percival and Elyan went to find a couple of sticks and they soon returned with two, one thick and one thin. Elyan placed the thicker one into the servant's mouth and went over to the burning rubble to heat the other. Meanwhile, Freya had begun to swab the wound with a cloth Lancelot had handed her. Merlin moaned again as the pressure was applied.

"Ssh," Freya whispered, stroking his hair. Apart from Lancelot, they were all surprised to see that he quietened at her touch.

Elyan soon returned with the burning twig. Giving them all a look, he readied the stick just as they all held Merlin down. Freya had hold of his hand. The knight then plunged the stick into Merlin's wound and the cauterisation began.

Merlin let out a scream as the pain increased and he struggled, though his movements were stopped by the others. He continued to yell as Elyan continued the process, the smell of burning flesh mingling with the air.

Soon, Elyan finished and withdrew the stick and throwing it away. Merlin went limp.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, shaking his servant gently. "We need to get him back to Camelot, now. Gwaine, you and Elyan stay here and make sure that the villagers are alright. Help them in any way you can. The rest of us will head back to Camelot."

Arthur then promptly drew Merlin into his arms once more and rushed back towards the edge of the village, closely followed by Freya, Lancelot and Percival. Gwaine looked after them reluctantly as he saw Merlin's head bob over Arthur's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Elyan reassured him, patting Gwaine on the shoulder.

"I hope so; he's my best friend."

"I know. He's a good person. I've only ever heard Gwen speak highly of him."

Gwaine sighed and forced himself to turn away from the sight of his wounded friend.

"Come on, the sooner we help the villagers, the sooner we can get back."

* * *

Gaius stared as he entered the courtyard to see Arthur carrying his ward's limp form. Gwen ran up behind him and a hand went over her mouth.

"Oh God," she muttered.

Gaius rushed over to the prince and felt Merlin's forehead.

"The bandit stabbed him and he fell off a roof."

"A roof?" Gaius felt his insides reel with shock.

"Percival caught him."

"Where's Elyan?" Gwen asked, looking around for her brother.

"He's fine, Gwen. He and Gwaine stayed at the village to see if they could help." Arthur wanted to take Gwen in his arms and reassure her, but current circumstances meant otherwise- he was still holding Merlin.

"What was he doing on a roof in the first place?" Gaius asked.

"He was trying to save a woman."

Arthur looked behind him and Gaius and Gwen followed his gaze to see Lancelot leading a young woman towards them. Gaius felt another tug of his insides as he recognised the girl.

"Lancelot could you please take her to a guest room so that Gaius can check her over later," Arthur said.

"Can't I come?" Freya asked. "I need to know what happens."

"He'll be alright, my lady," Gaius said, surprise still coursing through him, "but might I suggest that you rest for a while. Arthur, we need to get him to my quarters."

Freya and the other knights watched as the three headed towards the physician's chambers. Lancelot gave Freya a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine, my lady. Gaius is the finest physician in Camelot."

"I hope you're right," she muttered.

"Lancelot," Percival muttered. "Could you go and inform the king? I'll take care of her."

Lancelot nodded at his friend and jogged up the stairs, three at a time. Percival and Freya followed more slowly and Percival had soon found a room for her.

"Someone will be along soon to check on you," he said. "I'm going to see if Merlin is any better. Just stay here and rest."

"Thank you."

Percival bowed and left, leaving Freya to stand in the middle of the room. She walked over to a chair and sat, thinking, her mind full of worry for Merlin. They had only just found each other again and now Merlin was hurt. Freya felt useless as she thought of Merlin fighting for his life because of what Caspian had done to him. She hoped that Gaius would be able to help him as the wound had looked extremely bad, even if Elyan had cauterised it. Freya could still recall Merlin yelling against the pain and her heart felt as if it had swollen to an unbearable size. She wanted to see him, to make sure he was alright and to comfort him just as he had done for her.

Freya was thankful to whatever had brought her back fully as she could now pay back to debt to Merlin fully. She had also missed him more than words could describe whilst she had been stuck at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon, waiting for the moment when she could let Merlin know she was there. Now she was able to see him without worrying about being killed for being a monster or killing Merlin. But would Merlin survive this?

* * *

Gwaine rushed into Gaius' quarters and drew up, panting. Looking across the room, he saw that everyone apart from Lancelot and the girl was gathered around Merlin's bedside.

The boy himself was shaking and his brow was sweating heavily. He whimpered every now and again as he fought the fever, Gaius' hand on his shoulder as he tried to comfort the boy.

"How's he doing?" Gwaine asked Arthur, who was staring at his servant in an odd way.

"His fever doesn't look as if it'll go down. He's losing."

"It was just a knife wound. Surely... I mean, this is Merlin for crying out loud."

"All we can do now is wait to see what the morning brings," Gaius said, having heard their exchange.

The door suddenly opened and they all turned around to see Freya standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry; I had to see. It is because of me he's like this." She went over to the bed and gazed down at Merlin.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked her.

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't help. I'm just concerned about..." She stopped and bit her lip. "I mean, it's my fault he's like this; if he hadn't tried to save me then he wouldn't be like this. He doesn't even know me and he was willing to do something like that."

"Don't blame yourself," Gwen said. "You weren't the one who stabbed him."

Freya shot a smile at her just as Gaius let her have his chair, which she sat in, gratefully. Her eyes passed over Merlin's face and she was horrified at how pale he was and how his clothes and the bed sheets were already drenched with sweat.

Arthur suddenly made for the door and they all looked after him, confused by his exit. Gwen, frowning, excused herself and followed the prince until he stopped a few corridors away, gazing out over the courtyard.

"Arthur?" Gwen whispered, walking closer. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Arthur said in an almost sarcastic tone, "my manservant has only been stabbed and is probably lying on his deathbed. He wasn't even wearing any chainmail for crying loud." He let out a long sigh and kneaded his forehead with his palm. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair."

Gwen took Arthur's other hand in both of hers. "You're worried, I understand."

"We can't lose anybody else after what's happened; there's been too much death..."

"And to lose Merlin would make no sense whatsoever." Gwen let a small smile shape her lips as Arthur tried to hide the agreement in his expression. "Just thinking about a Camelot without Merlin is impossible; it seems that he's always been here."

"We've seen him like this before, but that was before all of this. He went through running from Morgana with us and other things besides- people accusing him of using sorcery twice being one thing. And losing him like this is just... unthinkable."

Gwen couldn't help but grin. Here was undenying proof that Arthur cared for Merlin, despite his usual bravado and bossiness. He would deny it later, but Gwen could truly see what was in Arthur's heart.

"He'll pull through," Gwen said, trying to ignite some hope in the current situation. "We just need to have faith." She leant her head on Arthur's shoulder, allowing him to lay his on hers, looping an arm around her shoulder, and they stood there in silence, welcoming the comfort that they offered each other.

However, they were drawn away from their private moment as they heard approaching footsteps. Gwen slipped out of Arthur's slack embrace and Arthur stood slightly straighter. Not many people knew about them and they preferred to keep it that way in case Uther heard about it. The king had already nearly killed Gwen because he had been tricked by Morgana into thinking that Arthur had been enchanted.

They were relieved, nevertheless, to see that it was Lancelot who walked into the corridor, though both were aware that he may still have feelings for Gwen.

"How's Merlin?" Lancelot asked, immediately. Gwen and Arthur shared a look.

"Gaius isn't sure if he'll make it," Arthur muttered. "According to him, the inflammation isn't going down."

Lancelot stared at them in blank horror.

"But... Merlin... how can... not after everything that's happened..." The knight looked physically affected by the news, sustaining a very ill-looking expression.

"We know," Gwen sighed.

"What did my father say?" Arthur asked, almost sullenly.

"He's grateful that so few of us could take care of Caspian," Lancelot answered, "though he was shocked to hear that it was Merlin who killed him. He also wants to meet Freya."

"Not now, hopefully," Gwen said, "Gaius says she needs to rest."

"I think he understood that, which is why he wants to see her first thing tomorrow."

"Why exactly?"

"Probably to hear her side of events."

With that conversation finished, silence fell and the three stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say because of the knowledge that their friend was possibly slipping away.

"I'm going to see him," Lancelot mumbled, walking towards the door that led into Gaius' chambers, a somewhat stern look on his face. The other two followed after a few moments of further silence, which did not bring them peace, but instead filled them with even more fear.

* * *

The air surrounding Deryn seemed to quake as her anger emanated from her like a heat wave. Even Frik was wary to approach when he sensed his mistress' rage, so he settled for standing at the other side of the small cave.

Deryn was peering into a hollow basin hewn from rock in the middle of the cave, allowing her to see all from her underground fortress, and at this point in time her vision was fixed on the pale and dying form of her creation. Her dark eyes took in the damp and creased forehead as the boy fought for his life.

Lifting her hand so that it over the basin, the sorceress' fingers formed claws and her eyes briefly glistened gold as she cast her spell. "Lyft, brim, eard, bryne, ānweald Þæt binþ ūs eal. Hālian Þis gesceaft Þæt ic cȳþe swā mīn."

Meanwhile, Merlin quivered in his bed as he continued to fight the infection that the wound had caused. Freya was at his side, leaning against the edge of the bed, sleep blocking her awareness of what was occurring. Gaius himself was in a chair, snoring softly. All of the others had left.

Merlin suddenly inhaled deeply and his body shook even more. He continued to toss as his eyes eased open slightly and, if anyone had been awake and watching, they would have seen the glimmer of gold. Almost immediately, the warlock's persistent movement stopped and he relaxed, breathing softly, his pale face beginning to regain some of the colour it had lost.

Deryn smiled to herself as she saw that her enchantment had worked- the boy was healed, though there was just enough evidence left to suggest that magic had not been at work.

"Frik," she called, turning away from the basin.

The gnome had been leaning against a huge pillar of rock, reading an enormously proportioned book, and, at her calling, snapped his fingers and the book disappeared.

"What was that?" Deryn asked frowning.

"Some reading material, mistress. I thought our two new students may enjoy reading it when they arrive."

Deryn's expression was replaced with mild amusement.

"I'm afraid I need to ask you to do another favour if one of our _students_ is to arrive. We are going to have to play our next card now, as it is clear that Arthur Pendragon has somewhat of a soft spot for the boy. And the arrival of this girl does not help matters; he will be even harder to take. What is needed now is for the Pendragons to be distracted."

"Might I suggest that we try to offer the girl some guidance as well? It seems to me that she may be unsure about her talent, something that we may be able to explore."

Deryn pondered Frik's suggestion for a moment.

"That may actually work, but it would take an extreme amount of caution."

"Who exactly do you need me to contact to distract the Pendragons?"

"I think you know full well, Frik."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur shot up in bed as the doors opened and bounced off of the walls with a BOOM! Staring around, the prince saw Gwaine standing in the doorway.

"Gwaine, what the-"

"Oh, well in case you're interested, Merlin's awake and almost as fit as a horse," Gwaine said, folding his arms.

"He's alright?"

"Unless what I saw was a ghost grinning in the bed just now."

Arthur nearly fell out of the bed as he tried to untangle himself from his bed sheets, much to Gwaine's amusement.

"From your reaction, I'd think you actually care about Merlin."

"Well, a half decent servant is not something you find every day, even if Merlin is constantly late and forgets to do most of his chores. I don't think I'd get used to, as Merlin said, a boot-licker."

Gwaine scoffed and left the room, allowing Arthur to dress. When the prince was ready, the pair power marched down the corridor and towards Gaius' chambers.

When they arrived, Gwaine knocked and opened the door, allowing Arthur to see the grinning boy sitting in the bed, looking as healthy as he had before Caspian had stabbed him. Merlin's grin widened even more when he spotted Arthur and Gwaine enter.

"So you're still alive then?" Arthur said, jovially.

"I'll live," Merlin replied, his eyes twinkling.

Looking around, Arthur saw that everyone was there- Gaius, obviously, as well as Gwen, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and the girl, Freya. However, what confused the prince was the presence of Sir Leon.

"You're very lucky," Gaius commented. "You had us thinking that you weren't going to make it."

"Well... I'm not that easy to get rid of," Merlin joked.

Gwaine walked up to him and clapped the warlock on the shoulder.

"Good to know you're still with us," he said.

Merlin smiled and then turned his gaze to Freya.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better, thank you," she replied. "I'm so sorry that you were stabbed because of me."

"You don't have to apologize." Merlin would have said more, would have given words of comfort to Freya, but at the moment they were in the company of people who had no idea who Freya was or how that they knew each other, apart from Lancelot and Gaius. He gave her a gentle smile and she returned it, looking sideways, also knowing that they couldn't convey what they wanted to in front of Arthur, Gwen and the other knights.

However, Gwen noticed something underneath the niceties. There were layers of something more than kindness in the way the two had just spoken and gazed at each other. But Gwen shook those thoughts out of her head; Merlin and Freya had only just met, so it was probably them trying to be kind to each other after what had happened with Caspian, especially in Freya's case because of what she must have gone through.

"Did you manage to help the villagers?" Gwen asked her brother, trying to change the conversation before someone else noticed the few moments of closeness between Merlin and Freya.

"They didn't really need that much help," he said. "Once the bandits found out that Caspian was dead, they fled for the forest. Nobody else was hurt, thank God, and they were able to take back the village with no difficulty. I had to go and report to Uther; supplies and extra help needs to be sent so that they can rebuild whatever was damaged."

"I went looking to see where the bandits had headed off to, but I couldn't even pick up a trail," Gwaine explained, "they took straight to the river and must have swum to the other side. They would have been long gone by the time I got there."

"Well let's hope we never hear from them again," Arthur muttered.

"We can't just assume that," Leon said, "as they may try to retaliate."

"True. Leon... I don't mean to sound rude, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"The king sent me. He wishes to speak to... sorry what is your name?"

"Freya," the girl told him.

"He wishes to speak to Freya. I heard rumours reached him that some sort of siren had ridden into Camelot yesterday, and apparently Lancelot gave the king that very impression."

Freya blushed at this and looked briefly at Merlin before staring at the floor in embarrassment. Gwaine snorted with suppressed laughter, whilst Lancelot scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"I should probably go now," Freya said, rising from her chair.

Nobody saw the reluctant and apprehensive expression that appeared on Merlin's face. He was reluctant to let her out of his sight because the last time that that had happened, Arthur had mortally wounded her, though the prince didn't seem to recognise the Druid girl that he had killed. He was also wary to the fact that Freya might still have the Druid symbol on her arm, and if Uther saw it then he would have her executed.

"I'll take you," Arthur offered. Freya smiled and walked towards the door, glancing back at Merlin, who tried to smile encouragingly.

"_I'll be fine_," Freya said, sending Merlin the mental message. She smiled at how shocked the warlock's expression became.

"_Please be careful- Arthur could recognise you at any time_," Merlin said, trying and succeeding to establish the mental connection himself.

"_Don't worry... just try and rest_."

Freya felt Merlin's amusement.

"_I missed you_," she said. Both felt the rush of emotion and the longing to be alone so that they could talk. The last time they had talked, they had only had time to discuss how to destroy Morgana and Morgause's immortal army.

"_Later_," Merlin promised. "_I'll come to find you and we can talk then_."

Freya smiled to herself as Arthur led her across the courtyard. She tried to ignore the many stares the people gave her, her cheeks flushing slightly from embarrassment. What a state she must look, she thought to herself.

When the two reached the entrance to the Council Chambers, Freya shook with trepidation. She was about to face the man who had sentenced her to death, and therefore she had more than a right to feel nervous about the entire situation. However, Freya knew that she had to remain calm otherwise she could be putting Merlin in danger as well as herself, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Arthur smiled at her and pushed the door open, leading her inside.

The man on the throne wasn't what Freya had been expecting. He looked strict and strong, just like a king should, but he looked as if he had lost so much. His eyes looked sad as if his soul had been snapped into pieces. Freya knew that this was probably because of Morgana's betrayal.

"Father," Arthur said, "may I introduce you to Freya."

Freya immediately curtsied, suddenly aware of the fact that she was covered in dirt.

"Sire," she mumbled, looking up but avoiding eye contact with the king. She felt that if she looked into his eyes, he would see right through her.

"So this is who has had an enormous affect on the city," Uther said, his voice strong despite the expression in his eyes. "Lancelot was very descriptive and I can see that he wasn't over-exaggerating."

Arthur scratched his head.

"I am thankful to your son and his men for saving me," Freya said, surprised that she could get a word out. Feeling that she could risk it, her eyes roved so that they met the king's. To her astonishment, he was smiling.

"Might I ask how the bandit came to capture you?" Uther enquired, shifting in his throne.

"I... I was wondering around the forest about twenty leagues away and... they found me on the border."

"What were you doing there in the first place?" Arthur asked, concernedly, his brow deepening into a frown.

"I can't remember... I think that I must have had some sort of accident. All I remember is who I am. Everything else about my life is blank."

Freya felt disgusted with herself for lying, but it was the only credible and believable story she could come up with without saying "I'm the Druid girl who turned into a monster".

However, she was relieved to see that the two believed her lie, as she saw sympathy stir in their faces. Freya looked ashamedly at the floor- she had always been taught that lying was wrong and it went against her better nature to do so.

"Do you remember anything about your family," Arthur asked, "anybody that we could have a message sent to?"

"I remember nothing," Freya replied, firmly.

Uther sat there, his expression telling both of them that he was pondering something. It was a while before he finally spoke what was on his mind.

"So you do not have anywhere to go?" he said.

"No, Sire."

"Then I insist that you stay here as a guest, until you see fit to leave or you regain your memory. Arthur, see to it that she is given one of our best rooms."

Freya froze at this, reeling with shock at what the king had said. This was the last thing she had been expecting. She hadn't even been planning what to do; only that she had to keep the truth from both father and son, as they couldn't know who she really was.

"Sire, that really isn't necessary."

"Where would you stay then?"

Freya couldn't answer. In truth, she would have replied by saying that she would ask Gaius and Merlin if she could stay with them, but that would only raise suspicious questions. The pair would be in danger if she said anything like that. In the end, she settled for remaining silent.

Uther nodded, knowingly, and dismissed the pair with a wave of his hand. As the prince led her out of the Council Chambers, Freya looked back to see a gloomy expression haunt Uther's features.

"Have you lost anyone?" Freya already thought she knew the answer, but she wanted to know to how Morgana's betrayal had affected them- not out of cruelty, but because she had only recently left the lake so she had no idea what the repercussions had been.

"We lost my father's ward," Arthur replied, solemnly and simply.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Your father's expression- he looks as if he's suffered a great deal and he seemed reluctant to talk for more than a few minutes."

"He has." Arthur's brow deepened into a scowl and Freya adopted a politely confused air. Arthur saw this.

"We didn't lose her in the way you think. She betrayed us- she allied herself with my father's enemies and tried to take over Camelot. She succeeded as well, but we somehow managed to regain control of the kingdom."

Freya didn't press the subject as she could tell that her digging was bringing out painful emotions in the prince. He was a very hard person to read but the sense of loss and betrayal was still there, just as she had seen in Uther.

"Is the room Percival showed you satisfactory?" Arthur asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, thank you; it's perfectly fine. Anything is better than sleeping in a dingy cell. I doubt I've stayed anywhere like this before, even if I don't remember."

Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly, as he led her down more corridors. As they passed many noblemen, knights and servants, every one of them stared back at Freya, who blushed from intense embarrassment. She had never been given this much attention in her life and it startled her.

"I'll have someone sent to help you clean up," Arthur said when they reached Freya's designated room.

"I... I don't..." Freya couldn't think of what to say without appearing to be rude. Arthur and his father had already done enough for her. All she really wanted to do was see Merlin.

"At least allow me to have someone bring up a basin for you to wash in, no offence."

Freya gave a tinkling laugh, and nodded.

"Thank you... for everything."

"Please don't mention it."

Freya smiled and disappeared through the door, leaving Arthur to try and answer the puzzle in his head. Was this girl some sort of noblewoman who had gone missing? She behaved like one and that dress was the sort of one a noblewoman would wear. There was something so sincere about the girl that Arthur knew- though wrongly- that she wasn't lying about her lack of memory. For all they knew she could be a princess.

Arthur laughed at himself, knowing that he shouldn't be making what could be absurd speculations about somebody that he had only met the other day.

He turned his thoughts away from the new arrival and instead thought of Gwen, who would probably still be with Merlin. Arthur felt a wave of admiration for her because of how much she cared for her friend and wasn't afraid to admit it.

Knowing that he had duties to perform before he even thought of going to visit Merlin again, Arthur carried on through the castle, completely unaware that the Druid girl he had just left had collapsed into a chair from shock and relief.

Merlin gently tapped on the door, which he knew led to the room Freya had been given.

Gwaine had visited again in the middle of the afternoon and told Merlin, Gaius and Gwen, who was still there, about how the girl that they rescued from the village had been invited to stay in Camelot until she regained her memory. Gaius and Merlin had been slightly puzzled by this, but from a look, they knew that they both understood why Freya had told Uther this, and were both going to play along with it. Or at least in front of everybody else.

The warlock had been desperate to see Freya all morning but neither Gaius nor Gwen had wanted to leave the room; therefore his hopes of escaping had been dashed. That was until Gwen had had to leave because she had realised that she needed to collect some herbs from the market, and Gaius had left to do his routine of the castle, only because he deemed Merlin fit enough to be left on his own. Merlin had taken the opportunity of nobody being around to sneak out.

Now, the boy watched as the door slowly opened and Freya peered out, her mouth immediately breaking into a smile.

"Can I come in?" Merlin whispered, casting his gaze up and down the corridor in case anyone was approaching. Freya nodded and the warlock slipped inside.

Merlin promptly drew Freya into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank God you're alright," Freya sighed, burying her head into the warlock's chest. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere... How are you feeling?"

"Better... and I mean better than I can ever remember being."

"Sorry?"

"Well, I can be thankful to Arthur for killing me in one way." Merlin froze at this. "I don't have to worry about turning into a monster and killing you anymore."

Merlin let out a sigh; he knew this to be true, though at first he had been shocked that Freya would be glad in some way that she had died.

"I'm so proud of you," Freya said. "You saved Camelot, yet again, but this time from an immortal army instead of someone just looking for revenge."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, or the Fisher King's gift, or the sword. If it hadn't been for you then Morgana would still be queen and we would all definitely be dead."

Merlin kissed her head and began to slowly brush her hair over her shoulder.

"I never thought I'd be able to see you again," he admitted. "I gathered that the water had only brought you back to help and... well..."

"You didn't want to get your hopes up in case I was taken away from you again and your heart broke even more. I understand that, of course I do... I can't believe I'm actually here, but I'm glad."

"And you never have to worry about being hunted again."

"Now we both know that's not true. Uther could find out about either one of us or both."

"He won't; we'll be careful."

Merlin suddenly groaned and Freya withdrew in horror as the warlock bent over, his hands on his knee-caps.

"Merlin?" Freya said, concern etched on her face, a hand immediately going to his shoulder.

"It was just a twinge," Merlin muttered.

"You shouldn't have come; you're still not fully recovered."

"No, it's fine... I needed to see you."

Freya was touched, but she knew that if Merlin wasn't careful then he'd suffer because of it.

"I'm taking you back to Gaius. I don't think he'll be too happy if he finds out you've been... gallivanting around the castle."

"Gallivanting?"

"I know, it's not a word I've really used before, but it fits what you've been doing."

Merlin grinned with amusement at her words as they headed for the door.

When they arrived back at Gaius' chambers, they entered and were glad to see that it was empty.

"That was lucky," Merlin muttered, heading back to the bed and stretched as he lay back down. If Gaius knew that he had been walking around then the old physician would probably go as far as to drug his ward so that he would get some rest instead of 'gallivanting around', as Freya had so eloquently put it.

"Where is everyone?" Freya asked, peering around.

"The knights- the usual, they all have duties to perform; Arthur is probably training; Gaius is on his round; and Gwen had to go and get something from the market. I'll take you down there when Gaius officially lets me out again."

Freya chuckled, sitting in the chair next to the bed that she had occupied earlier. "I'd love that." She cast her eyes down to where the wound was covered by Merlin's shirt. "Does it still hurt?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not anymore."

"I'm so sorry that you were hurt because of me." Freya's hand subconsciously reached out for Merlin's and the pair stared at their entwined fingers for a few moments.

"Never be sorry," he murmured, turning his gaze back to her.

Freya shifted herself so that she was sat on the bed with Merlin, leaning her head against his shoulder, which allowed him to place his head on top of hers. The two sat there in silence, breathing together in synchronisation, which added to the peace inside them.

"We're not really going to be able to see each other to often," Merlin muttered.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, people can never find out that you were the Druid girl that Halig captured; and, secondly, Uther may want you to join the court or something to that affect, depending on what you told him... Actually, what did you say?"

"I said that I can only remember the last few weeks of my life- it was the only thing I could think of without saying... well..."

"I know."

"But why would Uther want me to join the court?"

"You do look as if you could be a courtier."

Freya lifted her head away from the warlock's shoulder and scowled playfully.

"It's true," Merlin exclaimed.

"However, there is no proof that I have noble blood or anything of that sort. All he's done is offered me a place to stay."

Merlin's eyebrows suddenly squinted in suspicion. "You don't think he's only doing that to keep an eye on you. He may think that you are a spy from Morgana and Morgause."

"I'm not sure. Arthur seemed genuinely concerned."

"Still, we need to keep an eye out for anyone who could be spying on you for Uther."

"Please don't say that that's another reason for me to stay away from you."

"Freya..." He took her hand again. "... I didn't mean stay away. I only meant that we can't be seen to be spending too much time together."

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Freya could see the thoughtful look in Merlin face.

"How are you at giving people the slip?" the warlock asked.

"I have my ways."

Merlin laughed.

"Merlin, what are you planning?"

"I know Gaius won't want me working for at least another couple of days, but that doesn't mean I have to stay in here all of the time, so how do you feel about having a picnic?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin was impatient for the following few days to be over. First and foremost, he longed to spend that one day with Freya, without worrying about destiny or what anybody else thought of either of them; it would just be the two of them alone and together. Secondly, he was becoming tired of spending every minute of the day in Gaius' chambers. Since his escapade to Freya's room, he hadn't left again and he was now craving to spend time in the fresh air.

The only thing that kept him sane was the stream of people that came to see him. Gwaine and Lancelot visited almost daily, both laughing jovially to see that their friend had all but completely recovered, and Merlin found himself drawn into long conversations with the pair of them, talking for a lengthy amount of time. However, this did not stop the feeling that time was deliberately dragging.

Gwen and Elyan were also regulars, though the sister more than the brother. They too were thrilled at how fast Merlin had recovered and they took to telling the warlock many stories about what was going on around Camelot- the preparations for Lady Annabis' arrival were well under way. This however meant that they could only spend so much time at Gaius' chambers as Elyan insisted that he help Gwen with the many chores she had been given.

Percival himself visited once or twice, though only on the odd occasion when Lancelot went, which didn't bother Merlin as neither of them knew each other that well, despite having defeated Morgana and Morgause together.

The two people who visited most, however, were Arthur and Freya. Arthur was there every evening after a day of training and other duties and stayed there, either sitting in silence or talking, until late into the night when Gaius had to excuse him. Merlin was mildly surprised by Arthur's everyday visits, but was glad at any rate. He also found it amusing that Arthur kept moaning for him to fully recover so that he could come back to work, as he apparently missed Merlin's argumentative nature whilst at work due to the mild mannered servant that was filling in for him.

Speaking of servants, Merlin was also thrilled to see that Gwen had offered to look after Freya and that the two were already on excellent speaking terms. There were times that both visited him at the same time and Merlin thought it wonderful that all three could have a laugh. Sometimes Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine or Elyan joined in, which added to the humour- Arthur and Merlin's banter amused everyone.

Merlin was also quick to discover what Freya had meant by "having her ways". Having returned to life in a lake evidently had a couple of perks, as she could now evaporate into a source of water and condense out of another, which made it incredibly simple to go anywhere without being followed, which would throw off anyone who was keeping an eye on her, though she had to be careful that nobody else saw this.

She too visited the warlock every day, though mostly only when Gaius was around- unless the aged physician was on one of his rounds- as they were still wary about letting the others know about how close they were. As everyone else was quite busy, this gave her plenty of time in which she could see him.

The warlock also noticed that Gaius was beginning to warm to Freya, which increased his happiness seeing the two get along, considering Gaius had been reluctant for Merlin to protect her the last time she had been in Camelot. However, the warlock was sure that there would be no problems there.

On the downside the physician had not allowed Merlin out for almost a week and, by that time, Lady Annabis' arrival was drawing ever closer. But, to Merlin's glee, Gaius had said that he shouldn't work for a few more days at least, thus giving Merlin time to carry out his plan with Freya.

Merlin spent most of his first day of freedom sneaking food out of the kitchens and into the forest, making sure that it was a reasonable distance from the city- he remembered all too well what had happened when Gwen and Arthur had done something like this, though this time Morgana wasn't in the picture. Once he was satisfied with the small amount of food he had collected, Merlin had cast a spell to hide the food, including from insects, and also to stop it from going off.

When he returned to Camelot, he set the final plan with Freya.

The next morning, Merlin was up before Gaius and came out fully dressed just as the old man was climbing out of bed.

"What on earth are you doing at this time in the morning?" he asked, scornfully.

Merlin gave him a sheepish look.

"You aren't planning on going to work today, are you?"

"No I..." Merlin swallowed and Gaius raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. "... I'm taking Freya out for the day. I'm going back to work tomorrow, and if we don't do this today then we might not get another chance, especially with Lady Annabis arriving soon as well."

Gaius' face smoothed out and Merlin thought he could make out a smile on his lined face.

"As long as you make sure you don't get caught and that you don't take any risks to strain yourself."

Merlin's mouth broke out into a grin, his eyes crinkling with pleasure.

"Thank you Gaius," he said. "I won't forget this."

"Get going before anyone else arrives to see you."

Still smiling, Merlin made for the door, leaving Gaius to watch him leave. The old man chuckled to himself. Merlin was now a young man, one who was willing to commit to a relationship, which made Gaius all the more proud of his young ward. What troubled him though was how easily others would see the bond between the two, just as some had seen what Gwen and Arthur shared. If it came out how close Merlin and Freya already were then there would be questions that may ultimately lead to the truth.

* * *

Freya opened her door to see Merlin standing in the corridor, grinning as if he was the happiest man in the world. Despite his smile, she saw his eyes widen as he took her in, clothed in one of the dresses the Pendragons had given her- bright red, almost exactly like the dress she had been in when they had first met, though it wasn't nearly torn to pieces.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"I'm ready," she said, to which his grin broadened, showing all of his teeth.

Walking inside the room, Merlin grasped Freya's hands as they stepped into a ready tub of water, Freya casting her magic.

The warlock felt an odd chilling sensation and shivered as the two appeared in the forest, standing ankle deep in a stream.

The two climbed out of the water and sat on the bank, shaking their shoes dry, allowing their legs to dangle over the bank so that their feet were cooled by the flowing water. Looking at each other, they chuckled, relieved that there plan of escape had worked.

"It was lucky we didn't end up somewhere leagues away," Freya chortled. "That would have been embarrassing."

"No it wouldn't have. It's not as if you crushed someone's house."

Freya's eyes widened with alarm and amusement.

"I was trying to collect some wood for my mother one time and I decided to use magic whilst chopping a tree down. It sort of fell the wrong way onto someone's house."

"This was before you came to Camelot, I take it."

Merlin nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you hadn't actually begun to learn more than just moving things back then, so it wasn't as embarrassing as it might have been for me if I'd got us lost."

"The fact is you didn't, so it doesn't really count." Merlin made a sudden motion with his foot and splashed her lap with water. Freya gave a cheeky laugh and her hand swooped down and flicked a handful of water into his face.

"Right, that's it," Merlin said. "Brim."

A stream of water fell over Freya's head. By now they were both giggling, thick as thieves.

"Flōd ārīsan," Freya muttered, the tide of the stream rising up and completely soaking Merlin.

Chortling with ecstasy, the warlock launched himself at her and rolled over so that she was on top of him. The pair laughed at their childishness. However, Merlin was the first to stop, staring up at the girl as she laughed. It was the happiest that he had ever seen her and he would have no one spoil this moment for her after all the hardships she had gone through.

Freya noticed that he had suddenly turned solemn and she herself stopped laughing. The pair held each other's gaze as they inched forward until their lips met, allowing the moment to build up in a crescendo.

They were so lost that they almost forgot that time existed, but eventually they brought themselves back down to earth. Freya slid off and away from Merlin and fetched both of their shoes. The pair continued to wring them out, but this time it was in silence, though they sat within a hair's breadth of each other.

Once they had finished at the river, Merlin led Freya through a great amount of undergrowth, which took a while to get through due to the number of thorn bushes there appeared to be. When they finally cleared the greenery, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the food he had collected suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"You didn't need to find all of this," Freya said, smiling all the same.

"I didn't think it was that much," Merlin stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you, Merlin." Freya briefly squeezed his hand before they sat down on a rug Merlin had borrowed from Gaius, admittedly without asking.

"Strawberries?" Merlin offered, handing her a small basket. Freya's eyes lit up and she chuckled at the thought of the last time Merlin had _tried_ to give her strawberries.

"Did you keep that rose?" she queried before popping a strawberry into her mouth. She was shocked to see that his face fell. She swallowed hastily. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it just reminded of... what happened... I did keep it though; I used a spell so that it wouldn't die. It's still in my room." His expression brightened. "I'll give it back to you when we get home."

Freya felt an odd sensation at the word 'home'.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, worried at her dazed expression.

"Nothing; it's just that I haven't had a home in such a long time, not since when I lived with my family by the lake. But, I sort of feel that I can call Camelot a home because I have you and Gaius, and Gwen. She's really nice, but I can't help but notice how hurt she looks sometimes. Didn't she work for Morgana?"

"Yes. Everyone was affected when they discovered that Morgana had turned, Uther, Arthur and Gwen most of all- Gwen was her best friend."

"It affected you as well, didn't it." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I didn't want to believe it; she was like me and I wanted to help, but I think I made it worse. If she hadn't gone to the Druids then maybe she wouldn't be like how she is today."

"You can't blame yourself for the decisions she made. If Morgause was involved then she probably still would have become what she is."

Merlin sighed and took the strawberry she offered him.

"What did you do with the sword?" Freya asked, deliberately changing the subject, for which Merlin was grateful.

"I put it in a stone so that no one can use it until Arthur is ready."

"The Sword in the Stone."

The pair chuckled at how ludicrous it sounded, and then went silent; allowing them to eat some more of the food Merlin had sorted out.

"Freya?"

"Mm?"

"I don't want to... upset you or anything... but I was wondering what your family had been like."

Freya set down the piece of chicken she had been eating on a nearby wooden plate, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered.

"No, don't be." Freya sighed. "My father was a mage in our community, and he cared for everyone as if every single Druid there was family and he welcomed anyone who wanted to join the community. He was the one everyone went to if they had a problem. He taught me and my sister everything I know."

"You had a sister?"

"Her name was Siv. She was younger than me... and my mother died giving birth to her."

Merlin's expression froze into one of horror.

"My mother was desperate for the child to live, even though its position was wrong. Siv had to be removed from my mother by other means."

"As in..." Merlin made a slicing movement across his stomach. Freya nodded.

"Some people said it was quite scary how alike Siv, my mother and me were, though our mother was admirably the more beautiful."

"I bet you look exactly as she did."

Freya flushed bright red and bit her lip again.

"My father was affected by it, but he tried to make sure that it didn't deter him from caring for Siv and me and the rest of the Druids. He was a strong man."

"What was your sister like?"

"She was a lot more outspoken than I am, but she loved everything around her- animals, plants and people. When she was young, she used to love climbing the trees. At one stage we both made an enormous tree house in the forest next to the lake, though it was mainly her work- I was a tiny bit scared to be trying to make something that big at such a great height. All of the other children used to go there and we'd have a massive gathering up in the trees whilst the adults were busy."

"It sounds like it was fantastic. Sorry, but what were your parents' names?"

"My father was Askr and my mother was Heidrun. What about yours?"

"My mother's name is Hunith and my father was Balinor. I didn't know him for that long though; I only met him just over a year ago."

"How come?"

"Do you know about what Uther did to the Dragonlords?"

Freya nodded. "My father told me all about it. And before you ask, I know that you're the last Dragonlord, though I don't know the specifics."

"Well, my father escaped with Gaius' help and he took him to Ealdor, where he stayed with my mother. They fell in love, but Uther caught wind of where he was, so my father had to leave. He had no idea that my mother was pregnant. He died when he was coming back to Camelot with me and Arthur. Cenred's men attacked us and he was killed protecting me."

Freya rubbed his shoulder, her face full of sympathy.

"It must have been hard growing up without your father."

"Honestly, I didn't know any better. I wanted to know who he was, but my mother never wanted to talk about it, so I left it because I could see that it hurt her to think of it. Life wasn't that hard though, unless we had bad harvests; everyone in the village helped each other and we were happy with just a roof over our heads, even if we didn't have a bed."

"So, you didn't have a brother or sister?"

"No, but I had two friends that could have passed as my siblings. Apart from my mother, they were the only two who knew about my magic, up until I came to Camelot."

"Who were they?"

"Will and Elayne." He chortled under his breath. "The amount of trouble we used to get into; it was hilarious. Some of the adults used to call us the Terrible Trio. We sometimes used to go off and didn't come back until really late in the evening when the others would start to panic. My mother didn't mind so much as she was thankful I had friends because of what I could do."

"Didn't the people in your village like magic?"

"No; Cenred created a bounty so that anyone with magic would be reported and brought to him. Some of us thought that he wanted to create an army of sorcerers."

"Well that is close to what he did. Sorry, you were saying about your friends."

"Everybody in Ealdor thought that we'd grow up to be so irresponsible. We thought we knew otherwise as we were just having fun whilst we could. But most of the fun stopped when Will's father was killed fighting in Cenred's army. After that, Will hated having anything to do with any noblemen, and all he had was me, Elayne and my mother, as his mother had drowned when he was six. His father died when Will was twelve and Elayne and me were ten. Elayne and Will also started to train. I used to watch the two fight with maces, swords and sometimes just their hands. We used to laugh afterwards, and Will would always be embarrassed when Elayne beat him, which was most of the time if I'm honest. We'd then go back to my home and my mother would always have something small to eat ready for us."

"So what's your mother like?"

"My mother thinks that there is good in anything and she's good to everyone no matter where they come from; and she also stands up for anything she believes in."

"Exactly like you then," Freya said, giggling. Merlin's mouth twitched. "Do you visit your friends and your mother often?"

"I haven't seen my mother for a few years. I know, it's shameful, but what with Arthur and everything else that's going on, I haven't been able to have time off to go and see her."

"Can't she come to see you?"

"I don't think she wants to get in the way of my destiny. There was also the problem with Camelot and Cenred being at war, making it impossible for either of us to see each other in case people think we were spying for the other kingdoms. But that's changed now because Cenred is apparently dead."

"What about your friends?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Freya asked.

"Neither of them visits. A year before I came here, Elayne left Ealdor and went travelling all over the world and nobody could keep in touch with her because she hinted that she'd be moving around a lot; and Will... about four years ago, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana went with me to Ealdor to help the villagers because a number of bandits were threatening them. Will died taking an arrow for Arthur."

Freya's hand instinctively lifted itself to her mouth. "Oh, Merlin."

"He was so scared, and I didn't help him and he had saved me. I had to use magic to help defeat the bandits; Arthur saw the magic but didn't know which one of us had used it, so Will took the blame."

"Arthur didn't do anything to him, did he?"

Merlin shook his head, but Freya noticed that his eyes were shining and that they were looking slightly wet.

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. Freya leant against him and the two began to silently cry for all the people they had loved and lost; only finding comfort in each other's company. It was a long time before they stopped.

"We make a right pair, don't we," Freya mumbled, wiping her eyes. Merlin laughed, huskily, in agreement. "Do you think we ought to head back?"

"Are you bored?"

"No, what concerns me is that people may become suspicious of where on earth the pair of us has got to. Arthur may order a search party for you if he thought you had gone missing."

"I doubt that very much."

"You'd be surprised; he seems to care for you, especially after what happened with Caspian."

Merlin cast his gaze around.

"We haven't actually eaten all of this food."

"We should take it back with us so that you and Gaius can have it."

"Wouldn't you like some?"

Freya sighed. "I would, but Uther wants me to join him and Arthur for dinner, probably to ask how I'm settling in to life at Camelot and if I can remember anything about my life."

"It will be fine. All we can be thankful for is that Arthur hasn't recognised you. Thank God for the night is all I can say."

Freya raised one of her eyebrows, but chuckled.

Merlin then stood and helped her to her feet, however he was slightly too vigorous, which resulted in him tripping over his own feet and landing on his back, Freya following suit. The two burst into laughter.

"Oops," Merlin sighed, letting his head loll against the forest ground.

Freya planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for today."

"It's fine; it's not as if we'll have that many chances to do something like this."

"Well maybe we'll have another chance to do this."

"Hopefully, but you honestly have no idea how much mess Arthur could have created in his chambers by now. It's more than likely that I'll be there for a week, and I'm meant to be seeing to Lady Annabis when she arrives."

"Which is why you'll benefit from a good night's sleep before she arrives tomorrow."

"Wait, she arrives tomorrow!"

Freya stood and began to bring together the remaining food, leaving Merlin, stunned, on the ground.

"Unless Gwen got it wrong when she told me this morning, which I don't think she did. Everyone's seems to have become panicked with readying the castle."

"I can't believe I forgot."

"I think you can be forgiven."

Merlin heaved a great sigh and went to help Freya pack everything up, making sure that every scrap of food was gathered as they were both loathe to waste it.

"I honestly have no idea how I'm going to get this lot back to Gaius' chambers without anyone noticing," Merlin groaned, rubbing his nose in thought.

"I'll have to help you carry it back."

"Is that alright?"

"Of course it is; it's my mess as well. We can just tell people that you were showing me around the market and we bought some things for you and Gaius to eat."

Merlin nodded and the two set off towards the stream, only just managing to push themselves through the bushes they had passed through earlier on. Once standing in the water, Freya cast her magic once more and the two reappeared standing in the tub in Freya's chambers.

"We're lucky nobody emptied it otherwise we could have ended up in somebody else's bathtub," Merlin said. Freya tittered quietly, stepping out of the tub.

The pair quickly left the room and began to hurry along the mercifully empty corridors. Thinking that they would make it to Gaius' quarters without being found, they slowed down slightly. However, panic reigned inside them both as they heard someone call behind them.

"Merlin? Freya?"

Turning around, the couple saw Arthur and Lancelot coming towards them.

"Oh no," Merlin whispered, all too clearly seeing the confused expression on Arthur's face and the suddenly apprehensive look on Lancelot's.

"Where on earth have you been?" Arthur demanded. "I've been looking for you all over the entire castle for most of the day, and so has Gwaine. All Gaius said was that you'd taken a last day off."

"Well..." Merlin began, throwing Freya a sideways glance. Arthur gave him a 'well what' look and it seemed that Lancelot was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as both Merlin and Freya knew that he knew about them and that he could guess what would happen if the truth came out- Merlin had told him about Freya's misfortune the last time she had been in Camelot. "It's my last day off work, and I was talking to Freya when she came to see me in Gaius' chambers the other day and she mentioned wanting to go and see the market, as she hadn't had the chance to do so yet. I offered to take her today and so I did. Therefore we technically weren't in the castle; we were just out and about in the city."

Arthur's brow furrowed in a suspicious manner and Merlin tried to keep a straight and confident face as his master's eyes bored into his. However, the moment passed and Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"What's with all of the food?" Lancelot asked.

"Merlin bought some things for dinner," Freya explained.

"Aren't you joining me and my father?" Arthur queried.

"Oh I am, but Merlin needed to buy something for him and Gaius to eat."

"Alright. Lancelot, could you please help Freya take this stuff back to Gaius'; I need to talk to Merlin."

Merlin gulped as he handed his friend the food and stared after the two as they walked away, both looking back, their expressions showing how worried they now were. What if Arthur had guessed something? The warlock turned back to the prince.

"I don't know why you're putting on the expression of a wounded puppy, Merlin; it's not as if I'm going to kill you or anything."

"Well, whenever you want one of your talks and you send people away, it generally means that I'm in trouble."

"If it makes any difference, I'm not going to eat you-"

"Oh yes, that's reassuring-"

"I just wanted to double check if you are okay with tomorrow, sorting out Lady Annabis that is."

"Oh... I should be; I mean I'm not bedridden anymore."

"Good. Then I expect to see you bright and early in the morning."

Merlin rolled his eyes and was about to turn away when he felt Arthur's restraining hand on his shoulder. Looking around again, he saw the suddenly serious expression on the prince's face, or at least it was more serious than it had been a moment ago.

"Arthur, no offence, but if you want me to be up 'bright and early' then I need to get back, it's sunset."

"I won't keep you long; I just wanted to talk to you about something else."

Merlin frowned, but, despite his confused expression, inside he was once more panicking. "_Please don't let it be about Freya_."

"It's about Freya."

"_Great_."

"I don't mean to sound like I'm prying, but I couldn't help noticing that the pair of you are becoming quite close. She does visit you every day, does she not?"

"Arthur, I think she feels that it was her fault that I ended up like that. I've told her otherwise, but she still wants to make sure that I'm alright."

"It's not just that, it's the way you look at each other sometimes when you think none of us are looking. I don't think I'd mind if there was something between you because, quite frankly, it's time you had a life."

"I do have a life, thank you very much."

"_Mer_lin, could you just be quiet for one moment. I'm only concerned because she's lost her memory and I don't think it would help if she had her heart broken. Also, I think my father's becoming quite fond of her, so be careful."

"And when did you become so caring?"

"Since she's our responsibility."

"Well thanks for the advice Arthur, I think, but-"

"You're about to deny it, I know, and, I can't believe I'm giving _you _advice on matters of the heart, but just take in what I've said before you go and give yourself away; you're worse than the average open book."

Merlin shot him a glare then thought of something. "Arthur, I have to ask, but is your father having Freya watched?"

Arthur frowned again. "Why on earth would you think that? You did hear what I said, didn't you?"

"I did, but I have to ask because... well, I thought that if the king thought that Freya was suspicious then he would have her followed, you know because of Morgana."

The prince looked slightly stung at the mention of Morgana's name. "He hasn't done anything of the sort as far as I know. I see your point though, only he's had a lot on his mind recently."

"I'm not saying she should be watched, that's the last thing any of us need, to have an innocent girl watched because some bandit tried to set himself on her."

"I know you didn't mean it like that, and I guess that you're right. Well, I'll see you in the morning then. I've got to go and get ready for dinner with my father." He clapped the warlock on the back and walked back up the corridor.

Merlin stared after him and let out a sigh when he was sure that the prince was long gone. He was relieved that Arthur had remained far away from the truth, though Merlin was stunned as to how the prince had seen the connection between him and Freya. What worried him now was how many other people would see it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arthur groaned as he was woken by the sudden glare of sunlight, and was surprised to see Merlin already dressed, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hallelujah," the prince grunted, pushing himself into a sitting position, "you're actually early for once."

"I have been early before, so it's not that much of a miracle."

"You would be surprised, I've had a servant come in early for the last week or so and you've just repeated what he did."

"Well then you'll be disappointed with breakfast."

"Not the being fat thing again Merlin."

"No, I'm only saying that you may not want to eat much because of the huge feast later, but whilst we're on the subject-"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Arthur clambered out of bed and dressed quickly, allowing Merlin to lay the table for breakfast. Once ready, Arthur sat in his chair and watched his servant carefully whilst the latter served the meal of a few slices of ham, a slice of cheese and an apple. Unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur was watching out for any sign to suggest that the boy was still ill. The wound had not looked pleasant and Arthur would have thought that it would take more than a week for someone to recover from something like that, but then Merlin never ceased to amaze anyone, least of all Arthur, with being out of the ordinary.

"So is the Lady Annabis arriving in the morning or the afternoon?" Merlin asked, trying to fill the sudden silence.

"Afternoon, I think. Oh, and if I were you, stay away from practically anywhere in the castle- the last minute preparations are going to be a nightmare."

"And I thought there was a fuss when King Olaf, Alined and the other kings came."

"Merlin."

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't. Annabis is an old family friend, and if you're not careful then I'll have you in the stocks for a week."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but remained silent. He had no desire to return to the stocks- he had managed to avoid them for the last few years and he wasn't about to break the habit; and he didn't think he would be able to live down the embarrassment, especially with Freya here, and also because Gwaine would more than likely remind him of it at every possible moment of the day.

"So are you going to listen to what I told you last night?" Arthur asked, taking his sword as the warlock handed it to him and tying it to his belt.

"Arthur, I've only known Freya for a week," Merlin lied, knowing full well what the prince was talking about, making sure that he kept eye contact with Arthur. The prince raised his eyebrows, which told Merlin that he didn't believe that he wouldn't follow what he had deemed as advice.

"Which is why I wonder if you haven't met her before."

"I think I would remember meeting someone like Freya."

Arthur held up his hands in mock surrender and let the subject rest, though Merlin was sure that he would pick it up again later.

Once Arthur was ready, the pair went down to the Council Chambers. Merlin discovered that Arthur was right about there being near mayhem throughout the castle as they walked. It took what felt like forever until they arrived, squeezing inside because of the flurry of people rushing by, including a harassed looking Sir Leon. Inside the Council Chambers, they found Uther seated on his own, starting on his breakfast.

"Arthur," Uther welcomed. "How are preparations going for Lady Annabis' arrival?"

"As far as I'm aware, there has been nothing wrong; everything has gone according to plan."

"Excellent. Would you care to join me?"

"No thank you father, I've already eaten something and I want to be able to eat at the feast tonight."

"True. How are the arrangements for Annabis' chambers?"

"The chambers are fully prepared and my servant will be seeing that she gets anything that she needs."

Uther nodded, casting a fleeting glance at Merlin, who was standing behind Arthur.

"Arthur, can I just speak to you... in private." He looked again at Merlin, who took the hint and bowed as he left the room, but remained by the door.

"Is something wrong father?"

"Your servant; he was the one who was injured by Caspian, am I correct?"

"Yes father, but if you're worried that he won't be able to perform his duties then I can assure you that it won't be a problem. Merlin has completely healed."

"Are you sure? I don't think Annabis would be too amused if he collapsed whilst doing his duties."

"If it's bothering you, I'll ask Gaius what he thinks, but I can almost guarantee that he'll say that Merlin is fit to work."

"Very well." Arthur took this as a dismissal and left, almost walking into Merlin.

"For crying out loud, Merlin, don't tell me you were eavesdropping," he hissed, closing the doors beforehand.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, the doors are far too thick for anyone to listen in to. He wanted to talk to you about me, didn't he; it's easy to guess."

"He thinks that you might not be fit enough to see to Lady Annabis."

"I'm as healthy as a horse."

"That may be, but he was just concerned that you would collapse or something in front of her. The embarrassment would be never ending for you, me and my father."

Merlin bit his lip. "I thought you'd be talking for a lot longer."  
"He doesn't really want to talk that much anymore; he barely talked last night at dinner at it is."

The warlock watched as Arthur's features clouded over. Here again was proof that Morgana's betrayal had affected both father and son more deeply than words could describe. The two didn't spend any time together any longer, even if it was just at breakfast. Merlin actually wondered if Arthur had been able to confront the king about Morgana being his half-sister- he seriously doubted it though.

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted as Gwaine and Lancelot called out behind them, and he and Arthur stopped so that the two could catch up.

"I see you're back at work," Gwaine said to Merlin, grinning.

"Unfortunately," Merlin replied, earning himself a disapproving look off of Arthur.

"I thought you two were preparing with the rest of the knights," Arthur said, looking from Gwaine to Lancelot.

"We were," the latter explained, "but Gwaine decided to drag me to the tavern beforehand."

"He's never participated in a drinking game before," Gwaine said in mock scorn. "It's shameful in my opinion."

"I wouldn't recommend getting drunk now or ever whilst you're here," Lancelot argued. "Not unless you want to have to drink one of Gaius' cures for hangovers." Merlin snorted as he remembered the aftermath of Lancelot's celebratory feast.

"Too late, been there and done that, excluding Gaius' medicines."

"It's not something you want to experience," Arthur muttered. "And I wouldn't get drunk if I were you, Gwaine. My father would probably lose it if anything went wrong today."

"Fair enough," the knight grunted, "but does anyone want to join me later?"

"Only if it doesn't involve a drinking game," Lancelot said.

"Not if I have to go to work in the morning- I never want to have to drink one of Gaius' hangover remedies again," Merlin admitted.

"I'll join you, as long as you don't buy four dozen pickled eggs... again," Arthur chipped in. The three stared at him in astonishment.

"I'm not sure, Arthur," Merlin said. "You're the prince, and you're father would kill the pair of us."

"Just because I'm the prince, it doesn't mean I can't visit the tavern."

"Well, remember what happened last time you did."

"That was different. I think after tonight I could do with some mead."

"There's going to be drinks at the feast though."

"Merlin, I'm not arguing. We're going to the tavern-"

"I hate it when you say 'we'."

"- and I would have thought you'd want to do something like this after being cooped up in your room for the last week."

The warlock had to admit that he had a point. "Fine, but I'm _not_ going to get drunk."

"We'll see," Gwaine muttered. Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

"Well one of us has to stay sober so that nobody finds us in the courtyard tomorrow morning," Merlin argued. "We'd all be strung up."

"Don't be so pessimistic; it'll be fun. I'm also going to try and persuade Elyan, Percival and Leon to come."

"I just don't think anyone would be too impressed if they saw us drunk."

Arthur gave him a wicked grin at this, making Merlin regret saying this.

"I can sort of see what Merlin means though," Lancelot added, "about the feast that is. It's not really a good idea to get drunk on a full stomach, and we do have duties tomorrow."

"And I doubt Leon will come," Arthur included, "he was once late for duty after a night well spent at the tavern and I know he has no desire to repeat that."

"It'll be fine," Gwaine said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Never say that," Merlin murmured.

* * *

The entire court of Camelot was gathered outside in the courtyard, ignoring the dull weather as speckles of rain hit them in the faces and dampened their clothes. The knights were gathered in formation at the bottom of the courtyard steps behind Uther, Arthur and Freya. Merlin and Gwen were also there, standing to attention behind Arthur and Freya respectively.

Merlin couldn't help but notice that Freya was becoming increasingly worried, and he gave her an encouraging smile when she glanced his way, after which she seemed to gain some confidence. Unbeknownst to them, both Gwen and Arthur saw this. Luckily Uther didn't, otherwise he would have probably demanded right then and there what they had meant by it.

They soon heard the approaching sounds of hooves on the cobbled street that led into the courtyard, and they all soon saw three people approaching on horses, followed by a soldier driving a large cart.

The first was a beautiful woman, pale with dark red hair and a circle of two entwined ribbons- velvet green and white- around her head. She wore a velvet green dress with gold trimming and a cross hung from around her neck, and over this was a paler green cloak that billowed out behind her in a cloudlike fashion.

The second was a man who wore a shorter, brown cloak and a shirt that showed half of his bare chest. His hair was a tousled, dark brown, and the entire congregation could see his bright green eyes from where they were standing. His skin was also a gentle olive colour.

The third was wearing a hood that cast his face in shadow, making their features discernible, though they could tell it was a man. His jacket was made out of crow feathers and fell to his calves, which reminded Merlin of the servant known as Cedric whilst he had been possessed by Cornelius Sigan. The hooded man also carried a heavy set sword with him.

"Annabis," Uther welcomed, going to greet her as she clambered off of her horse.

"Hello Uther," Annabis said in a gentle voice, smiling broadly as she hugged him. "Oh, it's fantastic to see you after so long. I hope you remember my manservant, Frik."

"Sire," Frik muttered, inclining his head. Uther nodded back at him.

"Oh my goodness," Annabis said, walking up to Arthur. "Arthur Pendragon. The last time I saw you, you were in desperate need of a haircut- you looked more like a young woman."

Arthur went slightly red, but smiled all the same. Merlin had found it extremely hard not to laugh at this, and, looking over at the knight, he could see Gwaine chortling because of Annabis' statement, Elyan, who was next to him, rolling his eyes at the knight's reaction.

"Annabis, a pleasure as always," Arthur said, allowing her to plant a kiss on his cheek.

The young woman then turned her attention to Freya. "This isn't Morgana is it?"

"Ah." Arthur looked at his father briefly. "This is Freya, Annabis; she's our guest."

"It's lovely to meet you." Annabis shook Freya's hand politely with both hands. "And my goodness, you do look lovely."

Freya blushed at this, unsure of what to say. That was when she felt it.

Annabis then nodded at Gwen, barely containing the smile she sent the maid, and turned her gaze to Merlin. She frowned slightly.

Merlin suddenly felt the warning bell go off inside his head. It was magic, and very powerful magic at that.

"So, if this is Freya, then what's happened to Morgana?"

"I think we should go inside before we explain," Uther said. "By the way, who is your other companion?"

At this, Annabis practically beamed. "This is a friend of both of ours, Uther, and I offered to let him travel with me when we met on our way here."

Everyone watched as the third new arrival lifted his hood, and there was a gasp throughout the crowd as they all saw who it was. Merlin and Freya looked on, confused.

"_Who is he?_" Freya thought.

"_No idea, but he must be someone important if the whole court is reacting like this,_" Merlin replied.

Now that they could see the man's face, they could see the shoulder length, matted, brown hair that was covered by a helmet made out of leather and also had gold plating. His dark eyes shone out of his face as he surveyed everyone in the courtyard, and his mouth broke into a huge grin when he let his gaze fall on Uther.

"Uther," he cried, his voice ringing around them. "It's been quite a while."

The man jumped off of his horse and held out his hand. The king clapped his hand against the man's and pulled him into a hug, laughing.

"Aurelius," Uther said. "You should have sent word ahead to let us know you were coming."

"I thought I'd surprise you; and I'm glad I did, you look as if you've been rushing your feet off preparing for Annabis' arrival." Aurelius slipped out of Uther's hug and went to greet Arthur, who smiled and grasped the man's arm.

"I bumped into Aurelius a few days ago," Annabis explained, "and we banded together because we were both coming here."

"Shall we take this inside?" Uther asked, gesturing towards the stairs that led inside. Annabis and Aurelius nodded and they followed Uther and Arthur.

Freya, Gwen and Merlin also headed inside, but lagged behind the other four.

"Who is he?" Merlin whispered to Gwen, looking at Aurelius.

"He's Aurelius Ambrosius, Uther's younger brother," she explained. "His name is Pendragon, but their uncle named him heir to his title."

"Since when did Uther have a brother?"

"He's been in Gaul for quite a long time. The story is that just before Uther became king, his mother went missing- fled to Gaul for some reason- and Aurelius went after her. He's only visited four times in the last twenty or so years."

"So, do you think he found something?" Freya muttered.

"He may have."

The three then went silent as they followed the others into the Council Chambers. Freya went over to hover near Arthur and Uther, whilst Gwen and Merlin stayed near the columns. They could see Annabis' servant doing the same on the other side of the hall.

That was when Uther and Arthur began to explain to the two about what had happened during the last month. Both looked appalled as Morgana's betrayal was explained to them. Indeed, Annabis had to sit down because of the shock it had given her.

"Oh God," she mumbled, one Arthur and Uther had finished their story. "Morgana? Of all people, she's the last person who I thought would ever do this."

Frik went over to comfort her as she daubed her eyes with her fingers.

"Sorry, I'm being silly," she said, grimacing with embarrassment.

"It's alright, mistress," Frik whispered.

Arthur looked at his father. Neither of them had wanted to upset Annabis on her arrival.

However, Annabis suddenly stood up and heaved a sigh. "Ignore me; I shouldn't be getting everyone down. I've ruined the reception. So, moving on before we all get caught in the past, what is planned for today?"

Uther looked taken aback by the sudden change in Annabis' demeanour, but went along with it.

"There is a feast, which begins at sunset."

"Oh, Uther, why do you always go to so much trouble? I bet you've had Arthur and the knights running around like headless chickens."

Uther and Aurelius let out a laugh, and, to the side, Merlin snorted at Arthur's once more red face. Even Gwen had to allow herself to smile.

"Arthur, could you show Annabis to her chambers," Uther said.

Arthur and Annabis walked towards the doors, followed by Merlin and Frik. Gwen and Freya also left, leaving the two brothers alone.

"I'm sorry to hear about Morgana," Aurelius muttered, "she was a lovely girl."

"I can understand why she did."

"How can you? Gorlois would be turning in his grave if he could see her now- his own daughter turning against his best friend."

"That's the point, Morgana isn't Gorlois' daughter."

"You've lost me."

"Whilst Gorlois was away, Vivian became lonely. We weren't in love or anything; it just happened."

Aurelius was now looking shocked. "Is that the reason why she turned?"

"I fear that she was aiding sorcerers long before she discovered the truth."

Aurelius clapped Uther on the back. "No wonder she's such a stubborn girl though- I guess we now know where she gets that from."

Uther actually chuckled at this, but his expression soon turned serious again.

"Why have you come back? Not that I'm not pleased to see you after so many years, but it is unexpected."

"There is a perfectly logical reason for my visit, my brother, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight is celebrating Annabis' return to Camelot. Also, I want Arthur and Gaius here- they need to hear and understand what I have to say. Speaking of which, how is dear old Gaius?"

"I believe he's doing well- he's trying to help me and Arthur get through this. He also took in a ward- Arthur's manservant."

"I wondered who that was."

"Why would Gaius need to be here?"

"I think you'll agree with me when I say he's been involved in our family's secrets since the beginning and I have no desire to keep him out of this- we may need his advice on this particular matter."

* * *

Arthur opened the door and allowed Annabis and Frik to enter before going in himself. He stared behind him as he saw Merlin's bent back coming along the corridor as he dragged a chest along the floor.

"Hurry up, Merlin," he hissed.

"It's really heavy," Merlin whispered back. "Goodness knows what they have in here; it feels like a tonne of rocks."

Arthur rolled his eyes to the heavens and watched as Merlin eventually drew up outside the room.

"I leave you in Merlin's hands," Arthur told Annabis, "but I warn you, he is a bit of an idiot."

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin grumbled.

Annabis raised her eyes at Arthur's insult, however thanked him. The prince then vanished down the corridor.

Watching him leave, Annabis shook her head. "Here, let me help you with that," she said to Merlin. "Frik could you help me, please?"

Frik immediately came over and together the two pulled the chest inside before Merlin could have time to object.

"Don't look so surprised," Annabis said to the warlock. "And I'm sorry I let you lug that all the way up here. Stupid of me really."

"That's fine, it's my job," Merlin said.

"Still, I should have asked if you could have had some more help. How long have you been at Camelot? I know you weren't here last time I visited; I never forget a face."

"About five years."

"And you've been Arthur's manservant for how long?"

"Five years."

"That long? You deserve a knighthood. He's a good man, but he can sometimes be... well, a prat."

Merlin had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. That was exactly what he called Arthur from time to time.

"Though he seems to be less so than he ever was- the arrogant man has finally grown up, and at that I think I should probably not say anything else because I'm becoming increasingly rude."

Frik smiled at his mistress' words.

"Is it alright if I ask you to help us unpack?" Annabis asked Merlin. "I don't think any of us want to be late for the feast."

"Sure," Merlin said, flipping the lid of the chest open. He goggled at the contents that lay inside. There were two sections in the chest. One was filled with clothes that clearly belonged to Annabis, and the other was literally crammed with books. Merlin was surprised that the chest had been able to hold all of this.

"Admittedly it isn't everything," Annabis noted, "but I'll go and sort that out myself- I don't want you to end up with a crippled back. Frik's things also need to be brought up."

Merlin sighed and began to lift a number of books out of the chest with Annabis' help. But Merlin didn't see Annabis give Frik a pointed look.

The servant held out his hand. "Fȳrbyrnan," he muttered so that no one but he could hear it. A ball of fire crackled into life, floating above his palm.

Merlin felt the sudden shift and span around just as Frik flung the fireball. He only just managed to stop it in midair using his instinctive power that didn't involve him uttering any enchantments. It only saved him by a few inches. The fire shimmered in thin air then extinguished.

"Very good," Annabis commented. "You are quite powerful for a boy, Emrys."

Merlin started at the use of the name. How did these people know who he was?

"It is one of my gifts to read minds and sense magic, and I sensed you from the moment we entered Camelot. If everyone had my talents then they'd be drawn to you like flies, excuse the comparison."

"When you first looked at me," Merlin said, "I sensed it."

"I know, and I'm surprised you didn't mention it the moment Arthur left. For all you know I'm an imposter who has come to kill the Pendragon family."

Merlin gave her a suspicious glare, at which both she and Frik laughed.

"We're not here to hurt anyone," Frik explained. "We keep our magic to ourselves, exactly like you do. All we can hope for is that the prophecy about you and Arthur isn't wrong."

"You have magic to?" Merlin asked him.

"I'm not surprised you didn't see mine; it's pitiful compared to how the amount the pair of you possess."

"How do you mean?"

"He's a gnome," Annabis said, waving her hand. Frik's ears seemed to melt away to be replaced by pointed ones. Merlin looked on in awe. "It's an illusion that keeps him safe from people like Uther."

"Don't you hate Uther for what he's doing?" Merlin questioned.

"In some ways we do, I suppose. However, what I cannot forget is that he took me in when my parents were murdered... do you know the story, Merlin?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Frik, can you explain, please, it'll only set me off again." Annabis went to sit on a chair next to the bed.

"Basically, when my mistress was four, she and her parents were coming here to visit the king- it was something they did every year, the Pendragons being such good friends with her family. They were nearly here when their party was attacked by bandits. My lady's parents and everybody else were killed, but, being quite small, the young girl slipped away and made the rest of the way to Camelot."

"That's horrible," Merlin said.

"I was with Gaius for two weeks," Annabis added, a hand at her forehead. Both turned to her. "All I remember is being covered in blood that wasn't my own and Gaius being at my bedside morning, noon and night. Arthur and Morgana were constantly there, as was Uther when he wasn't seeing to it that the bandits were tracked down. That is why, in most ways, I love Uther for being there for me when nobody else was. Of course I had to learn from a very young age to keep my magic a secret- my mother was sympathetic and did all she could to keep it from my father, who would have probably disowned me or worse, as he was one of Uther's biggest supporters."

There was silence, as the three stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Merlin muttered.

"Thank you, Merlin," Annabis sniffed.

"Was your mother... I mean, did she..."

"Have magic? Not that I can remember. If she did she must have been seriously brave to look Uther and my father in the face and not quake with fear. My father definitely didn't as he thought the very idea of magic was repugnant, exactly like Uther. I sometimes can't believe that Uther hasn't found me out, as I swear I show how scared I am a lot of the time"

"You don't, mistress," Frik said. "And you needn't be scared."

"I'm scared of what I am as I hope against hope that we will not be found out for who we really are. I mean, magic isn't just something you can switch on and off, all three of us are aware of that... saying that, there's the four of us, including Freya. Merlin, you may want to tell her that she's more powerful than she gives herself credit."

Annabis heaved a long sigh and looked at her chest that was still full of clothes and books. She waved her hand and her eyes flashed gold. The clothes went to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, the door to the wardrobe opened and the clothes hung themselves inside. Meanwhile, the books flew into neat piles on the table.

"If it's alright, Merlin, I need to prepare for the feast," Annabis murmured, leaning further back into her chair. "Frik, might I ask you to please go and see to our other belongings?"

"Of course, mistress," Frik said, though he seemed reluctant to leave her in this distressed state.

"Oh, and Merlin, I'd prefer it if we kept this between us and Freya- don't even tell Gaius as he doesn't know about my abilities, despite him being sympathetic towards our people."

"Of course," Merlin agreed, though he felt it odd that he wouldn't be able to share this with his mentor.

Both servants left at once, but only after Frik had cast the illusion over his ears again.

"I'm sorry I asked about her parents," Merlin told Frik as they walked down the corridor.

"Don't be; we sorcerers need to be honest with each other if we are to survive. I reckon she thinks you're a godsend as she never really gets the chance to open up like that. She may be young, but she has a lot of responsibility. You realise she'll want to talk to you and Freya a lot more as she only ever talks about magic when we meet to practise."

"How did you two meet?"

"About ten years ago when she saved me from a Cockatrice I'd had the misfortune to cross. I became her manservant because I felt she was lonely and now I owed her my life."

Merlin smiled.

"Anyway, I need to go to the courtyard and I can tell you need to go and see to your master, so I will see you at the feast. Nice to finally meet you, Master Merlin."

Merlin looked at him, slightly stunned by being addressed as such. Frik laughed and walked down the stairs that led to the level below.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Freya sighed, looking into the mirror as she dried her hair, after having just washed it.

"_What are you doing, Freya?_" she asked herself. In truth, Freya felt ridiculous with having to go to this feast as if she was noblewoman. The only reason she felt like going was because of Merlin and the others. Over the last few days, she had begun to get to know a few people, including Lancelot and Gwaine, who she and Gwen had bumped into earlier after they had left Uther and Aurelius. She was also on good speaking terms with Elyan, who came to visit his sister often, and Percival, who came with him. Freya also felt that she was beginning to get on with Arthur as well, which was slightly weird for her as it had been him that had killed her, not that it bothered her too much; it was partly because of Arthur's actions that she was able to have a life without worrying about being hunted.

There was a knock at the door, and Freya spun around to see Gwen enter.

"Hello Gwen," Freya greeted, smiling broadly.

"How are you doing, my lady?" Gwen asked, politely. Freya cringed at the words.

"Please call me Freya, it just doesn't feel right you putting yourself below me."

"It is my job to serve."

"You don't have to serve me, but I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, as well as everybody else."

"Do you know how you're going to style your hair?" Gwen gestured to the wet mess that was Freya's hair.

"I... wasn't planning to. I don't remember ever trying to do anything with it."

"Let me help." Gwen went over to where Freya was sat and took over the job of drying it and brushing it through at the same time.

"Sorry." Freya hung her head, but then began to pull at some knots in her hair that Gwen hadn't tackled yet. The maid couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be sorry; as a friend I want to help you look nice for this feast. You can't exactly go as a mess. Besides, if what I plan to do works, you'll have Merlin frozen on the spot."

Freya froze at what she said, her face tingeing with pink.

"I can see that you two care for each other," Gwen explained. "It's clear from the way you two speak to each other that you're more than just acquaintances."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To some people it won't be. It may be only me because I know what to look for."

"You're in love yourself?"

It was Gwen's turn to blush.

"Now that you mention it," Freya continued, "you and Arthur seem to be quite close."

By now Gwen's face was brick red, though she still continued to tackle Freya's hair.

"It's complicated."

"Isn't everything in life? It may not seem like it now, but things will turn out for the better on your behalf. I can tell that you'll be happy."

"How come?"

"Because you watch the world and suffer for all that happens around you; and you take it in and learn to grow stronger because of it- that's something you haven't been able to stop me seeing. You're strong, Gwen; now all you need to do is wait for the right time."

"What about you?"

"I'm giving it time. I may have only known Merlin for a week, but I can't remember meeting anyone else like him."

"You still can't remember anything?"

"No, but time will tell if I will. I don't actually know if I need to remember- I have people who I love right here." Freya felt wretched lying to Gwen, who she now counted as a close friend, but she knew that it would be unwise to reveal the truth to Gwen for fear that she could be targeted for the knowledge. The maid would be harder to protect as she had no magic.

Gwen smiled at Freya's words and finished brushing through the latter's tangled hair. "So, have you decided what you're going to wear for the feast?"

"I think so. Wait, before we do anything with my hair, should I go and put it on?"

"That might be easier; it would let me know what sort of style would go well with it."

Freya smiled and disappeared behind the screen in the corner of the room.

"Do you need help with the fastening?" Gwen called.

"No, thank you, Gwen," Freya replied, though it sounded as if she was haven't to use a lot of effort to do it by herself. When she came out, Gwen couldn't help but stare.

"Good grief," the maid muttered. "I honestly don't think you need much doing with your hair if you wear that."

Freya bit her lip, and rubbed her shoulder uncomfortably.

"Is it too much?" she asked, meekly.

"Definitely not, you look lovely."

Freya went to sit back down at the chair and she began to pick at another knot that had formed in her hair, but was stopped as Gwen eased it out of her hands.

"Thank you Gwen."

"Don't mention it. It's nice having another woman to talk to again, no offence against Arthur, Merlin and the others."

The pair chuckled.

* * *

The hall was beginning to throng with people as the sun sank over the distant horizon, casting an orangey glow over everything. The tables were set and a number of servants were lined around the edges of the room, waiting to serve the party of guests for when the feast began. A number of knights were also spaced around the room, making idle chat, mainly about the return of Aurelius Ambrosius. They, and some other guests, were trying to fathom what had prompted his surprise visit.

Merlin was standing next to the entrance of the hall along with Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan, all of them watching the other occupants of Camelot file in. They had taken to telling each other who it was who entered, though they mainly relied on Elyan and Merlin's knowledge as they had been there for the longest out of the five of them.

After a while, they became bored and fell into silence, now impatient for the king to finally arrive.

"Any idea where Arthur is?" Percival muttered, the boredom clear in every syllable.

"Goodness knows," Gwaine replied. "He's probably escorting Freya or Annabis- most likely Annabis, considering she is the guest."

"All I know is he told me to leave about half an hour ago," Merlin added, "so it's definitely not anything due to him getting ready."

"Lucky for you, or the king would have had you in the stocks," Gwaine joked. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Good God," Lancelot whispered, catching them all by surprise.

Turning around, they saw why the knight had suddenly exclaimed like that. All of their mouths fell open in utter astonishment.

Freya had just entered the hall, and was now attracting many stares from nobles, knights and servants alike. Her long hair was done up so that only half of it was tied back with a pale blue ribbon and the rest of it fell over her shoulders, almost like a halo. The dress she wore was a midnight blue and hugged her form, trailing on the floor slightly, the upper half of the dress only appearing at her shoulders, showing the creamy white skin.

She grimaced at them as she passed, blushing furiously.

"That man at that village was right," Elyan said, his eyebrows rising so that they were almost touching his hairline. "She puts Morgana to shame." Nobody was in their right mind to react to Morgana's name.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen's voice said at Merlin's ear.

"You've outdone yourself," the warlock complimented as he continued to gaze at Freya.

"Go and speak to her," the maid encouraged him. He turned to her, his expression completely startled. "You won't get a chance to after Uther turns up."

"People may start talking and Uther could get involved."

"No one ever thought that there was anything suspicious with friends talking."

At this, Merlin pulled himself together and made a beeline for Freya, who was standing at the side of the hall, though she still received many stares.

The knights and Gwen watched the pair intently as Merlin and Freya soon became engrossed in conversation, both noticeably more relaxed than they had been a few moments ago. Their audience also watched as they laughed together.

"Since when has Merlin been so friendly with Freya?" Elyan muttered.

"You've only just noticed," Gwaine exclaimed, incredulously. "They've been like this practically since they met."

"Wait, you noticed as well?" Lancelot asked.

"They're not exactly hiding it very well," Gwaine said. "They may have known each other for a week, but there's already something between them."

"I think it's lovely," Gwen said, scorning Gwaine with a teasing look. "I haven't known Merlin to feel this way about anyone before."

"I see what you mean. It makes a change to you and Arthur being the biggest news of the dynasty."

Lancelot and Elyan scowled at Gwaine as Gwen bit her lip with embarrassment.

"It's called keeping a low profile so that the king doesn't find out," Elyan whispered, looking around for anyone who might be listening in. "We don't want a repeat of when he found out about it, but thankfully he thought it was a sorcerer's enchantment."

"You're not drunk are you?" Percival asked Gwaine, eyebrows arched.

"I haven't touched a single drop of mead; I'm saving myself for later after the feast."

"What are you lot up to?" Gwen asked, looking at each of them suspiciously.

"We're going to the tavern after the feast," Lancelot explained. "So are Arthur, Merlin and possibly Leon."

"Well be careful or you'll be on report for being late to your duties."

"Don't worry, I think everyone but Gwaine plans to stay sober," Elyan said. They all laughed at this, including Gwaine.

At that moment, the horns sounded and everyone went to their seats. The group watched as Merlin and Freya went to the front, where Merlin stood behind Arthur's chair and Freya stood in front of the chair next to that. They all saw the smile that the two sent each other.

Uther walked into the hall, followed by his brother, Arthur and Annabis, the former escorting the latter. Once they were in place, the king began his speech.

"It is with great pleasure that I once again welcome back one of oldest friends, Lady Annabis, especially in such dark times; and it is also a personal joy to me to greet my brother, who has returned from Gaul after many years. Tonight we celebrate their return to us... so without further ado, let the feast begin."

It took a while for the buzz of general chatter to fill the hall, mainly because they were too busy enjoying the food. Merlin remained silent as Uther began to talk to Aurelius, who was on his immediate left. Annabis had also started up a conversation with Freya and Arthur, though Freya was a lot more reserved as she had to keep up the pretence that she couldn't remember who she was or where she had come from.

That was when Merlin felt a tap on his back and he turned to see Frik standing behind him.

"And here was me thinking that the king would be doing an incredibly long speech," Frik muttered, only just loud enough for Merlin to hear. "The last time we were here, I swear he went on for about a quarter of the evening. Some people were snoring into the wine by the time he'd finished."

Merlin chuckled. "He's never spoken for that long at feasts whilst I've been here."

"He must have realised that he was boring people. Saying that, he's nowhere near as bad as Bayard; my mistress had the pleasure of joining him quite recently and even she was falling asleep during his speech."

"I take it you don't like speeches at meals."

"No, it generally spoils the atmosphere. I remember when I was still living with my people; all we ever did was start to eat when we entered the hall, stop when the High Gnome of the tribe came in and say a sentence in the language of the Old Religion and then eat again."

"Where exactly do gnomes live?"

"Depends really on what the element the tribe is. Mine was fire so we live deep underground, near the centre of the planet- the only real significance you can find above ground is a bonfire and that's too open. There are other tribes dotted all over the world. You just need to know where to look to find them, and then it depends on if they want you to find them."

"Are fire gnomes friendly with dragons?" Merlin asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, don't even go there. Dragons were, and still are, revered by us fire gnomes. I actually went to the celebration when the Great Dragon escaped- it was phenomenal. But less talk about that otherwise you master and the king may hear what we're discussing."

The warlock nodded and turned his gaze to Freya again. At the moment, she was listening to Annabis and indulging on a strawberry. Merlin smiled- earlier, he had deliberately made sure that there had been strawberries near where Freya would be sitting.

"She's a very attractive young woman," Frik whispered into his ear. "Do I detect some affection for her, Master Merlin?"

Merlin didn't reply, which seemed to confirm Frik's suspicions.

"It may not be my place," Frik continued, "but if she's unsure about her power then I know my mistress and I would be more than willing to help."

"How?"

"You could say I count myself as a scholar of magic. I helped my mistress learn ever since I became her servant, and she is a very able teacher herself. Consider the potential the pair of you have, and I doubt very much that you've had anything near to proper lessons."

"I do have a book. It's taught me quite a lot."

"Only the one book though? Do you recall all of those books in the chest?"

"You're not saying that you smuggled books about magic into Camelot."

"About twenty of them- Annabis is still learning, though her skill is greater than mine and anybody else I know."

Merlin thought for a minute. He had to consider the danger he would be putting them all in if he agreed to talk to Freya about this.  
"You wouldn't have to worry about getting caught," Frik said, as if he had read the warlock's mind. "There's a very good place where we've practised many times before and it is impossible for anybody else to access; and before you ask, I actually mentioned this to my mistress earlier and she seemed very interested."

Merlin sighed.

"I'll talk to Freya about it first, but thank you for the offer."

"It's no problem, I enjoy teaching. Despite how I look, I've reached the age when that has grown to be one of my favourite hobbies."

He chuckled and nodded at Merlin before heading off out of the hall. The warlock saw Annabis watch him go, looking slightly confused, but she ignored it, turning back to Arthur and Freya.

The rest of the feast passed relatively quickly, and, before any of them knew it, Uther had signalled that it was over.

Merlin then quickly wished Freya goodnight before going over to meet the knights and Arthur by the large doors. It transpired that Gwaine had somehow managed to convince Leon to join them.

"Ready for some real fun?" Gwaine said, grinning.

"As long as you don't try to force gallons of mead down our throats," Leon murmured.

"Where's your sense of humour?"

"Well, all I know it's not coming with us to the tavern."

Gwaine shook his head, which gave the group the perfect excuse to head towards the tavern.

* * *

Annabis' eyes flashed gold as she gazed into a bowl of water on the table. The surface of the liquid rippled and an image of Freya was revealed to her. The girl was currently curling up in bed, staring at a single candle next to her.

"Mistress, are you certain that she is the child?" Frik asked, appearing out of the shadows on the other side of the room.

"I am certain," Annabis replied, softly, "and I am surprised that you didn't recognise her aura. How ironic that she has come to possess magical talent."

"She's not exactly human though."

"She had magic before the change, but you are correct, she is part spirit- she is mainly here, but part of her remains in Avalon. Only the Waters of Avalon could perform such a feat, and it would also take powerful emotion for the person to return."

"Meaning that her feelings for the boy are stronger than they first appeared."

"More so than we could have thought, Frik. The Waters would only be able to be as powerful as the emotion."

Frik's eyes widened.

"Mistress, don't mind me saying, but this may be harder than we first initially thought."

"I know, Frik, which is why we need our secret weapon. Tomorrow morning, Uther and his son will receive quite shocking news."

"The secret?"

"Oh yes, and I made sure that Aurelius found it, prompting him to rush back here to tell his family the horrific news." She chuckled. "I'd love to see Uther's face when he's told. Anyway, congratulations are in order Frik- you passed our little message onto our young warlock and he seemed to swallow it up quite happily."

"Thank you, mistress." The gnome bowed his head slightly.

Annabis' eyes flashed again and the image shifted from Freya, who was falling asleep, to Merlin in the tavern, watching his friends laugh raucously.

"We're nearly there, Frik. A week or two won't matter compared to the years we have waited. That is when the fall of Camelot will begin. Uther will pay in full for what he has done. The worm can turn in many ways."

* * *

The group looked on as Gwaine downed another tankard of mead.

"Seriously, Gwaine, I think that might be enough," Elyan muttered.

"I've only had five tankards," Gwaine argued in a slurred manner. He grabbed at the table as he wobbled, dangerously. "And I can get over it quite easily."

"I think we've all had enough," Percival said, tittering slightly. "Especially Merlin."

Arthur clapped his servant on the back, who was leaning his head against the table, his eyes half open.

"How can he only handle two tankards before he nearly knocks himself out?" Gwaine exclaimed, incredulously.

"Merlin is a mystery to all of us," Arthur replied, downing his second tankard.

Lancelot, however, was now concerned. He was more than aware that Merlin could handle more than two tankards of mead as he had seen Merlin down at least seven the last time that he had seen the boy drink.

"Merlin?" he whispered, shaking his friend's shoulder. Merlin was unresponsive. Leaning closer, Lancelot opened the boy's eyes fully and saw that the pupils were dilated, and, listening closely, he could barely hear Merlin's breathing.

"MERLIN!" he roared, grabbing the warlock and laying him on the floor. The others stared around in horror as Lancelot made sure that Merlin's mouth was open. "Somebody get Gaius!"

Leon and Elyan ran for the doorway and up the street, as the others knelt around the boy. There was utter silence from the rest of the crowd, all of whom were gathering around in a circular fashion.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin was becoming paler by the second, and they all heard his breathing become harsher. For a moment, they thought they were reliving when he had been stabbed, only a week ago.

Lancelot stood and grabbed at Merlin's tankard and emptied the contents over his hand and onto the floor. A sprig of some sort of plant fell into his palm.

"Poison," he told the others. He turned to the rest of the crowd. "Who is responsible for this?"

Nobody else moved, but Arthur saw something move at the back of the room; a shadowy figure that was edging towards the back door.

The prince immediately picked up a tankard and threw it as hard as he could across the room, and everyone ducked and looked around as it hit the figure on the head and they were sent sprawling to the ground.

A couple of people went over to grab the person before they could come to and try to escape again, and Arthur marched over. If people would have described him a furious, that would have been an understatement. He ripped off the stranger's hood to see that it was an elderly holy man.

"Were you the one that poisoned my manservant?" Arthur spat.

"Yes, I was," the man replied, sounding proud for having just tried to commit murder.

"What quarrel could you possibly have against him?"

"I don't have a quarrel with him."

"Then what would possess you to try and take his life; he's only a servant."

"It was meant to be you, but by killing him I'm saving another life from hell."

"What are you talking about?" Gwaine shouted from where he was kneeling next to Merlin, who was beginning to choke as his windpipe began to swell, his body shaking.

At that moment, Gaius rushed in, followed by Leon and Elyan.

"It was this," Lancelot explained, handing the plant to the physician.

Arthur looked back at the holy man. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"I have the sight," the man ranted. Arthur could tell that he was clearly out of his head. "I can see things and I can see she has come for all of us after waiting for so many years and now her vengeance on your father will come down a hundredfold. She will bring the apocalypse down on this kingdom so I am doing my best to save those she wants to harm."

"You're mad; killing someone isn't saving them. If there is a threat to this city then we will defend it by the means we have."

The man laughed, clearly deranged. "That won't stop her."

"Who is this woman that you speak of, anyway?"

"The one even sorcerers fear; the one they call Deryn."

There was a muttering throughout the crowd. Nobody seemed to know who this Deryn was, no matter who anybody there asked. However, Gaius froze whilst tending to his ward.

"Right that it's," Arthur said. "Elyan, Gwaine, arrest this man."

Before either of the knights could move, Merlin gave a gasp of breath and seemed to return to himself, staring around in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked, blinking heavily.

Nobody could answer because, at that moment, the holy man gave a scream of rage and produced a dagger and ran at the dazed warlock. All of the knights made a move to stop him; however, the holy man tripped on his cloak and fell to the ground. The dagger had buried itself into his chest.

"What was that all about?" Lancelot said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, turning to Gwaine. "Get Merlin out of here."

The knight nodded and drew his friend into his arms and left the tavern, closely followed by Gaius, who was still inspecting the warlock. Merlin moaned that he could walk, but his comments were ignored.

* * *

"Lie him down on the bed," Gaius told Gwaine. The knight did so, smiling at Merlin's indignant expression.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Says the person who was just poisoned," Gwaine argued.

"You were very lucky I was in the city on my rounds; that man used belladonna," Gaius explained. "You would have been dead in a few more minutes."

"And lucky you had the antidote in your bag, otherwise you'd be dead, Merlin."

Merlin sat up and watched as Gaius mixed some sort of remedy. The physician then passed it to him and gave him the look that ordered him to swallow.

"At least it's not a hangover cure," Gwaine joked as Merlin made a face.

"This is worse," the warlock said, trying to process the taste of the remedy without retching.

"The king is going to go spare. What is it with people wanting to kill Arthur all of the time?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?"

"No, sorry, it was rhetorical. Still, I'd better be going; we're going to be up all night now clearing up that madman's mess. I'll see you in the morning, if we don't get skinned alive for taking Arthur to the tavern. Gaius."

"Do you know why there was poison in my tankard?" Merlin asked, after Gwaine had left.

"I'm afraid I do," Gaius replied. "He was targeting Arthur, but it transpires that you picked the poisoned goblet."

"It's lucky none of the others did then."

"I wouldn't call it lucky. You nearly died."

"Arthur or Gwaine or Lancelot or one of the others could have been in that situation instead of me."

"That's beside the point. I don't think that man was in control of himself; I believe he was warning."

"Warning?"

"He claimed that he was trying to kill Arthur to save him from what is to come. Well, I doubt that very much. I think the person responsible knew that I would prevent anyone dying- belladonna isn't that difficult a poison to counteract."

"Gaius, you've lost me."

"The man said that a woman by the name of Deryn had come for vengeance on Uther."

"And you know who this is."

"Legend speaks of Deryn as a manifestation of the Old Religion itself. No power on earth is greater than her apart from that of the Old Religion, and some say she has lived since the dawn of time. Very few people know her as Deryn, though; she is mainly referred to as the Faerie Queen."  
"How come I've never heard of her?"

"She has been underground for centuries; she didn't even surface when the Great Purge began. Uther doesn't even know that such a person exists."

"So why now, after all of this time?"

"That is the question to which I dread we'll find the answer to. If this man was really a warning then we may all be in grave danger."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Merlin awoke the next morning with a splitting headache to find himself lying stomach-down on the bed. He moaned as he kneaded his head with his fist, wondering if it had been brought on by the mead or the belladonna. The warlock then felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted to see Freya sitting next to his bed.

"How are you?" she whispered, her face pale with what Merlin recognised as fright. "Arthur told me about what happened at the tavern."

"It's just a headache, but apart from that I'm okay. Is Gaius still here?"

"He left just now- the king has called a meeting with him, Arthur and Aurelius... but he did mention about this Deryn."

"I don't suppose you ever heard of her, did you?"

"No, I didn't even know such a person existed. I'd never even heard the name 'Faerie Queen' before."

Merlin laid his head back against his pillow. "And I thought that this month couldn't get any worse than it had. Nobody ever seems to want to leave this kingdom alone."

"Nobody will until someone sorts out the mess Uther created, and hopefully that will be you and Arthur."

The pair sat, or lay in Merlin's case, in silence, both thinking about what the threat of this Faerie Queen could mean. That was until Merlin suddenly started out of his bed and picked something off of his desk. Freya looked on curiously until Merlin turned back around and revealed the rose that he had created for her when they had first met.

"I did say I'd give it back to you," Merlin said, smiling at the delighted look on the girl's face.

"And you said that it would never die." Freya took the rose when he offered it to her. "Thank you for keeping it."

"Of course I'd keep it; it was the only thing I had to remember you by." Merlin went slightly red at this and Freya's smile broadened.

"You looked fantastic last night," Merlin said, completely off subject. It was now Freya's turn to look partially embarrassed. "No, really you did. A lot of people were staring at you."

"I barely did anything; Gwen helped out for most of it. She really is an angel. I can see why you're such a good friend to her, and why Arthur feels the way he does for her."

"You know?"

"I've noticed when the two were both in here whilst we were visiting you. I actually think Gwen guessed about the bond between us as well."

"She's not the only one. Arthur confronted me about it when we came back from our day out."

"Would you say we're... you know."

Merlin sat back down on the bed and looked Freya straight in the eye. "Do you remember when I said I'd give up everything for you just to make sure you're safe?"

Freya nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"I still would. If you wanted me to, I'd pack everything I own and leave with you today."

"You know I'd never ask that of you; you have to protect Arthur and all of the others and I wouldn't want anything more. Would you be happy knowing that you'd abandoned your family here?"

"I don't know."

Freya looked down at the rose. "Though, being honest, if you didn't have such huge responsibilities here then I'd jump at the chance of running away with you, and this time we'd find somewhere with cows."

Merlin laughed, but then winced as his headache peaked again.

"Merlin?" Freya said, suddenly worried.

"It's nothing, just some sort of head rush."

"Please, lie back down."

Merlin obeyed, but then motioned for Freya to join him. She did so, laying her head back next to his.

"Have you ever felt like this with anybody else?" Merlin asked out of curiosity.

Freya shook her head. "Not even before I was cursed. What about you?"

"I thought I did, but then I realised I was only drawn to her because of her magic."

"Morgana."

The warlock nodded. "So my answer is no, not really."

The two smiled at each other.

"So are we going to admit that we're in... well, a relationship?" Merlin asked.

Freya smiled her biggest smile yet. "I guess so." She giggled as Merlin leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

Annabis leant her head on her arms as she finished looking into the bowl of water that had just shown her Merlin and Freya.

"They are extremely close," she said to Frik. "Sentiment is a powerful thing- Arthur rushes to tell Freya that Merlin was poisoned, as he is well aware of their connection, just as he is aware of his own with the serving girl; Freya spends the entire night at Merlin's bedside; and when they are alone and both awake, they nearly admit their true feelings for each other."

"I actually tend to find human emotions confusing," Frik commented, looking up from a book as he sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Oh, Frik, emotions may be the most complex thing in the entire world, but they may also be the simplest."

The gnome frowned, clearly confused.

"It is easy to feel something towards somebody," Annabis explained, "but the challenge is admitting to yourself and others that these feelings are real. That's the biggest contradiction of all, in some ways."

"So, was last night a test for both of them?"

"Correct, I wanted to see how she would react to Merlin being hurt. I can imagine she'll be heartbroken when we claim the warlock, as is fitting however. Conversely, it was also a test to see how the knights, mainly Arthur, would react to Merlin being on the verge of death."

"But hasn't he been poisoned before?"

"Back then Arthur barely knew Merlin, and now he would be far more affected by his death. My test has proven just how far some would go to save him- Arthur looked as if he was about to murder our poor friend; and I'm afraid to say that it was necessary for the man to die. It was nicer than having him executed for trying to murder the prince."

"Do you think you shouldn't have made that man warn them about you?"

"What can they do? What will come of this is inevitable. Now all we need to do is wait to see how Uther reacts to what Aurelius has to tell him, which should be any minute now. After today, we will be one step closer to luring Merlin away from here."

* * *

The doors to the Council Chamber opened, allowing Gaius to walk inside, his expression sombre as he walked over to where Uther, Arthur and Aurelius were standing.

"My lords," he said, bowing.

"Gaius," Uther welcomed. "I am thankful that you could join us?"

"Is something the matter?"

Aurelius stepped forward. "You are an old friend of this family and you have been through much with us, Gaius, and I feel that it is only right that you are here to hear what I have to say."

Arthur was now looking confused, exactly how Gaius felt.

"Carry on, brother," Uther prompted.

"I was in a small village on the eastern border of Gaul, a few miles from Germania," Aurelius began. "A woman of middle age came up to me, and, for someone who lived in a country that barely speaks our language, she spoke it perfectly. She explained that she had met a woman many years ago when she was a small child and this woman had taught the child her language, which she could already speak somewhat. Only when they could understand each other perfectly did the mystery woman tell the child a bit about herself."

"I'm sorry, Aurelius, but I'm missing the point," Uther interrupted.

"Patience, Uther, I'm getting there. Anyway, this mystery woman had had to leave her children and home behind because of something she had done, so she took in this little girl and raised her. The woman then showed me a canvas painting of this woman with her children that her new guardian had left her before she had died. This portrait showed two young boys... and our mother."

Uther started with shock and Arthur froze. Gaius' brow crinkled.

"The woman said that she recognised me as one of the boys in the portrait, and I asked her if our mother was still alive."

"And?" Uther asked, suddenly hopeful.

Aurelius shook her head. "She died several years ago of a fever- nobody had been able to save her, but she was reasonably happy at the end. That isn't all I discovered though. This woman showed me the house where she had lived with our mother, and she gave me our mother's memoires, written ever since you were born, brother. There are a great many papers and I have them in my chambers."

"I need to see these," Uther said.

"I have to tell you something before you do, Uther. I began to read these memoires... and I discovered... well, let's just say I was shocked... Our mother had an affair in between when you were born and when I was."

Arthur turned to his father, shocked. The king looked the same, but far worse.

"She also bore the man a child."

Gaius watched the two other men as the king's expression worsened.

"How did it happen?" Uther asked.

"From what I could gather from our mother's writings, it was when our father was away on a campaign in Italia."

"Yes, he was called upon to help an old friend of his there."

"Well, mother became lonely and distressed, convinced that something had happened to him. She turned to a friend and apparently it just happened and she was ashamed of herself. She concealed the fact that she was pregnant from everybody apart from the father, and when the child was finally born she gave it to him. By the time our father returned home, the man and the baby were long gone."

"Who was this man? Is he still alive?"

"I doubt it very much. The father of the child was a Dragonlord."

"But... but that would mean..."

"You killed all of the Dragonlords, including our brother."

"Oh God. Do you have any idea what the name of the child was?"

"Now that you come to mention it, our mother mentioned his name in her memoires- Balinor or something like that."

This had an even greater physical affect on the three. The physician actually took a step back, knowing full well what that meant; Arthur's hand found his mouth; and Uther had to go and sit on his throne.

"What?" Aurelius said, looking at the three of them in turn.

"Balinor escaped," Gaius explained, knowing that the other two were too affected to speak. "He fled, but a couple of years ago the Great Dragon escaped its prison and started to attack the citadel, and... I had heard rumours that Balinor was still alive in Cenred's kingdom, so Arthur went to search for him."

"Did you find him?" Aurelius asked. "Is he alright?"

Arthur shook his head. "I found him, but as we were coming back we were attacked by Cenred's men. Balinor was killed."

Aurelius put his hand to his mouth in thought.

"Do you have any idea if he stayed anywhere?"

"Apart from the cave in the Faeorei Mountains," Uther said, "we know that he stayed in a small village in Cenred's kingdom until my men found him. What are you suggesting, Aurelius?"

"The powers of the Dragonlord have to be passed on through blood, it is only natural. I've been pondering this for some time now- if our brother is dead then where did his powers go? He shares blood with us, so shouldn't either of us have received them? I could be me, or you, Uther, or even Arthur."

"We would have found out about anything like that by now," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Exactly, which proves my theory," Aurelius exclaimed.

"Your theory?" Gaius queried, beginning to panic now. What Aurelius said next confirmed his fears.

"My guess is that, somewhere out there, myself and Uther have a niece or nephew, who is quite probably the same age as Arthur."

Uther leant against the arm of his throne and Arthur paled.

"Do you have any idea what the name of this village is?" Aurelius asked.

"From what I remember, it's called Ealdor," Uther muttered, the name not registering with his memory. However, Arthur gave Gaius a frightened look.

"Might I suggest we send an envoy out there to look for the child," Aurelius said.

Uther nodded. "I will personally come as well. Arthur, could you please alert the knights, we leave in a few days, but do not let them know about the real circumstances."

"Yes father. Gaius, could I have a word?"

Arthur left the Council Chambers, closely followed by the old physician. Aurelius watched them go before turning back to his shocked brother.

"What would you do if you did find the child? I hope you wouldn't kill them, even if they are a Dragonlord."

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't want to threaten a relative, and then have them turn evil."

"Like Morgana... Then what would you do?"

"I have no idea. I'd have to wait until we find the child to know what I'm going to do."

"I have a suggestion; I have no children of my own, so I have no one to inherit the title our uncle gave me when he died. What do you say to me adopting the child?"

Uther shrugged his shoulders.

"I can see I've confused you more than was strictly necessary, especially during this sad time for you. If you want to look at the writings, I'll be in my chambers."

Aurelius left out of the back way. Uther continued to sit on his throne, oblivious to the noises outside.

Meanwhile, Arthur had marched up the corridor and out of earshot of any of the guards before turning to Gaius.

"Gaius, please don't tell me that Merlin-"

"I know what you're thinking, but, no, he isn't the child," Gaius interrupted, using the lie that Hunith and he had agreed on many years ago. If anyone found out about this then Merlin would probably end up in a serious amount of trouble. "His father was a merchant from Mercia, who died of a fever. Hunith never really speaks about it because of the sad circumstances."

"Oh thank God," Arthur sighed. "I mean, God knows what my father would have done if that had been the case. Sorry I bothered you, Gaius."

"That's quite alright Arthur. If you want to talk-"

"Maybe later, I need to see to some things."

Gaius looked on as Arthur practically power marched away, and he felt sympathy stir inside him. It wasn't every day you found out that your uncle was a Dragonlord and that he had had a child, especially because of the laws against magic.

* * *

Merlin span around as the prince walked into the room. What shocked the warlock was how drawn Arthur seemed to be.

"Good to know you survived," Arthur said, failing at an attempted smile.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like it?" Arthur snapped, his mood changing suddenly. He rubbed his head. "Sorry, I... I didn't mean to say that."

Merlin would have usually teased his master for apologising, but he knew that this wasn't the time or the place.

"What's happened?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"I think I could believe anything you say and it wouldn't be that surprising."

Arthur shot him an annoyed look.

"Just tell me, and I won't be judgemental or anything. I'll even be quiet."

"That would be a miracle in itself." Arthur exhaled heavily. "Aurelius has just told me, Gaius and my father that my grandmother had a sort of one-off with a Dragonlord, and I don't mean a trip down to the tavern."

"You mean..."

"Well yes."

"A Dragonlord?"

"I thought you said you were going to be quiet."

"Sorry."

"Anyway... I just found out that she had this man's child, and that it turns out this child was Balinor and that he in turn fathered a child, meaning that my cousin is out there somewhere."

Merlin froze.

"_Oh my God_," he thought to himself. "_That can't be possible_."

"You're sure about that?"

"She kept memoires," Arthur explained. "Aurelius read them after he found them in Gaul. Apparently she gave the child to the father and I don't think she ever saw him again."

"What about your grandmother?"

"She died some years back... Merlin, I need to know something. Do you know anyone in Ealdor who could be Balinor's child?"

"Ealdor?"

"Balinor fled to Ealdor when my father tried to have him killed and Aurelius reckons that he impregnated a woman with a child whilst he was there. I know it's not you because Gaius literally just told me that your father was a merchant from Mercia."

"Thank you for not jumping to conclusions with that one."

"I did until Gaius corrected them, but Merlin I need to know."

"I honestly don't know. Quite a few people were born around the same time I was, and most of them had left the village by the time they were three. I swear that's all I know."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Do you want me to stay? Only I need to go and speak to Gaius."

"No, that's fine. I think I need to be alone for a minute."

Merlin nodded and left as quickly as he could, leaning against the door after he had closed it, breathing heavily.

After a minute or so, he forced himself to head back towards Gaius's chambers as quickly as he could. His mind was reeling with what Arthur had just told him.

"_Father... Pendragon... Uther's mother_," he thought to himself, his thoughts detached as he continued to take in the information.

He knew he was warlock- that was fine, natural in fact- and he was aware of his destiny, which was only a pain when someone was trying to kill Arthur, something that happened far too often for his liking. He was also a Dragonlord- that was a good thing as well because it felt like a part of his father was still there with him. However, this was bordering on insanity. How on earth could it be possible for him and the Pendragons to share blood? He was someone who they despised and hunted, yet he worked for them, and now he knew that he was even related to them. It was a cruel trick of fate in Merlin's opinion. He wondered if his father had even known about their heritage.

He eventually reached Gaius's chambers, and only just remembered that he had to open the door, a numb feeling having crept into him. Once inside, he saw Gaius sitting at the table.

"Merlin," Gaius said. "Merlin, we need to talk."

"I already know, Gaius," the warlock only just managed to say.

"Ah."

Merlin felt as if he wasn't inside his own body as he walked over to the empty chair that was next to Gaius.

"I... I can't believe that... I'm Arthur's cousin. Did you even know?"

"No, I didn't and you should be thankful that nobody else does otherwise you would probably be dead by now. I had to lie to Arthur because the idea of you being Balinor's son did jump into his head."

"I know, he said that you told him that my father was a merchant from Mercia. Where did you get that idea from?"

"It was the story me and your mother came up with to protect you."

"I guess it was lucky you did."

"Somehow, I don't think you will be lucky for that much longer, not unless you're very careful. Uther and Aurelius are planning to go to Ealdor in a couple of day's time to try and find Balinor's child, which would namely be you."

"Oh God." Merlin rubbed his eyes. "This keeps getting better and better. What next- a twin."

"Merlin." Gaius scowled at the warlock.

"Sorry."

"I understand. You don't have a twin by the way, we can both be perfectly certain about that."

"What do you think they'd do to me if they discovered who I am?"

"For your sake, I hope we never have to find out."

* * *

Gwen quietly tapped the door with her knuckles and waited for Arthur to answer.

The maid was concerned. She had been walking down a corridor and had seen Arthur walking the other way, clearly distracted and upset about something, so much that he didn't even register her being there. Immediately knowing that something bad must have happened, she had followed Arthur and had waited until Merlin had come out, though it had taken a while for him to leave as he had looked as if he had been having a hard time to process something. Gwen was also worried in case her friend was still affected by the poison, but apparently not as he had then pushed himself away from the door he had been leaning on and gone down the corridor, away from her. She knew that she should probably checked that Merlin was alright, but now Arthur was her immediate concern.

"Arthur," she called. "It's me."

"Come in," a faint voice said through the door.

Gwen entered and found the prince sitting at the table, staring into thin air.

"Arthur, what is it?" She went up to him and knelt by his knees, a hand on one of them.

"I'm shocked, that's all; it's nothing serious."

"Arthur, I know you and I can tell that it's a lot more than shock. Please tell me."

"You sound like Merlin."

"And I take it you told him because of how he was reacting to something outside just now."

Arthur frowned. "I don't know Merlin would react to this, it doesn't really concern him."

"Arthur, if it bothers you, it concerns a few people, me and Merlin included." The prince looked into her eyes, which were begging for him to let her know what was wrong with him. He pulled her to her feet and the pair went over to the bed, perching on the edge.

"Aurelius explained to us why he made the sudden visit... Basically, he had found this woman who had known my grandmother; she'd even lived with her for a while... Aurelius was shown my grandmother's memoires and discovered... Balinor was her illegitimate child."

Gwen stared at him in astonishment. "Oh Arthur."

"I feel I let everyone down. He may have been illegitimate, and I might not have known him for that long, but he was still my uncle... and I can't believe I let him die. I just feel ashamed that nobody here really acknowledged his death, apart from me and Merlin. Of course, Merlin was adamant that we made a pyre for him... and I barely thought any different about it... and now I find out he was family... Not only that, but because we went to find him, we've left a child fatherless."

"You mean... Balinor had a child, making them your cousin?"

Arthur shook his head in agreement.

"I can't imagine what they went through when they found out, if they even did find out... I can't imagine what it's like to lose a parent- I never knew my mother, so I never knew what losing her meant."

"It isn't that pleasant."

Arthur lifted his head and saw that Gwen's was tilted towards the floor, her expression one of grief, something that made him feel worse. He reached out for her hand.

"It'll be okay, I promise." However, he wasn't sure what he was promising about. Something told him that he had meant that the scars her father's death had caused would heal, though they wouldn't ever completely go away. On the other hand, he thought he meant that the entire situation they were in at the moment would be cleared up and things would hopefully go back to almost normal.

Gwen smiled, her face brightening slightly, which made Arthur feel all the more better.

"What would you do if you found your cousin?"

Arthur thought for a moment. What _would _he do?

"Half of me wants to welcome them because they're family and it's not their fault nor Balinor's fault they are who they are. But the other half of me doesn't like the idea as I know that they'll be able to use magic and that they'd probably practise it freely."

"What makes you say that? They might be too frightened to use their magic because they know the law."

"Aurelius reckons that Balinor fathered the child in Ealdor."

"Ealdor? But Merlin... you don't think?"

"No, it's not Merlin. The thought did spring to mind, but, when I shared it with Gaius, he assured me that Merlin's father was some merchant from Mercia; and Merlin is really bad at keeping secrets- he'd never be able to conceal being able to use magic."

"Then it could be anyone."

"That's why my father is going to Ealdor to find some answers. I'm going as well, and so is Aurelius."

"When?"

"A few days time- it gives us time to prepare and get the knights ready."

"I'm coming with you."

"There's no need."

"Arthur, I can guarantee that Freya will to go, so I will as well because, as her friend, I know that I have to look after her because of her memory."

"Why would Freya want to go to Ealdor?"

Gwen realised what a big mistake she had made. She had no idea if Arthur was aware of what was between their friends.

"Do you know about her and Merlin?" Arthur asked her.

"You as well?"

"It was sort of noticeable in the way they speak to each other. Does anyone else know?"

"Only Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival as far as I know, though Elyan didn't realise until he saw them talk last night."

"I also caught them sneaking around the other day after spending the day at the market together."

"You can't think it bad for them to feel that way about each other."

"Of course not. I mean, look at us- after falling for you I will never mock anyone for falling in love again."

Gwen laughed and Arthur permitted himself a grin, despite the mood he had just been in. Gwen always cheered him up by just being there.

"Speaking of which, Freya noticed," Gwen said. Arthur blanched. "Don't worry, I can tell that she won't say a word. She did say that it would be alright in the end."

"Well let's hope she's right." Arthur gave her a crooked smile, at which she tittered.

"I'd better be going," Gwen muttered.

"I don't think anybody will be coming to see me for a while- I sent Merlin home."

"That may be, but Freya said she wanted to show me this really intriguing stitching technique I've never seen before."

"Heaven forbid that; you're the best seamstress in all of Camelot."

Gwen beamed at the compliment and planted a kiss on Arthur's cheek before standing up. "If she can remember that then she may be on the way to remembering everything else. Anyway, I'd better not keep her waiting."

"I'll see you later."

The maid smiled again as she slid through the doorway, which meant that Arthur could continue to mull things over, including Merlin and Freya, Gwen and who on earth Balinor's child could be.


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello all. Sorry to sound picky, but I've only had one review for this story, but I'm posting more anyway, so please read and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Annabis opened the door to her chambers and grinned when she saw Freya and Merlin standing in the corridor.

"Come in," she whispered, casting her gaze up and down the corridor in case anyone saw them. "How are you both? I heard about what happened at the tavern."

"He'll live," Freya said, smiling at Merlin.

"I'm glad he talked to you about practising with us, Freya. It makes a difference to it being only me and Frik. You'll have to follow me, otherwise people will hear us."

She went over to the wardrobe and clambered inside. Merlin and Freya looked at each other in bewilderment.

"It's perfectly safe," Annabis called back, her voice sounding distant for someone who was in a wardrobe. Walking over, the two saw that there was a passageway of stairs leading down through the wall. The stairway was dark, despite being lined with a few torches.

"This has never been here when other people have stayed," Merlin thought out loud.

"I shouldn't think so. I have this room every time and I seal it with magic when I leave. It's the only way to get down here."

"Where is here?" Freya wondered.

"You'll see."

The stairs wound down for what felt like hours, their footsteps echoing off of the walls. Finally they reached an archway and walked through into a cavernous room filled with shelves of dusty books and scrolls. There were mounds of quills, bottles of ink and parchment as well as a map of the kingdom mailed to the far wall.

"Oh my," Freya sighed in astonishment. "How on earth did you get all of this down here?"

"We didn't put it here," Frik explained, walking out of the shadow of a bookshelf. "Master Merlin, Mistress Freya." He nodded his head at each of them in turn. "As I was saying, this room was being used by many sorcerers before the Great Purge. Uther would probably go on the rampage if he knew that all of this was still down here."

"How far down are we?" Merlin asked, spinning around slowly to take in the full size of the place, his facial expression the same as Freya's.

"At the very foundations of the castle," Annabis explained. "So probably even further down than where the Great Dragon was kept."

"It's brilliant," the warlock said.

"And the only subject in this library is magic." Annabis smiled at the delighted looks on Merlin and Freya's faces. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

Annabis turned her gaze to a shelf and her eyes flashed gold, a book flying into her hand. Whilst Merlin and Freya were looking the other way, she sent a sideways glance to Frik.

"This will show you that he's definitely ready," she mumbled, deliberately so that only the gnome could hear. Frik's mouth curled into a wicked smile.

"Have either of you ever heard of the Element Test?" Annabis called out.

Both Freya and Merlin looked around, clearly confused.

"I thought not, it's something that me and Frik have only just mastered, and it is with extreme difficulty. It would take years for someone to be able to channel their powers to that degree. Legend says that it wasn't exactly easy for the Faerie Queen, either."

Merlin froze. "You know about Deryn?"

"Deryn? Should I?"

"Gaius said that's what the Faerie Queen's name is."

"Oh- sorry I didn't know that name. I don't know her personally as she hasn't been seen for centuries- possibly millennia- but everyone in the magical community knows that she exists, and are aware of the degree of her power. I wouldn't really want to meet her as she is said to be the main figure of the evil side of the balance. Why do you ask?"

"The man who poisoned me warned us about her. He said something about her coming for vengeance on Uther."

Annabis and Frik exchanged a look.

"If that is the case then Uther is a dead man walking- nobody would stand a chance against her. No army could defeat her, even if they all used magic. Even if they tried, they'd be dead before they could utter a spell."

"Isn't there someone who represents the good side of the balance?" Freya asked.

"Not that I've ever heard of. If there was then they'd only be introduced into the world when necessary." Annabis turned to Frik. "Anyway, shall we get on with the lesson? We may as well show them so that they know what to do if they ever want to practise."

"Yes, mistress."

Frik made his way to the centre of the room. "You may want to stand back."

Merlin and Freya went to where Annabis was standing and waited to see what the gnome planned to show them.

"The Element Test is something which shows which shows the degree of power you have," the gnome explained. "This is shown through the elements that react to your calling. "It takes a lot of concentration and practise until you can be sure that you have completed it correctly."

"Brim, eard, lyft, bryne,"Frik then muttered and held up his arm to his right. A ring suddenly appeared a few feet away, still on the right, and began to form a symbol. The servant then held his hand behind him and another ring appeared. He did this twice more, to his left then in front of him, until the four rings were complete, glowing from the power they emanated.

"What does he mean by degree of power?" Merlin queried.

"Most people only have one speciality, such as Frik, whose element is fire," Annabis explained in a whisper as Frik continued to mutter enchantments. "There are some cases where somebody is two of them. I am actually one of those people- my elements are fire and air. I wouldn't be surprised if you were two of them, Merlin, nor you Freya- I can see that you both have a lot of untapped potential... Frik, might I press you for a demonstration now. Time is short."

Frik nodded absentmindedly in agreement and held out his arms to their fullest extent, closing his eyes.

"You have to feel for the magic," Annabis told the other two in an undertone as to not disturb her servant. "It's not a matter of using spells or herbs; it's about what feels right."

At that precise moment, the circle behind Frik exploded into life, creating a large ball of fire that flitted over to the gnome and began to circle him, inches away from his skin. They could all feel the sheer power that the spell created.

Freya gave Merlin a concerned look, which Annabis saw.

"It won't hurt him. How can your own magic hurt you if it is part of who you are?"

Frik then opened his eyes and the spell faded, the fire dissipating in front of him. He smiled at the other three. "Master Merlin, would you care to try?"

Feeling a sudden rush of excitement, the warlock went directly over to where Frik stood.

"Just stand there," the gnome said. "Perfect symmetry is needed for this to work."

Merlin inhaled and closed his eyes, waiting for a few seconds for Frik to stand away before lifting his arms. He then felt the spell envelope him in a sort of warmth, giving himself into it.

At first, the other three thought that nothing was happening, but then all four of the circles burst forth a monumental amount of energy, each producing all four of the elements.

"Good God," Frik muttered.

The elements then flew over to Merlin and began to circle him, just like the fire had with Frik. However, they gradually became faster and faster, until they were all blurs.

There was a sudden clap, like thunder, and the elements collided with each other, letting forth a wave of light that knocked Annabis, Freya and Frik to the floor. They then felt the ground tremble underneath them and every single torch that was lit went out. The only light that was left was the one that had enveloped Merlin.

"Merlin?" Freya called, beginning to walk forwards, however Annabis held her back, her face full of surprise and awe. Frik was much the same- he had his hand on the back of his head as he gawped.

The light soon disappeared, leaving all of them in complete darkness.

"Who doused the lights?" they heard Merlin ask. The three sighed. Merlin sounded as if he was alright.

Frik muttered a spell and a couple of the torches sparked into life once more. They all looked at Merlin. Nothing about him had appeared to have changed.

"Oh thank God," Annabis sighed.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, returning the hug Freya gave him once she had walked up to him.

"The impossible," Annabis muttered, sending a look to Frik. "You've shown us that you are all of the elements. That has never happened in the history of the world before, as far as I know. Frik?"

"This is definitely the first time this has ever happened."

The four suddenly felt an ice cold sensation in the back of their heads.

"What was that?" Freya asked, rubbing her head where she had felt whatever it had been.

"The warning," Frik said, turning to Annabis.

"We need to leave now," Annabis explained. "Somebody is heading towards my chambers."

The four made a beeline for the door and all but ran up the stairs, taking deep breaths as their legs soon began to feel strained. However, they quickly reached the top of the stairs and filed out of the wardrobe.

They looked around the room and saw that almost everything had been knocked over.

"Did I do this?" Merlin said, staring around in astonishment.

"Oh yes," Annabis said, sealing the hidden staircase. "It did feel like a hell of an earthquake. The whole city probably felt it. No wonder someone's coming here, they more than likely want to see that we're alright. Could you all please help me here; some of these books have elements of magic in them."

The four began to swiftly tidy the room, filing everything that had anything to do with magic in the wardrobe. By the time somebody knocked on the door, they were sure that all things magical were hidden away. Annabis went to see who it was.

"Gwen," she exclaimed, her face brightening. "It's so nice to see you. I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to talk yet."

"That's fine my lady-"

"Oh please, call me Annabis. I swear I say this every time I visit- no over the top niceties with old friends. Is everything alright? We felt the earthquake and Merlin just came to check on us."

Gwen peered inside, and saw the other three continuing to clear up.

"I was having a chat with Freya actually when the earthquake struck. Both offered to stay and help tidy up."

"Do you need any more help?"

"Oh no, we're fine thank you, Gwen."

"Are you alright?" Freya asked the maid, coming over.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken. We haven't had anything like that before. People are saying Uther is not happy- this is going to delay his plans to go to Ealdor."

"Since when did the king plan on going to... Ealdor, is it?"

"It's something personal apparently," Gwen explained. "It's in Cenred's kingdom."

"Oh. Are Arthur and Aurelius going?"

"Yes, it was Aurelius' idea from what I heard."

"This isn't good then. There's probably going to be a number of people who need their support after this."

"Was anybody hurt?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"Not as far as I know. I think everything was just knocked over."

"Thank goodness," Annabis sighed. "Freya, Merlin, me and Frik can finish here. Thank you for your help. You may need to go and check on Gaius."

Merlin nodded and Freya said "thank you" and the pair made for the doorway.

"Nice to see you all," Annabis called. She closed the door and turned to Frik and began to laugh.

"Mistress, I don't know why you find this amusing."

"Oh Frik, it's brilliant. He is so powerful that he would be able to topple this civilisation in less than a second."

"He's more powerful than you, which makes you even more vulnerable."

"He does not have the experience and he has no idea how powerful the test proved him to be. It was his first time as well- something that I wasn't even able to accomplish. With the right tutelage, Merlin would be powerful enough to take the entire world, but that isn't what we want, of course. You also forget that it is I who restricts most of his talent. However, his lack of experience makes him all the more easier to control. If the maid is right about Arthur going to Ealdor then Merlin will not be far behind. They have fallen into the trap. We will have him soon."

"I see your point. However, won't the girl want to go with him? It's unfamiliar territory to her so she'll want to stay close to Merlin."

"Do not worry yourself, Frik, I have the perfect plan. All we need to have is a bit more patience, and I will also need to lift my restrictions."

"Of course, mistress."

Annabis went to her window. "Very soon, the magical community will have the pleasure of watching Uther and this city burn, and Camelot will reel with horror as one of her own destroys her."

* * *

Gwaine stared around at the devastation that was the armoury.

It was early morning and he and Merlin had been assigned to clean up the damage of the earthquake in that room. Everybody else had been given different parts of the castle to tidy, and even Arthur, Annabis, Aurelius and Uther were helping. Uther helping was a surprise to everyone as he had been showing no signs of recovering from the shock of Morgana's betrayal, yet there he was, going around his city to clear up the mess that- though nobody but a select few knew- Merlin had caused.

"It's like we've been cursed with the worst bad luck in history," Gwaine moaned as he and his friend began their task. "I mean first, it's the immortal army, then Caspian attacking that village and you being stabbed, then you being poisoned and now this. I don't think it's you causing all the bad luck because you tend to have a positive effect on outcomes."

"Thanks," Merlin said, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"It may just be Camelot's thing to attract trouble, especially with every magical madman out to get the king and Arthur. However, you have to admit that's it's bordering on ridiculous."

"Gwaine, when was the last time you had a drink?"

"When you were poisoned- I've sort of gone off the idea of going to the city tavern. Why?"

"You actually sound serious."

"Whilst we're on the subject, does Ealdor have a tavern?"

"No, we don't have anything that big. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm being dragged along on whatever it is that Uther wants to do. All of our little gang are, including Geraint and a couple of others. God knows what he expects to find."

Merlin had the urge to tell Gwaine what it was all about, but thought better of it.

"I was talking to Gwen as well, as she's coming to. It appears that Freya is very keen to visit your village, and she persuaded the king to let her go with us."

Merlin sighed. He should have known that Gwaine would notice his and Freya's feelings for each other, as he knew that he had seen Arthur and Gwen's connection in seconds.

"The others know, don't they," Merlin stated, guessing that it was true. He pulled the sword stand upright and leant it against the stone wall.

"Well yes. There are times when it's incredibly obvious you like her, mate. The pair of you... I don't know, revolve around each other." Gwaine began to collect the swords that were scattered on the floor.

"Please don't tell me Uther knows." The pair paused as the warlock said this.

"No he doesn't, but then he hasn't seen the two of you together. You may want to be careful there. On the other hand, I don't see a problem with you falling for a girl. Look at Arthur and Gwen, for example; they don't deny their feelings for each other even when the whole world seems to be against them. Elyan told me about Gwen nearly being executed. Saying that, I don't see why Uther should have a problem with you and Freya- you're not a nobleman and we have no idea if she is. So you know what, go for it. I don't think Uther can that much power over you both."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. So do you have any other family in Ealdor apart from your mother?"

"No."

Gwaine shrugged. "At least you've still got her, and the rest of us here. Dare I say it, it's like we're all some type of dysfunctional family."

Merlin chuckled at the knight's observation. "I guess we could see it like that."

The two continued their task, rolling around a number of shields and checking to see if any of the swords had dented.

"Do you think you'll ever find someone?" Merlin asked, offhandedly.

"How long have you known me?" Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwaine's grin. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm the one that likes messing around. Relationships aren't really my thing."

"I think we sort of gathered that when you keep getting drunk," Merlin joked. Gwaine shoved him playfully by the shoulder.

"I won't be able to get drunk whilst we're there, anyway, which should be _fun _if we could."

"You'd be surprised. It's the Summer Solstice in about a week or two, isn't it?"

"I think so, but I don't really try to remember these dates."

"Well, every year we have this sort of party four times- the Spring Equinox, the Summer Solstice, the Autumn Equinox and the Winter Solstice. The Summer Solstice is actually in a couple of weeks."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Eat and drink mainly. An old friend of mine's total of sixteen tankards hasn't been beaten, meaning that she's still the 'drinking champion'."

"Oh, a challenge."

"Trust me; you don't want to go there. She was ill for about a month."

"She sounds like a good sport. Will she be there?"

"No, she went travelling a year before I came here."

"Shame, I could have used the help to get Lancelot to participate in a drinking game."

"You're still trying to get him to do that?"

"He needs to live a little instead of being noble all of the time- it's not the way to loosen up a bit."

"We've all been a bit busy recently, so I doubt any of us have been able to 'loosen up'."

"True."

They toiled for many hours until they were satisfied that the armoury was as it had been before. By that time it was nearing sunset, and, as they walked back towards the castle, they could see many other people trying to clean up the damage that had been caused. Many of the knights were also helping those who were having trouble.

Merlin felt a lurch of guilt. He had caused this and the people of Camelot were suffering because of it. He knew that he would never try to take the Element Test ever again because of the chaos it had resulted in. The warlock was still shocked at what had come of it, compared to what had happened when Frik had shown them. He should have at least tried to anticipate that something like this would have happened, even if neither Annabis nor Frik had. Merlin was thankful that nobody had died or been injured- Gwen had been right; the quake had only knocked everything over.

They soon reached the courtyard where they found Arthur discussing something with Leon and his uncle. It looked as if they were arguing.

"What's up?" Gwaine called, walking over to them. Merlin hesitated before following.

"It's nothing of great importance," Aurelius said. "Just a disagreement between me and my nephew."

"He doesn't think it's right that Freya is coming," Arthur explained, talking more to Merlin than to Gwaine.

"A young lady shouldn't have to enter territory that belonged to the enemy."

"She should come, it may help her remember something from her past," Arthur argued. "And she'd be protected."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect," Leon said to Aurelius, "but Arthur is right. It may be good for her."

"We shouldn't be discussing if Freya should be coming or not," Gwaine interrupted, saying what he knew Merlin was thinking from the look that was on the warlock's face. "It's her decision and she asked the king if she could join us. There shouldn't be any arguments over something this trivial."

"It'll be dangerous for us to go there, let alone with women," Aurelius muttered.

"Guinevere is more than capable of protecting herself and other people," Arthur said.

Aurelius held up his hands in defeat. "So be it. It is, as you say, her choice to come."

"Thank you, uncle."

The older man nodded and turned on his heels and walked away.

"He means well," Leon said, looking at the retreating back, "but you have to admit that if she wants to go, the girl shouldn't be stopped."

"Why did she say she wanted to go?" Merlin asked.

"In case anything on the way helped her to remember anything. You have to sympathise, I don't think I'd want to do nothing if my life was a big blank. Anyway, I must go and prepare some supplies for the journey."

The others muttered farewells and the knight left.

"I bet that's not the only reason she wants to go," Arthur said, his eyes briefly flitting at Merlin. The warlock shook his head and rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I think we've all assumed that our little group know about Merlin and Freya," Gwaine whispered to Arthur. "It's not as if we haven't seen cross-class romance blossom before."

The prince scowled at him.

* * *

It was late evening and the sky was a dull indigo colour. Gaius and Merlin were sat at the table, eating their dinner in silence. Merlin felt that he couldn't eat that well, so he had settled for stabbing at his food with the knife. Gaius didn't feel as if he should tell the warlock not to play with his food, as he knew that Merlin was still troubled by the thought of being related to the Pendragons.

"Have you told Freya?" the old man asked, breaking the awkwardness that hung in the air.

Merlin shook his head. "I plan to... I just need to get my head around it first."

"You're doing well for someone who's found out that their master is their cousin."

"I'm not though... I've just become so used to hiding things that I can hide how I really feel sometimes. It's impossible around Freya, which is why so many people see how I feel for her, but apart from that I feel like I'm a façade and the real me is raring inside to start screaming."

"Merlin, you are not a façade. You have gone through things that most people would be too scared to try and imagine. It's only natural that you should find this confusing."

"Confused doesn't cover it. I have this destiny, and that's fine, but now I realise that I'm their relative and I go against everything they have set out to achieve."

"It is part of your destiny to change that. Maybe this is partly why magic will be allowed back into the land. What matters most is that you show them how magic can be used for good." Gaius stood up and went over to his stool to fetch some more chicken. "You will also have to be extra careful in Ealdor with everyone snooping around for Balinor's child. It may not be that polite to say, but you were lucky that that tremor happened- it's delayed them for a few more days at least."

Merlin wilted somewhat, and then decided to tell his mentor the truth, or at least most of it- he wasn't about to break his promise to Annabis. "Gaius... I was the one who caused the earthquake." The physician frowned at him. "I was trying the Element Test- there's this underground room that nobody else knows about and I thought I'd use it to keep out of everybody else's way."

"Might I ask how you came to find out about the Element Test?" The physician was now giving him a stern look and Merlin could tell that a lecture was coming.

"I should have guessed that you'd know about it... There was a book in the room, and it said that this test would show you something through the elements."

"And, naturally, you felt drawn to the idea."

"I didn't mean for the earthquake to happen." Merlin hung his head. "I managed to do the test-"

"First time?"

Merlin nodded, not looking up. "I attracted all four elements and they collided together. That's what caused it."

"Merlin..." The warlock raised his head and looked at the old man. "First time?"

"Yes. Is it important?"

"Merlin, nobody in the history of the world has ever completed that test first time, let alone attract all four elements. I don't even think Deryn was able to perform such a feat. I'm not sure what that means, but it's only the beginning whatever it is. You cannot let anybody know about this. For all we know somebody could have felt the disturbance, and I don't mean the quake."

Merlin nodded, still avoiding telling Gaius about Annabis and Frik. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with both of his index fingers. "What is going on? I swear that every day things become even more messed up."

"Now I just think that you are beginning to panic."

"Can you honestly blame me? On top of everything else that's changed around here, somebody might now come looking to see what the earthquake was about. I could have caused another disaster."

"I was only speculating, which does not mean that someone will. It was only a slight disaster, at any rate. Nobody was killed and there were no casualties. The worst thing that happened was the statue in the courtyard toppling over. Things don't become worse every day either. I thought you were going to die a couple of times and you can honestly have no idea how relieved I was when you woke up, despite my initial thought that you wouldn't make it. And you can't think that that day you spent with Freya bad."

There was a sudden knock at the door, which took the pair by complete surprise. Gaius stood and Merlin span around in his seat.

"Come in," Gaius called.

The door flew open and Aurelius Ambrosius walked in, grinning broadly at the old man. "Gaius," he said in a greeting fashion. "I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to speak to about matters that don't concern my family's problems."

"That is quite alright, Aurelius," Gaius replied, shaking Aurelius' outstretched arm. "How are you doing?"

"Very well, considering I've spent most of my time here running around sorting everything out. I've only had one good conversation with my own nephew, excluding the petty argument your boy here witnessed earlier." Aurelius nodded at Merlin, which surprised the warlock. "Uther did mention that you'd taken in a mouth to feed, Gaius. Wasn't he the lad that was poisoned instead of Arthur the other day?"

"Indeed so."

"Good grief, what is it with people trying to kill my brother and his son these days? More and more innocent people are going to get hurt if we're not careful. Anyway, how have you been old man?"

"Not bad actually. I'm still doing my rounds and looking after most people."

"Good on you."

"My lord, don't mind me asking, but was there any particular reason for your visit?"

"Is it that obvious? Well, I did want to say hello, but there's something else. I came here because I need to give you something, Gaius." He reached into his crow feather jacket and pulled out some sort of rock. "I found this in Gaul and I thought you might want to take a look at it. I've done a bit of digging myself, but I couldn't find anything to suggest what it is."

Once he had handed Gaius the rock, the old man placed his glasses on the edge of his nose and peered at the rock intently.

"I've never seen a type of rock like this before," he admitted.

Merlin gazed at the rock. At first glance, it looked as if it was a lump of black rock, however, when the light caught it, it glistened from the candlelight, and the warlock could see that it was translucent. He had never seen anything like it.

"I'm sorry, I have to excuse myself," Aurelius said, nodding at both of them in turn. "There are still things that need to be prepared."

"Aurelius," Gaius said, acknowledging him with a bow. Merlin lowered his head in respect.

"Can I have a look?" Merlin asked.

Gaius didn't nod, but handed the rock to the warlock. "I'm not even sure that such a rock has ever been seen before."

Merlin only just heard what the physician said. It had suddenly felt as if the rock was throbbing in his hand, emanating a power that filled Merlin with warmth. He continued to stare at it as he turned it over and over again in his hands. The warlock felt, oddly, that the rock was part of him.

Gaius noticed Merlin's dazed expression, and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. There was no response. Knowing that something was wrong, Gaius plucked the rock out of Merlin's hands and threw it on the table. The warlock seemed to return to himself.

"Is it magic?" the old man asked, as Merlin blinked heavily, as if he had woken up from a long sleep.

"Not sure," Merlin replied. "Gaius... I think I need to go to bed."

"Merlin?" Gaius was now concerned. He watched Merlin pick up the rock, despite the physician trying to stop him- he didn't seem to realise that Gaius was there. Merlin then stumbled over to his bedroom and Gaius heard him collapse on the bed.

Walking over to the door, he saw that Merlin was already fast asleep. Whatever that rock was, it had had a profound effect on the warlock.

The boy hadn't even bothered to pull the covers over himself or take his jacket off. He had curled himself inwards, the rock still clutched in his hands. Gaius tried to pull the object out of the boy's hands, but they were still clutching it, despite the warlock being asleep. Not wanting to disturb his ward, Gaius settled in a chair next to the bed and began his vigil, hoping that this rock hadn't put Merlin under some sort of enchantment.

* * *

Frik was pacing down a dark corridor, when he suddenly stopped, turning to face the shadows.

"Do you know if he touched it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," a male voice replied. "However, I think she'll know if he does. She is lifting his restrictions."

"Good. Mistress will be pleased that you completed your task."

"I hope so. It's going to get harder though, especially in Ealdor. Gaius and the boy will be on the lookout for something out of the ordinary, and Uther will be digging around everywhere."

"She does have a plan."

"I am aware of it, though I'm not too keen about coming out into the open."

"You know you don't have a choice. We'll all be revealing who we really are soon, including her. You should have realised she would have asked you to do this one day, Aurelius."

Aurelius stepped out of the shadows, his face sour. "Uther's my brother. You know I'm not going to be pleased with anything Deryn has planned for him, or Arthur; and you also know that I'm not exactly thrilled with how you plan to use the boy- I may have only just met him, but he is my nephew as well. He seems to be a rather pleasant boy, and I can tell that a great many people will grieve when Deryn takes him, including Arthur; and I doubt that they'll take it lying down."

"I wouldn't tell her if I were you. She isn't exactly familiar with the terms of family bonds. I would hope that you know that you have no say in the matter."

"Aren't we both aware of it. Trying to ruin my family is something I never wanted to do."

"You should have thought of that before you asked Deryn to help Uther win Camelot."

"I wasn't about to let him die. It was suicide, but he wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. And I would prefer for that fact to remain between the three of us until I want to let anybody else know otherwise. Does she plan on joining us in Ealdor?"

"Yes, but only after a while. Her coming with you immediately might raise the warlock's suspicions as to why she is so eager- she knows that he is still wary from that business with Morgana. Deryn will fill you in when things are ready."

With that, Frik nodded and walked on, leaving Aurelius standing in the corridor. The man suddenly swore and lashed out at the wall, leaning against it. If anybody had come across him at that moment, they would have been surprised to see a single tear roll down his face.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The pale sun began to creep over the distant hills, casting a dull glow on Camelot. A gentle fog hung in the air, hugging the procession's clothes. All was silent apart from the bustle of people and the occasional nickering of horses. Many of the knights that were accompanying the Pendragons were yawning because of the earliness of the day. Arthur himself was having trouble keeping himself awake because he had not had a moment's sleep the previous night.

Merlin, despite the prospect of Uther and Arthur possibly finally finding him out, was excited to be returning back to Ealdor. He missed his mother terribly and he was incredibly glad that he was going to see her after all of the time away from home. He knew that she would be pleased to see Gaius; and he hoped she would like Freya. She would also be happy to see Arthur and Gwen.

However, he could already guess at how she would react to him finding out about his father, Balinor, dying, and the discovery that he had been Uther and Aurelius' brother. The warlock was pretty certain that she would be upset about Balinor dying.

When Merlin had first woken up, he had found Gaius at his side, looking concerned. The old man had explained that he had been acting oddly with the rock Aurelius had given them, and Merlin had immediately given it to him. The feeling that the rock had given him had gone, much to Gaius' relief, though he had insisted on checking Merlin over. It had apparently been unnecessary; Merlin was as fit as he had ever been. Gaius had then said that he would take the rock with him to look it over. The pair hadn't been able to come to a conclusion as to why Merlin had reacted to the rock as he had, but they continued to speculate to themselves as they waited to leave.

Soon, the small procession was ready and Uther gave the word for them to depart. He led, with Aurelius and Arthur behind him, and Merlin, Gwen and Freya behind those two. The selected knights followed.

* * *

Night had fallen and the group had camped, not daring to carry on in the dark. A few tents had been erected- one for Uther, one for Aurelius and one for Freya and Gwen. Arthur had insisted that he sleep with the rest of the knights and had lent the final tent to Gaius. The only person that was awake was Merlin, who had been put on watch for the entire night.

"_Great_," he thought, as he began to shiver because of the cold, drawing the rug Elyan had lent him around his body. "_Why do I always have to end up doing this job_? _I'm only human_."

He stoked the fire with a stray stick and looked around at the sleeping forms around him. Off to his right were Arthur, Gwaine and Geraint. Somewhere to his left was Elyan, Percival, Leon and at least five other knights. Lancelot was across from the fire, still some distance away.

Sighing, Merlin leant his arms on his knees and used them as a rest for his head. He may not be able to sleep, but that didn't mean that he couldn't stay comfortable.

The warlock suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and span around, sword at the ready. He was relieved to see that it was Freya.

"I thought you could do with some company," she whispered, casting her gaze around at the sleeping knights.

Merlin patted the space next to him on the log he was sitting on. "Thank you."

"Why do you have to be the only one on guard duty?"

"So that the knights have enough energy if we're attacked, or some other reason like that."

"That not's fair. You'd be even more vulnerable in a fight."

"I'd have to manage."

Freya shivered delicately, at which Merlin threw the rug around her as well. They huddled together, their teeth chattering because of the cold.

"You should have stayed in bed," Merlin muttered, his breath rising in torrents of steam.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did you wake Gwen?"

"No, she's sleeping like a log, bless her... Speaking of Gwen, she was worried about you earlier."

"Sorry?"

"She went to visit Arthur the morning after you were poisoned, and she said that you were outside his room, looking as if you were distraught by something. Gwen was concerned that something had happened; and she actually said that something did cross her mind- that you blamed yourself for Balinor's death and you blame yourself even more now that you know he was Arthur's uncle. You don't blame yourself, do you?"

"I guess I do... I should have done a better job of protecting myself, and I should have saved him."

"Merlin, never say that. Please don't ever blame yourself. Has that been bothering you for the last two years?"

"I wish it had been. My remorse seems to have taken a back seat in my life."

"You should still have enough time to grieve, even if you do have such a busy time."

"I know, but I don't think it would help if I failed everybody else."

"Is this why you were acting like that when Gwen saw you?"

Merlin looked at her, and shook his head. "No... I found out something... I was planning to tell you, but I was just to trying to understand it myself."

"Merlin, whatever it is, I understand if you didn't tell me straight away. It's not as if you have to tell me everything, though I will ask if I think something is wrong."

"I know, but I don't plan on keeping anything from you..." He stared around at the knights, making sure that none of them were stirring. "Aurelius told Uther, Arthur and Gaius that his and Uther's mother had an affair with another man, and she had his child." Freya gave him a puzzled, so he continued. "The man was a Dragonlord and the child was named Balinor."

A look of understanding dawned upon Freya's face and she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God," she whispered, she to making sure that none of the knights were awake. "But that makes you..."

"Arthur's cousin."

"Is this why they're going to Ealdor? To find Balinor's child? To find you?"

Merlin nodded in reply. "Aurelius guessed as much as a Dragonlord's power is passed on through blood. The three of them deduced that because my father's powers weren't passed on to any of them then he must have had a child. They know that he only spent time in other people's company whilst he was hiding in Ealdor."

"Merlin, you really need to be careful. If Uther or Arthur find out... I don't want to see you die... The law against magic... Arthur could realise because he knows you're from Ealdor."

"I know; which is why Gaius and my mother created a false story to tell everyone. Gaius told Arthur that my father was a merchant from Mercia and he died of a fever before I was born."

"You still may have a few problems. Some people may have some difficulty convincing."

"I'll be fine. If the worst comes to the worst, I can always wipe someone's memory."

"Do you even know how to do that?"

"No, but there has to be a spell somewhere. I'm not going to be stopped, even if someone finds out either of my secrets; and if they even think of hurting you to get at me... I won't let that happen."

"Just as long as nothing happens to you. You once said that you don't want to lose me; well, I don't want to lose you, either. We've only just found each other again."

Merlin allowed himself to smile, as he hugged Freya closer to keep her warm and planted a gentle kiss in her forehead.

Gwaine, who had been snoring loudly, suddenly shifted in his sleep. The two froze, praying that he would remain asleep, and they were thankful that he did.

"I'd better go back to bed," Freya mumbled.

"You don't have to."

"It's nearly dawn as it is. They'll all be waking up in a while and Gwen will be wondering where I am. Heaven forbid if she raised the alarm. Uther would probably flog you for allowing me to distract you from watch duty."

"Alright, I see your point. I'll see you in a bit."

Freya gave him a chaste kiss, and smiled at him as she disappeared back into her tent. Merlin continued to peer at the tent for quite a while, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was glad that he had told Freya the truth.

Unbeknownst to him, Lancelot was lying on his side, facing away from them, his eyes open and alert. He was doing his best to stay still but relaxed, and to keep breathing heavily. He knew he shouldn't have listened in, but now he knew what had been on Merlin's mind for the last few days- he and Gwaine had sensed it, but were reluctant to press their friend for information in case it upset him.

Lancelot knew that he couldn't tell anybody, not even Gwaine, that Merlin was related to Uther and Arthur. The repercussions could be catastrophic if he did.

* * *

The procession made their way over a last hilltop and saw the small village laid out before them. They continued until they reached a small clearing surrounded by a number of trees and began to pitch camp.

Arthur soon went up to his father. "I think I will tour the village, just to gain ground of what is where."

Uther had thought that it was a practical idea and had ordered Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan to go with him. Freya decided to join them, as did Gwen. As for Merlin, he was delighted that Arthur had given him an excuse to go and see his mother.

The seven of them made their way towards the village, and when they came into view, they could already see people beginning to mill around in the dirty track that was the street, clearly wanting to know who the strangers were. There were a number if cheers as they recognised Merlin, Arthur and Gwen.

"Somebody get Hunith," someone called. A small child ran off down the road, giggling loudly.

"Hunith?" Elyan asked Gwen.

"Merlin's mother."

"Ah."

They were then swallowed up by the small crowd of people. Every villager was delighted to see Merlin after such a long time, and they were very excited that Arthur and Gwen were there also. They were all very welcoming to Gwaine, Freya, Lancelot and Elyan.

Soon, Merlin could see the small child running back, closely followed by a raven haired woman. Breaking through the crowd, he jogged over to his mother and gave her an almost bear-like hug.

"I've missed you," he muttered.

"I have to," she said. "It's so good to see you; Arthur and Gwen as well. Who are the others?"

"You may want to wait a minute for the others to let them go."

"Well, we could be here for a while. How have you been?"

Merlin broke away from the hug and smiled at her. "The same really- protecting Camelot and Arthur. Nothing really changes there. Are you alright?"

"Nothing really changes here. We help each other and at the moment we're preparing for the Summer Solstice. I must say, I wasn't expecting a visit from so many of you."

"I'll explain later. All I can say now that the king is here as well."

Hunith's eyes widened slightly, but decided to not pursue the subject. Merlin would tell her when he was ready.

"Where's the Lady Morgana?" she asked, offhandedly.

The warlock froze at the unexpected question. "She... She's like me... but she decided to use her gifts for evil. She ran last month with her sister after we saved the kingdom."

"Oh... that's terrible. How is it affecting Arthur and the king?"

"Not very well, they took it very badly, mainly because it turns out that Morgana is Uther's daughter."

"No."

Merlin nodded.

"Oh my goodness."

There was a slight pause as Hunith took this in. Merlin knew that she had liked Morgana- she had shouted down Morgana and Gwen's protests of them not having the bed on their last visit.

"Mother, I heard that Cenred died."

"He did- killed by a sorceress."

"But that means..."

"I know... Oh yes, and I have a surprise for you."

"So have I; Gaius came as well."

Hunith grinned, obviously excited to see her old friend.

At that moment, the crowd dispersed and the other six made their way over to where Merlin and Hunith were standing.

"It's nice to see you again Hunith," Arthur said, nodding.

"Likewise." Gwen went to hug her and she returned it. "And who are your friends?"

Merlin turned to the knights and Freya.

"This is Sir Gwaine." Gwaine gave Hunith a grin.

"Sir Lancelot." Lancelot nodded and smiled, his hand leaving the hilt of his sword in a waving fashion.

"Sir Elyan."

"Nice to meet you," Elyan said.

"And this is Freya." Freya beamed, holding out her hand for Hunith to shake.

Hunith laughed, but couldn't help notice how Merlin was watching Freya. It was protective but was also layered with deeper emotion. At that moment, Hunith was positive that her son had found someone for which he could care for, something that didn't have to tie in with his destiny.

"It's nice to see that Merlin hasn't become some sort of recluse," she joked, at which Merlin raised his eyebrows. Arthur and Gwaine snorted with laughter.

"If he had, I'd have gone straight to Camelot and sorted him out for you, Hunith," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see a young woman perched on the rickety wooden fence. She wore dark brown trousers instead of a skirt or dress, which, oddly, went with her long sleeved white shirt and black over-shirt, both of which were square necked. Her eyes were a pale blue and her long hair hung straight down her back, a mousy light brown. She was incredibly pale but beautiful; and, to Arthur, she was skinnier than his servant, if that was even possible.

Merlin's eyes widened, but his mouth broke into a wide grin.

"Elayne?"

"No need to sound surprised, Merlin, I'm allowed to come back home if I want to, aren't I?"

The girl jumped off of the fence and the pair went into a hug, the girl having to stand on the tip of her toes to be able to wrap her arms around the warlock's shoulders.

"Goodness, you're skinny," Elayne said, chuckling, breaking out of the hug. "You're going to be nothing more than a bag of bones in next to no time."

"The same could be said for you. Have you just been training since you left?"

Elayne gave a gentle laugh. "Almost."

"Who is this?" Lancelot asked Merlin.

"I'm Elayne." The girl held out her hand for Lancelot to shake, but to her surprise, Lancelot took it in both of his and kissed it. Elayne blushed slightly.

"Lancelot," the knight muttered.

"Please don't tell me we'll have to do that as well," Gwaine moaned in an audible undertone.

"Don't worry, I can settle for shaking your hand," Elayne said, laughing.

Gwaine did. "So I take it that you're Merlin's friend who drank sixteen tankards of mead in one go."

The others ogled her, though Merlin shut his eyes and a hand went to his forehead, and Hunith bit her lip as to not laugh.

"Thanks, Merlin," Elayne muttered. "What a brilliant first impression to give people." She chuckled. "If you lot think I'm a drunk then permit me to correct your assumption- I've only been drunk at least three times, the sixteen tankard thing being one of them... So... I know you lot are knights and that your friend is called Freya- nice to meet you by the way. Are you two nobles or something?" The question was directed at Gwen and Arthur.

Merlin froze as did Hunith. They shared a look in which Hunith conveyed to her son that Elayne was all too aware of how Will had died.

"No, I'm not," Gwen said, laughing. "I'm just Gwen; it's short for Guinevere."

"Nice to meet you just Gwen. So who does that make you friend?"

"Arthur Pendragon," Arthur said, holding out his hand for Elayne to shake.

To everyone's surprise, apart from Hunith and Merlin's, the girl blanched and looked as if she had to force herself to shake the prince's hand.

"Hello," Elayne gasped.

They were suddenly distracted by a yell from the camp in the trees, which was followed by a lot of raucous noise. The knights, Merlin, Freya, Gwen, Hunith and Freya began towards the camp, the rest of the villagers staring after them from their gardens.

When they reached the camp, they saw that the knights were staring around at the ground and the trees. Aurelius and Gaius were not there, however Uther was. Everyone's swords were drawn.

"What is it?" Arthur asked Leon, he to staring around the clearing.

"Some sort of... I don't know... a hairy demon. It came out of nowhere and started to ruin the camp and throw things around."

"Was it small with a tail?" Elayne asked unexpectedly.

"I think so," Leon replied. "Sorry, but who are-"

"Please excuse me." Elayne began to put her fingers towards her mouth.

"Elayne, what are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Sorting this out before they run him through with a sword."

"Who's 'him'?" Gwaine asked.

Elayne shook her head and placed her forefinger and thumb in her mouth a let loose a shrill whistle that rang around the clearing. Everybody looked.

They then heard some sort of hooting noise and looked around to see what was causing it.

"There, he's in the tree," Hunith called, pointing.

Everyone looked up to see a small golden monkey hanging from a branch in the tree that Hunith had pointed out. They all looked at the girl. The only time any of them had seen a monkey was when a trader had visited Camelot from overseas.

Elayne crept up to the tree, holding up her arm. "Ajax, come here." Her voice was gentle as she held the monkey's gaze.

The monkey hesitated but seemed to retreat further back against the tree.

"Oh great."

"Why isn't he coming down?" Merlin asked.

"They've all got their swords out. Would you excuse me?"

To everyone's surprise, Elayne took a run at the tree and jumped onto one of the lowermost branches, managing to balance herself. She then began to scale the tree as if she was only crawling on the floor, weaving around the branches as if they were barely there. The warlock wondered at how she had been able to accomplish this.

"Wow," was all Gwaine could say. Lancelot, Arthur and Gwen nodded in agreement.

The girl soon reached the branch where the monkey was perched and she motioned for him to come to her. Ajax made slow movements, until he was finally perched on her shoulder.

Merlin thought that it would be impossible for her to climb back down the tree with a monkey clutching her, but he was wrong. His friend made the process look effortless as she made her way back down, again, as if she was crawling on flat ground. In fact, Ajax seemed to be making it easier for her as they worked in perfect synchronisation to make sure that their descent was safe.

"Gods," Elyan muttered.

"I've never seen anything like that," Leon said in agreement.

"You can say that again," Arthur alleged, staring at the girl in fascination.

"Sorry, I think he was just curious," Elayne said, not having heard the knights' comments and apparently not seeing the impressed expressions on everybody else's faces. "He didn't break anything valuable, did he?"

Uther made his way over towards her. She looked at him almost defiantly.

"What manner of monkey is this?" Uther asked, half curious, half angry.

"He doesn't mean any harm," Elayne replied, coolly. "As I said, he's curious. Monkeys generally are. Did he break anything?"

"He startled the horses, but that's all. Could you please keep this animal under control- we thought it was some sort of magical creature."

"I'm sorry, I can't promise that, Sire. He's not a dog that can be kept on a leash. If any compensation needs to be paid then I will gladly do it, but I cannot imprison a free natured animal- he was born into the wild and not for captivity."

Uther gave her a stony look, but she didn't even flinch. He dismissed it and went off back towards his tent. Elayne turned around and walked away, now looking flushed. The others stared after her.

"I'll go after her," Hunith offered, nodding at the knights, Freya, Gwen and Arthur.

"What was that about?" Arthur demanded of Merlin. "Not just about now, but also when I told her my name."

"I guess she feels that she doesn't owe your family anything," Merlin replied.

"Meaning?"

"Well... Elayne... Will, my friend who took the arrow for you four years ago... was Elayne's older brother."

* * *

Lancelot walked into the small house and saw the young woman sitting on a large bed, playing with a sword. Ajax, the monkey, was currently clambering up her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Merlin asked me to find you. He needs to explain something to you and his mother."

Elayne sighed and stood up, groaning softly as her crouched back straightened.

"Are you alright?" the knight repeated.

"I guess not," Elayne replied. "Have you ever lost someone you loved and you couldn't do anything to stop it?"

Lancelot nodded. "I was orphaned when I was a boy. My entire village was raised to the ground and I couldn't do anything to prevent it."

"Oh God... I'm so so sorry... I need to get things into perspective."

"No you don't. It's never a nice feeling when you lose someone close to you. Merlin told us about what happened."

"I bet you think I'm being silly compared to what happened with your family."

"Not at all."

Elayne gave him a slight smile. "It's Lancelot, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Sounds very noble, which I take it you are."

The pair chuckled.

"Oh right, sorry, Merlin calls." Elayne made her way towards the door with Ajax clinging to her, which Lancelot held open for her. "Thank you."

The pair walked out into the cold night air and continued down the dusty road.

"What are you doing up so late, anyway?" Elayne asked, letting Ajax climb onto her other arm. "I thought all of the knights would be back at the camp."

"Merlin told me that you know about him," Lancelot whispered.

"What his-" she mouthed the word magic. The knight nodded.

"Why did he tell a knight? No offence, but you may have told Uther about him."

"He didn't actually tell me. He killed a griffin and made it look like I had done it. I heard him use a spell; and I have no intention on turning him in. I wasn't a knight to begin with. I've only been one for a month or so. I tried once before but I was rejected because of my lack of noble blood. In truth, Merlin is the one that should have been knighted."

"You've never met anyone like him, have you?"

"No; I find that his is persistently noble in nature. You?"

"Never, and I've travelled through many countries. It just goes to show how unique he is in times like this."

Lancelot had to agree with this. They were all in dark times and Merlin was the ever-growing light to this darkness.

"What you did earlier with the tree-"

Elayne cut him off with a laugh. "I bet you think I was showing off."

"No. Honestly, you looked very serious, though I've never seen anyone do something like that before in living memory. How is it possible for a human being to do that without struggling?"

"It did take quite a bit of practise. It's all about looking ahead and spotting where to put your hands and feet. Ajax being there helps as well. You should see some people in Persia. They are exceptionally good at it."

At this, the monkey suddenly hooked his tail around her arm, which she held level, and he hung off, upside-down. To Lancelot, he was giving them both a goofy smile.

That was when they reached Hunith's small house, and they opened the door to find Freya, Gaius and Hunith there as well as Merlin.

"Thanks Lancelot," Merlin said, gratefully.

"Merlin, I must ask, but are you going to be telling these two about what you were telling Freya last night?" Lancelot muttered, casting his gaze behind him, making sure that nobody was lurking in the street.

Merlin gulped. "You heard?"

"I didn't mean to listen, but if you're going to explain it properly now then is it alright if I stay to hear what you have to say?"

The warlock nodded, pushing the door fully open. Elayne gave them both a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around. "Please don't tell me that somebody else has died."

"Sort of," Merlin muttered, looking suddenly miserable. "I'll explain when we're inside."

After they had made sure that the door was shut firmly behind them, the three then went to check that the windows were fully covered, checking again that nobody was in the immediate vicinity. When this was done, the six of them sat around a lone candle in the middle of the floor, though Gaius was on a chair, the light dancing across their faces. Ajax disappeared into the rafters of the small house.

"What's been happening, Merlin?" Hunith asked, concerned for her son. Merlin turned to Gaius.

"I'd start with the Great Dragon," the old man advised, nodding in encouragement

"About two years ago," the warlock began, "I released the Great Dragon from the cave underneath the castle after swearing that I would, and he immediately began to attack Camelot. Gaius told us that the only way to defeat him would be to ask help from a Dragonlord."

Hunith's face became drawn and horrified at the word.

"I told him," Gaius confessed at Hunith's pointed glance at him.

"You could have said something to me," Merlin continued.

"I know I should have," Hunith said, "but it would have been far more dangerous for you than necessary. You had so much to deal with and I didn't want to make it harder for you."

"I know you didn't, and I realise it would have been hard for you if you had."

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Elayne asked, clearly confused as she looked from one to the other.

"Merlin's father, Balinor, was the last Dragonlord, Elayne," Gaius explained.

Elayne turned to her friend, her eyes wide with amazement and something close to reverence. "That's... a Dragonlord? I thought they were all dead."

"Neither of us had been conceived yet," Merlin said, feeling uncomfortable as it once again hit him that he was the last of his kind, "so by the time we were born he had been chased away by Uther's men."

"Is he alright?" Hunith asked, breathlessly. "Did you find him?"

"He was in a cave in Faeorei Mountain. He took some persuading because of what Uther had done to him, but in the end he agreed after being reminded that there were still people in Camelot worth protecting. I told him who as was... and the next morning... Cenred's men found us... He took a blow for me and I couldn't save him..."

He gazed ashamedly at his mother, who was beginning to shake as tears welled in her eyes. Merlin immediately went over to her and held her as she cried for her lost love. Elayne was kneeling next to her, looking as if she had no idea what to do. Gaius had also stood up and had a hand on her shoulder. Freya and Lancelot lingered around them, not knowing if they should become involved or not- this was a family moment and they didn't want to intrude.

It was a while before Hunith managed to stop crying, wiping her eyes and trying to smile despite how she was feeling.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," Elayne said, softly. "Hunith, how many times have you told me you shouldn't be ashamed to cry over someone you love?"

Merlin's mother chuckled and blinked back more tears.

"I'm alright," she sighed. Merlin let her go but still looked worried.

"Mother-"

"It's just shocked me. I'll be alright, hopefully... What did he say when you told him?"

"He was fine with it. At first he thought that you'd married, but... well, you didn't, did you. He was... happy at the idea of being a father."

Hunith sniffed, and tried to smile. Gaius still had his hand on her shoulder and didn't look as if he would move it any time soon, obviously worried for his friend's state of mind.

"That isn't all though, is it Merlin?" Elayne asked, noting Merlin's suddenly uncomfortable expression. She knew she was right when the warlock exchanged a look with Freya, Lancelot and Gaius.

"Something recently came up," Lancelot said. "Though, I think Merlin and Gaius are more in the know than me and Freya are."

"What's happened?" Hunith asked, looking from her son to Gaius.

"You know the story of Aurelius Ambrosius going to Gaul to look for his and Uther's mother, don't you, Hunith?" Gaius queried, at which she nodded. "Well, quite recently, I think, Aurelius found a young woman who their mother had cared for, though Aurelius and Uther's mother had died several years ago. This woman showed Aurelius his mother's memoires that she left, and he discovered that she had had an illegitimate child through a Dragonlord... the child was Balinor."

Hunith's eyes widened and a hand went to her mouth, and Elayne stared at Merlin in shock.

"That makes Merlin... wait... second in line for the throne of Camelot, or something like that," Elayne muttered. "Oh dear God. The Pendragons don't know about this, do they?"

"If they did then Merlin would probably be dead by now," Freya explained. "They guessed that he had had a child because none of them had received his powers."

"And they know that Balinor's child was born here," Merlin continued, "which is why we're here now."

Hunith turned back to her son. "What do you plan to do?"

"Lie low," he replied. "Gaius has used the story that the pair of you made up, about my father being a merchant from Mercia, otherwise Arthur would have become suspicious."

"Uther didn't remember, did he?"

"No, I don't think so. He would have mentioned something to Gaius if he had."

"Thank God for accursed short memory then," Elayne said. "Do any of your other friends know about this?"

"Not that I know of; it depends if anybody else, apart from Lancelot, was awake."

"Sorry about that," Lancelot muttered, looking politely embarrassed.

"It was lucky that you already know about Merlin," Gaius added.

They all sat or stood there, not knowing what to say next, but also soaking in the stories that Merlin and Gaius had just told them. During this time, Ajax clambered back down to the floor and lumbered over to perch on Elayne's knee. However, this wasn't enough to break the unnatural silence that had fallen. The candle flickered against the black shadows that surrounded them, sputtering as the wax slowly melted, leaving a small puddle on the earth floor of the house. It seemed to be the centre of everyone's eye focus for the moment, even the monkey, who had still and silent, seemingly aware of the atmosphere surrounding him.

Everyone was broken out of their trance by a sudden noise from outside, which told them that a stray animal was wandering around outside.

"Arthur and the others will be wondering where we are," Lancelot muttered to Freya, Merlin and Gaius, standing as he said this. The others followed.

"How long do you reckon you'll all be here?" Elayne asked.

"Until the Pendragons find something probably," Freya replied.

"So that means you'll be here for a while... Listen, my house is far too big for one person. If the king, his son or anyone else need quarters then I'm only too happy to let them stay. It'll save people from catching their death of cold, heaven forbid."

"Thank you for the offer," Lancelot said, nodding his head in an almost bow, "but where would you sleep?"

"I'll manage... Well, if it's alright, I think I need to turn in. I'll see you all tomorrow then." She went to hug Hunith and Merlin, gripping them in a supportive fashion. She hugged Gaius, saying that it was lovely to see him again. She then shook Lancelot and Freya's hand, smiling broadly at the pair of them. The young woman then left, Ajax now clinging to her shoulder.

"We should probably be getting back," Merlin said to Gaius and the others. "Mother, are you alright staying here?" The warlock was still concerned about how much the news of his father's death had affected her.

"Aren't I always?" she replied, smiling. "Go, I should be fine for the one night. Likewise, if anyone wants to stay here, they can always have the bed."

They all thanked, saying their goodbyes and taking their leave.

"She took that incredibly well," Lancelot commented, looking Merlin in the eye. "She's an incredibly strong woman."

"Hiding Balinor from Uther in the first place proves this," Freya included. "It's not every day you stand up against a king."

Merlin smiled at how the two were complimenting his mother- he could tell that they were already very fond of her and that they felt very sympathetic towards her, as well as Merlin.

Once the four had arrived back at the camp, Freya bade them goodnight and departed for her tent. Gaius also retired, mumbling to them about an early start. The other knights and Arthur were already asleep, so the two crept over to where they were sleeping, doing their best to not awaken anyone.

The warlock stared around and saw that there were a number of soldiers circling the perimeter, so he knew that he was spared from guard duty, for that evening at least.

Turning over onto his side and curling up against the log that he had sat on the previous evening and settled for a decent night's sleep.

What he was not aware of was Aurelius staring out of his tent, pondering something as he watched the boy gradually relax as sleep overcame him. Taking him away would be so easy at this precise moment- he could always call Deryn and put the boy under some sleeping spell. However, he knew that Deryn would want to stick her plan, whatever it was, so he decided against it.

He felt a lurch of guilt, as he knew that he would more than likely be exposed to his family by the sorceress' strategy, and that was something he was loathe doing. He knew that Uther's judgements about magic were iniquitous and contradictory, but he could not bring himself to confuse his brother and his grief- for that was what had probably started it all. He did not want to guess what Uther would feel when he found out that he was in league with a sorceress.

* * *

_Warning- things are about to go seriously downhill and all I will say about the next chapter is that Aurelius gets on the wrong side of Elayne. Big time. PLEASE REVIEW. I won't be able to post any more for a while now, so apologies.  
_

_MerlinStar  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_I'm back. Thank you for being patient with me- I've just finished some seriously major exams, but now I can post some more stuff. Keep an eye on Rise of the Legend as well. Hope you enjoy it_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Arthur splashed his face with water, which had come from a small wooden bowl Merlin had brought him.

"We're going to have to tell the knights something," Merlin admitted to his master. "They need to know why we're here. I mean, it's not my place to say if you should tell any of the knights and I know that this is a matter for your family, but you cannot expect them to sit here and wonder if we are just wasting our time."

"The plan is to keep this between myself, Gaius, my father and Aurelius."

"That's sort of gone out of the window."

Arthur turned on him. "If you tell anyone-"

"I'm not going to; it's not my secret to tell."

"Good; and if you hadn't guessed, Merlin, this is something that could tear the kingdom apart at a time like this. Everyone has only just found out that Morgana is my half-sister; the last thing that needs to happen is they find out that the last Dragonlord was my father's brother and that he had a child, who is technically third in line for the throne."

Merlin had to suppress a shiver, as he knew he was describing himself. It still made him feel disconcerted to think that he was his master's cousin.

"Alright, I see your point," the warlock mumbled, "but these are our friends; they won't go telling the entire kingdom and beyond that your father condemned his own brother's race."

"_Mer_lin."

"Sorry, I was only pointing out."

"Well, next time don't say it in that accusatory tone. Magic is evil."

"So what does that make your cousin if they really are the last Dragonlord? Are you going to condemn them even before you get to know them?"

Expecting a retort, the warlock readied himself for an argument, but to his amazement, Arthur made no negative comment.

"I don't know," the prince said, honestly. "I really don't know."

Merlin sighed, and left it at that, something which relieved Arthur. It was like Merlin to make the most unnecessarily annoying comments, but despite that he did know when to stop before things went too far.

"Are you going to be asking around the village?" Merlin asked, tactlessly changing the subject. "We don't have anywhere where we keep archives, and none have actually ever been written."

"That my uncle's plan; he's the one who wants to do the questioning. However, I'm going to be searching along with him; I've known him to go a bit over the top when interrogating people. The last thing we need is for something stupid to happen- whoever is next in line to the throne here could declare war."

"I don't think so."

"How would you know?"

Merlin shrugged. "This isn't the most important of places to anyone who hasn't lived here. Everywhere else in the kingdom tends to ignore us."

Arthur knew that Merlin wasn't wrong there. Cenred and everybody else had refused to help Ealdor in its time of need, apart from him, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana. However, it now felt as if that adventure belonged to a different lifetime. Many things had changed, for better and for worse. Mainly for the worse, in Arthur's opinion.

"Still, we don't want any trouble."

"So, what will your father be doing?"

"Not much if I'm honest. All he plans to do is devise strategies to find the child as quickly as possible."

"He's still not talking much, is he?"

Arthur shook his head and peered at the wall of the tent, in the direction his father's tent. "Would you?"

Merlin hung his head. "It must be hard for you- he's distancing himself from everyone and you don't know how to help."

Arthur was about to reply when Elyan suddenly rushed into the tent, breathless. "Arthur, Merlin, you may both want to come quickly."

"What's happened?" Arthur asked, grabbing his sword.

"Your uncle wanted to question some of the villagers earlier, so he took me, Percival and Leon. What we got out of what he was saying to the villagers was something about the Dragonlord called Balinor and about this Balinor having a child. He got a bit cross with some of them because they were being a bit vague."

"What was he doing?"

"Apart from asking questions, nothing. Then somebody said something about Merlin's mother and how nobody knows who his father was. He stormed off towards Hunith's house, which is when I decided to come here. I'm afraid he may do something that we may all regret- he wasn't in the best of moods."

"Merlin!" Arthur called, as his manservant ran out of the tent. "Elyan, fetch Lancelot and Gwaine and meet me in the village. We may have to prevent a scene." The prince then pursued his servant, ignoring the calls of the others behind him, cursing his bad luck that predicting this sort of thing would happen literally minutes after he had spoken it out loud.

They reached the village in time to see a small crowd gathered around Merlin's mother's house. Both could hear the raised voices of Aurelius and Hunith, and Merlin pushed his way through the gathering of people in time to see a couple of soldiers grab his mother. Leon and Percival were quietly trying to beg Arthur's uncle to calm down.

"Mother!" the warlock called.

"Let her go," Arthur commanded, at which the soldiers obeyed, clearly confused as to who's orders to follow.

Merlin was at his mother's side as she fell to her knees. He saw the look of loathing that was in her face as she looked up at Ambrosius, whose sword was pointing at the pair of them.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded of his uncle. "You can't go about like this- this isn't Camelot."

"We are here on business, Arthur, and it does not help if people are uncooperative."

"That doesn't mean you have to intimidate them."

"Boy, you are going to be king one day and something your father will agree with is that you have to push to find the truth at the best of times."

"We saved this village not so long ago, so it wouldn't be good if we shattered our friendship over something that may not concern any of them."

"If you saved them as you say then they should show our family respect. And as far as I'm concerned, everyone is involved in this matter until we discover otherwise. The child of the Dragonlord must be found."

"You won't get far if you go around threatening the people here," a voice said behind them.

Aurelius span around to find a sword pointing at his throat. The person holding it was an incredibly irate looking Elayne, who was poised to run her victim through at any moment.

"This isn't your kingdom, Ambrosius. You may be a noble, but a noble must also respect all, even if they are not part of the monarchy."

"Put the sword down, child," Aurelius said, his anger leaving him as he gazed warily at the girl. The soldiers drew their swords because of the immediate threat. Percival and Leon looked unsure as what to do.

"Elayne, please," Arthur muttered, surprised by the change in personality Elayne was showing, having gone from the shy country girl to a fiery looking warrior. "Nothing will be achieved if you kill him."

"That may be, but what would have been achieved if he had continued to threaten Hunith in that manner? I don't care who you are or who you are related to, but such a thing is what I call an attempt on my family and I'm not prepared to let that pass. What exactly possessed you to behave in such a way?"

Aurelius looked incredibly reluctant to tell her anything, but he changed his mind when she brought the tip of the sword closer to his neck.

"A number of villagers explained that the father of the boy, Merlin, was never seen by any of the other villagers, though an elder remembered that Balinor and Hunith were friendly to each other whilst he was here. It's a possibility that the boy is Balinor's son."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to threaten any of the villagers here. Besides, you are incredibly misinformed. My brother knew Merlin's father, and I think you'll find that he was a merchant from Mercia. I take it Hunith tried to explain this to you, or did you display this animosity towards her before she had the chance to explain anything. Gaius will tell you exactly the same thing."

At that moment, Elyan arrived with Lancelot, Gwaine, Gaius and, to everyone's horror, Uther. At the sight of the king, the group of villagers dispersed so that the five could clearly see what was happening. Uther looked livid to see a commoner holding a sword at his brother's throat, and started forwards.

"I order you to lower your weapon," he shouted. The atmosphere that surrounded them was incredibly tense, everyone unsure about what would happen next.

Elayne turned her gaze away from Aurelius and stared at Merlin and Hunith. Both looked worried, and Merlin shook his head, pleading with her not to do anything stupid.

Sighing, the young woman lowered her weapon, but turned away and walked up to Lancelot, ignoring Uther.

"I need one of your gauntlets," she whispered, so that no one else could hear.

Lancelot could guess what she was about to do and he felt as if he should refuse her for her own safety, but there was something in her expression that made him comply. The knight could understand that Elayne was close to Merlin and his mother and that she would want to protect them from the truth coming out, which may result in Merlin, their friend, being killed.

Once Lancelot had handed her a gauntlet, Elayne walked, quite calmly, back up to Aurelius and threw the piece of armour down at his feet. There was a shocked silence as everybody waited to see what Aurelius would do.

Arthur watched as his uncle slowly bent his knees and picked the gauntlet off of the ground. The prince felt his insides curl inside him. All they needed was for someone to be killed at a time like this.

"Tomorrow at dawn," Elayne said, in a dark tone. "Single combat to the death."

With that she turned on her heel and stormed down towards her house, leaving everybody to stare after her, shocked.

The villagers began to disperse, giving Merlin time to help his mother to his feet and lead her back inside the house. Lancelot, Gaius and Gwaine followed, the latter rushing to Hunith's other side.

"Are you alright?" the physician asked Hunith, as Merlin shoved a wooden cup filled with water into his mother's hands.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hunith replied.

"Did they hurt you?" Merlin asked, angrily.

"No. The soldiers were a bit rough, but there won't be any bruising or anything. I think I was annoying Aurelius anyway- he didn't seem to want to listen to my side of the story. All he wanted was answers about Balinor."

"Did you ever meet him?" Gwaine asked. Merlin shot him a slightly reproachful look. "I'm only asking."

"I talked to him a number of times whilst he was here, yes. However, what worries me most now is what Elayne did."

"Shall I go to talk her out of it?" Merlin asked.

"You know she won't listen. We're the only family she sort of has now and Arthur's uncle threatened us as far as she's concerned."

"She's very protective," Lancelot commented, "though that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Elayne's been like that ever since she was younger," Merlin explained. "She's very loyal to those she loves, even if it means getting herself into trouble."

"But why challenge Uther's brother?" Gwaine said, shaking his head. "It's suicidal. He'll tear her apart."

"Merlin, I can see what Gwaine means," Lancelot added. "You should talk to her. The last thing we need is for blood to be spilt on top of everything else that is happening."

Merlin shook his head, but held his hands up in defeat. "I'll go and see her now, before Uther decides to have her arrested or something like that."

* * *

"I'm not calling it off," Elayne muttered, turning back around to face her friend. Merlin was standing by the small window to her right, the late morning sun spilling through into the house, basking everything in its warm glow.

"Elayne he could kill you. That's not something I would want to watch."

"Well, you don't have to watch; and I won't die. There are things I've learnt that I haven't explained to you yet."

"Then if you end up killing Arthur's uncle, you'll be dead anyway. Uther would never let the murder of a member of his family go unpunished."

"Like all kings, he has to respect the rules of the field of combat. Don't worry though, I have a plan."

"Elayne-"

"Merlin, I know that you're worried for me, but I'll be fine, I promise. Did you really think I'd let that man point his sword at you and Hunith like he was doing so and not get away with it."

"Arthur was doing his best to argue us out of the situation."

Elayne sat on a small wooden chair, Ajax jumping into her lap. She ran her fingers repetitively through his fur. "Ambrosius would have come back for Hunith to make sure that she wasn't lying, and, I hate to say it, she was. I'm doing this for the pair of you, you fool. I would die to protect you; to me, you and Hunith are the only family I have left now, and your secrets are part of the future of everything that we see around us." Her voice was serene and mature, calm instead of argumentative.

"Since when did you know about my destiny?"

"Hunith filled me in. I must say it was a shock to find out that your best friend is going to help unite the land and stop Uther's relentless witch hunts, especially since said friend can't hold a sword to save his life." Merlin found himself laughing at this, and the girl allowed herself a grin. "That's more than likely the reason why... Will did what he did." Elayne scratched her neck and avoided eye contact with the warlock for a few moments, attempting to busy herself with continuously stroking Ajax.

In that moment, Merlin saw how his friend felt. "You blame yourself for Will."

"Sometimes. I think to myself that he'd still be alive if I hadn't left."

"You weren't to know that it would happen. None of us were."

"I know, which is why I mainly blame that filthy bandit who dealt the blow. He may have died for your master, but it was Arthur who killed Kanen."

"You did look shocked when Arthur introduced himself earlier."

"I never expected him to turn up here. I suppose, somewhere deep down, I want to try and blame him because Will took the blow for him, but I know that that isn't right, especially not after everything the four of you did for this place. I'd have loved to have seen _you_ try and kill bandits. I remember you lasted all of four seconds even when me and Will tried to teach you combat skills."

Merlin scowled, sarcastically. "It was more than four seconds."

"Alright, I'll give you six."

The pair chuckled.

"Do you still remember it?" Elayne asked. "All of the days that we messed around and drove everybody up the wall, including my father."

"How could I forget? It was probably why he helped us build the Den. Do you know if she's crumbled into decay or not?"

"She's still standing. I think Will took care of her when we were both off doing our own thing. It was quite dusty, so I gave it a good spring clean. I hope you don't mind, but I've used her to store some things."

"What exactly for?"

"General stuff and weaponry I happened to bring back with me from my travels."

This made Merlin think of the fight that was looming for his friend.

"Could you guess that he'd pick up the gauntlet?" he asked, making his way over to another wooden chair.

"Noblemen from the aristocracy or monarchy sort of feel that they have to," Elayne explained.

"True, they feel that they can't seem cowardly in front of their men."

"Exactly. Anyway, what's it like working in Camelot, especially since you work for the prince and are an undercover sorcerer."

"It's good."

"Good? Something tells me that there is some bad stuff."

"Bad, good, a bit of both. The main reason I cope is because I have all of these brilliant people for friends."

"Do any of them know about the real you, though? I know that Lancelot, Freya and Gaius do, but does anyone else?"

Merlin shook his head. "They have no idea. I don't know how I'll be able to let them, Arthur especially, about who I am because of what happened to Morgana."

"The king's ward? Your mother mentioned her- she sounds like someone I'd get along with."

"Not any more. You said that I'm second in line to the throne of Camelot, but I'm not. I'm third in line. Morgana is Uther's daughter. She has magic, like me, but she chose to use it for evil. She revealed herself to the entire kingdom a couple of months ago when she tried to take over the kingdom."

Elayne looked astonished. "Oh my goodness. I take it you defeated her; otherwise you'd probably be dead."

"We stopped her though and she ran with her sister, Morgause."

"That must have been horrible for all of you."

"It's been worse for Arthur and Uther- it wasn't exactly nice watching them discover that a member of their own family could be so much evil, though she was influenced by her sister. I actually think it was Morgause who killed Cenred."

The young women nodded. "He had it coming to him. I still can't forget that he refused to help this village when Kanen attacked."

"Do you really think that?"

"Let's not go into that. He's dead and that's final."

"But-"

"Merlin, please leave it. I'm too busy trying to keep you alive at the moment. I will deal with all of that some other time. So, back onto the subject of your life, what's it actually like working for the prince?"

Merlin pulled a face.

"That bad?"

"No, he's fine, we get on well when he's not bossing me around. However, he can be a bit of a prat at times." The warlock chuckled again, making the young woman to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't actually say that to his face do you?" she asked, making a mockery of sounding shocked.

"That and other things."

"Merlin, my friend, what happened to you? You used to be such a shy thing, albeit with a huge personality when the time came for you to show it."

"I developed a larger sense of humour."

"Oh great, and I thought your jokes weren't bad enough."

The pair erupted into a fit of laughter, until it gradually began to die down. There was silence, during which time, Elayne stood and paced around the room, both Merlin and Ajax watching her from the chairs.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this tomorrow morning?" Merlin asked, still not sure if he thought Elayne could survive a duel with Aurelius Ambrosius.

"I'm positive. He'll never touch you or your mother again." The expression in her eyes was so penetrating that Merlin knew that he had to believe her.

* * *

The scene that stretched out during the rising of the sun was a grim one. The villagers of Ealdor and the visitors from Camelot were surrounding a small pig sty that had been cleared the previous night for the duel. The villagers were closest to their homes in a huge huddle, whilst soldiers lined the picket fence. The king, the prince, the knights, Freya, Gwen, Gaius and Merlin were gathered on the other side.

Aurelius was already standing inside the makeshift rink, his sword clasped in one hand and his helmet in the other. He stared straight ahead at the trees on the close horizon, waiting for his opponent to appear.

Uther and Arthur were watching him with mingled worry and dislike of the situation. Merlin and the others knew that they had berated with Aurelius to drop out of the duel, but he had made it perfectly clear that he had no desire to withdraw from a fight with someone younger, therefore less experienced than he was. Uther thought that he had a point; however Arthur wasn't so easily convinced. He remembered the previous day when Elayne had displayed surprising agility whilst climbing the tree to reach her pet monkey.

Lancelot meanwhile had been disappointed to hear that Merlin hadn't convinced his friend to withdraw her quarrel. The warlock noted that his friend was being slightly over the top for a person he had only just met. However, Lancelot wasn't the only one. Hunith and Gaius had also expressed their concern about the girl, as both had known her from when she was rather young, just as Merlin had. Freya and Gwen were also concerned because they could sense that Merlin would take a turn for the worse if Aurelius killed his friend. The pair had also confided in Merlin that they could guess that Uther would have Elayne killed if she bested Aurelius.

However, none of them knew Elayne like Merlin did. The look she had given him last night had given the confirmation that Elayne would be alright- it was the look that told him that despite the seemingly bleak situation, everything would work out. It always had and Merlin hoped that it would continue to do so.

The crowd of Ealdor's villagers suddenly split down the middle, and there was the rolling sound of whispering as a lone figure walked down the aisle. Elayne was dressed in a plain, black leather getup. The shirt finished at her shoulders in a triangular fashion, leaving the upper part of each arm exposed. The lower half was covered with a dark, metal grey armband that stretched to her elbow. Her boots were scuffed at the ends, showing how much walking she had done over the last few years, but despite this, the dark brown colour had not faded. Her leather trousers were tucked inside the boots. The shirt was also done up at the back with a number of buckles. She had let her hair hang loose, as if she thought it wouldn't pose a distraction. Ajax was perched on her shoulder, his fur coat clashing against Elayne's battle ensemble.

When the girl had walked into the makeshift arena, it became clear that she had no helmet and that the only weapon she had was a small dagger. At this, Aurelius looked staggered, and looked from her to his brother, clearly concerned for the girl's sanity. Aurelius wasn't a coward, but if he had his way, he wouldn't be fighting the girl as he had come to accept that what he had done was wrong.

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked Elayne, walking up to the edge of the fence, preparing to start the battle. Elayne merely nodded, bowed to Uther then bending into a crouched position.

"The duel is set to the challenger's rules- to the death," Arthur called. "Let the battle commence."

Aurelius pulled his helmet on, and span around to face Elayne.

Merlin, Freya, Hunith, Gaius, Gwen and Lancelot were now extremely worried. The girl would surely be killed. Indeed, Lancelot looked as if he was about to interrupt, until Gwaine held him back. He was watching how Elayne was crouching.

"How long has she been away?" Gwaine asked Merlin, still holding Lancelot. "Lancelot, don't make me hit you over the head."

"About five years ago," Merlin said. "I don't see how that is going to help Elayne now."

"No, that's not what I'm getting at. I think I've seen that move before in a Saracen travelling group that went to Northumbria many years ago. There was this man that was the only one currently alive who could pull off this move, though I think your friend is about to have a go."

They all turned their attention back to Elayne, who suddenly flew out of the crouch and seemed to spiral in midair, shooting like a javelin at Aurelius, who was thrown backwards. Without even touching the ground, Elayne grabbed Aurelius' shoulders and threw herself upwards, somersaulting and then crashing back down to earth, landing on top of the older man, kneeling on one leg and pinning him down, the dagger at his throat.

Elayne then leant close to Aurelius' ear, and they all leant forwards to try and hear what she was saying. To Merlin's horror, he didn't need to as it was as if Elayne was whispering to him.

"I'll let you live, Ambrosius, but, I swear, if you ever lay a finger on Merlin or Hunith again, and anyone in this village for that matter, then I _will _kill you. Ask questions if you will, but I will not tolerate any violence or hostility towards them. You should be thankful that word of your intrusion into this land hasn't been carried onto the next ruler of this kingdom, more than likely due to the friendship that your nephew holds with us. It'd be a shame to throw away something so rare."

With that, Elayne withdrew and held out her hand for Aurelius to take, which he did, half scowling and half amazed, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

There was silence from the crowd. The duel had finished as quickly as it had begun, and nobody had been expecting such a show from Elayne. It had shocked even Hunith and Merlin, who had known her for the longest. Uther and Arthur looked particularly astonished at how easily Aurelius had been defeated, especially in such a short time.

Elayne acknowledged both Uther and Arthur with a bow and turned tail and left the pigsty, making towards her home. Those who were quick to follow her were Merlin, Freya and Lancelot. The others were still standing there, gobsmacked.

"How is that humanly possible?" Freya asked, once they had arrived at Elayne's quite spacious home. "I would never have thought that that sort of move would be physically possible, even with magical aid."

"I learnt it a few years ago in Persia. I had dealings with the Hassassins."

"Hassassins?" Lancelot queried.

"The proper name for assassins- it was changed over time for some peculiar reason, which is odd since they were named Hassassins because they smoked this herb called hashish. They're this group that originate from Persia or Arabia; they're lethal and know just about every single type of combat there is and they improve on it, making themselves the ultimate killing weapons."

"You had dealings with assassins," Merlin said, frowning.

"No need to be so sceptical, they were first formed as a small army to protect themselves. Anyway, I was eager to learn some things; I was a young woman walking through the unknown with only a sword or two and a pet monkey."

As if reacting to the words, Ajax suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, and clambered onto Elayne's bed, his tail thumping gently against the covers.

"Knowing Uther, he will probably try to blame it on magic," Lancelot muttered. "He doesn't take too kindly to members of his family being defeated- I heard about what happened with Morgause."

"Let him think that," Elayne said, gesturing her hand towards the doorway. "I know that I don't use magic and I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise. They have no proof at any rate."

"You may want to steer clear from Uther _and_ Aurelius," Freya cautioned, clearly worried.

"Thank you for the concern, Freya, but they can't scare me to hide in my own village. I'm not about to lurk in the shadows, especially if what Ambrosius did happens again. I know he's the king's brother, but I don't trust him, not just because of what he did."

"What makes you say that?" the warlock asked.

"He has this shifty look about him when he thinks nobody is looking. All I'm saying is that someone should keep an eye on him."

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful," Lancelot said, "but this is the _king's _brother. If anyone tries to spy on him, it may be seen as tantamount to treason."

"Sorry, I didn't mean spying; I just meant that we should just keep checking what he does around the village."

"In other words, spying."

"It's either that or we wait and see what trouble he causes. You don't think I'm right, do you."

"You may have a point, but Aurelius generally seems to be a good hearted man."

"You both have a point," Freya interrupted. "However, we should really be worrying about what Aurelius, Uther and Arthur's next move will be. They could somehow discover Merlin and Hunith's secret within seconds if we're not careful. I know that none of us want to see Merlin killed because of who he is." She squeezed Merlin's shoulder supportively.

Merlin was barely listening to the conversation, and had only just felt Freya grip his shoulder. There had been a niggling sensation in the back of his head ever since he had entered the house and it had continuously grown as the minutes had grown by. At this point in time he could hear disjointed words that weren't anything any of them were saying.

"_Mistress... Friends... He smells tainted... No idea what that means... Smells like something's exploding at the moment... Could really do with a piece of fruit right now_," the voice said, the sentences beginning to become clearer.

The warlock suddenly felt as if he was being plunged into an ice cold bucket of water. There was no mistaking it. He was hearing Ajax's thoughts.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! I've barely received any and I do appreciate constructive critisism, etc. Thank you for reading._

_MerlinStar  
_


	12. Chapter 11

****_Sorry it's been a while, so here's three more chapters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Merlin was positive that he wasn't going mad. At first, he had convinced himself that he had accidentally cast a subconscious spell to hear Ajax's thoughts. However, after that, he had begun to hear the thoughts of all of the wildlife around him. That was when he thought that there was something wrong with his magic, but whenever he willed the voices to stop they did. He had failed to mention it to Gaius or anybody else, even Freya, as he had no desire to give them any more cause for worry in the present climate of things.

After almost two weeks, the warlock had finally come to the conclusion that his magic had made another progression and he felt that he could finally confide in someone.

The search for Balinor's child, who was actually Merlin unbeknownst to almost all, had proved unsuccessful so far, but Uther and Aurelius seemed determined to keep searching until they found something. Because of this, Arthur was becoming restless, pretty sure that the search was stretching towards the point of obsession.

"Camelot could have fallen for all we know," Arthur had muttered to Merlin as they watched Aurelius question a few elderly women. "We've been here too long, and I can't imagine we'll find anything."

"Don't you want to find your cousin?" Merlin had asked.

"Well, yes, but not if it puts the kingdom in jeopardy."

Merlin had to agree. It was nice to have returned home, but Camelot needed to be protected by its king and prince. The warlock hoped that, if he wasn't discovered, then one day he could explain it all to Arthur. Now definitely wasn't the time.

Elayne had also been persistent with keeping a close eye on Aurelius' movements, though she could find nothing to suggest foul play. Despite this, Merlin knew that his friend always stuck to her instincts, so he knew that she wouldn't let the matter rest.

It was a drizzly summer's day, and Merlin was once again trying to block out the thoughts of the surrounding animals. He could hear a young buck in a not too distant field and a barn owl as it dreamed, unaware of the day going by. He was also trying to wrestle with something else that had been bothering him all day, which did not help the noise in his head.

"Merlin?"

The warlock spun around to see Freya sitting next to him. Gaius was also stood right in front of them. Both looked worried.

"You've had that look on your face for the past couple of weeks now," Gaius commented. "Is it a migraine?"

Merlin shook his head. "I've... I think I'm... I can hear the thoughts of animals, Gaius."

Freya's eyes widened and Gaius crouched forwards.

"I don't think reading the thoughts of animals is part of being a Dragonlord," Freya said, looking from Merlin to Gaius.

"It isn't," Gaius agreed. He peered into Merlin's eyes.

"I feel fine," Merlin said, before Gaius could undergo a full inspection. He'd had medical care far too much that month as it was.

"The rock might have brought this on," Gaius guessed.

"What rock?" Freya asked in a serious tone.

"He went into a trance when holding a rock and then suddenly became tired."

"And I was fine afterwards," Merlin interrupted, giving the pair a reassuring look.

"We can't be sure," Gaius said. "Right now, I need to go and examine that rock so we can grasp what an earth is going on."

With that he bustled off, startling the pair with his abrupt departure.

"He's only worried about you," Freya said, soothingly.

"He doesn't have to be, not with everything else that's happening. He's already trying to figure out what that rock is, why that man ranted on about Deryn and how to keep Uther from finding out about who I am."

"When did you start hearing the animal's thoughts?"

"The day that Elayne fought Aurelius, I heard Ajax's thoughts. I thought it was a spell that I had accidentally cast, but then it wouldn't stop and I heard the thoughts of every animal in the area."

"Can't you stop it?" Freya rubbed his arm.

"Yes, but then it always comes back."

"It can't be easy with all of those thoughts in your head as well as your own."

"It isn't... Freya... I think I'm losing control."

Freya instantly knew what he meant. "You can't be, you've always been able to control it and there has been no reason for that to change. You cope with the problems that life hurls at you and you are never swayed from keeping what's important in your mind. That is self control, which means that you shouldn't be having problems with your magic."

"I'm serious. I was practising this morning in my mother's house by trying to light a number of candles at the same time and I nearly burnt the house down. I only just managed to stop the fire before it sent something up in flames."

Freya shook her head. "You really need to speak to Gaius about this. I'm sorry Merlin, but I don't know what to do. I should, but I don't. I have no idea how to help you."

"You don't have to. It just helps talking."

Freya smiled and gripped his hand.

* * *

Lancelot was sat on a log on the outskirts of the nearby forest, looking out over the village of Ealdor. In all of his travels, he had never been to a place such as this before. The villagers lived in harmony with each other and they were happy, despite their rough living conditions. Much to his astonishment, they seemed to thrive on these conditions.

The knight then turned his thoughts to Merlin's friend, who had taken him, as well as everybody else, by surprise. She was a shy thing at the best of times, but there were moments when she became outspoken. Lancelot also thought that she was extremely beautiful and would be more suited for a princess rather than a simple country girl. Her manners were mostly polite, apart from when she thought that something wasn't right and she felt that she or somebody else was threatened, as had been proved a couple of weeks ago, when her manner had become as sharp as a sword. This made her all the more mysterious to the knight.

He was interrupted from his pondering as he saw the subject of his thoughts walk out of the village and towards the forest, seemingly unaware that the knight was staring at her. The monkey was also with her.

Lancelot decided to follow her, as she disappeared into the depths of the forest, wondering what on earth could draw her away from Ealdor.

The forest soon became wilder and untamed, branches snagging onto Lancelot's clothes and armour, causing him to curse as he untangled himself. He was about to give up following Elayne when he came across a small clearly that was facing a bare face of cliff. Not knowing what the young woman was doing here, Lancelot settled for watching.

Elayne walked up to the rock face and, quite suddenly, she vanished through the cliff. Lancelot started and ran forwards to the cliff face.

"Elayne?" he called. "Elayne!"

The girl stuck her head out of the cliff face, Ajax somehow sitting on her head, which nearly gave Lancelot a heart attack.

"Were you following me?" Elayne asked, barely concealing a smile.

"Sorry. I saw you and I wondered why you were leaving the village."

"It's not odd for me to leave, especially not since I left all those years ago. Come on in."

Elayne disappeared again, and Lancelot walked around to where she had just been. To his amazement, there was a small slit in the cliff, though it was wide enough for a fully grown man to fit through. He could actually see Elayne edge her way through the narrow passage.

Once on the other side, Lancelot stared at the sight before him. He was utterly speechless.

"Do you like her?" Elayne asked, grinning at the expression on the knight's face. "It's mainly Merlin's handiwork, as it was slightly impossible for us to actually build her by hand at the age of about seven. My father gave us a hand with the final touches."

"How long has this been here?" was all Lancelot could force himself to say.

Before them lay a large wooden cabin that was the length of at least several men. The wood was a dark brown. The windows were framed with a lighter type, probably pine or oak. The door was an archway, bedecked with many flowers, which twisted in and out of the gaps. It looked perfect, and the scenery surrounding it made it even more so. A number of willow tree vines were sweeping across the roof, propelled by the gentle wind. The sun, which had finally broken through the grey clouds, shone through the canopy of trees, giving everything in the area a pale yellow glow. Even the smattering of rain that still fell couldn't spoil this picture. Lancelot also heard the sound of running water from nearby.

"Why do you call this place 'her'?" he asked out of interest.

"Will started it- he called it our baby, which was highly embarrassing as he was nine. But it stuck, though we did name her 'the Den'. All three of us used to come here all of the time, at which many people would rebuke us for not completing our chores. My father did get mad when we came back late. Hunith never minded though- Merlin needed his space at that age."

"So Merlin made this?"

"Yes. He didn't know any magic at all back then, but he could still move things around. She was built within a day... Do you want to come in?"

Lancelot shrugged, and Elayne led him inside.

The knight couldn't believe that this cabin had been here for nearly twenty years. Everything looked brand new and in order. There wasn't a single speck of dust or cobweb anywhere.

"Of course, I cleaned her up when I got back," Elayne explained, watching Lancelot's face again. "She was very dusty and the wet wood was beginning to smell."

"I can't smell a thing."

"I've masked it with some herbs I found in Italia- jasmine I think." She held out her arm so that Ajax could clamber onto the small, rickety table in the middle of the room.

"It's... there aren't words."

"Thank you."

Lancelot began to inspect a small cupboard on the other side of the room. "Did you really go to Persia and Arabia?"

"Do you doubt me so much, sir knight?"

"Of course not, the idea sounds... marvellous."

"Oh it was, as well as boiling hot. There is a lot that all of those different cultures could teach us, and it's a shame that not many people like to travel that much."

"I have to agree; the furthest I've ever been is the eastern coast."

"Well, it's a lot more than some people do."

"So... where exactly have you been?"

Elayne beamed at the question. "Quite a number of places, for example, Mercia, Northumbria and all of the other kingdoms on this rock of ours; also Persia and Arabia, as you know, Hispania, Gaul, Germania, Italia, the three cantons of Uri, Schwyz and Unterwalden, Pannonia, and a great many others."

"You have been very busy."

"Not busy really, mainly running around the world and training at the same time."

"I gather since you pulled that move off a couple of weeks ago. It was very impressive."

"Thank you. Do you want a drink? I put a barrel of mead in here because it's perfect storing conditions."

"Yes please."

Elayne went over to a small cupboard at the back of the room and began to rummage around in its depths.

"I haven't had a drink in this place since Merlin turned eighteen," she explained. "Will drank the most and tried to sing, which was an utter nightmare." Her face became slightly sad at the mention of her dead brother.

"What was he like?" Lancelot asked, as she quietly pulled out a well proportioned barrel and began to fill a couple of cups with the honey coloured liquid. "Your brother."

"He was stubborn, for one thing," Elayne said, allowing a small smile to cross her lips. "He distrusted nobles ever since our father died and he stuck to that prejudice right up until... the day he died. That didn't stop him from always doing what he thought was right, though, even if it did mean helping your friend, Arthur. He was also really bad at making jokes, something that I'm afraid rubbed off on Merlin.

"One thing I remember is the number of times he was indignant with me because I beat him at these duels we used to compete in whilst we were training together... And whilst I was away, I thought that when I visited, I'd be able to do that sort of thing again with him _and_ Merlin. Fate, it seems, had a completely different idea, and I will forever regret not coming home sooner."

"How did you find out?"

Elayne rubbed her arm and looked around shiftily. "I... I met someone the pair of us knew in Gaul. They'd gone travelling a couple of months ago and, when I bumped into them, they told me about what had happened. Let's just say that it was a shock to discover that I'd never see my brother again, even if it was cutting firewood or falling onto his backside when I beat him."

A tear fell down her cheek and the cups she was holding suddenly clattered to the floor, the mead spilling all over the floor.

"Shoot," she muttered, falling to her knees at exactly the same time Lancelot started off of his chair, reaching for the cups. The pair's hands met as they went to lift the cup off the floor at the same time.

Both slowly raised their eyesight until they were staring at each other. Elayne felt her breathing quicken, and Lancelot seemed to forget that his hand was currently skimming the surface of hers, a current flowing through the touch that sent shivers into the pair of them.

Elayne soon had to force herself to look away from Lancelot's entrancing brown eyes as she was afraid that she would fall into their depths if she held contact with them any longer.

"The mead," she mumbled, slowly pulling her hand away from his.

"Oh... yes, sorry."

Ajax, who had been quiet the entire time that they had spoken, made a whistling noise that almost sounded teasing. Elayne shot the monkey a sarcastic scowl.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Elayne jumped to her feet, Lancelot following her lead. They were both relieved to see that it was Merlin and Freya who entered. Both immediately spotted the serious expressions that dominated Merlin and Freya's features.

"What's wrong?" Elayne asked. "Has Ambrosius done something?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Freya said, looking at the warlock. "Merlin just needs to tell you something."

"Is something the matter?" Lancelot asked his friend.

"You could say that," Merlin began to explain. "It's... My magic seems to be spiralling out of control, for starters."

Elayne and Lancelot exchanged a horrified look before turning back to Merlin.

"No!" Elayne exclaimed in surprise. "When did this start?"

"About a couple of weeks ago- the day you fought Arthur's uncle."

"How do you mean, you can't control it?" the knight queried.

Merlin glanced at Freya, who nodded.

"I've been hearing the thoughts of animals," he told them. "It began with Ajax."

Elayne looked at her monkey, who was currently licking his fur whilst still perched on the table.

"You're being serious, aren't you?"

"It's not something I would really joke about, if I'm honest, though your face is a picture. I could show you if you want."

"My face?"

"No, I can let you hear Ajax's thoughts. I tried it with Freya a couple of minutes ago on a crow."

"It was a very interesting experience," Freya muttered, "though I didn't think much of what that crow was saying." Both she and Merlin grimaced at the memory.

"Was it something about its eating habits?" Elayne asked. From their faces, she could tell that she had guessed correctly. "Lovely."

"You're saying it's actually possible to hear animals' thoughts," Lancelot said, looking both intrigued and shocked by the idea.

"Do you want to hear what Ajax thinks?" Merlin asked his friend.

"Part of me doesn't want to know what he thinks of me, but I see no harm."

"He doesn't think badly of you; trust me, I know." The warlock then turned to the monkey, who was staring up at him with bright eyes, as if he knew what was about to happen. "Lǣtan Þas gesceaft bēon hīered."

At first nothing appeared to happen, but then a low buzzing noise filled all of their ears, and they all stared at Ajax.

"_Why are you all staring at me as if I'm abnormal?_" the monkey asked, his head turning as he looked at all of them.

"Oh my God," Elayne muttered. "Ajax?"

"_No offence, mistress, but is it alright if I have a nut?_"

They all looked on, amazed, as Elayne slowly pulled a couple of nuts out of her pocket, giving them to the monkey, who eased them out of her fingers.

"_Thank you. It's actually interesting for you to all be hearing me. I actually have the chance to voice my opinions for once in my life_."

"You understand us?" Lancelot asked.

"_It's not that difficult, Lancelot, all animals have brains and know how to use them._"

Elayne turned to Merlin. "I knew that you could do some really incredible stuff, but this takes it beyond anything that I thought possible."

Merlin shrugged. "I know you'll want to try to talk to him, but I need to end the spell. It takes a lot of concentration to maintain."

"Of course. Sorry, Ajax."

The warlock let the spell end and let out a sigh. Elayne was still looking at her monkey, and made to scratch him behind the ear.

"_Oh, that's the spot_." Everybody stood there in silence.

"I thought you said you ended it," Freya said to Merlin.

"I did, I'm certain of it."

"Then how come we can still hear him?" Lancelot asked. "Is this another effect of your magic going out of control?"

"I don't know. I'm definitely not using magic at the moment and the spell ended with the crow."

However, Elayne didn't seem to mind. "It'll be nice talking to you, knowing that you'll reply."

"_You can say that again. Remember when we were stuck in Scythia and you had nobody to talk to for about a month because some bandits had you locked up_."

The others gave Elayne a puzzled look.

"It's a long story," she explained, sighing. "How on earth are we going to hide this from everyone else? I don't personally want the knights of Camelot turning on him again."

"_I can keep quiet, thank you,_" Ajax said, indignantly. "_It's just a matter of playing stupid_."

"That is actually really cute," Freya commented.

"_Thank you, Freya_."

"Speaking of the others, we may need to head back before they start sending out search parties," Lancelot noted. "This has been nice, especially visiting your Den."

"Will did take good care of her," Merlin admitted.

"You lot go ahead," Elayne said. "I need to clean up some spilt mead, which gives me more time to converse with my monkey before and if the spell wears off."

Elayne waved them off, and the three began to make their way back through the forest, treading carefully over the undergrowth to avoid catching themselves on it.

"Have Arthur and the other two found anything at all to suggest that you're Balinor's child?" Lancelot asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Freya replied. "I was talking to Arthur last night and he says that he doesn't think that we can stay here for much longer."

"You can see his point," Merlin conceded. "The safety of Camelot is more important for somebody who they think may or may not exist."

"It'd be easier for you in particular if they did let the matter rest," the knight said, "but something tells me that Uther and Aurelius won't want to give up that quickly. Uther can trust Sir Bors to keep things running until we return."

As they reached the edge of the forest, they saw a couple of horses riding to where the Camelot party were camped.

"Isn't that Annabis' horse?" Freya wandered out loud.

"You're right," Lancelot muttered, squinting at the two horses. "It's definitely her and her manservant."

"What on earth would they be doing here?" Merlin said, puzzled.

The three continued on their trek across the field until they finally reached the camp, where their suspicions were confirmed, as they saw Arthur helping Annabis off of her steed.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Uther said, walking up, "but might I ask what you are doing here, Annabis?"

"I thought I'd give you all a visit, and I thought it would be interesting to see Cenred's kingdom, having never been anywhere near it before. Besides, no offence against Frik, but it was becoming a bit dull having no one to talk to. I'm still becoming acquainted with your new guest." Annabis' eyesight found Freya, and Merlin, and she smiled at the pair of them.

"I see no problem with Annabis staying with us, father," Arthur said, turning to the king.

Uther seemed to agree with his son. "I must tell you Annabis, myself and Aurelius may not be able to speak much as we are here on very private business."

"I'm sure I can keep myself busy. Besides, I think the people in... Ealdor, is it, are preparing for something. They were raising a couple of tents when we just rode past. It may be interesting to have a look at their festivities, if that is indeed what it is."

Merlin suddenly remembered that today was the day of the Summer Solstice; therefore there would be a celebration in the village that evening.

"Very well," Uther said, "but I insist that you take some of the knights with you."

Annabis nodded and curtseyed. The small crowd slowly began to disperse, and Merlin could see Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen and Elyan walking up to the three of them.

"Is it the Summer Solstice?" Gwaine asked the warlock, who nodded in reply. "Excellent. I definitely have to see this."  
"What does your village do during the Summer Solstice?" Gwen asked Merlin, slightly confused by Gwaine's statement.

"It's a party at night, really," Merlin explained. "There's a lot of eating and drinking, and sometimes dancing."

"It sounds fun," Elyan commented, turning to Arthur. "Do you think your father could excuse us tonight to join this party?"

Arthur pondered the idea for a few moments.

"Come on, Arthur, the people here owe you," Gwaine said, guessing what Arthur was thinking; "so I can't imagine anyone trying to poison you."

"I know that, therefore I can't see any problem in joining the festivities."

"It's also a chance to get to know the people," Gwen added, "now that there isn't some situation that is threatening anybody."

"The only situation that's going to threaten us is a serious hangover," Lancelot muttered. The others couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Aurelius stalked around the village, the shadows stretching across his face as the day began to expire. There was the occasional sound of bird song and a gentle breeze had picked up. The sky was a bluey-purple colour as the orange sun sank towards the horizon.

Suddenly feeling a presence behind him, Aurelius span around to spy Annabis standing next to the small house that he was currently passing. Watching her, he saw her disappear behind the wooden house. He followed, knowing what she would probably want.

Annabis finally stopped when the pair where both out of sight of the dusty road, on which the villagers might see them.

"What were you thinking?" she hissed, her rage showing in her features. Aurelius nearly recoiled at the amount of anger that she was throwing him in that glance.

"I have tried to keep my motives hidden from everybody," he explained, knowing what this was about. "It was only natural of me to talk to the boy's mother."

"You threatened her, you imbecile. The boy will surely be on the lookout for anything you do, and I am certain that his little village friend will be keeping an eye on you; probably the only reason she kept you alive was to catch you in the act. You are lucky that I am here now to draw the attention away."

"I take it everything is prepared then?"

"Yes, all that remains now is for me and Frik to get a bit closer to him, and then we will unleash our plan."

"Then surely it doesn't matter what I did. In fact, I think that I acted in a way that some may have expected me to."

Annabis' eyes widened in even more anger, and Aurelius fell to the ground, clutching as his abdomen, as if he had been kicked. He grunted in pain. After a few moments, he managed to clamber back to his feet, though only when Annabis had stopped her assault.

"You had a couple of soldiers grab her, which is not warranted. Do not forget that without her and the Dragonlord, we would not be here now, waiting for the moment to take their son."

"Speaking of the boy, how do you plan to make him succumb to your wishes? As I understand, you lifted his restrictions."

"All will be revealed in a matter of days, Aurelius."

"A few more days? You said that when we last spoke; and I thought that you were going to tempt him away."

"After the occasion on when we last spoke, Frik had some difficulty in obtaining... the object, which delayed our plans a little while longer; and, as I thought I'd told you, we can no longer try to tempt him away because of how dearly they all hold him in their hearts- Arthur and Freya especially. All we can do is make the pain of discovering our betrayal even harder on them. For now, we must both play our part and act as we would in front of our other companions." She began to walk away, but turned back. "Oh, and if there is one more slip up on your part, Aurelius, you will seriously regret it." Annabis then stalked off, smiling as she heard Aurelius gulp behind her.

* * *

Gaius rubbed his eyes wearily as he placed his spectacles onto the wooden table. The sun was beginning to sink all the more lower over the distant horizon, and the physician had spent many hours examining the rock that may have affected his ward in some way, but had come up with no credible results.

The old man had become increasingly worried over the last few weeks, mostly about Merlin and what had happened to him. The boy had been stabbed, poisoned, and now his magic was possibly spiralling out of control. All of this pointed to one thing- trouble, and a lot of it.

What Gaius was most intrigued about was if and how the rock before him had affected the warlock, and what it could mean for all of them. Gaius had no wish for Merlin to unintentionally expose himself, which he knew would result in the boy's execution.

The door behind him opened and he span around to see Merlin walk through the doorway, a serious expression on his face.

"Have you had any luck?" the warlock asked, sitting on the chair that was next to the old physician.

"No," Gaius admitted, picking the rock off the table once more. "In all of my years I have only seen one more thing as baffling as this."

"What's baffled you more?"

"You."

Merlin snorted and scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously however," Gaius continued, "all I can fathom is that it is an ordinary rock. There is nothing magical or unorthodox about it otherwise. The only thing that may be counted as slightly odd is that it is hollow."

"I've never heard of a hollow rock," Merlin said, staring intently at the rock. Gaius looked at him, cautiously, something which Merlin saw. "Gaius, I'm fine now, whatever it was that made me act weird isn't there anymore."

"Thankfully, but that doesn't help the fact that your magic is becoming increasingly powerful, allowing you to here the thoughts of animals."

Merlin shuffled guiltily in his seat.

"Merlin, what have you done now?" Gaius could guess that it would be something that he wouldn't like.

"It honestly isn't that bad. I explained to Elayne and Lancelot about me being able to hear animals' thoughts, and I showed them what Elayne's monkey, Ajax, was thinking."

"And?"

"I ended the spell, and I know I did, but everyone can still hear Ajax's thoughts. The magic won't stop." Merlin saw the mildly angry look on his mentor's face. "I am sorry; I didn't know that something like that would happen."

"I know you didn't, but you may have just condemned Elayne. What if Ajax speaks in front of Arthur, or Aurelius, or even Uther? He may not be able to keep quiet."

"You'd be surprised, he's very intellectual."

"Intellectual?"

"He understands everything we say and he seems to know what may happen if he isn't quiet in front of other people."

"Is Elayne alright with this?"

"She seems to be fine with it. She's, I don't know, happy that she can actually have a conversation with Ajax now. I suppose that they did go through quite a bit with each other when they were travelling."

"How long has she actually had Ajax?"

"I have no idea, but it can't have been longer than six years- when she left."

Gaius sighed, and looked back at the rock. "It may be best if you don't do any more magic until we have a proper idea about what is happening to you."

"I know."

"Have you told your mother?"

"No, I don't think I want to her have to worry about this. She has enough on her plate."

"She is constantly worrying about you, Merlin, no matter if she knows you're in trouble or not."

Merlin had to agree with him.

"Are you coming to the party?"

"Maybe, I see no reason why I shouldn't reacquaint with the village and the people who live here. Oh, and Merlin, try not to get too drunk. Heaven forbid if anything should happen if you are in that state."

"I know Gaius, though I think the only one getting drunk will be Gwaine, unless he manages to get Lancelot and Elayne to participate in a drinking game."

Gaius had to allow himself a laugh.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The village of Ealdor, for once, was lit up with many lanterns, which signalled celebration, instead of the hard months they suffered during the harvest season. It was a time when they could unite and forget their troubles.

The Summer Solstice celebration took place in one of the larger fenced areas, which was far more than suitable enough to fit all of the villagers and the tables and chairs inside of it. There was the overwhelming sound of laughter as they ate and drank, the children running around, giggling and shrieking.

Gwaine and Percival were wandering round the area, taking in the sight of the seemingly contented people, smiling as they saw more than one drinking contest.

"I wonder if Merlin's friend would be up to challenge me," Gwaine muttered. Percival couldn't help but roll his eyes in their sockets.

"I haven't actually seen her or anyone else yet," he replied.

"Don't speak too soon, there's Arthur and Elyan." Gwaine pointed at a nearby table, and Percival looked to see that, indeed, Arthur and Elyan were there, and that they were accompanying Lady Annabis and her servant.

"I don't think we'll be able to talk to them much," Gwaine guessed. "They'll be a bit preoccupied."

"Who's going to be preoccupied?" they heard Merlin ask. Spinning around, they saw they warlock approaching, as well as Freya, Gwen and Lancelot. Leon was lurking in the background.

"Excellent," Gwaine exclaimed. "Merlin, where's Elayne, I have need of her to get Lancelot to join in a game of drinking."

"You've only been here five minutes," a voice said behind him, "and you already want to have a go at the mead."

They all looked around to see a spectacularly weird sight. Elayne was standing before them, but instead of sporting the usual white shirt, overcoat and trousers, she was wearing a plain dull, bottle green dress, which, oddly, matched her boots. The sleeves were still long.

Everyone complimented on how lovely she looked.

"Not nearly as much as Freya or Annabis," she muttered. "By the way, Annabis seems really nice. I bumped into her and her servant earlier."

"She generally is," Freya said.

"I see that she's being kept company by Arthur and Elyan."

They all looked back over to where they saw the four others laughing as some men drank themselves silly.

"Elayne, could I ask you a favour?" Gwaine asked.

"It depends on what it is," she replied.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad, I was only wondering if you could help me persuade Lancelot to take part in a drinking contest."

Elayne grimaced and scratched behind her ear. "Now that does depend on if Lancelot wants to get drunk, which I take it he doesn't want to."

Lancelot sent her a thankful look.

"Spoil sport," Gwaine muttered.

"I also need Lancelot, as well as Merlin, in a minute, if that's alright," Elayne said.

"What for?" Gwen asked, looking curious.

"You'll see. I'll be back in a minute, I need to go and sort something else out."

Elayne took off again, leaving the group to stand awkwardly at the edge of the fenced off area. Not knowing what to do, they all stared in different directions, seeing what the people of Ealdor were doing.

At one point, Merlin and Freya peeled off from the rest of them. The others watched after them, a couple of the knights sporting barely contained grins. Gwen was beaming at how happy they looked.

"It must be a relief to be able to relax more," Percival noted. "You know, because Uther isn't here at the moment."

"Don't say that," Gwaine said, "or he will turn up here. No offence to him, but it's probably best that he isn't, otherwise he would be stringing Merlin up by his-"

"Yes, thank you Gwaine."

Lancelot and Gwen chuckled, whilst Leon shook his head behind them.

"I take it you know about those two," Gwaine said to Leon, unsurprised when the knight nodded his head.

"You can sort of see it when they are around each other. Luckily Uther hasn't caught on to it, though I'm not sure if Arthur has or not."

"He has," Gwen confirmed.

"Then Merlin is very lucky that Arthur doesn't seem to care. Uther seems to have taken to Freya, as has Arthur, considering what happened with... the Lady Morgana. I'm not too sure that he'd be pleased if he found out his son's servant was courting a, possibly, permanent guest that he holds in high esteem."

"Everybody likes Freya," Percival said.

"It's impossible not to," Gwen added. "Arthur swears he's seen her before, but he can't place her face. He reckons that she may be some noble that visited many years ago."

"It's possible," Lancelot muttered.

"The way she behaves suggests she is."

The pair looked at each other, causing Gwen to blush slightly.

"I'll go and find Gaius and Hunith," she said, averting her eyes from any of them, particularly Lancelot. "They said they'd be here sometime tonight."

No sooner had she left, there was a sudden hush that swept over the crowd, faster than a blink of the eye. The group stared around to see Elayne holding what was unmistakably a large drum with a double ended stick. Two men, slightly older than her, were also carrying instruments; one had a set of small set of pipes, and the other carried a fiddle.

Elayne was also carrying a form of lute. She stared around at the crowd, until she caught sight of the group. She motioned with her hand for Lancelot to join her. "Can I trouble you to play the bodhrán, sir knight?" she asked, holding out the peculiar drum in front of her.

The knight hesitated, before deciding that there was nothing wrong with playing a drum, or whatever Elayne had called it. He could think of far worse things to be doing. However, when he reached her, he realised that he had no idea how to actually play a drum.

Elayne could see this in his expression. "Just improvise and keep it quiet," she whispered. "I'll wink when you need to come in." She grinned then turned back to the silent crowd. "Merlin, can you come here, please," she called.

The knights, Arthur, Freya, Gwen, Annabis and Frik stared at the warlock as he made his way over to where his friend and the others stood, his face and ears glowing bright red from embarrassment. As he reached them, Elayne handed him the lute.

"No way," Gwaine muttered, gleefully, staring at his friend.

"Oh, be quiet," Percival told him.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows at him before turning back to the scene in front of them.

"I think you all remember this one," Elayne called out. The villagers began to mumble with excitement, their eyes sparkling as they conversed with each other.

Elayne then gave a quiet count to four and winked at Lancelot. The knight began to beat slowly at the drum, keeping in time with Merlin, who had begun to play the lute at the same time. After a few seconds the man holding the fiddle began to play, creating a trembling noise with the bow. The villagers were enraptured by the noise. That was when Elayne began to sing.

Lancelot had to remember that he was playing the weird looking drum to stop himself from staring at the young woman. She was clearly full of surprises, much like Merlin was as he strummed away at the lute. Her voice was soft, yet carried around them, as she sang in a language which the knight couldn't place. It was enchanting how she made the syllables reverberate around them all.

Briefly looking up from what he was doing, the knight saw that a number of the villagers had taken to dancing to the pace of the music, including- Lancelot felt a slightly cold sensation in his stomach- Gwen and Arthur. The other knights were looking on in amazement as their friends continued to play. Freya, meanwhile, was smiling to herself and watching Merlin intently.

At the end of the song, the entire village clapped, and a great number of them cheered. Elayne took an awkward bow, and patted Merlin on the back, before dragging Lancelot by the hand so that he was standing in the front of the crowd.

Eventually, the applause died down, and the men with the fiddle and the pipes continued to play some music. Merlin, Elayne and Lancelot abandoned their places and returned to their friends.

"That was fantastic," Gwen commented, grinning at all three of them.

"I thought you'd shown all of your surprises," Gwaine told Merlin, clapping him on the back.

"I seriously doubt that he has," Lancelot said. Looking at the warlock, he saw that Merlin was walking back towards where Freya stood. He chuckled, as did Gwaine. Gwen was smiling.

"He's going to ask her for a dance," Gwaine said. "I can see it coming."

Sure enough Merlin and Freya began to circle on the spot, slowly rotating to the tune that the other two musicians were now playing

"When did you learn how to play the lute?" Freya asked.

"Many years ago," he replied. "I'm honestly surprised that I can still remember how to play."

"It was extremely good. You all were. Credit should also be given to Lancelot for trying to play the drum."

"Technically it's called a bodhrán... It used to be Will's. I'm surprised Elayne let him use it." He sighed heavily. "It was a bit weird. It used to be the three of us together and also those other two playing the fiddle and pipes. So much has changed over the last few years."

"Shouldn't we all be used to change by now? You've been through so much and you've undergone so many changes in such a short space of time. However, I understand that you'd probably want things to settle down."

"Now, we both know that that is never going to happen." He grinned at her, something which she returned.

Merlin then looked around the area, and chuckled. "Arthur and Gwen," he said, shortly. Freya turned to see the pair in each other's arms, slowly dancing and ignoring everybody else around them.

"They must be really glad to get away from their responsibilities for a while, and be with each other. What makes it better is that Uther isn't here to see it."

"He'd probably kill Gwen on the spot, especially after what happened last time. They'll be happier one day. I'm quite certain that Arthur will change the laws concerning servant and nobleman."

"That and another law I can think of."

Merlin nodded and then turned his gaze over to where Annabis and Frik were standing, immersed in conversation. "Do you think that we should try another lesson with Annabis and Frik?" he asked Freya, who also turned towards the lone couple.

"Maybe," she said, pondering the idea. "They may have an idea about why your magic is acting like it is."

The warlock only just heard her, as he had just seen the sight of Elayne and Lancelot dancing together, both beaming. However, he thought nothing more of it. Elayne needed to have fun, and it was nice to see the people from Camelot get on with the people from Ealdor.

Freya looked out of the corner of her eye to see what had caught Merlin's attention, and smiled when she saw Elayne and Lancelot. "Your friend is rather nice; it was really kind of her to offer me and Gwen her house when Annabis arrived."

"She'll be glad for the company; I think she hates living in that house with only Ajax there. I'm not too keen on going in that house because... of Will. Elayne must be upset being in there as none of her family is there anymore; they always lived there."

"All the more reason for me and Gwen to give her the company then."

"She's quite taken with the pair of you as well. She visited my mother whilst I was there and she hadn't a word against you. What was funny was when she said that she'd told Gwen that she could sense how she and Arthur feel about each other."

"So our connection is definitely not the only one that people are spotting."

Merlin nodded. "She noticed how close we are as well."

"I think she did because we were talking about it only last night."

The warlock's eyebrows rose.

"No offence meant to Gwen, but it was nice having a 'girl talk' with someone who actually knows about me and my magic."

"I talk to you as well, or don't I do enough?"

"Oh, Merlin, you do more than enough. You talk to me plenty and always make sure that I'm alright. All I was saying is that it was nice to talk to a woman about what has happened. It's just slightly sad that I can't talk to Gwen as well."

"I know." Merlin smiled softly. "Maybe, one day, you'll be able to."

"I look forward to that day."

"So do I."

* * *

Freya rushed out of the forest, breathing as heavily as she could. She then slowed down to a walk as she began to pace back towards the village.

As they had planned, she and Merlin had spoken to Annabis, who had been delighted with the idea of having a lesson with them. Once the Summer Solstice celebrations had ended, they had all returned to their tents, though in the case of Freya and Gwen, they were sharing with Elayne. Annabis, of course, needed a tent, and Freya and Gwen would not have Gaius relinquish his, so they had taken up the offer that Elayne had made a few weeks prior. Admittedly Uther hadn't been entirely happy about this, but Elayne had personally assured him that she didn't mean anything malevolent by it.

The next evening, Freya, Merlin, Annabis and Frik had met in a small clearing in the forest, well away from the border as to avoid detection. As a precaution, Frik had taught them to put up wards to keep away any unwanted visitors.

Merlin had then explained how his magic was acting up, which surprised both Annabis and Frik, who honestly had no idea what it could mean, apart from the fact that Merlin's power may be growing erratically.

However, something had made Freya unnerved. It had taken her a while to tell what exactly was setting the hairs on the back of her head on end, but when she realised what was making her feel uncomfortable, she was startled. It was like a punch to the gut. Freya had immediately excused herself, and had rushed back towards the village.

Now, she stumbled back towards Ealdor, but turned around when she heard Merlin calling after her, and saw him sprinting out of the forest. A lump formed in her throat. She really didn't want to tell Merlin what she had sensed as she knew it would only upset him.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he had finally caught up with her, clutching at a stitch in his side.

"I just had a weird feeling," she replied. "It's nothing." She began to walk back towards the village, but Merlin stepped in front of her, and held her gently by the shoulders.

"Freya, something's upsetting you; I can tell from the way you left back there. Annabis and Frik were really worried."

"Merlin, if I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"I'm here for you; you can tell me anything."

Freya sighed and closed her eyes, sensing that she would regret what she was about to say.

"I think I need to stop practising with those two, and maybe you should to."

"Sorry? Freya, what brought this on?"

"Back there, in the forest, I could feel it. They've changed somehow and I don't think it was for the better, unless they've lowered some sort of wall to reveal part of themselves."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Annabis and Frik have offered to help us control our powers. I thought you wanted that."

"I did, but my gut is telling me that something is wrong with those two. It may sound insane to you, but it is what I feel. One thing that people are always telling me is to trust my instincts, and I think we need to trust them now, especially because of everything that's been happening. Merlin, I'm begging you, we need to back off before something happens."

"Freya... I can't see what could have caused you to think this. They're our friends and they want to help us. Nobody else understands us, and we need them to help us through it. If we can't trust them, then who can we trust?"

"We can trust the people we love- Gaius, Arthur, your mother, Gwen, Elayne and the knights. They may not be in the same position as we are, but they love us for who we are, not just because we have magic. We also have each other to trust, and I really need you to trust me with this."

Merlin frowned at the ground and slowly shook his head as if trying to understand something.

"Merlin, I know that I can't make you do something, but you need to understand that you may be putting yourself into danger."

"What danger? The only danger is if Uther and the others find out about us. We need to help Annabis and Frik as well; they're as exposed as we are."

"I hate to say this, but you're wrong. There is possible danger everywhere. I'd have thought that you knew that."

Merlin's frowned once more as Freya turned away from him and continued to walk back towards the small cluster of houses. It was a while before the warlock could make himself move.

Instead of heading back towards Ealdor, he made for the camp in the clearing, soon finding himself in the prince's tent, which was a complete and utter mess. Merlin decided that he might as well tidy it all up as he knew that Arthur wouldn't be doing it any time soon.

Merlin pondered away, and he was half done when Arthur finally returned.

The prince stared at his servant, who was actually cleaning without the prince having to tell him to do so. Merlin was also looking peculiarly glum.

"What's happened now?" he asked.

The warlock shrugged, and continued carrying out his duties.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur said. "Stop, right now." The warlock did so, sighing. "Now, you can tell me what is wrong this instant, or we'll be here for a while."

Merlin finally looked up and gave his master eye contact. "Freya and I had a disagreement." Arthur raised his eyebrows, urging the warlock to continue. "She thinks that something was wrong- that she felt it in her gut- and I didn't think that she was right."

Arthur smacked his hand against his head. "You really are an idiot."

"How?"

"Something that you should know- and obviously not- is that when women have a gut instinct, they are always right, no matter how insane it sounds."

"Oh, and you'd know this for sure."

"As a matter of fact I do. I've been around Gwen long enough to know not to judge her gut instincts. I don't know how, but they all seem to have a knack for it... So you really had an argument with Freya?"

"Of sorts, yes."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but it was bound to happen. All couples have their ups and downs, and everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Let me guess, she asked you to trust her on something and you're not sure about it."

"Got it in one."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Really Merlin, after what you went through with her. Right, you like her, don't you, as in you would do anything for her, don't you?" From the sheepish look the boy gave him, the prince guessed that he was correct. "Well then, you have to trust what she feels, just as she should with you- though do remember what I said about the gut instinct thing. She only means well for you, and you're not the only one who'd do anything for someone."

"Thanks Arthur... I think."

"You know, you're lucky. Not many people would care if you and Freya came out into the open. Admittedly, they'd be surprised by how fast it happened, but the only person who would be angry about it would probably be my father."

"Oh, and that's not reason to want to keep our relationship on the quiet."

"_Mer_lin. All I'm saying is that you're lucky that you can actually be seen together in public without becoming a huge scandal."

Merlin knew where Arthur was taking this, and he supposed that the prince was right. He and Freya could be a lot more open about their feelings for each other than Gwen and Arthur.

"It's definitely not something that you should take for granted," Arthur added. "I'd spend a lot more of my time with Guinevere if I knew that we'd get away with it."

"You will one day," Merlin said. "You won't have to hide your feelings about Gwen from anybody else... I'm just hoping now that I haven't ruined everything between Freya and I."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her and apologise."

Merlin immediately sped to the entrance of the tent because of the expression Arthur was throwing him, though he looked back briefly to grin at the prince. Ignoring the stares of the knights, he power marched back to the village. However, he was stopped by a slightly annoyed Elayne.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, furiously. "Freya is extremely upset about something, and all I got out of her is that she thinks that something may be wrong with Annabis and her servant. And you didn't believe her! Merlin, I'm shocked."

"I was unsure; I didn't say I didn't believe her."

"Well I think I believe her if she's made herself all worked up about it. She's very worried for you, which isn't surprising after what you've told me has been happening at Camelot. Poisoned and stabbed, and now you're magic is about as controlled as a rampaging troll."

"Thanks for the comparison."

"Merlin, that isn't the point. She needs to know that she hasn't done something that has made you hate her."

"Hate her? I'd never be able to hate her! What made her say that?"

"She knew that she had to say something, but she didn't want to because she could guess how you would react. Now, get over to my house and sort this out, or so help me, Merlin, I'll be duelling you next."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, so he made a sprint for Elayne's house and flew through the slightly ajar door. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

Freya was sat on the floor and she had obviously been crying. Her head was in her lap, and she looked as if she was staring into space.

"Freya?" Merlin muttered, slowly approaching her, hesitating as he had no idea how she would react to him being there.

"Hi," she mumbled, quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry, I shouldn't have walked off like that."

"I don't blame you. I was being an idiot."

"You're never an idiot."

"I was today when I didn't listen to you." By now, Merlin was standing over her, and immediately sat on the hard floor. "I just got a lecture from Arthur about how women's gut instincts are always right."

"That doesn't matter, I should respect that you need to choose who to help you with your magic. Just because I don't exactly trust Annabis and Frik, it doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Freya, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop practising with them. You were right; I do have people here who want to help me, and not necessarily Annabis and Frik. I am so sorry for making you feel like this, and I swear that I will never do it again."

"Don't swear on that, we're both entitled to different opinions." Freya was now attempting to smile, which lifted Merlin's spirits.

"I won't practise with them anymore," Merlin declared. "It'll only make you scared, and that is something I don't want you to be, especially after what you had to go through."

"I'm happy as long as you are."

Merlin leant his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. The warlock then withdrew and wiped Freya's wet cheek with his thumb, promptly leaning forward to kiss her.

However, before he could do so, somebody rushed in and they spun around to see Elayne and Gwen in the doorway, Ajax clutching at the latter's arm. Both were armed with swords, though Elayne also sported a bow and arrows.

"Get her out of here," Elayne cried. "We're under attack."

"What!" both Freya and Merlin exclaimed.

"The village is being attacked by a massive spider," Gwen explained.

Merlin and Freya glanced at each other and made a sudden rush to the door.

Sure enough, the bulk of the most monstrous spider any of them had ever seen was crashing its way towards the houses. It was almost the size of the forest trees surrounding the village. The villagers themselves were fleeing, screaming with sheer panic as the beast headed straight for them.

"Get to the camp," Elayne said, drawing her sword. Not needing to be told again, they began to sprint away from the village, the monkey in close pursuit, and into the clearing, where they found everybody preparing themselves, as if they were about to go to war.

"What is that thing?" Merlin asked Arthur, as the prince ran to them.

"I have no idea," the prince replied, "but whatever it is, it needs to be killed before it eats everyone- spiders are carnivores, and, to that thing, we're flies."

"If that's the case then it should be like any other common spider," Elayne muttered.

They all stared at her, as she made for the exact same tree that Ajax had been in those few weeks ago, and she and the monkey began to display their teamwork again as they made their way up the trunk and into the higher branches. There she crouched in the upper boughs and broke off a few branches and rubbed them together. It wasn't long before she had a fire going, and she took the longest branch and attached it to an arrow. Slotting the arrow into place, she pulled the string back and locked her sights onto the spider, which had nearly reached the outskirts of Ealdor. By now, the arrow had been almost consumed by the fire. Breathing heavily, Elayne managed to relax herself, and let the flaming arrow loose.

The projectile soared through the air, in the longest arc that anybody had ever seen. It then plummeted back down to earth, and hit the hideous creature smack in the left eye. Its screech was like dragging some sort of heavy metal across wood.

The massive spider then retreated back into the forest, at which Elayne and Ajax descended down the tree.

"It'll be back," she explained. "It's angry and more than likely hungry."

"How did you know it hates fire?" Gwen asked.

"Common spiders generally do- it the ones in the desert that aren't so easy to scare off."

"We need to attack it on our terms," Arthur called; "somewhere away from the village."

"It would have gone towards the mountains," Elayne explained. "It would find the forest too cramped to be able to manoeuvre properly. All it would be able to do was create a straight line through to the mountains."

Arthur nodded. "Knights, we need all of you if we are to defeat this thing."

"Do you even know what it is?" Gwaine asked, loudly.

Everyone turned to Gaius.

"I would have to consult the books I brought," the old man said. "However, it may not be of much help."

"Please try your best, Gaius," Arthur said.

"I'll come as well," Aurelius said. "You may need the extra pair of hands."

Arthur nodded at his uncle. "Merlin, you as well."

At this, Freya gripped Merlin's hand.

"I'll be fine," he murmured. "I promise." He gave her a quick kiss and then went to fetch his sword, leaving with Arthur and the others. Elayne also went with them.

Gwen went over to Freya and gave her a one armed hug. "They'll be fine," she said, also trying to reassure herself, for she had been frightened by the sheer size of the creature. "They've always come back, and I know that they won't disappoint this time." Freya gave her a thankful smile.

* * *

Annabis watched from her tent as the group left to search for the giant spider, her gloating smile lighting up her usually beautiful face. Her grin widened as she saw Freya's clearly distressed face, and also that of Gwen's, but what was most satisfying was the worried face of Uther.

"_If only the spider was going to eat Arthur_," she thought. "_I would love to see Uther's face then_."

"Frik," she called back into the depths of the tent.

"Yes, mistress," the gnome replied.

"Might I suggest that you head back to the cave; we need to make sure that it is fit for when the warlock arrives."

Frik bowed, and promptly disappeared in a ball of fire, though the flames left no scorch marks behind.

Annabis turned back to look at the scene before her, as the villagers from Ealdor, all of them distraught. The woman would have pitied them in other circumstances, but now wasn't the time to feel sorry for people who had nothing to do with the grand scheme of things.

She then caught sight of Merlin's mother, and she smiled to herself once more. The poor woman had no idea how she had helped Annabis realise her idea of revenge on Uther, and when she found out, it would be far too late. It would be too late for all of them.

* * *

Many hours had passed by the time the group had reached the mountains, even if it had been by horse. They had left the horses at the base of the mountains before setting off down a rocky ravine by foot. They soon came across some sort of ditch that was as wide as it was long.

"This would be a good place to attack," Arthur noted.

"Not unless it decides to attack us," Elayne countered.

"Spread out," Aurelius commanded, and at his word the knights did so.

Merlin was unsure of what he was actually meant to be doing. He had no idea how to combat such a creature without magic, and he knew that it would be impossible for him to use magic now.

Elayne seemed to have realised this as well, and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. "Just stay by me," she whispered. "I don't think any of us want warlock to be on the menu." Merlin nodded, gratefully.

"Do you really think we should just wait here?" Leon queried. "It could jump out at any second."

"It'd do the same anywhere else," Lancelot said, staring around at their surroundings, sword poised.

"It's better that we get used to this area instead of running around the mountains and getting eaten," Gwaine added. "Then again, we may get eaten anyway."

"Thank you, Gwaine," Arthur said.

"Ssh," Aurelius hushed, suddenly.

The others listened intently, and sure enough they heard the nudging of rock and the soft clicking of angry pincers. Everybody stared around, trying to catch sigh of the creature, but to no avail. They could hear it, but they couldn't see it.

"It must be somewhere nearby," Elyan muttered. "Arthur, do you think we should-"

"No, we stay here," Arthur cut across. "If we try to move, it may attack somewhere where we can't fight at our best."

However, because the two had spoken, the others had looked at them, and did not see the gargantuan shadow pass over a boulder. The actual spider then began to silently creep over the ridge of ditch towards where Merlin was standing, its stinger poised to attack. Aurelius saw it, but failed to mention it to anyone else.

Another rock suddenly crashed to the ground and broke into many fragments. Elayne turned around, and her eyes widened with horror as she saw the creature crawl towards her friend.

"MERLIN!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The group spun around, as did Merlin. However this was a mistake. There was a sickening noise as the spider's stinger entered flesh.

"No!" Elayne screamed.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed, rushing over as the warlock collapsed onto the ground.

The spider looked as if it was about to grab Merlin, but it was prevented from doing so as a now furious Arthur, Elayne, Gwaine and Lancelot jumped in front of him, swords at the ready to do some real damage. In the meanwhile, Aurelius dragged Merlin's limp body away from the oncoming battle. The rest of the knights were also flanking the other four. Ajax hissed at the spider, before running over to where Aurelius had pulled Merlin.

The huge creature then made a lunge for the group, and they scattered, Arthur rolling underneath the thing's hairy belly, attempting to stab it, only to find that its hide caused his blade to shatter into many tiny pieces.

"Its belly is protected by magic," he called.

Now he had a problem. The spider knew that the prince was under its belly and was currently positioning its stinger to inject Arthur with its venom. However, the creature suddenly roared with rage, and Arthur felt someone grab his arm and pull him out from underneath the beast. Looking up, he saw Elayne clasping his hand. He gave her a grateful nod, which she returned, before turning around to see Elyan and Gwaine trying to attack the creature's remaining eye, the other having been burnt out of existence by Elayne's arrow. Parts of its face were already bleeding. At least that part of the spider wasn't protected by magic.

The creature then struck out one of its spindly legs and knocked the two knights away, against the rocks.

Arthur cursed, and looked around for any possible solution to defeat the spider. That was when he spied an incredibly large boulder that was near the edge of the ditch above them.

"Percival, Lancelot," he said. "Get up there and dislodge that boulder. The rest of us will coax the spider towards you."

Nodding, the two knights pulled themselves out of the ditch- after a couple of attempts admittedly due to the height of the ditch wall- and sprinted towards the large rock that Arthur had pointed out.

"How do you plan to get it over there?" Leon asked.

"Keep stabbing its face," the prince suggested.

"Gladly," Elayne muttered, immediately proceeding to aim for the spider's face, at which it recoiled slightly. They all jumped back as it sent another leg flying at them, after which they continued to stab its face, causing the beast to slowly inch towards where Lancelot and Percival were trying to dislodge the boulder.

Percival was gritting his teeth as he and his friend tried to push the rock away from its setting, which was proving to be a difficult feat, even for someone as strong as Percival. "Come on," he muttered, using all of his might to try and move the boulder.

Lancelot, meanwhile, was trying to ease his sword underneath the boulder, his knuckles turning white as his grip on the weapon tightened.

"Move," he yelled. Percival could tell that the knight was angry because of how easily they had let the spider attack Merlin, which was exactly how he felt. Percival prayed that Merlin's injury hadn't been fatal.

They were suddenly rewarded with the satisfying crack of rock, and they both felt the boulder slide somewhat.

Back in the ditch, the spider was doing all it could to get away from the knights, but found that any way it tried was blocked. It was still nowhere near where the boulder was, and they had all heard the sound of its movement.

Elayne, quite suddenly, abandoned all reason and leapt onto the spider's side and clambered onto its back. The spider immediately tried to buck her off, but failed as she gripped onto its hairy back, the rest of her bouncing up and down.

The spider was so preoccupied by the young woman on its back that it didn't notice that she was managing to steer it towards where Lancelot and Percival were waiting for it.

Elayne then looked up and nodded at the pair, signalling for them to push the boulder. Both knights, praying that they wouldn't end up crushing her as well as the spider, pushed against the rock as hard as they could and were satisfied as it rolled off the ledge and towards the spider. The young woman threw herself from the creature's back moments before the huge stone fell on top of its head with a sickening crunch.

Moments later, every one of them was rushing towards where Aurelius was crouching over Merlin's body, Percival and Lancelot jumping back into the ditch.

"Move," Elayne said, pushing past Arthur's uncle so that she could examine her friend.

Merlin's complexion was ghostly white and his eyes were closed. It was as if he had been completely drained of life.

"Come on, Merlin, don't die on us now." Elayne felt for a pulse at his throat and his wrist at the same time and let out a heavy sigh. "He's alive."

The collective breath that everybody else had been holding was let out like a gust of wind blowing.

"Thank God," Gwaine muttered.

Arthur knelt next to Elayne and pulled back Merlin's shirt at the shoulder to see the horrific wound that the spider had created. It was currently oozing blood and something that looked disgustingly like brown puss.

"That is vile," Elyan muttered, peering over Arthur's shoulder. "Can he hear us?"

"I don't think so," Arthur replied. "At least we know he's alive."

Elayne, in the meantime, had gone over to the body of the giant spider and was currently inspecting the stinger. There was a small puddle of the same brown liquid that was trickling from Merlin's wound coming out of its body. The girl stuck her index finger in it and brought the goo to her nose to smell it. She immediately flinched and wiped her finger on the stony ground. "It was one of the Giant Spiders from the north."

"What?" the others said.

"This venom is used as a sleeping agent as well as a paralytic in Hispania whenever they want to do a good kidnapping, which is very rarely as it is very hard stuff to come by. The only places you find these things is in huge mountain ranges- mainly in Unterwalden and the north of Italia. Possibly in Germania as well. The nearest place to here that you'd find one would have to be Northumbria and further up."

"Then what's it doing here?" Lancelot asked.

"What I want to know is why it went straight for Merlin," Elayne said, walking back over to the group huddled around the warlock. "These things usually pick off the strays and Merlin was practically right behind me. It would have been more logical for it to go for Elyan, no offence of course, but you were a bit further away from the group than anybody else."

"That doesn't matter now," Gwaine said. "What's important now is that we get Merlin back to Gaius. For all we know it could cause lasting damage."

The prince automatically picked the boy's body off of the ground, and the whole group were about to follow when the most confusing sight met their eyes. Aurelius was standing in their way, his sword at the ready.

"You cannot leave."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, completely addled by his uncle's actions.

"I'm sorry." They could see Aurelius shaking slightly. "This has to be."

"What are you on about, Ambrosius?" Elayne asked, glowering at him. "Could you kindly move out of the way? Merlin needs medical attention."

"That won't be necessary," a feminine voice said, coming from behind Aurelius.

Everyone was shocked to see Annabis walk down into the ditch, her smile incredibly malicious.

"Annabis?" Arthur said, now shocked. "What are you doing here? Did you follow us? Does my father know about you being here?"

Elayne seemed to realise something. "I don't think your father knows at all, Arthur. Freya was right about you, wasn't she, Annabis? Or should I even call you that?"

"Sorry?" Arthur, Leon and Elyan said in unison.

Annabis' smile, however, widened. "Very clever. Both you and Merlin's precious little Freya saw through both me, Frik _and_ Aurelius. But of course, nobody would believe either of you because of how noble we appeared to be."

"Noble?" Elayne spat on the ground. "Who are you really?"

"I am the grand designer of all of this. What Aurelius told you about Balinor and your cousin is true, Arthur, but it is only because of me that that truth was revealed. All of this is to get what we need, and to also let Camelot know who it is that is finally taking action."

"And who exactly is taking action?" Gwaine asked.

"I, Deryn, the Faerie Queen."

The world went deathly quiet, and Annabis' features began to morph, revealing someone who was slightly older than Annabis had been with dark hair and violet eyes. It was as if a bucket of ice had been thrown into all of their stomachs, for they had all liked Annabis.

"You work for a sorceress?" Arthur yelled at his uncle.

"Oh, don't be too hard on him," Deryn cackled. "Aurelius has been very helpful over the last... twenty years or so."

Arthur stared at his uncle in disbelief, scarcely daring to believe what he was hearing. Aurelius was deliberately avoiding eye contact with the prince.

"Now all that needs to be done is to take the servant."

Elayne instinctively stood in front of Arthur, who was still carrying Merlin. "You'll have to get through me first."

At her words, the other knights drew closer to Arthur, standing before Deryn and Aurelius in defiance.

"Do you really think that you could stop me?" Deryn asked, every word spoken in a snide fashion. Her eyes flashed gold and Elayne and the knights felt themselves fly in different directions. Finally, Arthur was thrown away from his servant.

"Merlin!" he yelled, struggling back to his feet, as his uncle picked up Merlin's prone form and walked back over to Deryn.

There was a sudden screech and an orange blur shot out of nowhere and collided with Aurelius' face. The man yelled with shock and grabbed Ajax and flung him over to where Elayne was trying to pick herself up.

Arthur then lunged at Deryn and his uncle, but missed as they evaporated into a cloud of dark smoke.

"Oh God," Gwaine cried, at the same time that Elayne and Arthur said exactly the same profanity. Lancelot flung his sword to the ground, and Elyan gripped his head with both of his hands. Leon was staring at the spot where the three had vanished, and Percival kicked the ground in anger.

"Why on earth did they take Merlin?" Arthur fumed. "Has the whole world gone mad?"

Elayne and Lancelot exchanged a look, both knowing why Deryn might have possibly taken their friend. At any rate, it wasn't good any way they looked at it.

"Your father is not going to like this at all," Gwaine said to Arthur, who nodded in agreement.

"We need to get back," Leon said, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. "The others need to know what's happened, especially Merlin's mother, I guess."

Arthur felt a rush of horror. He knew that he would find no joy whatsoever in telling Freya, Hunith, Gaius and Gwen about what had transpired.

* * *

Hunith felt slightly ill, and from Freya's expression, she could tell that she wasn't the only one.

The knights, Elayne and Arthur had returned back to Ealdor, and Gwen, Freya and Merlin's mother had been shocked to see that Merlin hadn't been with them. That was when they had learnt the truth about Annabis and Aurelius' terrible betrayal, and that Annabis had always been Deryn in disguise.

Arthur and Percival had left to inform the king of what had happened, and the others were gathered in Hunith's home, watching the three women react to discovering that Merlin had been taken.

"Annabis?" Gwen said, looking horrified. "She was lying to us all of those years?"

"I'm afraid so," Elyan muttered, hugging his sister.

"This will have a monumental effect on Uther," Gaius said. "It's only just enough discovering that your daughter has allied herself with the likes of Morgause, but discovering that your long time friend is the most powerful evil sorceress in the world, and that your own brother works with her, will make things far worse."

"It'll be a huge blow for the kingdom," Hunith added, nodding in agreement to Gaius' words. She then went over to Freya, as she could see that the girl's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Why would they take Merlin though?" Gwaine wondered out loud. "I mean, he's a only servant, no offence to him. He's got nothing to do with this sorceress or Aurelius."

"They could use him as a bargaining tool," Elayne said through gritted teeth, her hands clenched into fists. "You are all very close to him, including Arthur. They could use him against us as a means to see that we wouldn't do anything to upset them without them hurting Merlin."

Gwaine, Leon, Gwen and Elyan seemed to think that it was the only possible explanation, and they seemed to lose their anger at their friend being taken. Hunith, Gaius, Lancelot, Freya, Elayne and, because they knew he could understand them, Ajax, however, knew that this wasn't true. There was another reason that could be why Merlin, out of all of them, was taken.

"Excuse me, please," Freya muttered and made a dash for the door. Hunith and Gwen made to go after her, but Elayne held them back.

"Let me talk to her," she said, walking out after Freya.

Elayne peered around and saw that Freya was rushing back to her house. Feeling the sympathy stir inside her, Elayne followed her in and found her sitting on the bed, crying.

"Freya." Elayne sat next to her and gave her a hug, comforting Freya as she silently cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe that Annabis was actually Deryn... I knew that there was something wrong with them, but... I never imagined it to be that bad."

"I have a question, actually. When Deryn said that she was the Faerie Queen, did she mean _the _Faerie Queen?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Have you not heard the stories? I mean, I may not be a sorceress or anything, but stories of her travel the world. Quite a few sorcerers I encountered told me about some, quite frankly, frightening things that she's done. She has quite large history in Kemet- though they mainly refer to her as the 'Cwēn of Feorh', which means, I think, the Queen of Spirits. They all appeared to be quite scared of her, if I'm honest."

"So she could have taken Merlin anywhere in the world."

"I honestly have no idea. She's meant to be the most powerful sorceress to date. It would more than likely take someone as equally as or more powerful than her to find her, and Merlin."

Freya covered her face with both of her hands. "I can't believe one of the last things we did together was argue."

"I know, but, quite frankly, that argument turned out to hold some truth. One of Merlin's qualities is trying to see the good in people, though that has got him into trouble now and again, including trying to see good in the purely evil." This only made Freya more upset. "Freya, I swear to you that I will find him and I will not rest until I have."

"You don't know where they could have taken him."

"_She may not, but I do_."

Both jumped and turned around to see Ajax on the bed.

"Do you have to keep popping out of nowhere?" Elayne asked, a hand over her heart. "No offence, but you're going to give someone a heart attack if you carry on like that, especially since we can all hear your thoughts now."

"_Sorry; old habits die hard, I guess_."

"Did you just say that you know where Merlin is?" Freya queried, puzzled.

"_Merlin cast the spell on me so that you can hear my thoughts, right, so because of this I can sense him because of a very complicated connection we now have. His magic connects me to him_."

Elayne's eyes widened with slight shock, but then her mouth broke out into a grin. "Ajax, I know I've said this before, but you fantastic thing you."

Freya frowned.

"_Don't even ask_," Ajax told her.

"This is fantastic," Elayne exclaimed. "I'm going right now."

"What?" Freya cried, slightly taken aback. "Elayne, you can't just rush off."

"Come on Freya, if Ajax can sense where Merlin is then I need to get going pretty quickly before Deryn decides to move him, and then I might have to trek halfway around the world. I may have to at any rate."

Freya sighed and turned to Ajax. "Can you sense where he is exactly?"

"_Not entirely. All I can do is pick up a trail that will lead to him_."

"I see." She looked back at Elayne. "Please be careful. I know that Merlin would hate for something to happen to you. In fact, do you want me to come with you?"

"That would be slightly insane. You may be able to defend yourself with magic, but otherwise, you are defenceless. From what Merlin and Lancelot have said, you're only just coming into terms with your magic because of your recent resurrection. Plus, Merlin would murder me if anything happened to you."

"I can't sit here and not do anything, knowing that Merlin needs us."

"What you could do is try and find out exactly why Deryn has taken Merlin. I know about him being a powerful warlock and Arthur's cousin- which is true before you ask- but there is something that doesn't seem right about any of this- my skin's prickling, which tells me that there's more to it than meets the eye. Something I'm interested in is why Uther's own brother allied himself with the likes of Deryn."

"Also, why did they wait all of this time to take Merlin?" Freya wondered. "They could have taken him almost the moment they arrived."

Elayne shook her head. "None of it adds up."

"_There's also why they need him. They'd have a very hard time trying to control him_."

"Uh, I hate to say this," Freya said, sadly, wiping her eyes, "but possession would be relatively easy for someone like Deryn."

"_Not if their mind was as strong as Merlin's. Anybody would have difficulty getting through to his._"

"How can you tell?" Elayne asked.

"_I tried reading Merlin's thoughts when he initially cast the spell, to no avail, I might add. He is subconsciously protecting his own mind_."

"Well, let's hope that this will help give us enough time to find him."

* * *

Elayne finished strapping the metal armband around the lower half of her right arm, flexing it to check that it didn't dig into the crook of her elbow. She then pulled two swords away from their stands on the other side of the room.

"I hope that you know what we're doing," she said to Ajax, "because we're not coming back until we've found Merlin."

"_Understandable, mistress, considering that he is your friend_."

The young woman pushed the two swords into sheaths belted to her back, after which she picked up a bow and a quiver arrows. These were placed on top of her swords in a handmade sling that she had created many years prior.

"_Shouldn't you really ask some of the others to come with you? I know that a couple of the knights, including Arthur, would want to_."

"I'm not going to be the one to endanger Merlin's friends. There's a reason why he risks his life for these people."

"_Just the same as they'd risk their lives for him_."

"This is different. I'm nowhere near as important as any of those men, Merlin included."

"_Now we both know that's not true_."

"It is true Ajax. I don't need to be constantly reminded about... that."

"_If you say so, but that still doesn't mean that we have to go at this alone_."

"I'm not going to be the one to put the future King of Camelot at risk. I'm not going to ask them, which is for the best."

"What's for the best?" a voice said behind her.

Elayne spun around and, to her horror, she saw Arthur, Gwaine and Gwen were standing in the doorway. Lancelot was behind them, looking slightly sheepish.

"Who were you talking to?" Arthur asked.

"Myself," Elayne lied. "I was merely wondering to myself whether I should ask you to come and help me save Merlin. I came to the conclusion that I won't."

"It's not entirely your decision," Gwaine countered. "We've already decided that we're going to look for him ourselves."

"Is that really wise? I mean, you have your responsibilities to Camelot."

"Which we failed at," Arthur said. "Merlin is a citizen of Camelot and we failed to protect him, therefore we are going to save him."

"Yes, but you're the future king. You cannot get killed; otherwise the entire kingdom would fall."

"Then I'll have to do my best to not get killed. The same could easily happen to you."

"You don't even have any idea where you're going. I'm the only one alive that knows this kingdom inside out, and I've travelled through more kingdoms than I care to count. You also have no idea where Merlin is."

"And you do?"

Elayne blanched and bit her lip. This only raised Arthur's suspicions. Gwen also noticed it.

"Elayne, if you know something, please tell us," she begged. Elayne sighed at the pleading in Gwen's expression.

"Alright," she finally said. "I'll tell you, but you all have to promise not to become angry at it. The last thing we need is someone trying to accuse me of something when I'm about to search for my friend."

The four agreed not to throw a temper at anything she had to say, which gave Elayne enough time to conjure a story that would protect Merlin.

"About four years ago," she began. "I had the misfortune to meet a couple of incredibly evil sorcerers in Turchia. They were very evil people with very evil henchmen. Anyway they had this plan to create a creature that would be able to sense their enemies by picking up on their aura and following it. They wanted to overthrow the Turchian king. There was also a side effect- everybody could hear the creature's thoughts."

"And how is this significant?" Arthur asked.

"I'm getting there; please have some patience with me. Well, I was taken prisoner for 'trespassing', but due to a very drunk guard, I escaped and foiled their plans. I saved the creature they had already cast the spell on, and he seemed to want to travel with me, so I kept him."

Arthur, Gwaine and Gwen gasped and turned their gazes to the small monkey that was now sitting on a small table. Lancelot tried to look surprised, though he knew that the young woman's story was fictitious.

"Your monkey can sense where people are?" Gwaine asked, looking astounded.

"Well, yes," Elayne replied, walking outside, carrying a saddle, Ajax bounding along at her feet. The others followed, still looking shocked. "I wasn't going to leave him, and he needed a proper home, of sorts. Besides, he's been a great help over the last few years.

"They thought of using a monkey in the first place because he would blend in. Can you imagine if they tried to use an owl or something like that? They would have never succeeded. Saying that they didn't."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Arthur muttered.

"_Typical_," Ajax thought. "_You fill someone's head with ideas and it affects their everyday life. What do you think I'd do, bite you all to death_? _I can't exactly cast curses, not that I'd want to if I could._"

Gwaine actually laughed, though Arthur didn't look impressed.

"The fact of the matter is," Elayne said, "that I'm going to look for Merlin, and I'm going now, so if you want to help find him, might I suggest that you pack and ready your horses; and if you want to bring anybody else, then I'd ask them to come as well."

Gwaine, Gwen and Lancelot turned to Arthur.

"Alright," the prince said. "How about this, we all go together?"

Elayne pondered the idea for a moment. "It sounds like a plan to me, but you may have trouble getting away without your father noticing."

"That won't be a problem. Could you kindly wait here until we come back?"

"That shouldn't be much trouble. I need to go and see to something as well."

Immediately, the four made a run back towards the camp. They each made a rush to pack their belongings, though Gwen had to do so quietly as to not wake Freya- for whom she left a note. Once they had packed, Arthur and Gwaine rushed to find Percival, Elyan and Leon, explaining what they planned to do and how they planned to find the kidnapped servant. Though surprised at the, admittedly false, revelation about Ajax- though none of them but Lancelot were to know that- all three agreed to accompany them, the former two because they were incredibly keen to find Merlin, the latter because he said that "the future kings needs as much protection as can have whilst on dangerous missions".

Arthur then made a point of making sure that his father wasn't aware of them leaving, before they untied their horses, slung their saddles and bags over their steeds' backs and rode them back into the village, where they found Elayne waiting for them at the exit nearest to the forest.

"I just explained to Hunith and Gaius what we were doing," she explained. "They weren't exactly happy about some of you going..." Here she glanced at Arthur. "...because of how much Merlin cares for you all, but they are thankful to us for trying. Gaius said he'll tell the king when he knows that we'll be a long way away."

"You're father is going to lose it," Gwaine told Arthur. "He will definitely be furious."

"Gaius also mentioned about the Camelot party leaving tomorrow to go back to Camelot, so there's nothing to worry about there. Shall we go then?"

"Well which way do we need to go?" Leon asked, peering at the monkey. Elayne took this to mean that the other three knew about Ajax.

"_We need to head west for now_," Ajax explained. "_I'll let you know when we need to change direction_."

Elayne turned to Arthur. "After you."

The prince nodded and spurred his horse out of the village, racing towards the boundaries of the forest.

"_Hang on, Merlin_," he thought.

* * *

Deryn paced slowly around the stone altar on which Merlin lay, her face bearing a triumphant smile.

"How long will the venom last, mistress?" Frik queried, peering down at the warlock's pale face.

"The paralysis should be over by now, but he will still sleep for a few more hours at least," she replied, "which gives us plenty of time to complete Merlin's conversion. In the meanwhile, congratulations are in order, Frik. I commend you for catching out eight-legged friend in the first place."

"Thank you, mistress."

"Also, my thanks go to you, Aurelius." She turned to the sultry figure that was loitering on the other side of the cave. Aurelius looked thoroughly miserable, and he was currently twiddling his sword in both of his hands. "Without you, we wouldn't have been able to lure the boy into the open."

Aurelius had no reply for her, so he looked back down at his sword and continued to turn it over and over, again and again.

"Is it really necessary to wipe his memory?" he muttered, still staring at his weapon.

"Of course it is," Deryn said. "He'd try to run the moment he awoke, though he wouldn't get far at all. I don't personally want to have to turn him into a mindless zombie; and, as you are fully aware, he would not get on with the other two."

"They wouldn't get on with him anyway, unless you want to make them forget who he is as well. If you wipe his memories and replace them, then that wouldn't be Merlin. Arthur and the others would see right through him when you begin the assault on Camelot."

"I'm not going to wipe all of his memories. I am merely going to manipulate the last five years or so."

"Meaning?"

"I will explain. The story will be that Merlin's mother tragically died five years ago, after which he left Ealdor, consumed with grief and with no friends to help him- I will wipe Will and Elayne from his memories, of course- he will be alone, which is when myself and Frik found him wondering through the countryside and offered to help him with his gift. He will still have most of the knowledge from the book that Gaius gave him, so we won't have to start from scratch. His personality should remain unchanged. And, for good measure, we shall wipe the last few years to make it appear like amnesia- he hit his head when he was attacked by the Giant Spider, and therefore he cannot doubt what this wound is." She pulled back Merlin's shirt slightly to show Aurelius the mark that the spider had created, causing Aurelius to recoil in disgust. It was still oozing the brown substance and a small amount of blood.

"So you are making him forget about being a Dragonlord, as well as what he went through at Camelot?"

"Not at all. Being a Dragonlord is part of who he is. We also need him to be fully aware of what has been happening at Camelot, mainly involving Uther's slaughtering, but only in a third person perspective. He won't remember about being your nephew either, as I will make it seem that the two of you haven't met... yet."

Aurelius sighed. "I take it that you will use this to motivate him to become your perfect leader. What about his destiny?"

"As of today, his destiny has changed." Deryn then turned back to the sleeping warlock. "Oh, we will still need you, Aurelius."

"What for?"

"No need for the dulcet tones, it only involves your area of expertise. Merlin may become extremely powerful, but he needs to learn how to fight with weapons. I have been watching him for years and he is hopeless at that. However, that will change, as you are the perfect teacher."

Aurelius made no comment about the compliment, and retreated out of the area, disappearing through a wooden door in the wall of the cave.

"Are you sure that he can be trusted at this point in time?" Frik whispered, noting that the door was still wide open.

"He has no other choice but to serve me," Deryn replied. "He is merely upset with himself because his family know that he works for a sorceress, one who has been hiding underneath their noses for so long. It will help to destroy Uther."

"If you say so, mistress."

"Do I detect some regret?"

"Not regret, as such; I just feel that exposing Aurelius was a bit harsh on him. He does love his family."

"That may be, but love will not stop Merlin from bringing about Camelot's downfall. Not even his beloved Freya could find us here. Besides, we have lived for centuries, Frik, so we should know that love can come at a price, even for those who claim to be good of heart, namely Uther. This is why we must prepare for war."

"I see your point, mistress, but maybe we should just humour Aurelius. I am sure that he will get over it."

"We shall see, shan't we. Anyway... to business." Deryn turned back to the warlock and placed her hands on either side of his head. "Aswipan his gēardagas gebidaÞ fram his hafela ac fyllo his hafela mid lēas gebidaÞ." She smiled as her spell was completed.

Merlin suddenly started to buck as the spell began to drill into his mind.

"Mistress?" Frik said, now uncertain.

"Do not worry yourself, Frik."

Merlin's fit continued as Deryn's spell began to tear the memories of Camelot, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Will, Elayne, the knights and Freya from his mind, replacing those with memories that had never actually come to pass in reality.

At one point, the warlock's eyes flew open and flashed that brilliant golden colour before they snapped shut once more, as if nothing had happened.

Deryn began to laugh as she stared at the boy, the weapon that she had created. He was now completely under her control, as well as having access to limitless power.

* * *

_Hopefully I'll be able to update this soon. The next few chapters will finally see Morgana and Morgause (this is set before Series 4 took place) become involved, Freya and Gaius discovering something shocking about Deryn, and Elayne begins to explain more about her past._

_MerlinStar  
_


	15. Chapter 14

_That was quick. Haha!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Freya stared out from her window into the courtyard below, watching as people flitted around on the pebbled ground. The sky was an overhanging grey cloud that shrouded the land in shadow, making everything look black and bleak. Freya had no real care for this, not anymore.

Merlin had been taken from her and she felt lost, even more lost than before the warlock had found her and rescued her from the bounty hunter. Without Merlin, there was no hope for anything.

And now Arthur and the others were gone, leaving the kingdom in a complete frenzy, worrying what all of this meant. The chain of events that had occurred over the last few months had happened too fast and they threatened to begin a time of emotional turmoil in the kingdom.

Freya had awoken in Ealdor to find Gwen's note. She had also found a rampaging Uther, who had been furious that his son had slipped away, obviously to try and find his kidnapped servant. His rage has soon turned into exhaustion, and Freya had found herself comforting the king as he worried for his son as well as allowing the fact that Annabis and Aurelius were working against him to sink in. She found herself feeling incredibly sorry for him, as he seemed to be a man who had suffered from years of pain. It didn't help that he was still grieving over Morgana's betrayal.

She had continued to occasionally check on Uther once they had returned to Camelot because she knew that Arthur would feel horrible if anything happened to his father. Freya knew that what she was doing may be considered odd by anyone if they knew who she really was, but she didn't care. Uther may be a tyrant but he could only take so much before he broke.

Turning away from her window, Freya was about to leave, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, wondering who on earth it could be.

The door slowly opened, to reveal Gaius standing in the doorway.

"Has something happened?" she asked, rushing over to the old man as he entered.

"No," he sighed. "There has been no word from any of them. I came here to ask you something."

Freya frowned in confusion, not sure what about the physician was leading on to.

"Deryn has taken Merlin for a reason," Gaius explained, "and I don't think that it would only be because he is a warlock, or even the fact that he is Emrys. What is also confusing is why Aurelius allied himself with Deryn, who obviously helped him find out what had happened to his and Uther's mother. What is also slightly concerning is if Merlin is actually Arthur's cousin at all."

"He is Arthur's cousin- Elayne made it plain that that was the truth, possibly from something Deryn said," Freya admitted. "Elayne and I were wondering about some things as well. She would have a very hard time trying to turn Merlin against Arthur and the rest of us. But, I can't think of anything to explain why she thinks she can- she knows he is Emrys."

"Neither can I, which is why we may need to go to the Lake of Avalon."

"The Lake? How would the Lake help us find the answers?"

"You have somewhat of an affinity with the Lake, Freya. Avalon itself represents everything- the past, present and future. This is why you may be able to tap into its power and see what could have caused Deryn to take Merlin."

"What if I can't? I honestly haven't even started to see how far my magic goes. I may not be powerful enough to do such a thing."

"Freya, Merlin believes in you, and so do I."

This statement warmed Freya's heart, and she smiled at the wise old man.

"I'll try. I think we should go now, but I think I should explain to Uther that I'm accompanying you on a short trip."

"That would probably be wise."

* * *

Uther looked up from a map of the kingdom, his face looking slightly defeated. "Are you sure that you don't want to take a couple of guards with you?"

"My lord, I'm positive," Freya replied. "We won't be gone long. I think that it best that nobody unnecessary joins us because of the grief that Gaius is going through at the moment. Merlin is his ward, and I can't imagine it being easy, especially since we had to leave his mother behind in the village with no comfort. I am merely going with him on his excursion to provide company, and I am sure that we will be fine."

"Of course," Uther muttered, looking all the more miserable at the mention of family relationships.

"I'm sorry," Freya apologised at the look on his face. "I didn't mean to upset-"

"Don't worry," Uther cut across. "I understand what Gaius and his friend are going through. If you are set on going with him then take as long as you need." He turned back to the map, but could sense that Freya wasn't leaving.

"I'm so sorry for what's happened, Sire," she said, at which he didn't raise his head. "All I can do is say that it'll get better."

"Can you promise that?"

"I… I can't, but I know that your son is strong and that he knows what he is doing. You need to trust his judgement, even though you may think he is doing the most… daft thing imaginable."

"Does that include rescuing a servant?"

"Believe me when I say this, but I think any of them would have gone alone. I've been told what happened a few months ago, and I know that Merlin went through all of it with them. I don't know… they may feel guilty for not protecting him when the spider cornered them in the mountains. Elayne was already friends with him, ever since they were children."

"Arthur's my son. He should know not to risk his life like this."

"I know, Sire, but now all we can do is pray that they are successful. We just have to believe."

Uther sighed and couldn't resist smiling at the girl, who turned slightly pink. Freya still couldn't believe that she was on friendly terms with the man who would have her killed in an instant if he knew who he was. Yet here they were, having a polite conversation, and he was smiling at her. Perhaps Uther wasn't as bad as many people had told her.

* * *

Gaius and Freya rode quietly through the forest, wary that this had been the same forest in which the latter had been captured by Caspian and the other bandits. Both jumped at the slightest noise and stared around in fear. Freya insisted that they go slow for Gaius' sake, at which he had complained about being able to cope with a bit of speed.

"Not when you fall of your horse, you won't," Freya had argued, shaking her head in slight amusement at Gaius' resilience.

The two urged their horses ever closer to the Lake of Avalon, praying that it would indeed hold the answers that they were desperate for. Neither wanted to voice their worries about what would happen if this didn't work- they would then have no leads as to how to discover the exact reason why Deryn had taken Merlin. All they would have was assumptions.

The forest suddenly vanished, and revealed the vast lake that was surrounded by the many trees of the forest, the sound of leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. The mountains dominated the horizon, reflecting the afternoon sun. The lake itself lay before them like a mirror, the water completely undisturbed.

Freya immediately dismounted her horse and paced over to the edge of the water. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the lake, the cold water soaking through her clothes and chilling her. She shivered, delicately.

Closing her eyes, Freya decided to try something that would hopefully result in something. Remembering the words of the Old Religion, she called "Ābsillian, wit beÞearf andswara swā tō hwi Deryn hæfþ sōÞlīce nimende Merlin."

Nothing happened. Freya turned to face Gaius, her expression confused and begging for help.

"Try calling him Emrys instead of Merlin," he suggested, clambering off of his horse in the meanwhile. "It's what the Druids call him."

Freya faced the open water again and cried "Ābsillian, wit beÞearf andswara swā tō hwi Deryn hæfþ sōÞlīce nimende Emrys."

Again, nothing appeared to happen. Freya was about to give this up for a lost cause, when, suddenly, she felt something drag her by her ankles. She was pulled underneath the surface of the lake.

"FREYA!" Gaius cried, rushing to the edge of the water, staring around for any sign that Freya would resurface.

In the depths of the Lake of Avalon, Freya found that she couldn't break free of whatever had a hold of her, no matter what method she tried. The thing seemed to be immune to all magic.

The thing that had a hold of her let her go quite abruptly at one point, leaving Freya somewhere halfway between the mortal world and the world of Avalon. She couldn't seem to go either way.

Freya then felt a sharp pain in her temples and she closed her eyes. The silence of the water began to drum away at her ear-drums, causing them to throb horribly.

However, the pains began to vanish, as a scene started to unfold underneath her closed eyelids. At first, there was only a barren cave, dark with huge blunted stalagmites poking up from the floor. A woman suddenly walked in through a roughly hewn archway, and was followed by someone Freya recognised as Frik. She took this to mean that the woman was none other than Deryn. As they launched into speech, their voices sounded like echoes, slightly distorted.

"_It is as you foretold," Frik said to Deryn. "Uther's Purge has wiped out a great many of our kind- sorcerers, gnomes, dragons, faeries, and a great many others."_

"_Despicable," Deryn spat, her voice full of contempt. "This must be the only times that I've wished that my Sight was wrong. Curse that Pendragon to the darkest and most painful depths of the afterlife. Mother Earth has surely lost her love for him."_

_Frik looked slightly startled at Deryn's sudden outbreak of cursing._

"_Frik, it is time we execute the plan," Deryn muttered, walking over to one of the stalagmites. She waved her hand, and the rock began to glow a bright red. "Camelot will finally fall. I have had enough of these kings and their laws- they are so naïve and, in Uther's case, hypocritical. These insignificant pieces of vermin have finally gone too far."_

"_Why not use the Black Plague?" the gnome suggested. "It would be far more effective than using a person."_

"_There would be no satisfaction in just wiping them out in a matter of weeks. Besides, the Black Death isn't to be used, or at least not until the 14__th__ century." Deryn chuckled, malevolently. "This way, the destruction of Camelot can be built up over the years through trust, and then that trust will come crashing down around their heads. This will have a serious effect on Uther and his son."_

"_If you say so, mistress."_

"_Now, Frik, let us see if Balinor has made a move yet."_

Freya was confused. How did Balinor have anything to do with what these two were planning?

"_Are you confident about using the Dragonlord?" Frik queried. "I mean, he has no idea about him being the son of Uther's mother, so it is slightly unfair."_

"_We are at war, Frik. Now is not the time to be choosy with the casualties and bystanders... Oh yes, he has finally done it, or rather _they_ have."_

"_Please, mistress, spare me the details."_

_Deryn gave the gnome a scornful look at how childish he was being, and turned back to the stalagmite, which was still glowing with that brilliant red colour. The sorceress' eyes closed briefly, and when they opened she grinned. Frik looked as well and his face appeared to brighten._

"_Magnificent," Deryn whispered. "He may not be the most strongly built, but he is still magnificent."_

Freya felt as if her stomach was continuously flipping over and over again. For in the glowing rock was a rotating image of Merlin. Nobody would have been able to mistake the neckerchief and the goofy grin. But that was impossible.

"_He is perfect," Deryn continued. "Now all that needs to be done is to give him life."_

"_He's not going to be..." Frik raised his eyebrows in a queer fashion._

"_No, I am only egging the inevitable along. Do you really think that people wouldn't realise what he is when they get close to him if I went about it like that? They would sense that there was something unearthly about him- humans are quite perceptive creatures. This way, we will still have control over him when he is ready. He may become powerful without my aid, but he will still need to have control exercised over him. This will prevent him from being used against us, and from being exposed until the time is right."_

"_Once again, mistress, your plan is flawless."_

"_Thank you Frik." She raised her hand over the stalagmite. "__Ic āgiefe Þe ealdor." The stone cracked, and the splinters clattered to the ground._

The scene suddenly dissolved, which did not help Freya's queasiness at the situation. The cave then reappeared, but this time Deryn and Frik were already there and they seemed to be annoyed at something.

"_Of all things that could happen," Deryn grumbled._

"_Might I ask how it is possible that you didn't see that the boy would be Emrys?" Frik asked, looking as crestfallen as his mistress._

"_Some things are kept from me for a reason. It was obviously fate that I have a hand in Merlin's- or Emrys as people will undoubtedly come to call him- creation. However, Frik, this does not change things in the slightest. Let him follow his 'destiny' for now. His purpose will become apparent over time. It will be an even greater shock for those who may discover his gifts over the years." Deryn laughed a triumphant laugh._

Freya's eyes opened, and the girl felt herself rising back towards the surface. She stretched out her arms and propelled herself forwards even faster. Her head finally broke the surface of the water, and she sighed at the cool breeze that hit her wet face. It was only then that she realised that she wasn't out of breath. She couldn't actually recall holding her breath at all, now that she came to think of it.

That was when she spotted Gaius, staring intently at her on the bank, his wrinkled features white with fear. Freya began to swim back towards the old man and rose from the lake, her hair and clothes dripping.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked, showing Freya that he had indeed been panicking.

"I'm fine," she assured him, giving him a smile, which he did not return.

"You were under there for ages. I thought you'd drowned."

"Ages? I... I thought it was only a minute or two."

"I'm positive; you've been under there for quite a while. Look at the sun."

Freya did so and saw that the sun was almost touching the horizon.

"Did you find anything?" Gaius asked.

Freya suddenly remembered the scene that had sprung into her head, and she felt her breathing quicken as she stared into the physician's now calm eyes. "Gaius... I... It's a lot more complicated than we thought... Deryn is planning on using Merlin, partly because of his magic and the fact that he is related to the Pendragons, but it's a lot more serious than that. Deryn actually helped create Merlin in the first place. She's been planning this ever since Uther began the Great Purge. She thought he'd be a weapon that would bring down Camelot from within."

Gaius once more turned pale at what Freya had said. "But... surely... his destiny..."

"She didn't foresee that. I saw Deryn and Frik discussing it, and they didn't care much because it wasn't the purpose he had been born for."

"That's ridiculous. Merlin was born to be the saviour of Albion, not the destroyer of Camelot."

"That isn't what Deryn believed."

"But then if Deryn did indeed help along with Merlin's birth then she can control him, no matter how powerful his mind is. She could destroy who he is. The others could be walking into extreme danger, or worse, a trap."

* * *

Merlin groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness, most of him hurting. Ignoring the dull throbbing in his head, he opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around, he smiled at finding that he was in a familiar cave.

"Master Merlin?" a voice asked. Turning around, Merlin saw Frik standing behind him.

"Hello Frik," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. The warlock dragged his feet around so that they were dangling off of the stone altar he was sitting on.

"Mistress," the gnome called. "He's awake."

Deryn suddenly rushed in, and Merlin could see that she was clearly worried. "Oh thank God," she muttered. "Merlin, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Merlin asked. "Deryn, is everything alright?"

"Merlin, what's the last thing you remember?"

The warlock thought before coming to a conclusion. "You were teaching me how to animate objects, and then I woke up here."

Deryn and Frik looked at each other, clearly troubled.

"What's wrong?" Merlin queried, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Master Merlin," Frik said. "That was three years ago."

Merlin straightened up, horrified. "Three years? But... what happened? How can I have lost three years of my memory?"

Frik shot a glance at Deryn, who gave him a look that clearly told him to explain.

"I was teaching you about how to use the earth to your advantage. However, we were suddenly attacked by one of the Giant Spiders, and it injected you with its venom. You knocked your head pretty badly during your fall, which must have caused this amnesia."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Nearly a day," Deryn said. "Now, does anything hurt?"

"My head did hurt a minute ago, but it's stopped aching now."

"Well that's a relief. Do you remember everything that we've taught you?"

Merlin shook his head. "The last few years are a blank."

"Oh Merlin." Deryn placed a supportive hand on the warlock's shoulder. "I'm sorry to have to inconvenience you, but we cannot afford to have to go through teaching you all over again. I know you're a quick learner, however this will remind you of everything you have learnt."

The sorceress promptly placed her hands on either side of the warlock's face. "Gemanian hine of Þǣt hwelc hē nāh eftgemyndgian."

Merlin's eyes snapped shut and he frowned, gasping as the rush of information flew into his head. When Deryn had finished, the warlock fell to his side and grasped the stone altar to prevent himself from falling off.

"Okay, now I have a _serious _headache," he groaned, kneading his forehead.

"I'm afraid to say that it was necessary," Deryn said, simply. "Are you coping with the memories?"

Merlin nodded and attempted to stand; however, his knees gave way. Frik only just caught him before he hit the floor.

"Easy there, Master Merlin," the gnome said. "Mistress, might I take him to the kitchens?"

"Very well, Frik. I have business to attend to at any rate. Merlin, if you find yourself having problems within the next few hours come and find me. I may have missed something and I'd hate for you to suffer for it."

Immediately, Frik led Merlin out of the cave and through a wooden door. The gnome continued to guide the boy down a few corridors and through a number of rooms, which would have entranced a newcomer, but Merlin thought that he had already seen them a great many times. The pair eventually reached a reasonably sized kitchen, complete with crackling fire and mantelpiece.

Frik piloted the warlock to a high backed chair in front of the fire and sat him down on it, then proceeding over to a large table in the corner.

"I haven't seen her acting like that since you first found me," Merlin said, something which confused the gnome.

"How so?"

"She generally only seems to care about me learning, but just now was different."

"I have told you before, Master Merlin," Frik said, hoping that he wouldn't be contradicting any of the false memories that Deryn had planted in the boy's head, "but she does have a lot to worry about, including you. She has to contend with Uther, and she can only hope that you will help put a stop to his tyranny when you are ready."

"I know." Merlin sighed. "After all of these years, I still can't believe that someone could do what Uther has been doing... But surely killing him would be sinking to his level."

Frik chuckled. "Ever the preserver of life, Master Merlin." The warlock flushed deep red. "I don't blame you for thinking that; both Deryn and I know that you're not a murderer at heart."

"But I have to if I'm to save everybody else being slaughtered. The same goes for his son and anyone who follows his ideals."

The gnome could see how uncomfortable Merlin was. "I don't think she wants you to kill everyone. She means for you to save your blow for Uther, and more than likely Arthur. You have to admit though, Master Merlin, that you would be saving thousands of people, even if they don't necessarily practise magic. I wouldn't be happy at the prospect of committing murder, though I would if it meant saving those that I love. You've always said that you love the magical community, so it makes sense..."

"I know."

Frik knew that the boy still wasn't happy. At that moment, he finished preparing whatever it was that he had been concocting. "Here, drink this." He handed the fiery looking drink to Merlin. "We fire gnomes use this to cheer ourselves up. It also provides the drinker with energy."

Merlin smiled and took the beverage without hesitation, swallowing it in one gulp. He felt his strength return to him, and his spirits were lifted. "Thanks. I didn't know you could make stuff like that."

"Well I may be a servant, but I do have hidden depths. You may not remember, but I made you roast boar for your last birthday."

Merlin grimaced. "Sorry, I don't."

"It doesn't matter. It's not as if you're to blame for the amnesia. Deryn was furious when she felt the disturbance- she was so angry that she actually killed the spider."

The warlock recoiled.

"Well, you've never seen her that angry before, so it was probably best that you were unconscious. Let's just say that her temper could match Uther's."

"I don't want to imagine."

"We should just be thankful that you weren't actually killed. Deryn may not let you go out much after this- she'd be doing her mind out of worry. Besides, you do have your studies to continue."

"I haven't been outside in the last few years, or at least I don't remember being so." The warlock looked sullen.

"You have gone outside quite frequently, actually. Deryn knows that it's not healthy to keep you cooped up... She loves you, Merlin, and she wants a better life for all of us who have suffered. She needs your help, otherwise the suffering will never end."

"Excellently put, Frik," Deryn's voice said behind him.

Both Frik and Merlin turned around to see her leading Aurelius into the room.

"Who's this?" Merlin asked, sitting forwards in his chair.

"Merlin, this is Aurelius Ambrosius," Deryn explained. "Uther's brother."

The warlock jumped up and stared at Aurelius in horror. "But... But... What?"

"I did say he'd take it like this," Aurelius muttered. "Hello Merlin."

"How do you know me?"

Deryn went over to him and gently forced him to sit back down, squeezing his shoulder. "Aurelius has been in my service for many years, Merlin. He's here to help us; to help you. I know it's confusing, but you will come to trust him."

Merlin sighed, knowing that Deryn's knowledge was undeniable.

"Merlin," Deryn continued, tentatively. "There's something else we need to tell you."

"Is everything alright?" the warlock asked, suddenly concerned.

"Everything is fine Merlin, but I need you to remain calm." Merlin sat up intently at her words, his face set. "It's time we told you about your family, Merlin." Deryn and Aurelius took a seat each next to Merlin. Frik remained standing, keeping a silent vigil next to his mistress.

* * *

"No, you seriously cannot even think about going through there," Elayne cried, looking horrified at what Arthur had told her. "It's even more suicidal than facing a dragon on the rampage."

The group had been travelling for just over a day and they were slightly disheartened that they were still a long way off from finding Merlin, according to Ajax. In truth, they hadn't even left what used to be Cenred's kingdom yet. The countryside was bleak and damp from the slight drizzle of rain that was currently falling from the heavens, and the knights, Arthur and Gwen had drawn their cloaks around them, disgruntled by the fierce wind. They were slightly peeved at the fact that this didn't seem to affect Elayne.

They had briefly stopped underneath a lone tree, allowing their horses to rest whilst they discussed the best route to wherever it was that Deryn was holding Merlin. Arthur had suggested that they travel through the Forest of DeorcgesihÞ, at which Elayne had let out an outburst.

"It's the quickest way we'll get to Merlin," Arthur argued, gesturing at the map. "It's also in the direction Ajax is pointing us in."

"_That doesn't mean we have to go through it_," Ajax muttered, shivering.

"You cannot tell me that you've never heard the stories," Elayne said, incredulously. "Either you never come out of there or, if you do, you're a raving lunatic. There's something in there that can drive even the strongest man mad. What's more is that DeorcgesihÞ literally means 'dark vision'- if that doesn't bode ill then I don't know what does."

"Arthur, maybe we should listen to her," Lancelot said. "She does know this kingdom more than any of us."

"Look, Annabis- Deryn- is planning something that will undoubtedly affect Camelot as well as Merlin," Arthur disputed. "The quickest way to him is through that forest, if your monkey is right about where he is, Elayne."

"Arthur, I beg you, please listen to me," Elayne pleaded, her eyes bright with fear.

"I know you mean well." Arthur placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "But we cannot delay by going the long way around. It would take four times as long to reach the border. Merlin needs us. Surely you understand this."

Elayne seemed to lose the fight she had had in her. Of course she wanted to save Merlin- he was her best friend and it was insanity to suggest otherwise. However, she didn't want the inevitable to befall the people who Merlin cared about and protected if they continued on the path that Arthur was suggesting.

"So be it," Elayne finally said in a serene manner. "But you, Arthur Pendragon, are responsible for anything that happens in there."

"_Mistress?"_Ajax said, clearly shocked. This did not raise the other's morale.

"It'll be fine," Arthur countered, shrugging his shoulders. "We've been up against the worst of things."

"Not like anything that awaits us," Elayne mumbled, though none of the others had heard her as they were all climbing back onto their steeds and spurring them forward.

* * *

The trees stood tall, blotting out any sunlight that tried to glimmer through their canopy. The silence was eerie because no life stirred apart from the group that rode through. The surroundings appeared to be dead as there was no other creature in sight.

"Can you feel that?" Leon suddenly cried, spinning around in his saddle.

"Quiet," Elayne hissed, but it was ignored.

"Is it me, or is something following us?" Gwen asked, drawing her sword.

"There's nothing behind us," Elyan said, steering his horse back slightly so that he could see.

"I felt something," Leon explained. "It was as if whatever's out there is looking at me- the hairs on the back of my neck prickled."

"Just keep going," Arthur said. "It's only us thinking that because there's nothing in sight."

"Don't be too sure Arthur," Elayne whispered, drawing one of her swords and holding it close to her chest. "We need to keep quiet."

"If there isn't anything in here, why do we need to be quiet?" Lancelot asked her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Elayne stared around with a wary eye. "And just because we can't see anything, it doesn't mean that there isn't something here."

A sudden gust of wind picked up and on it came many whispering voices. Ajax let out a high pitched shriek, and clambered from Elayne's lap all the way up to her shoulder. The young woman could see his fur standing on end.

"Oh no!" Elayne called, terrified, as a thick fog began to billow into existence. "Ride! If you want to live, ride!"

However, her cry was unheeded as the knights, Gwen and Arthur were now staring around, entranced and horrified by something.

"Oh please," Elayne begged. "Don't do this. Arthur, Lancelot, Gwen, everyone don't listen to it."

Her voice was now like a buzzing sensation in the back of their heads. None of them were now aware of where they were, who they were with or what they were even doing there. All of these facts in their heads had been smeared out by the scene that was in front of each of them.

"No," Arthur moaned as the ghostly apparitions of his father, Gwen and Merlin appeared. "That's not possible." He consequently fell off his horse as the shock took hold.

"Oh God, Arthur," Elayne screamed, jumping off of her horse and skidding over to the fallen prince. "Snap out of it! Don't give in!"

"_Mistress, behind you_," Ajax screeched, cowering in the saddle as the smoke continued to impersonate different people.

She then spun around as Elyan proceeded to topple from his steed. "No... Father," he cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

"For the love of God... Lancelot? Lancelot look at me."

But Lancelot was overcome with emotion because of the figures that had taken shape before him. Out of all of the others, he was the worst. A crowd of people burst out of the fog that had, by now, surrounded them. All of these spectres were lying dead with contorted faces full of pain.

The knight crashed to the ground and covered his face, rocking backwards and forwards, his grief eating away at him.

By now, all of the knights and Gwen were being affected by the nightmares. Elayne was managing to not succumb to the fear that had fallen upon her as the dead apparitions had begun to appear. She was trying to console Gwen and make her see that they weren't real when a number of creeping figures formed at her feet. Looking down, she saw the bodies of Hunith, Gaius, her mother and father, Freya, Gwen, Merlin, Will... and Lancelot.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered. "You nearly had me once, but you will never win." Standing tall and ignoring what was going on in front of her, she called "Ic bēo sēo hlǣfdīge of Carbonek ac se ēþelriht ierfenuma tō se cynestōl ac ic ābanne þū tō āfaran oþþe þū wilt greogan iernes of mīne ieldran."

The nightmares seemed to freeze in their torment as they perceived what the girl had cried.

"Nū faran!"Elayne told them, gesturing away from herself.

The shadowy figures seemed to hiss at her, and they then began to evaporate before their very eyes, as if they had never been there.

The knights panted as they pushed themselves off of the ground.

"What was that?" Percival gasped, staring around at the trees.

"You should have listened to me," Elayne said, plainly, going back over to her horse.

"Did you know that they existed?" Arthur asked, suddenly angry.

"I did. I've been in here once before, many years ago. They are what is formed from our darkest fears, designed to incapacitate anyone who enters here. They have no name."

"How did you survive?" Gwaine queried, still shaken from what he had just seen.

"She used magic," Arthur spat. "I saw her- she spoke in the language that sorcerers use."

"_Don't flatter yourself, Arthur_," Ajax said.

Elayne was breathing heavily and turned to face the prince.

"Flatter myself?" Arthur sneered. "You used magic, Elayne, just like your brother."

"It may have been in the tongue of the Old Religion, but it was anything but actual magic."

Arthur looked as if he didn't care to listen.

"Arthur, let us hear her out," Gwen pleaded.

"Thank you," Elayne said to her. "It wasn't magic. Many years ago I was taught that recital as well as more of that language. The one you saw me use just now was to protect myself from peril in this kingdom. My mother was told by her mother, and she in turn told me. Only members of my family can use it- though the men have to learn it slightly differently."

"Why only your family?" Percival asked. "No offence, but how is your family so important?"

Elayne turned away from all of them, her face in her hand.

"Elayne?" Lancelot asked, a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't tell you," she said. "If I did, I'd be admitting to something that I'm ashamed of. I've been avoiding it for the last ten or so years."

"Elayne, you can tell us."

"I'm sorry Lancelot... It's complicated... I really can't say."

"I think we're past that," Arthur said, his arms folded.

"Have you ever had a secret," Elayne asked him, looking the prince straight in the eye; "a secret so bad that if people knew then they would never really trust you again?"

"Well, I can't say I have, but I do have a secret that I have to guard closely," the prince replied, looking at Gwen out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I know about you two. I saw it within a few days."

"It nearly did get her killed," Arthur admitted, gulping. "What other secret could be so bad?"

"As I said, nobody would really trust me again because of what it associates me with."

"Carbonek," Gwen suddenly said. Elayne looked at her in horror.

"What?" Elyan asked his sister.

"I remember... she said something about Carbonek."

Elayne shook her head, pleadingly.

"You're not?" Gwaine said. "You're not the Lady of Carbonek, are you?"

Elayne leant against her horse, looking at the ground.

"You are, aren't you," the knight exclaimed. "You're the heir to the throne."

The rest of the knights, Arthur and Gwen stared at Merlin's friend in awe.

"You're related to Cenred?" Lancelot asked.

"That's exactly what I didn't want people to know," Elayne explained.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Arthur intoned. Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen shot him a severe look. "What? It's as if it's the first time someone's made a false claim to somebody else's throne."

"Fine," Elayne said. "If you want proof." She promptly untied her left armband and let it fall to the floor. She then rolled back the sleeve of her leather shirt to reveal a faded red burn mark on the underside of her arm that took the form of a single shape. Everybody there immediately recognised it as Cenred's crest, therefore they knew that Elayne was being truthful about being the Lady of Carbonek.

"Do the people of Ealdor know?" Gwen asked, tentatively.

"Of course they know. Why do you think my brother, Merlin and his mother were my only friends? The villagers knew because of my mother, and when Cenred became king, they distrusted her, and then when Will and I came along, they didn't trust us either. They only respected us, and my father, but otherwise kept their distance. Merlin and Hunith didn't care- they were never bothered about who we were related to. Ajax seems to be alright with it- he tries to sympathise, and he hasn't left me, even after all I've told him about my home. After how the others treated my family though, I made every move to make sure that nobody else found out who me and Will were.

"I've been trying to pretend that I'm not related to Cenred. My mother was his younger sister. She met my father in Ealdor and she moved there with him, despite her title. When she died of the pox, I inherited her title as it passes to the next female in line, unless there are only men of course. We were never really close to Cenred, so we kept our distance from each other; we were disgusted with how he was ruling the kingdom, which is generally why the villagers didn't trust us."

"So you're mother taught you that before she died?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Cenred apparently had no intention of marrying- no woman was good enough for him- so that left me and Will; mainly Will because he was first in line. This distancing became even worse after our father was killed fighting for Cenred; we had no contact at all after that."

"So, if you weren't here when Cenred died, how did you find out that you were now technically queen?" Arthur queried.

"One of Cenred's officials was sent to find me, and at the time I was in Gaul. He found me within a few weeks. I told him that Will was the next in line, not me. That was when I discovered that my brother was dead. I came back, but I said I needed time to think before I took the throne. I went back to Ealdor, praying that they had been wrong about Will. Obviously, I arrived home and Hunith watched me suffer from my grief. This was a few weeks before you lot arrived, and I was actually pondering on visiting Merlin in Camelot." Elayne hung her head, heaved a sigh and jumped back onto her horse. "We need to leave. Those things won't attack again, but I should think that we would all want to rescue Merlin sooner rather than later." The young woman spurred her horse on, leaving the others standing there, reeling from her tale.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Merlin gasped for breath, leaning against the cave wall, his teeth gritted together.

It had been a number of days since he had woken up with no memory of the past three years, and Deryn had almost immediately continued with his training. Not that Merlin was complaining. He enjoyed using his magic, as it felt that he had not used it in a while, which was odd in his opinion. True, the lessons were painstakingly long and the warlock had to listen to Frik theoretical tactics, which seemed to drone on for forever, but when Merlin was able to put his magic to practise, he felt free and unstoppable.

Deryn had also insisted that he take combat lessons with Aurelius, Merlin's uncle, now that he knew it. Merlin was still shocked at the idea that his father had been hunted down by his own brother. This, and the fact that Uther was constantly killing sorcerers and civilians alike, made Merlin's dislike of the man grow over the following days, even though he thought that he had never met the tyrannical king.

Aurelius, despite being Uther's brother, showed nothing but respect for Merlin, Frik and Deryn. He seemed to hate what his brother was doing to sorcerers just as much as any of them. Merlin found that he couldn't help but like his uncle. Aurelius himself was showing great gusto at having been united with a lost member of his family.

The warlock now watched as Aurelius sheathed his sword and came over to him.

"You're getting better," Aurelius complimented him, patting him on the back. "I've trained men before and they took a lot longer to train than you. I'm surprised that you've never actually wielded a sword before."

"I can't remember holding one," Merlin admitted.

"Ah, of course, the amnesia. Don't worry; I'm sure that your memories will come back to you. Why don't you put that away, I think you've had enough for one day."

Merlin happily placed his sword back inside its sheath. He was grateful for his uncle teaching him how to handle a sword, but the warlock couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted at the idea of hacking people down. He was happy with using his magic and that was that.

"When's your next lesson?" Aurelius asked, leaning against a rather blunt stalagmite.

"Some time in the evening. Deryn wants to try and fit as much in before her two guests arrive tomorrow."

"Ah yes, Morgana and Morgause. I was wondering when Deryn would invite them round. You know that Morgana is actually your cousin."

Merlin looked at him, shocked.

"She was conceived when Uther was comforting her mother, so she's technically Arthur's half-sister. I know that she's already tried to overthrow Uther and Arthur, but they managed to defeat her, and now she and her sister are on the run."

"How are Morgana and Morgause sisters?"

"I've no idea; you'd have to ask Deryn or Frik, or those two themselves."

"Was Uther angry when he discovered that his daughter was a sorceress?"

"Far from it; he's distraught more than anything. Her betrayal affected the entire kingdom; but really, she can only be blamed to a certain extent as it was Uther's oppression against magic that made her seek refuge with sorcerers that would gladly see him dead."

"Why did you choose to turn against your brother?"

Aurelius was taken aback somewhat by the question. Merlin was giving him a piercing stare. The older man decided that the warlock deserved the truth.

"It wasn't my choice, if I'm honest," he explained. "My brother didn't actually inherit Camelot; he fought for it almost thirty years ago. He was the leader of the rebellion against the tyrannical king, Vortigern, who, in some respects, was worse than my brother is now. Vortigern let his kingdom run wild and raided every single village so that everybody suffered.

"Anyway, Uther planned a massive battle that would take place in the winter, which I knew was suicidal, but he refused to listen to me. The conditions were abysmal and we were seriously outnumbered compared to the massive army Vortigern had. I knew that Uther would not listen to reason and that he and everybody else would die for certain, so I made a deal with Deryn. I wasn't about to let my brother fall after what he had accomplished and fought for."

"What deal did you make?"

"I promised to put myself at her disposal if she would help Uther prevail. She agreed, and my brother killed Vortigern and won the crown. After that day, I have always been in Deryn's service, but she has only called on me recently- when she told me to go and look in Gaul. Admittedly I am not at all keen on what she plans to do, but my word against hers counts for nothing."

"So... you being here has nothing to do with you wanting power?"

"Good God boy, that's the last thing on my mind. I don't think any of us are here for power; all that we want to do is see that... my brother pays for what he's done." Aurelius looked seriously crestfallen.

"You don't want to do this, do you?"

"Of course not. They're my family and I love them."

"They're my family as well. Do you think-"

"I know what you're thinking, Merlin, but put it this way, you are fortunate that you haven't met my brother or he would have certainly killed you. I may love my brother and his son, but I cannot forgive what they have done to so many of our people- your kind. It breaks my heart to say that something has to be done to stop them before everyone in the kingdom is executed for one thing or another. The people need protecting and I am thankful that you are willingly going to do something about it before it gets out of hand."

Merlin appeared to be a bit nonplussed, but nodded all the same. Aurelius genuinely seemed to love his family, but he knew that what they were doing was wrong. The warlock couldn't remember seeing someone more at war with themselves.

Aurelius chuckled slightly, and grinned at his nephew. "I guess you'll be happy to have the company when Morgause and Morgana arrive. Morgana is actually going to be sharing lessons with you- the girl hasn't exactly been able to have training for her magic."

"I think so. It'll be someone else to talk to during the lessons instead of listening to Frik ramble on for ages."

Aurelius roared with laughter, making Merlin blush slightly.

"In that case," Aurelius manage, still choking with mirth, "I'm glad they're coming as well. I'd hate to see you die of boredom- Deryn and I would probably do our nut in."

Merlin allowed himself a laugh as well.

His laugh seemed to attract a number of bright lights that flew around the boy and his uncle. Aurelius looked somewhat perturbed, but Merlin beamed as the lights circled around his waist.

"I'll never get used to them appearing out of thin air," Aurelius muttered, though he couldn't help smiling.

"They like it when somebody's in a good mood," the warlock explained. "They told me that the atmosphere around here has been a bit grim for a long time because of the Great Purge and that Giant Spider nearly eating me."

Aurelius flinched at the mention of the beast. He could still remember Arthur's face when he had discovered that it had all been an elaborate set up to kidnap the boy that was before Aurelius now, smiling as if he had suffered nothing.

One of the lights made a shrill noise, at which Merlin tittered.

"What did it say?" Aurelius asked. Not being a creature of magic, he could not understand what the light had said.

"_He_ said that they all agree with me about Frik's lessons dragging on. Apparently, before I came here, he gave them a long theory lesson on how to transport themselves in the blink of an eye. Half of them were apparently asleep by the time he'd finished."

"Now I can definitely believe that."

Merlin took to watching the lights spiral around each other, his gaze oddly glazed over.

"Is something else bothering you, Merlin?"

The warlock gulped. "I just... I was wondering... Did you ever find out why your mother left?"

Aurelius scratched the back of his head, biting his lip. "You know I told you about finding out about Balinor being my older brother through her memoires. The truth of your question is that she'd written that she met Balinor one day- before Uther became king, mind- and the grief of throwing her son away caught up with her. She made it sound as if she wanted to escape before her grief ruined her entirely, which is why she fled to Gaul; though something she mentioned was that she was proud of how strong your father had grown, despite that he could never know that she was his mother."

"That's really sad."

"I know. I just wish that she'd told me and Uther so that we could have helped her. You never know, if she had said something, Uther may have never begun to Great Purge."

The two went silent, both deep in thought.

* * *

The two cloaked figures clambered onto the ancient boat, steadying themselves as it rocked, precariously. Once they were both safely seated, the boat set off on its own accord, creating a watery path towards a cliff covered with monstrously sized boulders. Instead of crashing against the rocks, the boat slipped through as if they didn't exist.

Inside, the two stared around as the vessel took them along a kind of canal; the sides of the cave couldn't be seen. A large number of different coloured lights flitted around the cave, shrill chirruping noises filling the air. These were faeries.

Soon, the boat arrived at a bank with stairs that led to a stone archway. At the side of the bank stood Frik.

"Mistress Morgana, Mistress Morgause, how lovely to see you again," he greeted.

"Hello again Frik," Morgause said, impassively, whilst lowering the hood of her cloak. "From the message you sent, I take it Deryn acquired whoever it is we all need."

"Indeed she has. She is currently waiting for you through here." Frik gestured through the stone archway, at which Morgause nodded, smiling slightly. Morgana lowered her hood and practically beamed at the gnome.

"How are your lessons going, my lady?" Frik asked, bowing.

"Very well, thank you," Morgana replied. "Morgause tells me that you will continue my teaching whilst she and Deryn plan Uther's downfall." She seemed to be a tad put-out by this.

"Sister, I swear that I will tell you everything that Deryn and I discuss," Morgause said, smiling at her sister. "May we go in?"

"Right this way, Mistress Morgause," Frik said, leading them through to the room beyond the stone archway.

There they found Deryn seated in a wooden backed chair, much like the one Uther sat in at Camelot, only the ghostly light made it look black. Deryn was once more in her indigo dress, which appeared to merge with the rock walls as she stood.

"Hello Morgause, Morgana," she said, silkily. "I'm glad you received the message."

"We did, thank you," Morgause replied, bowing, Morgana following suit. "However, we find ourselves doubtful as to whether this idea will work. No offence, your highness, but every plan of trying to overthrow Camelot has failed- we have failed, Cenred failed and so have many others."

"Ah, but now we have Camelot's protector," Deryn explained, looking as if she knew that the two of them would worry.

"Arthur?" Morgana exclaimed, shocked.

Frik actually laughed, at which Deryn shot him a glance, and he immediately went quiet.

"I think you will find that Arthur isn't actually Camelot's _main_ protector," Deryn said, chuckling.

"What!" Morgana and Morgause cried in unison.

Deryn motioned for them to follow as she stood and walked through a door to her left. "There is one far more powerful than even Arthur or Uther. You could say that, with the right teaching, he will be about as powerful as the Old Religion."

"Is that possible?" Morgana asked.

"I believe that I am almost proof of that. I have to warn you now that you must not react to him being here otherwise it could trigger his memories- I removed his real ones and replaced them. He cannot remember living in Camelot, or else the plan would fail."

They reached another archway and through it they could hear the sound of running water. As they entered, the four could see the blue light of the water reflecting off of the walls. A lone person was kneeling in a small pond; they wore a white cloak with the hood pulled over their head. They were muttering in something in the tongue of the Old Religion.

The person must have heard them enter, as they instantaneously stood and turned around, lowering the hood.

Both Morgana and Morgause had to force themselves to keep straight faces. Inside, they were reeling with shock as to who was before them.

"Hello," Merlin said, smiling. "You must be Morgause and Morgana." He held out his hand for either of them to shake. The sorceresses looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"_Go along with it_," Deryn told them through telepathy.

Knowing that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for Merlin being here, Morgause promptly shook the warlock's hand.

"Who might you be?" Morgana asked, forcing a smile.

"I'm Merlin," the boy replied.

Deryn saw the anger beginning to show in Morgause's features, so she decided to act. "Merlin, if you could carry on meditating, I will show our guests to their quarters. Frik, could you stay with him- make sure that he isn't making any mistakes."

"Yes Deryn," Merlin said, grinning politely at her and Morgana and Morgause. Frik nodded and watched them leave, his gaze lingering on Morgana.

The three sorceresses paced down another corridor, before Deryn led them into a small room where her scrying bowl stood in the centre.

"I think a very good explanation is in order," Morgause raged, now obviously furious as she had seemingly forgotten to who she was speaking to. "Why is that boy here? He's the one who poisoned my sister, and he is always meddling in our plans."

"It's good, isn't it," Deryn said, chortling with amusement. "He did play the meddling, incompetent servant very well, didn't he?"

"I'm lost," Morgana said. "You're saying that _Merlin_ is Camelot's _main_ protector? But that can't be possible. He is useless at everything apart from arguing with his master and getting himself into trouble."

"He had to keep the charade going. If anybody ever found out who he really was then Uther would have had him executed."

"With all due respect," Morgause interrupted, "but we need answers, not riddles."

Deryn laughed again. "Very well... Your little friend is a warlock, and not just any warlock. He is Emrys and the last Dragonlord."

Morgause scoffed. "That boy cannot be Emrys."

"Why not? He risks everything to protect Arthur, does he not?"

"I'm sorry," Morgana said, "but who is Emrys?"

"Ah, of course, you have been woefully ignorant due to being Uther's ward. Emrys is the most powerful warlock in history, and he and Arthur are meant to unite the land of Albion."

At this, Morgana burst out laughing. After a minute, she regained her composure. "Merlin! There is no way on earth that he could be who you say he is."

"I know he is. I created him."

Both stared at her.

"I've been planning this ever since Uther began to Great Purge," Deryn explained. "Of course, his parents had to consummate their feelings for this version of the plan to work, but after that it was easy. However, what I didn't realise is that the boy would be Emrys, but that makes things even more perfect- we are rewriting his destiny."

"But why him?" Morgana asked.

"It was a sure way to ensure the shame of the Pendragon family."

"How?"

"Oh, you'll like this. Uther's mother had a very brief affair with a Dragonlord and she bore him a child called Balinor."

"Wasn't he the Dragonlord who Cenred's men killed?" Morgana turned to her sister.

"Yes," Morgause replied. "Please continue, your highness."

"Well, Uther's mother had the father of her child take him away and she never saw the child again, as far as I'm aware. Uther, Aurelius and their father never found out about it, though admittedly Aurelius does know now because of his involvement. Anyway, many years later, as you know, Uther began to prosecute the Dragonlords, which led to Balinor fleeing to a village in Cenred's kingdom where he fell in love with a woman called Hunith."

"No!" Morgana exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"I did say that the boy is the last Dragonlord."

"Morgana?" Morgause said, concerned as her sister's hand went over her heart.

"Merlin... is my cousin."

Morgause spun around to stare at Deryn. "That is insanity."

"No, my dear Morgause, it is the truth and nothing but the truth. The boy himself knows."

"So did the boy turn against Camelot after learning this?"

"Do you really think that? Nothing would be able to sway Merlin's loyalty, which is why I had to wipe any memory he had of Camelot, Arthur and anyone else there. This is why he did not recognise the pair of you- in his eyes, he has never met you."

"You cannot expect us to work with him after everything he did," Morgana exclaimed. "If he does have magic, then he left me to live with my fear instead of helping me."

"He did try to help you, Morgana. He told you how to find the Druids. It is only for reasons best known to himself and the physician that he didn't tell you."

"He has made us his enemies," Morgause argued. "We cannot be expected to work with someone who allies himself with Uther."

"Ah, but that is the beauty of my mind wipe. He owes allegiance to me, as he no longer has the knowledge of his loyalty to Arthur or Uther; and I know that he will gladly work with you. He is actually rather eager to learn with somebody else."

Morgana and Morgause looked at each other, having a silent conversation between themselves, before turning back to Deryn.

"You are positive that the boy can help us bring about Camelot's downfall?" Morgause asked.

"With the right tuition, yes, I am certain," Deryn replied.

Morgause sighed. "Very well. We are both prepared to trust you on this. May we go to our chambers now?"

"Certainly. However, I must warn you that Merlin will be a bit tender for a while. One of the Giant Spiders injected him with some of its venom, and we've made it seem as if he is suffering from amnesia, so the last few years are a blank. The rest of his time at Camelot has been written out of his memory and replaced with other scenarios. All of this has subsequently made him slightly jumpy, though it will settle in time."

"Has this changed his personality at all?" Morgana queried.

"Not in the slightest."

With that, the two left. Deryn turned back to her scrying bowl and waved her hand over it. The scene before her showed Merlin's village friend and her monkey by a campfire. Deryn sneered. They would never be able to reclaim Merlin, even if they somehow managed to accidentally turn up at the front door, which was highly unlikely because of the wild goose chase they were on.

On the other hand, Deryn had no idea about how Ajax and Merlin were connected. She had no idea that one of the last spells Merlin had cast before she had taken him was to allow others to hear Ajax's thoughts, and she also wasn't any the wiser that the two now shared a connection.

Deryn turned away from the scrying bowl without a second's thought for the young woman or her monkey.

* * *

Elayne sat by the fire, the flames highlighting her face, making her appear gaunt. Ajax was by her side, allowing his mistress to run her hand through his fur.

It had been a few days since she had revealed her true identity to the others, and by now they had left the Forest of DeorcgesihÞ, Cenred's- her- kingdom, travelled through Camelot and had now entered Mercia. The journey was slow, owing to the fact that the horses needed to rest and they had to keep checking with Ajax that they were going in the right direction, at which time they would also consult a map. They also camped every night, leaving one of them on guard. Most of the time it was Elayne who was on sentry duty and tonight was no different.

"Do you think I should have told them?" she whispered, looking around at the shapes of the knights and Gwen, who were all sleeping.

"_It was inevitable from when it was decided that we would be travelling through the forest_," Ajax answered. "_It was either that or let them believe that you are a sorceress, for which Arthur would probably kill you_."

Elayne had to admit that he was right, but that still didn't mean that she felt good for coming out like that.

"Can you sense if Merlin's alright?"

"_All I know is that he is alive. I cannot tell whether he is harmed or not, unfortunately_."

Something suddenly stirred next to them, causing Elayne to spin around, sword at the ready, only to find that Lancelot had risen from where he had been sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Idiotic. I've been hiding what I told you lot from people for more than a decade, and it felt slightly stupid revealing it in one fell swoop."

"It wasn't stupid, it saved all of our lives, especially because Arthur didn't listen to your warning. Why exactly have you not taken up the throne?"

"This is going to sound incredibly pathetic... but I'm scared."

"Okay, I admit that the idea of becoming queen must be daunting."

"It's not that." Lancelot gave her a puzzled look. "All of my life I was preparing for the moment when I knew Will would become king and I would have to take my place as the Lady of Carbonek. I never anticipated what becoming queen would mean. So yes, it is daunting, but... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was a tyrannical as my uncle."

"You'd never be as evil as he was."

"Wouldn't I?" Elayne drew her dagger and sliced the palm of her hand open.

"_Mistress!_" Ajax cried out in alarm. Elayne ignored his outburst.

"The same blood flows through my veins; the same weaknesses and the exact same ability to cause evil."

"You can't talk like that," Lancelot exclaimed.

"It's what I believe; it's what I've always believed."

"Then you are wrong to believe so. You have one of the kindest hearts in the world, and you stick to what is right. That is the complete opposite of evil. If you were evil then you wouldn't be trying to help save Merlin. You wouldn't have challenged Aurelius to protect Hunith and Merlin."

"I may not be evil now, but the fear I have is of me becoming evil. It was what happened to Cenred."

"That doesn't mean that it will happen to you. You've shown that you are ready to defend your people, so you should take your place before the kingdom rips itself apart."

Elayne rubbed her forehead. "I've been selfish, haven't I?"

"No, I can see why you are scared, but you shouldn't let fear run your life. It'll destroy you otherwise."

There was a slight pause.

"Thank you, Lancelot," Elayne sighed.

"Don't think anything of it," he said, subconsciously taking her hand. "I'm here to help."

Elayne looked at their entwined hands and lifted her head to look at him. The atmosphere was as intense as it had been in the Den.

"Err, your hand," Lancelot said, quickly, breaking the tension. "I don't think any of us want to see you develop a fever from the infection." He immediately rummaged around in a bag and brought out some bandaging.

"_Oh good grief_," Ajax muttered, his paw going over his eyes. The other two couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Lancelot began to bind her hand with the bandage.

"You may want to get some sleep," Elayne told the knight. "We'll be pushing for the Mercian border tomorrow."

"At least let me finish with your hand first."

The young woman smiled and continued to hold her hand still whilst Lancelot continued to bind her hand.

"Might I ask something else?" Lancelot asked.

"You may."

"How did you come across Ajax? I take it that it was nothing to do with sorcerers in Turchia."

"No, that story was to protect Merlin. I came across an animal dealer in Arabia about four years ago. He wasn't very successful and all he had left was a small monkey. This dealer neglected anything that came into his possession, so the poor thing was suffering from malnutrition. I gave the man a lot of gold to take the monkey off of his hands, after which I spent two weeks nursing the monkey back to health. I gave him the option to be free, but he wouldn't leave my side, so I named him Ajax and I kept him, just as he kept me. It wasn't long before we understood each other's actions, which is a great help, I can tell you now. I didn't really need to hear his thoughts, but it is nice to be able to know that everything I said to him wasn't a waste of breath."

Lancelot chortled slightly, causing Elayne to nudge his leg with one of her feet.

When Lancelot had finished bandaging her hand, he made sure that the wound was fully covered and that the ends of the bandage were tucked underneath the rest.

The knight smiled at her and rose from his sitting place, making his way back over to where he had been sleeping.

"Lancelot," Elayne called. He turned back to face her. "Thank you... for this-" She held up her hand. "-and for listening."

"It wasn't a problem." He gave her a dazzling grin and ducked down under the blanket, smiling to himself before allowing sleep to take him once more. Elayne was watching him, and let her gaze linger for a long time. Ajax contemplated what his mistress was doing, shook his head in mock disdain, and curled up into a small ball.

"_It's your call, mistress_."

Elayne turned brick red.

* * *

He was peering through the bars of a cage, staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, despite the fact that she was covered in rags. His heart swelled with pity. The dream shifted so that the same woman was smiling down at him, laughing, and her face alight with emotion, which was something that made him happier than words could comprehend. Before he could wish the image to stay there, it changed again so that he was watching the girl float away on a boat, clearly dead. The image shocked him beyond belief and made him want to tear himself apart.

Merlin bolted upright, and stared around his room for any sign of the mysterious girl. That was before he realised that it wasn't real- it had only been in his head. It had seemed so real to him, though. He knew that he had never met the woman before in his life- he would have most certainly remembered somebody like her- but in the second image in his head, she had stared at him with a gaze that suggested familiarity.

The warlock had the sudden idea that these dreams could be a premonition of the future, at which his heart sank. The girl had died, which was something that terrified him. She had looked so young and healthy, and he did not want to see such beauty go to waste.

He then came to the conclusion that he wasn't seeing the future. Deryn had told him about prophecies. If it had been a premonition, he would have felt the tingle of magic run through him, something which he knew hadn't happened. Merlin sighed, believing that the beautiful girl was only a fantasy- a figment of his imagination. He sincerely hoped that his subconscious wasn't trying to create an imaginary friend for him- that would be extremely childish and uncharacteristic of him.

Merlin decided that he wouldn't mention this to Deryn. She would become stern if he told her he was dreaming up a girl. Frik would laugh as well. No, there was no point telling them about something that only existed in his own head. His thoughts were his own.

Lying back on his four poster bed, the warlock stared up at the ceiling, trying to take his mind of the thoughts of the woman. He found it impossible, as if her face had been burnt onto his brain. Sighing to himself, Merlin closed his eyes and let himself drift back off to sleep, the images of the girl still dancing before him under his closed eyelids.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Gwaine stared over Arthur's shoulder as the prince consulted the map once more.

"The only way that we'll be able to go in the right direction," he explained, pointing his forefinger, "is by going through the Ignatian cliff. That's not something I'd suggest, but there is no other way, unless you want to trek south back towards Camelot's most eastern border."

They were camped on a low hillside in the middle of nowhere; the only wildlife they saw was the birds that circled above whilst trying to find somewhere to roost. The sky was a pearl grey and all of them shivered as a light drizzle trickled down the back of their necks. The prince was doing his best to make sure that the piece of parchment in his hand wasn't ruined by the droplets. It was also growing cold, signalling the end of the day- they could all see the faint outline of the sun sinking towards the bleak western horizon.

"Are you sure about that?" Percival asked. "That's not somewhere I'd personally like to go."

"Why?" Leon enquired. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing good, according to the rumours- it was something about a corrupt lord."

"Nothing good is spot on," Arthur said. "Caractacus was a Mercian lord many centuries ago. He pillaged as many villages as he could before he was caught and sentenced to death. However, he escaped and made off with some of the king's personal treasure. He then hid in the Ignatian cliff and set up booby-traps to prevent anyone from finding him or the stolen treasure. People tried to, but they were-"

"Never seen again," Elyan interrupted. "Why does every single kingdom have to have a place where people are bound to be killed in?"

"There's a dark to every light," Elayne said, handing him and Lancelot a water skin each, "and vice versa. It's the natural balance of things."

"I take it what you said in DeorcgesihÞ won't protect us," Gwen assumed.

"Unfortunately not," Elayne replied, shaking her head. "More is the pity. Still it could be worse. This Mercian lord- Caractacus isn't it- was no sorcerer from what I've heard, so we won't be scared out of our wits by phantoms. It shouldn't be too bad."

"I wouldn't say we were scared," Arthur countered, sullenly.

"No, sorry, traumatised would be a better word."

The prince looked scandalised.

"Well as long as there's nothing that'll make us hallucinate like that," Gwaine said, "then I'm up for it."

"How far away do you reckon we are from Merlin?" Percival queried.

"_Not far_," Ajax said. "_Another few days_."

"We've been going for a week," Leon said, almost making it sound as if he was complaining. "Through Cenred's kingdom- sorry, Elayne's- and now Mercia."

"We're not abandoning him, if that's what you're suggesting," Arthur growled. The knight suddenly appeared to be mildly apprehensive.

"I wasn't. I was only saying that it may be possible that they keep moving around, which would make it practically impossible for us to find them."

"Even if that was the case I still wouldn't give up," Elayne said, glaring at him.

"Neither would I," Lancelot agreed.

"You'd have to be kidding me," Gwaine said.

"I most certainly wouldn't either," Gwen added. "Merlin has done more for this kingdom than some might care for and I should hope that none of us are about to give up on him."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. Gazing at him, Gwen could see what he was thinking from the expression on his face. The prince would never give up on their friend either, though he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Well now that's ruled out," Arthur said, "let's get going before it starts to get dark. The last thing we need is to be cornered by bandits."

"Cornered?" Gwaine exclaimed. "There isn't a corner to anywhere in sight!"

Nevertheless, whilst muttering their agreement to his words, the others packed their water skins away and mounted their horses once more, pushing on under the dull sunset.

They travelled until it was pitch back, where they set up camp underneath a lone willow tree that managed to protect them from the now heavy rainfall. The following morning, the group continued, all of them occasionally yawning from the fatigue in their systems. They winced as the bright dawn sunlight hit them in the face; unable to shade their eyes because they were too busy directing their steeds.

At the time when the sun was at its highest in the sky, the small party rode across a shallow river and came to face a large cliff that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"The Ignatian cliff," Arthur muttered. "Let's just hope that the part about the booby-traps is incorrect."

"And since when has anything like that ever been in our favour?" Gwaine said, chuckling to himself. The others had to admit that he had made a very good point.

They reached the foot of the cliff without any hassle and found themselves heading towards a sort of passageway that led into the black heart of the cliff.

"Does anyone have some sort of light?" Elyan wondered, peering into the darkness.

"One moment," Arthur said. The prince slid off his horse and scoured the ground, finally selecting a couple of long sticks that were almost grey from death. He then rummaged around in his bag and brought out a couple of empty water skins and some twine, immediately beginning to bind the objects to the branches. He then went about making a rudimentary fire, which took a while. With the fire lit, he laid the water skin in the fire and waited. After a few minutes, he lifted it and the others could see that the end result was a torch.

"If you want to make one," Arthur said, brandishing the other stick, "do it now otherwise we won't have a light at all."

Lancelot proceeded to create his own torch. However, there was the sound of something breaking in his bag and he hissed in pain.

"Lancelot?" Percival asked.

"Just some broken glass," he replied, grimacing, bringing his hand out to show a deep cut.

"Here," Elayne said, gently, reaching into her bag and bringing out some bandages and began to wrap it around the wound. "Now we're equal."

"Thank you," Lancelot told Elayne, who beamed- though she did turn slightly pink.

Gwen was watching them, and felt something close to irritation at the way they talked to each other; however, she threw this feeling aside. If Lancelot fell in love with someone else then it was none of her business. She had chosen Arthur and had no plan on changing her decision. Still, she wondered at the prickling feeling inside her.

When the knight's hand had been tended to, they immediately set off down the increasingly dark hole.

The footsteps of their horses echoed around the cavernous walls. Arthur and Lancelot were still on foot, leading the procession further into the cliff. Every one of them was staring around with a wary eye, constantly on the lookout for any booby-traps.

"Maybe the stories were wrong," Leon whispered, hopefully.

"No," Arthur argued. "Caractacus existed and he really did steal the treasure."

"I'm not seeing anything to suggest it," Lancelot noted, peering upwards.

"Oh God!" Elayne cried suddenly, dismounting and walking forwards. They all looked in the direction she was and what they saw made their stomachs turn over.

At least a dozen skeletons were strewn across the ground, glistening horribly in the torchlight. A great amount of brown blood stained the passageway wall to their left. It was then that the smell of still rotting flesh hit their noses.

"That is the single most vile thing I've seen in my entire life," Gwaine choked, promptly covering his mouth and nose with a hand, turning slightly green.

The horses whinnied in fright, Arthur's knuckled whitened as he gripped the reigns more tightly, Percival's eyebrows almost rose to his hairline, Gwen muttered "oh my God!", Leon swore and Lancelot went over to Elayne and pulled her back slightly. Elayne herself was almost transfixed by the sight before them. Ajax was spitting and hissing manically.

"You were saying," Gwaine said to Lancelot.

"There's more," Percival muttered, staring further down the passageway.

"Who said that this wasn't going to be bad?" Elyan groaned.

Elayne rolled her eyes. "And I'm meant to know if a hundred corpses are rotting under a cliff nobody goes near."

"Can anyone see anything that would trigger a booby-trap?" Gwen asked, changing the subject.

"It'll be something in the ground," Arthur alleged, examining the dusty underground road they were on and began to tread carefully into the danger area.

"What are you doing?" Elayne said, starting forwards, but stopped when Lancelot held her back.

"I'll say when you can come."

"You shouldn't be doing that!" Gwaine argued.

"You're the future king, for crying out loud!" Leon added.

"I am not content with standing around when we are that closer to finding Merlin."

"Be reasonable," Leon said. "You won't find him if you get yourself killed."

"I don't plan to."

"Gwen." Elyan turned to his sister in desperation.

"Arthur, maybe this isn't a good idea," she called, her face full of panic.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"But, Arthur-"

"Gwen, it's fine."

There was a sudden swishing noise, and the rest of them yelled in horror as a broad axe swung from the ceiling. However, their terror was wasted. Arthur took one look and dived, rolling over before standing straight as if nothing had happened apart from him walking forwards.

"This is madness," Elayne said, weakly.

"Says the woman who jumped on top of an enormous spider," Arthur retorted.

The axe continued to swing but it gradually began to slow down as it lost its momentum, eventually coming to a halt. Arthur continued, not looking back once.

"I think we might want to move," Elayne said. "Unless we want to be here for the next hour, by which time _this_ trap will have reset itself."

"How can a trap reset itself?" Gwen asked, clearly puzzled.

"That axe has killed quite a few people. There must be some sort of device that gradually resets it. Of course, that would suggest magic."

"Oh great," Arthur grumbled, automatically drawing his sword as he continued down the corridor.

The group pressed forward. Having dismounted their steeds, they led the horses around the many grotesque skeletons that littered the ground. Their faces constantly displayed looks of disgust and a couple of them had to swallow back the bile that rose in their throats. Arthur was in the lead; his body crouched for any sign of a sprung trap.

Elayne and Lancelot were constantly behind him, ready for anything. As it was Merlin that they were trying to rescue, the pair knew that it was their job to make sure that nothing happened to the prince, as they guessed that Merlin would never forgive them if anything did.

They eventually reached a small underground cave and there had been no sign of another booby-trap.

"Weird," Elayne said, staring round in suspicion. "I would have expected more ways to prevent intruders."

"It was far too easy," Arthur agreed, drawing his sword. "That axe cannot have killed all of these people." He knelt next to the greying skeleton of one of the unfortunate people who had died there. "And I cannot imagine that they would have been thrown this far by the axe. It would have smashed them against the wall and shattered their bones to pieces."

Gwen shivered delicately and Arthur shot her an apologetic glance.

"Then how did they get all the way over here?" Gwaine pondered. "I don't like this either. Something's making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end."

Ajax had suddenly gone stiff on Elayne's shoulder and he began to sniff incredibly hard. His sniffing made slight echoing noises and the others all turned to look at him in confusion.

"What can you smell?" Lancelot asked him.

"_Something... repulsive_."

"Well we are surrounded by dozens of rotting corpses," Percival stated, grimacing as he looked at the pile of bones next to him.

"_No... I know the smell of rotten flesh-_"

"Please don't tell us how," Elyan pleaded, shaking as an image crossed his mind.

"It wasn't pleasant," Elayne admitted. "Sorry, you were saying, Ajax."

"_The rotten human flesh smell is there, but there's something else. You may not be able to perceive it; however it's there and it's quite potent_." As if to prove his point, the monkey made a rather comical face that would have made them laugh in a different climate. "_Whatever it is, it's not human, alive or dead, and it's coming closer_."

As one, the knights, Gwen and Elayne drew their swords and stared around at the three passageways that led away from the cave they were currently in.

"Which way leads us towards Merlin?" Arthur hissed under his breath, gazing around, alert and ready for any attack that was coming.

"_The passage to our right_," Ajax replied, cowering against Elayne's neck. "_Might I suggest we leave hastily? It's almost upon us, whatever it is_."

There was a sudden roar that seemed to support Ajax's statement, which came from the tunnel to their left. Their horses, all except Elayne's, whinnied and ripped the reigns out of their owners hands and sped down the right passageway.

"Iernan ofer hīe," Elayne commanded her horse, which seemed to understand her, taking after its fellows. The others were too busy to ponder her use of the language of the Old Religion.

"RUN FOR IT!" Arthur shouted, leading them after the horses.

Before they disappeared down the tunnel, a huge, muscled green figure, over twice as tall as they were, burst from the other one.

"OGRE!" Elayne screamed, prompting them all to increase their speed.

The horses could only just be seen down the passageway as they galloped at top speed, their human riders doing their best to catch up whilst running from the monster that was crashing after all of them.

The passageway seemed to go on for about forever, and the humans feared that they would be sapped of their energy before they reached ground on which they could defeat the creature in pursuit.

They soon sped past some double doors and entered another large cave.

"Barricade it," Arthur ordered, he, Percival and Elyan rushing to push the vast doors closed. Gwen found a long, broad spear and threw it to Arthur, who slid it through the door's handles.

"Let's hope that this will hold it," he said.

"Against an ogre?" Elayne panted. "You must be insane. You'd need at least twenty boulders to be able to stop a creature of that size. All we can do is keep on running and hope that this barricade can buy us some time."

"Well, we now know why there weren't any more booby-traps," Percival gasped, clutching a stitch in his side. "It must have warned the troll somehow that there were intruders. No wonder there were no other traps- it would have torn those people apart."

"Look here," Leon called.

The others spun around and, for the first time, took in their surroundings. On the other side of the cave were two archways that led further through the cliff. The darkness that should have filled the cave wasn't there. Instead it had been replaced with the faint yellow light of the largest mountain of gold that any of them had ever seen. On the peak of this enormous pile was an ornately carved chair with a skeleton sat there, cobwebs covering every inch of both.

"I guess we now know what happened to Caractacus," Gwaine said, grimacing at the sight of the ancient skeleton. "It makes sense- ogres are hired guards whose services are only persuaded if they are promised a large amount of gold. Old Caractacus there must have bought the ogre's allegiance and now that he's dead, the gold is the ogre's."

"What's that he's holding?" Percival asked, squinting his eyes whilst staring at the skeleton.

They all looked in the same direction as Percival and saw that Caractacus' skeleton still grasped a sword that was apparently unaffected by time- the hilt gleamed and the scabbard was a dark brown, bedecked with a single ruby.

"Elayne, what are you doing?" Arthur hissed, for the young woman had begun to inch towards the skeleton, clambering over the piles of treasure.

"I'm only having a look," she muttered, her eyes fixed on the sword.

"_Mistress, I'm not sure if that's a good idea_," Ajax called, running to the foot of the gold, but reluctant to continue over it.

The door they had come through suddenly shook, and Arthur, Gwen, Elyan and Percival ran to over to add their weight to the barricade.

"It's not going to hold for much longer," Elyan surmised.

"Gwaine and Leon, check down those passageways to see where they lead," Arthur ordered. "I didn't see which way the horses went."

As the two knights followed orders, the four continued to hold the door as the ogre battered against it. Lancelot and Ajax were tentatively watching Elayne inch closer to Caractacus' skeleton.

"Elayne, leave it," Lancelot called in vain. Elayne appeared not to listen to him. She reached the dead man and peered into the empty eye sockets.

There was a sudden cackling and, to everybody's horror, the skeleton became animated. Lancelot tried to climb up to Elayne, but every time he tried, the gold slid from underneath his feet. The four at the door yelled in horror. Ajax hissed as he stared at the moving skeleton.

"I KNEW YOU'D COME FOR THIS," the skeleton declared, its voice booming around the cave.

At that moment, Leon and Gwaine returned and gasped at the sight of Caractacus' skeleton moving in its throne.

"Elayne, walk away," Lancelot called.

The door shook again.

"We need help over here," Percival yelled, at which Leon ran over, bracing the door with his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Elayne stared at Caractacus in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean," she said. The skeleton cackled, causing her to shiver in discomfort.

"YOU MAY NOT HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE LOOKING FOR IT, BUT IT'S BEEN DRAWING YOU CLOSER TO IT EVER SINCE YOU ENTERED MERCIA, ELAYNE OF CARBONEK."

Elayne's eyes became slits of suspicion. "How on earth could you possibly know who I am?"

"I MAY NOT HAVE BEEN A SORCERER IN LIFE, BUT DEATH HAS GIVEN ME THE SIGHT."

"Might I ask how you managed to preserve your soul in your... remains?"

Caractacus cackled again. "I FOUND A SORCERESS BEFORE I LOCKED MYSELF AWAY IN THIS CLIFF- AT THE SAME TIME I HIRED THE OGRE THAT IS CURRENTLY TRYING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR- AND I HAD HER CAST A SPELL THAT WOULD PRESERVE AN ECHO OF MY SOUL IN MY BODY WHEN I DIED. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE SURE THAT THE SWORD RETURNED TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, WHICH IS YOU."

"I think you're mistaken. I don't have any claim to this weapon."

"OH, BUT YOU DO. I STOLE IT FROM ONE OF YOUR ANCESTORS BEFORE I WAS IMPRISONED AND THEN ESCAPED CAPTIVITY TO HIDE HERE. I TOOK IT FROM THE KING OF YOUR KINGDOM HIMSELF BACK IN THE DAY, OF COURSE. TAKE IT."

The skeleton shifted a number of cobwebs away and held its bony arm out for Elayne to take the magnificent sword.

"Are you mad?" Lancelot shouted as he ran his hand in his hair as he and Gwaine continued to try and scramble up the mountain of treasure, to no avail.

"Elayne, we need to go!" Arthur yelled. A spearhead had penetrated the door above Percival's head and the ogre continued to batter against the door.

Elayne didn't hear him, taking the sword from the skeleton's grip.

"THIS IS THE ONLY SWORD OF ITS KIND."

"What exactly is so special about this?"

"IGNORANT CHILD! THIS SWORD HAD BEEN BLESSED BY EVERY MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY THAT CAME TO POSSESS IT- OR RATHER THEY HAD SORCERERS BLESS IT FOR THEM. THAT IS WHY RUST HASN'T CLAIMED THE BLADE FROM THE MANY YEARS IT HAS SAT WITH ME UNDERNEATH THIS CLIFF. IT IS ALMOST AS SPECIAL AS EXCALIBUR, WHICH WAS CREATED BY EMRYS AND KILGHARRAH."

Elayne stiffened, immediately knowing who Kilgharrah and 'Emrys' were.

"EXCALIBUR HAS BEEN HIDDEN BY EMRYS WHERE NO MAN OR WOMAN BUT ONE CAN CLAIM IT AND I GIVE YOU HER COUSIN, OF SORTS. THIS BLADE MAY POSSESS MANY QUALITIES, BUT IT IS A PIECE OF TIN COMPARED TO EXCALIBUR. BUT NEVERTHELESS, BEHOLD CALIBOURNE."

Elayne unsheathed the sword and stared at the blade. On it was a number of runes, which took only a few seconds for Elayne to decipher. On one side, it said the name of the sword- Calibourne- and on the other was her own name.

"Elayne will you get down from there!" Arthur yelled, forgetting that he didn't really have any power over her as he continued to press himself against the door; the ogre still attempting to gain entry. Again, the woman didn't hear him.

"If this has been in my family for generations, then why is my name already on here?"

"IT CHANGES WHENEVER THE NEXT HEIR IS READY TO TAKE UP THE THRONE. IT HAS CHANGED MANY TIMES EVER SINCE I CAME TO POSSESS IT BUT NO ONE CAME TO CLAIM IT UNTIL NOW. I MUST WARN YOU THOUGH, A BATTLE IS LOOMING THAT WILL AFFECT THOUSANDS. THE PENDRAGONS WILL NEED ALL OF THE HELP THEY CAN GET. THIS SWORD WILL HELP PROVE WHO YOU ARE, AS WELL AS THE MARK UPON YOUR ARM. DERYN HAS TAKEN THE PENULTIMATE STEP TO WAR AND WHAT YOU HOPE TO ACHEIVE WILL TOPPLE EVERYTHING OFF OF A METOPHORICAL CLIFF. ALL OF YOU HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR THE CONSEQUENCES OF UTHER PENDRAGON'S PLIGHT AGAINST MAGIC."

The others had frozen at what Caractacus had said, all of them looking at each of in terror and confusion. Elayne couldn't understand the skeleton's cryptic statement either.

"OH, AND A WORD FOR THE YOUNG PENDRAGON." Everyone, including Elayne, stared around at Arthur. "ONLY WHEN EVERYTHING SEEMS LOST WILL YOU DISCOVER WHAT YOU NEED."

A wind suddenly picked up, shrill and unearthly. Then, right before their eyes, the skeleton of the corrupt Mercian lord began to crumble. The bones toppled in on themselves, leaving only a pile of dust on the seat.

The sound of the ogre pounding against the door brought them back to earth.

"Which passage?" Gwen asked.

"Not the one I went down," Gwaine said. "It came to a dead end."

"The one I went down went on for about forever," Leon explained. "I didn't reach the other side before I decided to come back."

"Right," Arthur said, glaring at Elayne as she slid back down the pile of gold. "When I say so, head for the tunnel. This barricade should buy us a small amount of time."

Lancelot put a hand on Elayne's shoulder as she reached the bottom of the heap of treasure. She smiled at him as she tied Calibourne to her waste. Ajax clambered onto her shoulder, nuzzling his head into her hair.

"NOW!" Arthur bellowed. The group sped towards the tunnel that Leon had previously investigated and sprinted down it as fast as they could. Within ten seconds, they heard an almighty crash followed by a clearly incensed roar.

"It's got through," Percival cried, his voice only just distinguishable over the sound of an enormous body bouncing off rock. The tunnel seemed to shake, but they pressed on.

The tunnel wound left and right and there seemed to be no end to it. They continued, desperately, hoping to find some end to their predicament.

When they finally felt as if their legs were about to collapse, they suddenly came across a large cavern, filing onto the large ledge and readying themselves for the onslaught. It appeared that Elayne had completely forgotten about Calibourne.

They suddenly heard the horses whinny again and they turned to see their steeds on the other side of a broken bridge. A couple were missing, telling the humans that they had slipped over and fallen to their deaths in the black depths of the chasm. They all felt a twinge of sympathy for the beasts.

"That ogre won't be able to make that gap," Arthur cried, examining the broken bridge over which he saw their escape from the place.

"Let's hope we can," Gwaine muttered.

"Only two at a time, I think," Percival summarised. "Though we'd better do it quickly."

It was true that the sounds of the ogre were coming ever closer.

"Ladies first," Elyan said, holding out his hand for his sister and Elayne to be the first to make the jump.

"Not on your life," Elayne argued. "You take her. I'm more use helping fight that thing."

"If we don't argue then that may not have to happen," Arthur said. "Elyan, take Guinevere and JUMP!"

Following his orders, Gwen pulled her brother towards the bridge and they made a bound across the gap, easily avoiding death. Elyan went to secure the remaining horses, leaving Gwen to watch the others, her face full of worry.

"Elayne, Gwaine, you next," Arthur ordered.

"I'm staying until the others are safe," Elayne countered. "Leon, you go with Gwaine."

Leon looked at Arthur, not wishing to disobey any order.

"Just go!" Arthur all but screamed, exasperated by Elayne's choice.

"Ajax, you go with them," Elayne cried.

"_Mistress, I refuse to leave your side_."

"This isn't the time for arguing, so could you please get your hairy backside over the bridge with these two."

Arthur, Percival and Lancelot were somewhat perturbed by her choice of words, but thought no more of it as the ogre let out another roar.

The minute that Gwaine, Ajax and Leon had launched themselves into the air, the ogre burst into the cave. They were all horrified to see that it was carrying the most monstrous spear that any of them had ever seen.

"Get Arthur out of here," Lancelot told Percival, who did so without a second thought. He literally grabbed hold of the prince around his midriff and almost threw him over the broken bridge before jumping over himself.

Elayne, surprising everyone with her speed, sheathed her sword and pulled out her bow and a couple of arrows, all of this done in seconds. She aimed the arrow points at her target's eyes; however they merely bounced off its thick face. It grunted loudly with irritation but nothing more, causing Elayne's eyes to widen with horror.

"Run!" she shouted to Lancelot, who didn't need telling twice. The pair of them sped towards the bridge. That was when things took a turn for the worse.

Lancelot had no idea how it happened, but in the next moment he was sprawled face down on the floor.

"LANCELOT!" Elayne shrieked, ignoring everything but him in her hurry to reach his side.

"Get out of here," he bellowed.

"I am not leaving you here."

Gwaine cursed and pulled out the bow and three arrows from the quiver that was tied to his horse and pointed it towards the monster that was about to kill the pair. Instead of aiming for the eyes like Elayne had, the knight aimed them at the soft underside of the ogre's throat. They hit home, which allowed Elayne to pull Lancelot out of the way before it hit the floor were they had been only moments ago. On the other hand, they had not taken into account the spear that the ogre had had in hand.

The others all yelled in shock and Lancelot stared as Elayne fell to the ground, the spear having just sliced through the side of her right leg. The girl cried out in pain and grimaced as blood began to fall from the wound.

A moment later, there was a colossal rumbling noise and large stalactites began to fall from the ceiling, crumbling as they came into contact with the ground.

Lancelot scooped the wounded woman into his arms and soared over the gap into the waiting arms of Percival and Arthur. They all immediately sprinted for the exit, the remaining horses following without any force required.

The group burst into the fresh air of the countryside on the other side of the Ignatian cliff, gasping and panting from exertion. They had barely gained their breath as they huddled around the injured Elayne, who was still in Lancelot's arms.

"Good shooting," she mumbled to Gwaine. "You put me to shame." She groaned again and grasped the wound as it continued to bleed.

"I think we need to cauterise this," Lancelot told the others, going pale, remembering the last time that they had to cauterise a wound. It appeared that the others did as well.

"Do it," Elayne said. "I won't be any use to anybody if we don't sort it out. We have to get to Merlin and save him."

"Okay, Elayne," Gwen said, soothingly. "I don't think you should talk."

"That would be easy if it wasn't the only thing keeping me conscious. Good grief, this is more painful than I expected it to be, and that is a lot of blood."

"Get a fire going," Arthur commanded, not knowing who would follow the order. He was relieved when Elyan and Leon did so. The others were still crowded around Elayne and Lancelot. Ajax was looking at his mistress in a mixture of sadness and horror.

"At least we got out," Elayne said, smiling despite her pain.

"We were lucky," Lancelot murmured. "Elayne, we may have to cut off part of your trousers."

"Just tear the leg a bit; these are the only pair I have."

The knight did so, though Elayne grunted with pain, her teeth gritting together.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked, checking her forehead to be sure that a fever wasn't developing. She was relieved to find that the temperature of her skin was normal, even if Elayne had turned almost white. The maid gave her new friend a reassuring smile, which Elayne managed to return.

By now, Leon and Elyan had lit a fire and were warming a long twig in the flames' warm centre. Elyan then brought the twig over and was about to begin the cauterisation when Elayne stopped him.

"I'll do it," she said. "I've done this sort of thing before."

"Are you sure?" Lancelot queried, swallowing hard.

"Just please hold my hand."

The knight nodded and gripped the young woman's hand in his own as she took the twig from Elyan, preparing to apply the heat to the wound.

However, Elayne had completely forgotten about Calibourne, and she gave a small yelp as the cold scabbard came into contact with her leg.

"Gods," Percival whispered, for, as the scabbard fell away from her leg, they saw that the wound had miraculously healed, leaving only a faint line where the spear had sliced the skin.

"Magic," Arthur breathed, furiously.

Elayne gave him a speculative look. "I'm not getting rid of this sword even if it is magical. I wouldn't even care if it summoned dragons. It's part of my family's heritage and I think that trading it in because of your prejudices is a bit farfetched."

Arthur scowled but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" Lancelot asked.

"A lot better," Elayne replied. "I just feel quite tired now."

Ajax nudged her arm with his head. Elayne gave him an adoring smile.

"Maybe this is a wakeup call for you not to keep risking your life like that," Arthur said, persuasively, seemingly forgetting Elayne's jibe about what he thought about magic.

"There's no chance in that. I've been in situations that nearly killed me. This is barely anything."

Arthur sighed, knowing that there really hadn't been any point in trying to persuade the girl to back down on saving every single person instead of letting somebody else help her.

* * *

Gwen watched Elayne sleep peacefully. She looked remarkably innocent for a woman in her twenties.

The group had decided to camp at the foot of the Ignatian cliff so that Elayne could recover her strength before they carried on towards where Ajax was leading them. Leon, Percival and Arthur were also sleeping, leaving Gwaine, Gwen, Lancelot and Ajax to stare at the fire in the middle of their makeshift camp. They had been silent for many hours, watching the others sleep and listening to the men's snores and Elayne's gentle breathing. Both Ajax and Lancelot kept glancing at her in worry.

"That Caractacus gave us something to think about," Lancelot muttered, breaking the assumed silence. "Particularly Elayne and that business with Calibourne. Arthur as well."

"Do you have any idea what he meant by 'what we hope to achieve will topple everything off of a metaphorical cliff'?" Gwen queried. "I've only just begun to wonder about it."

It was Gwaine who answered. "What we hope to achieve is saving Merlin. I think our bony friend back there meant that saving Merlin from Deryn would start a war."

"The war's already started," Lancelot disagreed. "It began when the king first started the Great Purge. Deryn has obviously waited many years until she deems it time to take vengeance. You're right Gwaine, but I think Caractacus meant that things would get even worse. Remember, he said that we will 'have to be prepared for the consequences of Uther Pendragon's plight against magic'. That doesn't bode well at all."

"Then what does Elayne and the sword have to do with it?" Gwaine asked. "If anything, the people who will be threatened by this are Uther and Arthur."

"There are people in Camelot that Elayne cares about," Gwen interjected. "Don't forget, she cares for us, and particularly Merlin and Gaius. She would never let an attack on us go lying down. My guess is that she's do all she can to help."

"The day may come when Elayne has to accept her heritage," Lancelot added. "Caractacus mentioned needing help as well as something about the sword and that burn of her family crest on her arm."

"Nobody I can think of would be able to go up against Deryn," Gwaine said, shaking his head. "An army would be useless from the stories that have been told about the Faerie Queen."

"Then we can only hope that saving Merlin won't start off anything," Gwen sighed. "We need to get to him first, and that may take a bit longer once we're sure that Elayne is alright."

"I just can't understand how she can keep going like that," Gwaine said. "She isn't letting anything deter her from finding Merlin. I know I wouldn't either, but it's as if she's crazed. She rarely sleeps and she's always trying to push harder than her hardest."

"She's known him for the longest," Lancelot reminded him. "They're practically family, and he and Hunith are all she has left."

"I realised, but she has to sleep."

"_It's because of what Lancelot just said and she doesn't want to fail them_," Ajax explained. "_Her worst nightmare is that she'll lose them_."

"It won't help anyone if she tries to save Merlin looking like the living dead."

"_She doesn't care if anything happens to her. You saw how she reacted in Ealdor when Aurelius threatened Hunith- my mistress is incredibly loyal to those that she loves. She doesn't really like to sleep much nowadays anyway because..._" He trailed off, not wanting to complete his sentence.

"What?" Lancelot asked, leaning forwards.

"_It's nothing. She doesn't like mentioning it to people_."

"Did something happen to her?" Gwen queried, genuinely concerned.

"_She's been suffering from grief for a while_."

"Has this something to do with her dead brother?" Gwaine asked. "I don't know much because Merlin never mentioned him to me."

"He's never talked about it with anyone, not even Arthur or me or Morgana," Gwen said, causing them all to flinch at the mention of Morgana's name. "I think Will's death took a massive toll on Merlin."

"_And can you imagine what it is like for my mistress?_" Ajax interjected. "_She wasn't even there when he died. The guilt that followed was... she was bordering on insanity. She blamed herself because she hadn't been there. She'd left to travel and left her loved ones in Ealdor- nothing ever happened there so there was really nothing to worry about. She used to tell me how she loved everyone like crazy, but she felt trapped and she'd wanted to relieve herself of the tension that existed between her and the villagers. She was hesitant at first, but Hunith, Will and Merlin convinced her to travel as that was what she wanted._"

"The villagers hate her?" Gwen was surprised to hear this. Elayne wasn't universally popular in Ealdor, but the villagers were generally polite to her. They'd even enjoyed her singing.

"_No, they don't hate her_."

"They didn't really trust her because of how she was related to Cenred," Lancelot let slip, too late in realising what he had said.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked, inquisitorially.

"She told me," Lancelot explained. "You were all asleep and I offered her my confidence. You wouldn't believe how frightened she actually is."

"That _is_ hard to believe," Gwaine inputted, "but that doesn't explain the insomnia state."

"_You don't live with her_," Ajax continued. "_Ever since she returned to Ealdor, my mistress has woken from nightmares some nights. It takes all of her concentration not to scream on these occasions_."

"She dreams about Will, doesn't she?" Gwen said, though it was more of a confirmation than a question.

Ajax merely nodded his head in response, an action that looked oddly human for a small creature, such as he was.

"She can't point the blame on herself," Lancelot exclaimed. "She left, knowing full well that the others didn't want to hold her back and believing that Ealdor was inconspicuous enough to avoid anything detrimental. From what I've heard, nothing could have stopped Will from taking that arrow for Arthur. It may not have even mattered if Elayne had been there."

"That's slightly unfair," Gwen said, sadly, briefly glancing at the sleeping Elayne.

"I may be sounding slightly harsh, but it's true. Saying that, Elayne would have probably killed that bandit before he even had the chance to threaten Arthur's life."

"We can't know that," Gwaine interrupted. "What happened happened and nothing can be done about it."

There was silence before Gwen remembered something.

"Ajax, why was Elayne speaking to her horse in the language of the Old Religion?"

"_Oh_," Ajax said, chortling._ "Don't tell Arthur because he would probably throw a fit of rage, but my mistress' horse- Cherokee- is a Bayard. They only understand that language_."

"A Bayard?" Gwaine said, incredulously. "I didn't think that they could be tamed."

"_They can, but only if you have the patience for it. It took almost a year until Cherokee trusted my mistress_."

"What is a Bayard?" Gwen asked.

"_A horse with the ability to elongate itself, which is fortunate, considering that you lot have lost some of your horses_."

Elayne stirred slightly in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath.

"It's late," Lancelot muttered. "If she wakes up to find us talking about her brother then she may become upset, which would definitely not help her."

"_I cannot argue with that_," Ajax agreed.

"I'll keep a look out for anything," Lancelot told them. "You should try to sleep."

"You sure?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not tired at all. Besides, I don't think Arthur would be too impressed if we have trouble getting ready to leave in the morning."

Mumbling their agreement, Gwen and Gwaine went over to where their blankets were laid out on the ground. Ajax scampered over to his mistress and curled up against her chest, thankfully not disturbing Elayne from her sleep.

Lancelot shifted his weight so that he was more comfortable and then held his hands out to warm them against the tiny fire. Whilst doing this, he turned to look at Elayne.

The young woman was very good at hiding how she truly felt, something which Lancelot could not help but admire her for. He also acknowledged the fact that she was indeed willing to do anything for those she cared about. The knight was also intrigued by the number of times she had surprised him over the last few weeks.

Elayne suddenly smiled as she slept, and Lancelot felt a peculiar warm sensation stir inside him. For some reason, the knight felt the urge to make Elayne smile like that more often. He swore to himself that he would do his best to make her happy again.

* * *

_Comments are welcome, so please do comment. The next few chapters will include Merlin and Morgana getting a very important history lesson, and a showdown (or two)._

_MerlinStar  
_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hello again. I seem to updating this a lot these days. Hope that you're enjoying it._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Morgana rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes so that she could think.

She had begun her studies with Frik and Merlin. Frik, she thought, was an excellent teacher, who was incredibly encouraging when it came to using magic, more so than Morgana had ever experienced. She had been constantly limited over the last few years- and quite possibly all of her life- but now she could use that untapped part of herself.

What frustrated Morgana, however, was that Merlin seemed to be infinitely more powerful than even Morgause- something which she would have never anticipated. The warlock continued to make things look incredibly easy, excelling in things that Morgana sometimes found difficult. Morgana also found it difficult to hide her dislike for the boy, even though he had no idea what a thorn in her side he had been before Deryn had rewritten his memories. It was also rather infuriating that she was finding no further reason to hate him more than she did. Merlin was constantly encouraging her with a smile on his face and every compliment was sincere. He also offered her help whenever he could tell that she needed it, though he was never smug when he asked.

A couple of days after she and Morgause had arrived, Frik had been teaching the two about using their hands to direct the flow of water. He had then left the two to their own devices in the meditation room.

Merlin and Morgana had almost immediately began a water fight, though to Morgana every slap of water that Merlin's face received gave her a bit more closure- not that using him against those he loved wasn't closure enough already.

However, as their 'fighting' went one, Morgana was horrified to discover that she was actually enjoying herself. What was wrong with her? This _boy_ had ruined everything, and he and his mentor had nearly killed her sister. It had taken Morgause weeks to recover fully.

At one point, Merlin was laughing when Morgana had dumped a bucket-size amount of water on his head, soaking him through, and the sorceress found herself joining in, much to her surprise.

"_What are you doing?_" she thought to herself. "_You hate him. Merlin is- was- your enemy. He destroyed all that you and Morgause worked for_."

"_But he isn't part of that anymore_," a different part of her argued. "_He's as committed to destroying Uther and Arthur as you are. It could be like it used to when we trusted each other_."

"_He poisoned you. There is no way you can trust him after that_."

Morgana's argument with herself had distracted her from practising with Merlin. The warlock noted the distress in her expression and let his hand fall to his side, unwilling to provoke Morgana when she wasn't paying full attention.

"Are you alright, Morgana?" he asked.

The way he said it; it was as if their fighting against each other had never happened. Morgana saw the concern in his eyes, and immediately felt confused.

"I'm... just thinking to myself." She turned away from the warlock to hide her irritation. It seemed almost silly of him to ask, but then he couldn't remember what had transpired at Camelot over the last few years.

"Morgana... don't take this the wrong way, but I've noticed that you seem to be annoyed with me... though I think annoyed is a bit of an understatement."

"I think Deryn would be annoyed if I said anything that would upset the pair of us."

"If... I know that I can't remember anything that happened to me over the last three years, but if I ever did anything to hurt or offend you then I am so so sorry. I can only apologise for doing you any wrongs."

Morgana looked into his eyes and saw how much he meant it.

"_This is wrong. We're meant to be enemies. He's actually apologising to me for something he doesn't know he's done_."

Forcing a smile, she said "thank you, Merlin. Uh... I don't mean to leave you, but I actually need to go and find my sister."

"Of course."

Morgana rushed out of the room and hurried down the corridor towards her chambers. When she entered, she was relieved to find her sister pondering over some parchment.

"Sister?" Morgause asked, immediately rushing over to Morgana, a worried expression dominating her face. "What is wrong?"

"I'm confused," Morgana explained.

"Is it the boy? Has he done something? He hasn't remembered anything, has he?"

"No... It's just so frustrating. After everything he did to foil our plans and I find myself enjoying our practising together."

Morgause sighed and placed both of her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Maybe it isn't the fact that you're enjoying practising with _him_, but rather you're enjoying practising with _someone_ after all the time you spent alone in Camelot. You and I only had less than a year, due to you being poisoned, during which I taught you as much as I could. After that you spent a great length of time acting as Uther's _loving_ ward, so it is natural for you to be happy at exerting your gifts."

Morgana nodded in agreement. Now that Morgause put it like that, it made complete sense. However, she still couldn't escape the feeling that she was growing close to Merlin once more, even though every bone in her body told her that she should hate him with a passion. She did not mention this to her sister. Instead, she confided something else.

"He may remember nothing about me, but he seems to have noticed that I am uncomfortable around him. He apologised after assuming that he had done me some wrong that he cannot remember."

"Well, he's not exactly wrong there."

"It was... disconcerting- there's no other word for it. He meant every bit of the apology; I could see it in his eyes."

Morgause sighed. "I know that this must be incredibly strange for you, sister, but we must not lose sight of the bigger picture. The boy is only a tool to Camelot's destruction. It may seem cruel but that was what he was born to be, no matter what the prophecies say otherwise."

"I understand," Morgana muttered.

Morgause smiled at her sister, giving her a supportive hug. "Everything will fall into place, Morgana. Camelot will soon fall and Uther's misdeeds will be set right."

* * *

The girl was laughing and he felt a wave of ecstasy rush through him as they threw water at each other, soon resorting to using magic and soaking one another.

The scene then showed her walking towards him. She wore a midnight blue dress that hugged her graceful figure and then trailed slightly along the floor of the massive hall they were, the upper half of the dress beginning at her shoulders, showing the creamy white skin of her collar, shoulders and arms. His ecstasy was replaced by shock at how heartbreakingly beautiful she was.

She was then lying next to him on a small bed and she began to inch her face towards his. His lips tingled as their kiss began.

"Master Merlin."

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he saw Frik leaning over him, grinning. Despite being reluctant to wake up, Merlin shuffled away from the gnome, staring at him in surprise.

"What time is it?" he moaned, yawning.

"Not even dawn yet," Frik replied.

"Then why-"

"Deryn wishes for me to give you a history lesson before the day is taken up learning more spells and practising with Aurelius. I'll meet you in my study when you're dressed."

Frik then proceeded to disappear in a tongue of orange flame, leaving an imprint of light on Merlin's eyes. Blinking heavily, Merlin forced himself out of his bed and went over to his wooden wardrobe on the other side of his room- although cave would have been a more appropriate word. His bedroom was a rather well proportioned cave, complete with bed, door, wardrobe, writing desk and chair, a large bookshelf and an underground pool that he used to bathe. The bed itself was draped in indigo blue sheets with a dark brown frame, which matched the tone of the wall. The wardrobe and the writing desk and chair were situated on the side of the cave furthest away from the bed. The door was to the left of the bed, leaving the circular pool to the right, taking up a good quarter of the room. The pool was deep enough for Merlin to enjoy swimming from time to time, and the edges were not sharp enough to be able to cut his skin. The bookshelf had a number of large volumes crammed onto it as well as a rather huge number of scrolls that were worn with age. A few torches lined the walls so that the warlock was not plunged into complete darkness, but at the moment they were not lit, therefore Merlin could see barely anything.

"Fȳrbyrnan," he mumbled, and the torches lit, allowing him to see what he was doing.

Merlin began to slowly dress, still aching with fatigue. By the time he had changed, the tiredness had gone and he felt wide awake. He bounded out of his room and down a number of corridors. Because he knew every inch of Deryn's lair, it took very little time for him to find Frik's study.

Opening the door, he beamed at Morgana, who was already there, though she was still in her nightgown.

Frik's study was a room that Merlin had never seen the likes of before- or at least that was what he thought. It was looked as if it should be rather spacious; however it was taken up by a great many bookshelves that lined the walls, over spilling with more books and scrolls than anyone could read in a lifetime. Merlin thought that it was what a library should look like. A number of torches lined the walls, casting a bright yellow glow around the place. In the middle of the room was a table that allowed a great many things to be spread across it. At least ten people would be able to sit around it, but as it was only the three of them, they had an ample amount of room to spread out.

"Hello," he greeted. "I take it Frik dragged you out of bed as well."

Morgana grimaced. "Do you know what we're doing?"

"All I've been told is that it's a history lesson, though I have no idea why it could be important, unless it's got something to do with the Great Purge."

"I've had enough history about that particular topic to last me a lifetime."

"Oh... you are _his_ daughter, aren't you."

"Unfortunately." Morgana sniffed, haughtily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry about it." Despite herself, Morgana couldn't help but smile.

As if on cue, Frik burst into the room, carrying a large number of scrolls. Within seconds of his entry, the scrolls were rolling on the floor, causing the gnome to trip over.

Morgana immediately leapt out of her chair and rushed over to him, hooking her arm underneath his shoulder. Merlin had also made his way over to the fallen gnome and was currently picking the scrolls off of the floor.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, fearfully.

"I think I've grazed my kneecaps," Frik replied, "but apart from that I don't think there's anything wrong with me. I'm always doing that at any rate. There's a lump of rock that I keep tripping over when I can't see where I'm going."

"Couldn't you get rid of the rock?" Merlin queried, catching a scroll as it fell from the pile in his hands.

"I've never seen the point at manipulating such a small, insignificant piece of nature. It's part of the cave and I like the cave as it is. Besides, my main speciality is fire, so I wouldn't want to end up sending any of the books up in flames."

"I don't think you would," Morgana argued, shaking her head and smiling. She then led Frik over to his chair by the desk and sat him down in it. "What do you mean by your speciality being fire?"

Frik grinned at her. Merlin sat up straighter.

"Do you remember the Element Test, Master Merlin?" Frik asked.

"No, sorry." Merlin grimaced with embarrassment at not remembering something that sounded important.

"No matter- you did try it only a few weeks ago, so it is understandable that memories of that experience were affected by the amnesia." Frik cleared his throat, looking back at Morgana, whose face was alight with curiosity. "Every magical being has a speciality in at least of the four elements, for example, my element is fire. There is a test that requires the utmost concentration. First you must create the symbols of the elements in the floor- all must be form the shape of a perfect cross- and then one must reach out with their magic and let it grasp whatever element you belong to. You can then tell when your element rises out of its symbol. Now I once told Master Merlin that if you were extremely powerful then you'd belong to two elements... However, I wasn't being entirely truthful." At this, Merlin frowned. "Nobody alive is as powerful as Deryn and she belongs to two elements, therefore no one else can belong to more than one. I once told a young Druid that some may belong to two and I told her that little white lie." Unbeknownst to Merlin, Frik was referring to Freya.

"Why did you tell them that?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"For reasons best kept to myself," Frik replied, grimacing. "It was a very awkward situation." Well, that was close enough to the truth.

"What would having four mean?" Morgana asked, intrigued.

"Then you'd be the most powerful being in the history of magic. Deryn herself is only fire and air, and Master Merlin here is fire- more than likely due to his Dragonlord heritage." At this, Merlin went slightly pink. Frik forced a smile at the lie. He could not have anyone else know that there was someone more powerful than his mistress. Knowledge of that feat could also help Merlin's memories return to him. "And that actually links us in to our lesson."

Morgana diligently went to her chair to the left of Frik. Merlin passed the scrolls back to the gnome before taking his seat opposite Morgana.

The gnome then unrolled one of the larger scrolls, at which the other two tried to read upside down, but found it hard due to the small size of the handwriting.

Frik smiled. "Hangian be se lyft." The scroll flew off the table and hovered behind Frik, who stood so that he could see the paper without having to crane his body around in the chair.

Morgana and Merlin could now see the diagram of some sort of three armed symbol. Around it were words written in the language of the Old Religion with arrows pointing to each of the three arms of the peculiar picture.

"Can either of you tell me what this symbol is?" Frik asked, turning from the parchment to look at his two students.

Merlin felt a wave of shock flow through him and he sincerely hoped that it wasn't showing on his face. The girl in his dreams had had this exact symbol tattooed onto her arm. Once again, Merlin didn't feel obliged to mention it. Conversely, he had no idea what the symbol meant.

He turned to Morgana, who looked just as confused as he felt. She grimaced at him before looking back at Frik.

The gnome actually let out a quick chortle. "It's not surprising."

"I've seen it before," Morgana admitted. "The Druids often tattoo it onto themselves."

Merlin sat up straighter in his chair at this. Was it possible that the girl in his dreams was a Druid?

"Correct," Frik said, beaming at Morgana. "This particular symbol is called the treskelion which is a very old Celtic symbol that is based around a very little known of legend. The Druids- in their wisdom and awareness of almost all things- wear it because it represents the cycle of progress, action and moving forward. However, they also wear it as it represents the three most powerful beings in history. One arm represents the Mānfull, the second represents the Gōd, and the third signifies the Rīce Ealdor."

"What does that mean?" Morgana queried.

"Mānfull means evil, Gōd means good, and Rīce Ealdor means grand master," Merlin explained.

"Very good, Master Merlin," Frik complimented. "The Mānfull and the Gōd are only representatives of the good and evil side of the balance, though it is in their natures to lean more towards their own even if they aren't completely so. They are also known as the Two Mistresses of the Elements."

"Who are these three people?" Morgana asked, leaning forwards in interest.

"You already know the Mānfull. It is Deryn."

"Deryn!" both sorcerers exclaimed.

"As I said, they may lean towards what they represent even if they aren't inherently what it is that they represent. Deryn may be the Mānfull, but if she was completely evil then why would she have taken you under her wing, Master Merlin. Some may also believe that she is pure evil because of what she is planning to happen to Camelot, though I think we three, Aurelius and Mistress Morgause know better. You could say that the Mānfull is her ego, something which I've never really seen. This just goes to show that some aren't what they are born to be."

"So if Deryn is the Mānfull, then who are the Gōd and the Rīce Ealdor?" Merlin asked. "And what exactly is the Rīce Ealdor?"

"I will begin by answering you're second question," Frik replied. "The Rīce Ealdor is far more powerful than either the Mānfull or the Gōd. Whoever the Rīce Ealdor is, they are basically the two put together."

"And what does that have to do with the treskelion?"

"Basically, imagine the treskelion as a wheel. Well, the wheel has to fall one way first for the cycle of progress to begin, and the legend goes the protrusion that began this 'cycle' was the Rīce Ealdor's. When I said that the person who had all four elements in the Element Test would be the most powerful in history, I meant that they would more than likely be the Rīce Ealdor."

Frik was feeling very uncomfortable as he said this. It was only then that he had realised that he may actually be talking about the warlock sitting in front of him with wonder on his face. But then the gnome shook himself. Deryn may have lifted his restrictions, but she still had complete control over the boy. There was no need to panic about something that Merlin would never realise. If he had noticed this then his mistress definitely would have. It was not as if she told the gnome everything that her planned involved, though he did usually find out about it later.

"And to answer your first question," Frik continued, "the only one of the three that is currently alive is Deryn. Nobody knows if the Gōd is even alive yet; and it is said that the Rīce Ealdor would only appear in a time of great need when the other two have come into existence- the Rīce Ealdor cannot exist without the pair of them." Frik then felt some relief as he realised the truth of his words. He now remembered that the Gōd hadn't been born yet- Deryn would have felt her sister being born- so it was impossible for Merlin to be the Rīce Ealdor. "I would also like to add that by being the Mānfull, Deryn represents two of the four elements, as I said a few minutes ago- fire and air. The Gōd's elements would be earth and water.

"Back to the treskelion, it should be noted that there a number of components to it. The first is the cycle of progress, moving forward, etcetera; the second is the Mānfull, the Gōd and the Rīce Ealdor (and as I explained, the Rīce Ealdor would set off the forward motion and let fate play its course); and the third component is a number of representations that have varied over time. The Druids have noted all of them: Spirit, Mind and Body; Mother, Father and Child; Past, Present and Future; Power, Intellect and Love; Creator, Destroyer and Sustainer; Creation, Preservation and Destruction; and, possibly the most important interpretation, the Otherworld, the Mortal World and the Celestial World."

"Why is that final one the most important?" Merlin asked.

"Because the Druids reckon that it is one of the closer representations of those three people- don't ask me why because I myself have no idea." Frik suddenly yawned. "Oh dear, that's not good. Well, I think we covered everything Deryn wanted me to. I will see you two later, though I reckon Aurelius wants to spend a bit more time training you, Master Merlin."

Merlin looked slightly put out by this, causing Frik to chuckle to himself. Clearly, the warlock did not like handling weapons. Oh well, it was better to be safer than sorry.

"I will see both of you later," he said, ultimately bringing the lesson to an end.

Turning around, he heard the door creak open and slam shut once more, and assumed that both sorcerers had left. However, when he turned back around, he saw that Morgana had not moved an inch.

"I'd have thought that you wanted to get back to sleep," Frik said, smiling at her. "I can understand that it's a pain to drag people out of bed in the early hours of the morning."

"I usually have trouble getting back to sleep," Morgana confessed, a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Ah, of course... the nightmares. I thought that your sister gave you a bracelet to help you sleep, or would you like me to concoct something to soothe your mind?"

The sorceress shook her head. "This isn't about having trouble sleeping." Frik's eyebrows furrowed and he walked towards her. "This is a bit embarrassing, but... recently I've found myself enjoying Merlin's company- almost as if we were still friends- but I know that that's ridiculous because of what happened."

The gnome gave Morgana a calculating look, as if speculating something. "I wouldn't say that it's ridiculous."

"But we are- were- enemies and I hate him."

"Permit me to speak. You may hate him for what he did, but there may be part of you, deep down, that misses those times in Camelot when your friendship with Merlin and the others was strong. I would say that it is natural because of how well you related with them. As for enjoying your time with Merlin, my theory is part of what I think you are feeling, however there is more. You have spent so long hiding yourself that you feel relieved to be able to use your magic freely."

"I did that with Morgause."

"Sorry, let me rephrase. You're using your magic freely with someone who is more your level, albeit he is a tad more advanced. Don't take this wrongly, but I feel the utmost sympathy for you. You must have been so afraid when you had no one to help you in Camelot, and I cannot believe how brave you've been. You're an amazing witch, Morgana; and look how far you've come in so little time."

Subconsciously, Frik reached out his hand and delicately patted Morgana on the shoulder. Both felt the tingling sensation from where they had come into contact with each other, and Frik allowed his hand to hover close for a few seconds before withdrawing it and coughed a couple of times with embarrassment.

Morgana rose from her seat, planting a small kiss on the gnome's cheek. She then exited from the room, leaving Frik standing there, completely dumbstruck.

* * *

Merlin once again parried a blow that his uncle had dealt him as they again resumed training, the same feeling of unease settling in his stomach as they continued. Despite this, Merlin had to admit that he was gradually improving at handling a sword- it was now taking longer for Aurelius to disarm him, though the warlock knew that the older man was deliberately going easy on him.

Today, they had an audience. Both Morgana and Morgause had decided to view Merlin's training; Morgana with polite interest and Morgause with a narrow eyed scrutiny. Merlin shivered under Morgause's gaze. He had not entered a conversation with her as of yet and, from the look she was giving him, he doubted that she would want to.

After a while, Aurelius held up his hand, signalling for Merlin to stop, and took a few deep breaths before saying, "I think we need to give you training with someone whose tactics are different from mine."

"Sorry?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"You're getting used to my fighting tactics, which isn't terribly good. If you get too used to it, you will have trouble thinking ahead as to any of the moves your opponent could use. It's a key thing in training. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Morgana?"

Taken by surprise at the question, Morgana took a few moments to speak. "Yes."

"Might it be possible then for me to ask you to spar with your cousin?"

Morgause frowned at the word 'cousin', but said nothing; Morgana, on the other hand, shrugged her shoulders and briefly went to her chambers. After a while, she returned, sporting her chainmail and her own sword, walking into the training area with a confidence that Merlin couldn't remember seeing.

Aurelius automatically stood back and moved over to where Morgause stood, surveying the situation with a weighed expression. Morgause looked the same.

Merlin held up his sword in an invitation for Morgana to start sparring, an opportunity which she took. The pair began almost gently, but the intensity of the fight soon grew, both of the combatants doing their best to evade being defeated.

Morgana was completely surprised at how much Merlin had improved with his combat skills. She had been used to watching Merlin being clobbered by Arthur- what felt like ages ago- and the prince always coming out victorious due to Merlin's poor knowledge of wielding a weapon. Now, however, the warlock was almost as good as she was. He was still slightly slower, but only by an infinitesimal amount.

Their fight continued in a fashion in which neither of them were winning. Both of them were putting in all of their energy; with no idea who would tire first.

All of a sudden, Morgana felt a spurt of energy as she once more surveyed Merlin as the enemy. It was only for a second, but it caused her to yell in indignation and swipe at Merlin. That was when she realised what she had done.

Merlin had fallen to the ground in a stupor, with Aurelius rushing to his side. The boy's head was bleeding from where Morgana's sword had slit his forehead. Luckily, it looked as though it hadn't done extensive damage, such as crushing his skull.

At that precise moment, Deryn emerged from thin air, a look of rage on her face. "What happened?" she demanded, striding over to the two men. Frik appeared next to Morgana.

"They were just training," Aurelius explained, his face whitening slightly under Deryn's malicious glare. "A bit of over excitement I reckon. It doesn't look too serious."

"Frik, help Aurelius take Merlin back to his chambers." Deryn was breathing in heavily through her teeth, doing her utmost to try to remain calm. That had been too close. If Morgana had dealt Merlin a fatal blow then that would put them behind the times. By that time, anything could have happened and Camelot could have prepared itself.

The gnome and Aurelius gently lifted Merlin to his feet and they both led him out of the cave, not before spotting Deryn disappear on the spot once more.

The warlock gazed blearily at his uncle. "I heard Morgana."

"I would think that you did," Aurelius muttered. "That grunt of exertion wasn't exactly quiet."

"No... I heard her ask me something."

Aurelius stared over his shoulder at Frik; both giving each other a wary look.

"In her head. She was asking me 'why'."

"Why what, Master Merlin?" Frik asked, trying to keep the edge of panic from entering his voice.

"That was all she thought." Merlin let out a groan as more blood leaked from his forehead.

Once the pair had returned him to his room, Aurelius made him sit on the bed, whilst Frik performed the necessary enchantment to heal the sword wound. Within a few minutes, Merlin was completely healed and beaming at the pair of them.

"Thank you," he said, rubbing the area where Morgana's sword had made its mark.

"Maybe next time I'll ask Frik to help," Aurelius muttered, at which Frik looked sulky.

"You know I do not set much store by wielding a slab of metal."

"Neither does any of your kind, but nobody ever said that it wasn't useful- that's why you learnt."

Frik raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head in exasperation.

"Maybe you should try and rest," Aurelius told his nephew.

"I'm not tired," Merlin argued, politely.

"You say that now, but wait until you lie back. You'll probably drop off within seconds. Are you alright to be left alone? You did look as if you were about to faint back there."

"I'm fine. It's not as if my brains were about to fall out. I was just surprised by what happened."

Smiling gently, Aurelius nodded at his nephew before turning out of the room, Frik choosing to leave via evaporation.

Leaning back, the warlock stared at the ceiling. He hoped that Deryn wouldn't be too hard on Morgana- and that the young sorceress wouldn't be too hard on herself. It had only been an accident. Conversely, Merlin couldn't stop asking himself why Morgana had been thinking "why". It bothered him. Maybe he had been right all along by assuming that he had done her some wrong that he couldn't remember. Whatever it had been, Merlin decided, he would do all he could to make amends.

Soon, he found that he was gradually drifting off. He allowed the gentle arm of sleep to embrace him, sinking into all too familiar dreams.

The girl was there once more in his head, staring at him with her eyes full of emotion, a well prepared picnic lying around the pair of them. He was then grasping her hands as she slid over the edge of the roof of a burning building and, despite his best efforts, he couldn't pull her up. He then felt the rain on his back as he clutched the girl's dead body to him, his heart breaking, as if he too was dying.

Merlin jolted awake and managed to not yell out. His hand went to his heart, breathing heavily as he felt the weight of emotion course through his entire being with every heartbeat. On the other hand, the pain was receding with every pulsing movement, settling on a feeling of burning desire. It scared the warlock. He had had a dozen dreams about this girl already, but the feeling was new to him. He didn't even know who this was for crying out loud. She could be dead for all her knew. So why did he feel so strongly for her?

* * *

Morgana rubbed her eyes as she pulled a cloak over her nightgown, walking back over to where Morgause was sat, pouring over an ancient book.

"You're not still upset about earlier, are you, sister?" Morgause asked, placing the book on a table and giving Morgana her undivided attention.

"I could have killed him," Morgana said, "and then Deryn would not have been happy. I could have ruined everything in that one moment."

"But you didn't. Sister, please don't think about what happened. What's done is done and it cannot be changed. Truth be told, I was surprised at the boy's skill. You always said that he was a hopeless fighter."

"He _was_. The number of times I saw Arthur beat him down- I used to find it funny... But, sister, there may be a problem."

"What's wrong?" Morgause stood, a look of concern filling her features.

"He may have heard me think something. I shouted at him with my head and I'm not sure what he heard."

"What did you say, sister?"

"Why did you do it when we could have helped one another? For a moment, I dared to imagine what could have happened. It was infuriating."

Morgause nodded. "Before I came back here, Deryn mentioned that Frik had told her that the boy had heard you, but fortunately only the first word- not enough for anything to go on, luckily enough."

"It was a stupid thing to think," Morgana admitted. "His allegiance was to Arthur- he would have never done anything to betray him. I think I briefly let my ego get the better of me. At any rate, I am fortunate to have you for a sister, as you showed me how to use my power." Morgana smiled at her sister, a gesture that was returned.

"We need to get some sleep," Morgause said. "Only a few more weeks and Camelot will be ours."

Morgana's eyes widened. "Do you mean..."

"Yes. Deryn believes that you are both nearly ready."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Gaius leant forward in his seat as he stared at Freya, who was seated in a meditative position on the rug on the floor, her hands in a bucket of water.

"Freya, this is highly risky," he whispered, as to not distract her too much. "You could end up anywhere in the world, or worse, you could end up somewhere in this castle in front of someone, maybe even Uther."

"I'm taking the risk, Gaius," Freya replied, not opening her eyes. "All we can hope for is that Deryn doesn't live anywhere away from water, otherwise I will have to cover miles in every direction."

"I've never heard of anything like this before, so I'm sorry that I can't help you."

"Don't apologise Gaius." Freya sighed, her breathing coming out heavy yet even. "With any luck, I'll find him and then we'll both be able to find the others. I think Uther will be relieved."

"As long as none of them find out about who you really are- the repercussions of that would be catastrophic."

"I know, Gaius, but there are more important things than protecting my true identity."

"You sound like Merlin."

"Well, if anyone does get suspicious, tell them that Deryn captured me."

"That will really help the king's stress levels." Gaius did not sound happy at that prospect whatsoever.

Freya smiled, but it soon faded, as did the conversation. After what felt like forever, she let out a great sigh. "Merlin..."

Gaius stared on in amazement.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is it?" Leon asked as the group stared out across the vast lake.

It was raining slightly, the sky a pale, dreary grey, and they had come across a lake that was framed with a cliff of boulders on the far side, the raindrops creating rippling effects across the dark body of water and speckling the rocks with damp.

"_I'm positive_," Ajax explained. "_Merlin is here; or at least we ought to be standing practically across from him_."

"How can he be across from us?" Gwaine exclaimed, gesticulating at the cliff. "I can't see anything apart from rock and water." He kicked at the ground in frustration.

"Ajax, are you sure about this?" Elayne asked, a note of disappointment in her tone.

"_There can be no mistake. I doubt even Deryn would be able to block the pull towards Merlin, not when this sort of thing is instinctive to me_."

"She's enchanted her lair so that no trespassers can enter," Leon summed up, shaking his head. "We'd never be able to find an entrance even if our noses were pressed against it."

"There's also this lake," Percival muttered, crouching next to the brink of the bank. "I don't like the look of it at all. Just looking at it makes me feel weird."

"He's right," Lancelot admitted. "Something in the back of my head wants me to get away from here as fast as I can."

"What is it with these places and scaring the life out of people?" Gwaine grumbled. "First the forest, then the mountain pass, and now a lake. Why can't we come across something pleasant?"

"It's only the path we chose," Gwen noted. "It was either deal with things we'd rather avoid or take at least four times as long to get here." She shivered.

"Are you alright?" Arthur whispered to her.

"I'm only cold; it's nothing to worry about. However, I see what Lancelot and Percival mean- this place isn't exactly welcoming."

"You can say that again," Elyan said, a curse following his words as he drew his sword and axe.

"What is it?" Percival asked.

"You know we took on that ogre. Something else is turning up." Elyan was refusing to look away from the lake.

Following the line of his gaze, the others started when they caught the sight of horrific bodies rising from the waves of water. They appeared to be the size of small human beings, but on the other hand, they were reptilian in looks and their hands only had three fingers and a thumb. Their skin was scaly and each one bore a long and thick tail; talons protruding from their feet. Each was also carrying either a flint axe or javelins. There were at least seventy of the creatures.

"Troglodytes," Gwaine cursed, drawing his sword. "They're not meant to be in these numbers- each tribe is really small and constantly at war with others."

"Deryn's obviously enchanted them to make them live with each other," Arthur mused, baring his teeth. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

"You may not have noticed, Arthur," Elayne said, "but there are about seventy of them and there are eight of us."

"About ten each then."

Gwaine shot him a confused look. "I thought I was meant to be the ridiculously optimistic one. Troglodytes don't exactly play fair- they use their teeth, claws and feet as well. The chances of us surviving aren't that good."

"I thought we'd faced worse," Percival commented.

"Just stick together and don't stray away from the rest of us," Arthur ordered. "That includes you to, Elayne, no offence."

"None taken." The young woman gave the prince a nod, whilst clinging to the monkey that had wrapped itself around her back.

By now, the first two dozen Troglodytes had advanced out of the lake and the small group of humans could see their bared, yellow, pointed teeth, stray pieces of algae and weed hanging from some of their grotesque lips. Their dark eyes were alive with malice.

"Good luck, everyone," Lancelot muttered- the last words before the onslaught. After that, they all lost track of time, their energies fully focused on the creatures that came to destroy them.

* * *

Merlin jerked awake again, with images of the girl once more burnt on his mind's eye as if they were scars that had appeared as if out of nowhere, as always. He stared around the room.

Someone had called his name. He was sure of it, but nobody else was there. However, Merlin had suddenly become incredibly cold, even if he was covered with the bed sheets, which were twisted around him from where his dreams had disturbed him in ways other than the mind. He managed to extract himself from the sheets and went over to his desk where he lifted a spare cloak off of the back of his chair and wrapped it around himself.

If he was correct in thinking so, it was the middle of the afternoon, though the day slowly drawing towards the night. The warlock had decided to sleep some more because, one, he was exhausted from being put through his paces by Deryn once more- although he was proving to be extremely successful- and two, he would once more have a lesson with his carer later on in the evening, this time with Morgana as well.

The young sorceress had been quite apologetic as to what had happened, not that it had bothered Merlin that much. He had warmly accepted her apology and asked her to think no more of it, for which she seemed to be thankful.

What had been more confusing was the fact that Morgause had held a conversation with him shortly afterwards for the first time since she had arrived. Merlin was still surprised by it.

"I hope you bare no ill will to my sister, Merlin," she had said, politely, though Merlin had noticed something dark in her tone.

"Of course not," he had replied, shrugging. "It was an accident. That sort of thing happens, I expect."

"Indeed. I myself have had a number of injuries caused by weaponry... At any rate, how are you finding your studies?"

Merlin had been mildly shocked at her interest. "Fine, thank you. I can't remember the exact lessons from before that spider attacked me, but I know I feel more relaxed when I'm... channelling my magic into something constructive."

Morgause's eyebrows had risen at the way that he had put it.

"It's nice having your sister around," the warlock had added. "I'm not just learning by myself. We can help each other learn and it's more fun having someone else to talk to, not that Frik isn't."

"I can understand you there. Don't say anything to anyone, but I sometimes find that Frik gets carried away with his explanations."

Merlin had laughed at her comment, and Morgause had actually smiled. Conversely, it had swiftly changed into a neutral expression, ultimately ending the conversation.

Merlin shook his head as he re-entered the present, sitting down in his chair, and rubbed his arms around his torso. It was definitely becoming colder. Merlin wondered at the drop in temperature, pondering the possibility that it meant something. He rubbed his tired eyes and leant backwards, his thoughts once again in turmoil as he sometimes found them to be after he had dreamt about the girl.

All of a sudden, the warlock felt a sensation at the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. Spinning around, he saw something that nearly made his heart stop.

A woman was slowly rising from the cave pool that he bathed in and Merlin could distinguish her all too recognisable features. He shot out of his chair and continued to stare at her.

"You!"

Freya smiled at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Merlin?"

Merlin had to force his mind to work so that he could speak. "I keep seeing you... You die... Who are you? How do you know me?" The warlock was surprised at how disturbed the girl seemed to be by what he had just said. She continued to walk towards him, her face sad.

"Don't be upset... I'm sorry... I just don't want to see you die..."

"Merlin... don't you know me?" Her voice was very calm considering how sad she looked. The girl was now standing directly in front of him.

"I dream about you," Merlin admitted, feeling his heart thud against his rib cage. That inexplicable sensation was back and it was all the more powerful now that the girl was right there. "I feel as if I should know you, but I don't."

"It's me, Merlin," she said. "It's Freya. Don't you remember anything? Arthur? Gwen? Gaius? The knights?"

"Arthur? As in Arthur Pendragon? How would I know him?"

"Merlin, he's your friend, even if neither of you would care to admit it."

"I've never met him, or any of these people, in my entire life. I've been learning to fight Uther's war against magic. I need to save people like us from him killing anyone else."

The girl looked mortified. "The Merlin I know wouldn't want that. Do you honestly want to kill?"

Merlin shook his head immediately. "I have to though... I don't want any more of our people to die."

"Many more will die if you try to go through with this, Merlin. All the people who you don't remember, the people you love, will be killed. Deryn must have made you forget. You need to fight her spell."

"I've forgotten, but that was because of the spider. I hit my head."

Freya shook her head. "You were taken from us. You were taken from me."

"I'd remember... I would never forget anything this important."

"You remembered through your dreams, but your memories have been blocked by Deryn. Let me help."

"How? I don't want to believe it, but I can't help but feel that you're right."

"Maybe this will make you remember." Freya reached up and gently pulled Merlin's face down so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. Their lips met and the warlock suddenly felt a magnetism that he found difficult to comprehend, but he was soon responding with more enthusiasm than he knew he had.

It was then that he felt as if the clouds that had covered his mind were clearing away and all of Merlin's actual memories came flooding back, but at the moment he didn't care. He remembered Freya and what they were to each other.

"Freya," he sighed. "Oh God, Freya."

"I know. It's fine- you're back and I'm going to get us out of here. Arthur and the others are in trouble."

"Arthur? Who's with him?"

"Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Ajax and Elayne."

"They'll get themselves killed!"

"I sensed it as I was heading here that they're fighting a horde of Troglodytes, and I think they're losing."

"We need to leave, now. They can't die, not because of me." Merlin grasped Freya's hand and they both span around, but were horrified to see Deryn standing in the doorway.

"Don't think that I wouldn't set up wards in case Merlin overcame my spell," she said, her voice a sibilant hiss. "What I am amazed at is how you managed to find your way in- it's meant to be impossible unless either myself or Frik show you."

"I am a part of water," Freya explained. "It wasn't hard for me to slip in."

"Yet I even set up wards against that, for I have been watching you for a long time, Freya... In fact, I'm surprised that you don't remember me."

"What?" Merlin asked, looking from Deryn to Freya. The latter looked just as confused as he was.

"I had to assume an identity that was believable. I couldn't just invent or reinvent someone; like that troll did over a year ago. I found a family that Uther trusted and waylaid them on the way to Camelot. I had to persuade a group of bandits to aid me of course- I'm nothing if not thorough- but I had the two nobles killed. Admittedly, I spared the child, poor, pale thing that it was, and I had Frik take her to a Druid community far away. With all of my power, I have never foreseen that you would end up in Camelot with my creation, Freya. Or should I call you Annabis?"

Freya felt as if something had hit her in the stomach and she cringed away from the other woman, her face turning pale.

"You killed her family for your own ends," Merlin said, disgusted. "No child should be torn away from their family- it's wrong."

"I did not kill her," Deryn replied, simply. "However, that is a mistake I will have to rectify and this time I will ensure that my spell over you, Merlin, is irremovable."

"NO!" Merlin cried, but he felt himself being slammed against the wall and held there by some invisible force. He knew it was useless to struggle because of Deryn's power over him. "Freya, get out of here!"

Freya, on the other hand, appeared to have no intention of leaving Merlin to Deryn's proposed fate, but instead stood defiant though clearly scared.

"Freya, she'll kill you! She's the Mānfull!"

Freya knew full well what that meant, but she didn't care. Nothing on earth could make her leave Merlin, even if it meant her own destruction.

"Byrne, forlēosan hīe," Deryn yelled and the flames of the torches in the cave shot at Freya in an inferno. Merlin yelled in agony as he watched Freya being consumed, feeling his heart break.

However, when the fire cleared, instead of there being a pile of ashes, Freya was still stood erect, her face full of horror and her hand held out. To his total surprise, Merlin watched as the mound of earth that had protected her receded into the ground.

"Byrne," Deryn said again, her teeth ground together in a furious grimace. Another tongue of flame threw itself at Freya, but with the cry of "Brim!" she had conjured a jet of water, which neutralised the fire.

Deryn hissed in the manner of an angry cat, her eyes wide, for she realised what this meant. There were only two people in the history of the world that were meant to be as powerful as her, though admittedly one would be even more so. "You cannot be! It is impossible! I would have felt your birth! You cannot be the Gōd!"

"Then it appears that the Old Religion didn't want you to know," Freya replied, looking terrified at the thought of being an almost all powerful being. Without warning, she made a grab for Merlin and pulled him into the pool.

The warlock felt that old chilling sensation once more as the two of them were sped away from Deryn. He thought that he could hear her scream of rage all the way.

The next thing he knew, he and Freya were standing knee deep in a lake and they looked around to see a battle raging on its shores. They could both make out he figures of all of their friends, every one of them thankfully still alive and fighting. The number of Troglodyte bodies that littered the ground was unbelievable.

Merlin made to rush forward, his magic at the ready, but Freya held him back.

"There's no point in you revealing yourself," she argued. "I'll do it- it doesn't matter if they find out about me."

"Arthur might kill you," Merlin said, not believing what Freya was suggesting. "They'll know for sure because you're here."

"Gaius and I have already got that covered- as far as Uther will be concerned, Deryn will have kidnapped me. Besides, I'm not about to let you or any of the others die. If Deryn is right and I am the Gōd, then I'm not about to let Deryn kill them." Freya suddenly held up her hand. "Eard!"

There was the sound of rumbling thunder and the ground around the Troglodytes feet began to quake before falling away.

* * *

Arthur stared around as the creatures that they were facing began to stumble as the ground shuddered beneath their feet. The prince was surprised that he and the others were not affected by such a thing- it was clearly a very bad earthquake.

On the other hand, Arthur spotted one of the beats lung at Gwen and instinct kicked in.

"GUINEVERE!" he yelled, running towards his love and pushing her out of the way. The last thing Arthur knew was an overly consuming pain in his shoulder.

* * *

Leon was the first to react to the prince being bitten by the Troglodyte. Grabbing the creature he thrust his sword through its back and tossed its corpse aside, leaning over the now unconscious Arthur. Reaching for the man's neck, he was relieved to feel a pulse, though it was weak.

By now, the entire army of Troglodytes had been consumed by the earth and the others were gathering around Arthur, concern on each of their faces. Gwen was pale with fear.

"He's alive," Leon muttered. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"His shoulder looks awful," Elyan said, shaking his head. It was true, the prince's shoulder was a mangled mess and it looked as if the bones had been crushed by the beast's teeth.

"_Mistress_," Ajax said in a shocked tone.

They all span around and gawked as they saw the most unlikely sight imaginable. Merlin _and_ Freya were sprinting towards them, both looking haggard and frightened.

"What in the name of heaven are you doing here?" Gwaine asked Freya as she and the warlock drew to a halt.

"Deryn," Freya replied. "She took me about a few days ago. We managed to sneak out without anyone noticing, but Deryn knew we were gone when we left the cave- that's what caused the earthquake."

They all gasped with horror, but greetings were soon exchanged. They were all hugging Merlin and Freya, particularly Merlin because it had been he that they had set out to rescue. Elayne literally grabbed hold of Merlin and almost squeezed him to death because she was so relieved. She also held Freya tightly, muttering her thanks to the girl for saving her friend. Gwen, Gwaine and Lancelot also went in for a hug, but the others clapped him hard on the back, displaying how happy they were that he was alright.

"_Are_ you alright?" Gwaine asked the warlock as Leon had finished greeting the warlock. Gwen was currently hugging Freya.

Merlin was now kneeling next to Arthur's prone form, a pained expression on his face. He gritted his teeth as he gazed at the mangled shoulder. "He needs Gaius. Troglodyte bites can be venomous and this one probably is."

Lancelot looked at Gwaine, shaking his head. Merlin would probably not explain anything until he knew that Arthur was safe. Crouching down, Lancelot lifted the prince off of the ground, grimacing at Merlin when he saw the warlock's stony face. "I'll carry him. There won't be enough room on Cherokee."

"Who's Cherokee?" Freya asked.

"You'll see," Elayne said. "Might I suggest that we get out of here now. I don't think we'd want to be around if Deryn tries to recapture Merlin and Freya."

* * *

The group sat around the fire in the middle of the clearing, swords at the ready in case anything tried to approach them.

They had been travelling for an entire day until they could no longer see anything, even if the torches lighted the way a little. Gwen was next to Arthur, dabbing at his forehead, as the prince had developed a fever from the Troglodyte's venom. The others were gathered around the couple, not knowing what to do. None of them were voicing the concern that had seeded itself in their minds- that Arthur would not survive before they returned to Camelot.

"It's getting worse," Gwen said, a tear dribbling down her cheek. Elyan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Merlin, who was sitting next to Freya's other side was staring at Arthur with a pained expression on his face. The warlock felt like a failure. He knew that if Arthur died, then he had failed his destiny. The only way that Merlin could see out of this was if he revealed his magic to everyone and pray that no one would kill him until after he had healed Arthur.

However, Elayne seemed to see this idea formulate in his head. She cleared her throat. "I think we need more firewood. Merlin, can you help me please?"

Nobody looked up from their vigil over Arthur apart from the warlock, Freya, Ajax and Lancelot. Merlin nodded and reluctantly stood, grasping Freya's hand before he left. He took up a torch and he and his friend headed into the forest. Ajax had tried to follow, but Elayne gestured for him to stay there.

Merlin knew that this wasn't about firewood; he could tell it by Elayne's drawn expression.

When they had walked a considerable distance from the fire, Elayne turned on Merlin, her face fearful. "First things first, Merlin, I would like to know what Freya was doing there. Did Deryn really capture her as well, or is that just a story to keep the others from finding out about her?"

"She found her way through Deryn's enchantments- she has this... ability where she can move from place to place just by standing in water."

Elayne's eyebrows rose. "Handy. There's something else though. She looks depressed and not just because of what's happened to Arthur."

Merlin nodded. "Have you ever heard of two people called the Mānfull and the Gōd?"

Elayne answered with a nod. "They're known as the Two Mistresses of the Elements and foreshadow the coming of a higher being. All three of them are manifestations of the Old Religion itself."

"You sound like Gaius."

"But what has this got to do with Freya? Please don't tell me that she's the Mānfull."

"No, she's the other Mistress; she's the Gōd."

"You can't be serious! Then again that may add to some explanation as to why she was able to break through Deryn's enchantments to save you. I take it Deryn's the Mānfull then?"

"Yes, but that isn't the worst bit."

"What can be worse than facing probably the darkest being in all of history? I've said to Freya, you should hear some of the stories they told me in Kemet."

"Deryn murdered Freya's parents when she was four." This caused Elayne to freeze with horror. "Freya was then taken away to be raised by the Druids. Her real name is Annabis."

"As in... Oh my God! Freya is the real Lady Annabis."

"Deryn was just... so matter of fact when she told her as if she didn't care."

"Merlin, of course she doesn't care. She doesn't care about any of us. She just wants us to curl up and die! She's hurt us all by taking you and so did Ambrosius by betraying his family."

"It wasn't Aurelius' fault."

"I find that hard to believe. I still haven't forgotten when he held you and your mother at sword point- she's fine by the way; I may have to rush to Ealdor to let her know that you're alright."

"When Uther conquered Camelot, he only did so with a small army, which would have usually been crushed. The battle was also in winter. Uther only managed to win the crown because Aurelius made a pact with Deryn. Basically, Aurelius would be in her servitude for the rest of his life if Deryn helped Uther win."

That shut Elayne up and she gawked at him.

"He doesn't want to hurt Uther or Arthur either. It wasn't his choice, Elayne, and I pity him for it."

"But thanks to his betrayal, he may never see his nephew alive again."

The warlock looked back towards the clearing, a benign expression on his face.

"Merlin, I know what you're planning to do, but you can't."

"I don't have a choice."

"Gods, Merlin, you know what would happen if you healed Arthur. He and most of the other knights would try and probably kill you. I know Lancelot knows and I am certain that he will never reveal your secret, but I don't think the others are particularly keen on magic, especially after what happened with the king's daughter."

"Elayne, if I don't heal him then we're all dead."

The woman frowned. "What do you mean? What is Deryn planning, Merlin; do you know?"

Merlin turned away, rubbing his face with a hand. "Deryn didn't just want me because I'm related to the Pendragons, Elayne. I haven't been able to explain anything because we've all been distracted by Arthur, but I think you should know now... Deryn had a hand in my birth."

"How does that make any difference? I'm afraid to say that I'm a novice in the ways of magic- all I know are a few tales."

"She can control me."

Elayne gasped. "No!"

"She's been teaching me very powerful magic... powerful and deadly magic. She made me forget every one of you- if someone had asked me who any of you were I wouldn't have been able to answer... Morgana and Morgause were also there. Deryn is planning to kill everyone in Camelot so that magic can be restored... and I was going to lead the revolution... I was going to kill Arthur. I only remembered because I kept dreaming about Freya and then she still had to help me."

Elayne placed a supportive hand on his upper arm. "You're fine now and it's all going to be. This may sound cryptic, but you should never doubt your fate even in the darkest of situations."

"Isn't that what your father used to say?"

"One of the many things he said, yes; and it's only recently that I've actually begun to understand what he really meant by it."

Merlin's expression changed to one of confusion.

"We went through the Forest of DeorcgesihÞ, so I had to reveal who I really am to the others. Lancelot helped me understand that I don't have anything much to worry about, apart from doing something stupid. But it also means that you can't doubt things even now when it doesn't look as if Arthur will live. I believe that he will because I don't doubt what both of you were born to be. You weren't born to be a weapon of mass destruction, Merlin, that's just some old crone who thinks that she can change things that have been foretold for centuries. And Arthur was not born to die now because some creature gave him a particularly nasty bite- Hunith's told me that he's survived worse. In fact, you all have."

"What if it's time? What if I have to reveal my magic now?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Merlin. Deryn still has control over you."

"And she could use that to kill Arthur whilst he's in this state," a voice said behind them.

The pair span around and saw that Lancelot was standing there, his face solemn.

"I heard everything," he admitted. "Elayne's right, Merlin, now isn't the time for you to reveal your magic. You'd be killed upon arrival when we reached Camelot. You need to be able to explain things, especially to Arthur."

"He may not live for me to do that," Merlin said, his voice strained. "I can't take the risk."

"It's a risk letting you use magic on him," Elayne argued. "We know that you have only ever meant good, but I think what we're both asking is for you to trust our judgement." She looked at Lancelot who nodded.

"We'll find a way to heal him," Lancelot stated, confidently.

Both Elayne and Merlin sighed, the warlock's eye line travelling with his friend's hand.

"Elayne, where on earth did you get that sword?"

Lancelot and Elayne both froze and looked at each other, their mouths open in shock.

"How could we forget? Lancelot said, his hand on the back of his head.

"I am such an idiot!" Elayne exclaimed, turning tail and heading back to their camp, unsheathing her sword and undoing the belt that held her scabbard as she went.

"Have I missed something?" the warlock asked as he ran to keep up.

"We had to go through the Ignatian cliff at one point," Lancelot explained, "and Elayne found a sword that was taken from her ancestors long ago by the corrupt Mercian lord that hid himself there. His skeleton gave Elayne the sword whilst we were being chased by a troll. Elayne was injured by its spear, but the moment the scabbard of the sword touched the wound, it completely healed."

Merlin's eyes widened, knowing full well what that could mean.

As the three rushed back into the clearing, the others looked up at them.

"Make room, please," Elayne said, hurriedly, shoving her sword on the ground.

"What on earth?" Percival said, looking from her to the other two.

"Calibourne" Elayne muttered. "I can't _believe_ that I didn't think of this- it would have saved everyone the pain of worrying."

The others, apart from Freya, suddenly realised what she was talking about and they all became hopeful. Gwen herself was beaming in hope.

Crouching over the prince, Elayne pressed Calibourne's scabbard on Arthur's distorted shoulder. Everyone waited with baited breath, hoping that the sword's magic would work on Arthur just as it had done on Elayne.

Suddenly, Arthur groaned, startling all of them. Ajax even jumped away from the log whilst letting out a frightened hiss. On the other hand, they were all overjoyed to see that the bite mark was rapidly healing and the slight spitting noise they could hear meant that the poison was evaporating. As they watched, the prince began to relax until he appeared to settle into a peaceful slumber. All of them let out a massive sigh of relief in unison. This also meant that they could all make themselves comfortable for the evening.

Gwen, refusing to leave Arthur's side, was handed a blanket. Gwaine, Leon and Elyan settled themselves on the other side of the fire, whilst Merlin and Freya leant back against the log on the other end from where Arthur was. Lancelot and Elayne, however, decided that they should keep watch, which gave them ample amount of time to discuss what Merlin had said.

Once certain that everyone else, apart from Ajax, was asleep, Lancelot turned to Elayne.

"What do you reckon? About what Merlin told us?"

Elayne shook her head in dismay. "It's going to come to war. I may not be a seer, but I can sense that a lot more blood is going to be spilt. Whether we like it or not, Camelot is going to have to raise an army."

"And what army on earth would be able to fight anything Deryn sends at us? She has Morgana and Morgause as well."

"Are they really that bad?"

"We were all nearly killed. Merlin was hard pressed to empty that cup- I take it you know about that."

"Merlin and Hunith have filled me in about the finer details about everything that's been happening at Camelot... You've forgotten something though."

Lancelot looked at her in confusion.

"I've heard of the tribes of the High Elves living somewhere in the Forest of Merendray."

"The chances of finding any that would be willing to help save Camelot before Deryn strikes don't look too good. They are creatures of magic themselves."

Elayne actually grinned. "Lancelot, I thought you were an optimist. There are hoards of elves in Cenred's kingdom, though they are very good at keeping themselves hidden."

"Still, against Deryn?"

"Haven't you noticed? She only gets involved directly when necessary, such as making sure that Ambrosius managed to get Merlin away from us and 'practising' with Merlin and Freya- more like gaining there trust so that it's a complete surprise when she takes Merlin, which it was. On other occasions, she just gets other people to do the dirty work for her, like that man that poisoned Merlin in the tavern. My guess is that she'll leave the main battle to those that she feels are less important than her."

"You have a plan?"

Elayne nodded. "And something tells me that _I'm_ not going to like it one bit."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Arthur blinked heavily as he awoke from a rough sleep. For a few seconds, he wondered what had happened and then the events of what had happened at the lake came flooding back to him. The Troglodyte! Gwen!

Staring around, Arthur was relieved to see that Gwen was sleeping next to him, completely unharmed. He sighed, thanking the gods that she was safe. Looking around, he saw that everybody else was also there including, to his immense surprise, Merlin and Freya. Though he hadn't the faintest clue as to how the two of them had come to be there, he was nevertheless glad to see that his servant was safe, not that he would admit that to a living soul, including Gwen.

The prince then heard somebody approach him and he span his head around to see Lancelot crouching next to him.

"How are you feeling?" the knight asked.

"Never better," Arthur replied, rubbing his neck after just discovering how stiff it was. "How did you save Merlin? And what is Freya doing here?"

"Deryn captured Freya as well, and they both managed to slip past her defences- that's what started that earthquake. Merlin's fine, I think. From what he told me and Elayne last night, he was mainly held by himself."

"Why did she take Freya?" Arthur cast a concerned glance over Freya.

Lancelot's face fell. "The others don't know yet and Merlin will probably kill me for telling someone."

"_Lancelot_."

The knight looked around to make sure that no one else was awake. "Deryn told Freya that she'd murdered her parents when she was four years old and taken her to be raised far away. Technically, Freya is Lady Annabis."

Arthur started, which stirred Gwen.

"Arthur?" The maid smiled at seeing that the prince was awake and went to hug him. Arthur responded, momentarily forgetting what Lancelot had just told him.

"I'm fine," he muttered before she could ask. "How did you heal me?"

"Elayne used Calibourne," Lancelot replied.

"Thank God she did," Gwen murmured. She noticed Arthur's disapproving look. "At least it didn't kill you. We were thinking the worst last night- there was no way that we'd have been able to get you back to Camelot in time."

The prince sighed and decided to let it. It wasn't as if Elayne herself was a sorceress and he could hardly carry a case of using magic when she herself was the queen-in-waiting from a different kingdom. She had also never set foot into Camelot.

"What were you two discussing, anyway?" Gwen asked, peering from Arthur to Lancelot. She was surprised at how severe their expressions became. "What's wrong?"

Lancelot sighed. "Gwen, Deryn told Freya something whilst she had her and Merlin. According to her, Freya is the real Lady Annabis."

Gwen felt her mouth open in shock, and she couldn't help but look over to where Freya was sleeping peacefully by the log. "Are you sure?"

"That's what she told them." Lancelot was silent whilst looking at Gwen for a moment. "I think we need to wake everyone up. It'll take another week to get back to Camelot- we can't exactly go through the Ignatian cliff or DeorcgesihÞ."

The knight went off to rouse the others, leaving Arthur and Gwen to themselves.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Arthur?" Gwen asked, still clearly worried.

Arthur took her hand in his own. "I'm fine, Guinevere. Elayne's sword healed me and it's as if that creature hadn't bitten me."

Gwen smiled. She knew that he was being serious when he called her by her full name, and she was glad that he was being serious about this.

"I didn't worry you too much, did I?"

The maid couldn't help but chuckle. Off all things to be worried about after he had been bitten by a venomous beast, Arthur was concerned about how much he had worried her. Then again, they had all been worried.

"I was frightened that I was going to lose you. So were the others."

"But what about you? I'm sorry if I put you through too much pain."

"The only pain I would have gone through is if you had died. There is still hope whilst you are alive, Arthur, and nothing on earth will make me forget that. I was frightened, yes, but I prayed for a miracle and I thank whatever God there is that it was answered."

"Even with magic?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. There would be no overturning what Arthur thought about magic, not that she couldn't blame him. All magic had done over the last few years was hurt them all, particularly Arthur and even his father. Gwen would never forget the hand it had had in her father's death. But then she would never forget that it had been Uther who had ordered his death even if he had had been innocent of actually committing magic. Her father hadn't even known what the sorcerer had been planning to do.

"Elayne technically didn't use magic- it was the sword."

"My father won't like it."

"No offence, but it may be best if none of us mentioned it. He would try and arrest Elayne even if she isn't from Camelot, and I think she wants to keep her true identity quiet for as long as possible."

Arthur nodded. "I know, Gwen. Let's just hope that my father doesn't try to arrest any of us."

The prince was then disturbed by a shadow falling across him and Gwen. Looking up, he saw his manservant, but instead of the usual goofy grin on his features there was a sorrowful expression. Gwaine was also there.

"I did tell you that they use their teeth," the knight said, grinning. "Good to see that you're still with us though."

Arthur and Gwen stood, allowing Gwaine to clap Arthur on the back before heading over to Elayne's horse.

"Are you feeling alright, Sire?" Merlin asked, attempting a smile.

"Since when have you been so formal?"

"Since you nearly died because you came looking for me."

"Actually, we just came along to help Elayne- there's no honour in letting a woman go by herself."

"In your dreams, Arthur," Elayne called over from where she and Lancelot were conversing.

Merlin smiled, but said nothing else. He merely nodded at the prince before going over to Cherokee and asking Gwaine if he had a spare water skin.

Arthur and Gwen looked over to Freya, who was watching Merlin with a sad expression.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked, concern once more written on her features.

Freya sighed. "He feels guilty. He thinks it's because of him that you nearly died."

"I've just told him-"

"I think he knows better than that, Arthur. He knows that you chose to rescue him because it's him, and he's starting to hate himself because he feels that he nearly caused your death."

"That's ridiculous."Arthur shook his head. "I'm not having that."

Despite Gwen and Freya's arguments about how he needed to rest, the prince gently waved them away and walked over to his servant.

"Gwaine, can I just have a word with Merlin?" he asked.

"As long as you don't give him hell for anything."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, and Gwaine cracked a grin, clapping Merlin on the back and leaving the pair alone.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asked, not quite meeting Arthur's eye.

"There's no use in you beating yourself up about this you know," Arthur said.

The warlock looked at the ground, straight away knowing what Arthur was talking about. "You shouldn't have come. You're more important than I am, Arthur."

"And I wasn't about to let you rot as a prisoner of an evil sorceress. If she thinks that she could get away with using you as leverage, then everybody can think again."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur cut across him before he could get a word out. "Look, Merlin, I don't care what my father thinks, but we've all been through far too much to let anything happen to anyone. You've proved your loyalty over the years and I wasn't about to repay you by letting you die- although we didn't actually save you."

"You sound almost as if you care," Merlin said, his normal grin suddenly appearing on his mouth.

"Don't let it go to your head. All I'm saying is that you didn't deserve to be taken like that."

Merlin' mouth twitched once more into a smile. "Arthur... Thank you."

The prince clapped his servant on the shoulder, and then turned away and immediately frowned. "What are those two up to?"

Looking in the same direction, Merlin saw that Lancelot and Elayne were already preparing to leave; their horses already set to gallop away at any notice.

"We're leaving now?" Merlin asked Elayne, who was walking up to them.

"Me and Lancelot are," she explained. "That is if Arthur lets me borrow him for a few days."

Arthur and Merlin both glanced at each other, confused.

"Lancelot and I were talking last night and we realised that Deryn isn't exactly going to take this lying down- she's going to try and raise an army or something."

"She could easily destroy us with a sap of her fingers," Merlin argued.

"You've been around her for the last week or so, Merlin, you must have realised that she doesn't like to be directly involved, or until there is no other option."

"But what has this got to do with you leaving?" Arthur asked.

"Camelot's going to need all of the help that it can get. I'm giving you my allegiance in any upcoming fight, which is why I'm going to see if I can recruit a number of people. Only I need to leave now if we are to have any chance of finding them."

Arthur nodded. "I'm grateful, for this and for you saving my life."

"Don't think of it. If we live through what's coming then I'll gladly share a communion or whatever it is they call it. That or we can drink our way through a barrel of mead."

Arthur actually snorted with laughter and nodded, heading over to Lancelot. The knight looked at him, hopefully.

"You can go with her," the prince said, seemingly pleasing Lancelot.

"Thank you, Sire."

"Just... do us all a favour, please, Lancelot."

"Sire?"

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid- she has a tendency and I know Merlin wouldn't want to lose her."

"I have no intention of letting any harm come to her."

Arthur was somewhat taken aback by the fierceness of Lancelot's statement, but thought nothing of it. He and Lancelot shook hands in a vice like grip.

Merlin and Elayne had been watching them, but the warlock then turned back to his friend. "You don't have to do anything to risk yourself."

"Says the person who does that every single day of his life. I don't walk around blindfolded, Merlin, I know that I have to do this."

"Who on earth would you ask anyway?"

"The High Elves- they camp out in the Forest of Merendray, and I know that they will do anything to stop the jeopardy of what the future promises."

Merlin appeared to be horrified. "They'd kill you on sight! They definitely aren't happy because of what Uther did. And Cenred wasn't exactly what you'd call hospitable."

"Don't forget, I've got Calibourne. Besides, you're getting confused with the Drows. High Elves respect all life. Do you remember that one time we met some?"

"How can I forget? They nearly gave Will a heart attack when they stopped by 'the Den'- they just appeared out of thin air."

"You nearly passed out yourself."

"I didn't."

"Don't deny it- I know you nearly did- you feel backwards into a chair with a dazed expression. I remember that as clear as day."

They both laughed, but Merlin stopped rather quickly.

"Please be careful, Elayne."

"I'm always careful."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright, mostly."

"From what Lancelot told me, you took quite a beating in the Ignatian cliff."

"It was fine. I wasn't going to give in, especially because I hadn't kept my promise."

"Sorry?"

Elayne sighed. "I told Ambrosius that if he ever lay a finger on you again then I would kill him, and I didn't, and you were taken. Don't think that I'm not going to do everything in my power to put that right."

The warlock shook his head in mild amusement before drawing his friend into a big hug.

"You be careful as well," Elayne muttered, making sure that nobody else could hear her. "Me, Freya and Lancelot are the only ones who know about Deryn's control over you and it may not be such a good thing that me and him won't be here to make sure you aren't influenced."

"I'll try to behave."

"You always did. Well... almost always."

Elayne drew put of her hug just as Lancelot walked up.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm just going to speak to Arthur briefly," Elayne explained.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Merlin whispered, holding Lancelot back as the woman walked away. The knight nodded.

"Merlin, if you are going to ask me to look after her, you should know that I would do it anyway," he whispered, his eyes on Elayne, who was having a fast conversation with the prince and Gwen.

The warlock watched his friend's expression. "Do you... you know?"

"Maybe," came the reply. "She's everything I never expected to find... apart from Gwen." Lancelot shrugged. "But my feelings for Gwen have changed, I think... Perhaps Elayne is the one who I need, just as I could possibly be what she might need. I want to see her happy again, instead of the constant pretences and worry."

The warlock was staring at his friend with an expression that was almost a smile on his mouth. The knight saw this and looked to the ground, shaking his head.

"I must sound ridiculous."

"You don't. Why shouldn't you be happy with someone you care about? If I'm honest, there's no one else I'd rather see her with... that is if she likes you as well."

Lancelot smiled. "All we can do is hope for the future, as well as fight for it." The knight clapped the warlock on the shoulder. "You take care of yourself, and make sure that Deryn doesn't get you back."

"As well as watching out for Arthur and the others."

"That to. I'll see you soon, Merlin."

Within the next few minutes, the group were watching the two, including Ajax, depart hastily, and before long, the trees had completely swallowed them.

Turning round, Arthur looked at all of them standing there, the worry clearly showing on each of their faces. Everyone could sense it- the haze of battle was slowly descending over them like a mist and it would not be long until it would swallow them up in its folds. However, the prince could tell that, when the time came, they would embrace the fight for the existence of Camelot, their home.

* * *

Deryn was storming around her hall of stone in a fury that matched no other. Aurelius was lurking by a stone column near an exit to another part of the lair, and Frik was skulking behind Deryn's wooden throne, as if trying to avoid detection. Morgause and Morgana were standing before the sorceress, clearly incensed.

"How in the name of the Gods did this girl manage to gain entrance?" Morgause asked, her expression dark. "You were clear that nobody would be able to enter let alone find us."

"That _girl_ is my sister, or my counterpart at the very least," Deryn snarled, not looking at the woman. "Her coming was hidden from me, which is possibly the worst thing that can happen when we are this close to taking Camelot."

"Who is this girl?" Morgana queried. "I've never seen her before and no such person was mentioned at Camelot."

"She's a Druid that was sentenced to death," Deryn explained, "however Merlin felt a bond between them so he tried to free her, although she was cursed to turn into a Bastet every night. She died, but was reincarnated by the Waters of Avalon, although she _was_ part of the Lake of Avalon before the Waters brought her back. It transpires that she is the woman whose identity I stole when she was a young girl. Unfortunately, despite Frik hiding her by giving her to the Druids, she has somehow managed to find her way back into the battle."

"I do not care if this girl is even a princess," Morgause growled. "The point is that the boy has managed to escape your enchantments and this place- quite a large setback in the plan, I imagine."

"Maybe, we should have drugged the boy when he wasn't learning, mistress," Frik intoned.

Deryn turned on him, her wrath bearing down on the gnome like an inferno.

"He would have only become suspicious of it, no matter if we wiped his memory every time we did!" she raged. "If I want your opinion in this, Frik, I will ask for it!" She abruptly swiped at the air, and the gnome yelped in pain as something hot slapped him across the face.

Not wanting to suffer the same humiliation again, Frik bowed and left, not stopping until he reached the kitchen, where the faeries were humming irritably. They immediately stopped when they spotted him. Swearing, Frik threw himself into a chair by the fire, the faeries leaving in a panic due to his temper.

Soon after, he heard somebody walk over the cobbled floor behind him. He already knew who it was without looking.

"Hello, my lady," he muttered, not turning around.

Morgana paused for a moment, unsure of exactly what to do. "Did it hurt?"

"When you've endured the wrath of the Mānfull for centuries on end, you become used to it when you say something and she becomes angry with you."

"You still didn't deserve that."

"Maybe, maybe not." He turned his head to look at her. "It doesn't matter. What's more important now is that we've all got a serious problem."

Morgana's face fell. "Merlin."

Frik nodded, staring into the flames that filled the fireplace. "That's not the least of our problems. Deryn will be extremely worried because of what Freya signifies."

Morgana sat herself in the chair next to his. "Sorry?"

"Remember what I told you? The birth of the Gōd would signify the coming of the Rīce Ealdor. Deryn would have to be careful if such a thing ever happened."

"Surely she wouldn't be hurt- she _is _part of the balance."

"True, but doesn't mean that we shouldn't be cautious. Excluding the Rīce Ealdor, Freya has a lot of untapped potential, so she could prove to be incredibly powerful."

"That doesn't mean we have to worry. Both Deryn and you have had years of experience, and neither Merlin nor Freya can match that."

Morgana suddenly found that she had reached over and was grasping Frik's hand. Though she felt sheer embarrassment, the sorceress didn't seem to want to let go.

Both of them were once more sharing that strange tingly feeling that had occurred when Frik had patted Morgana on the shoulder, only this time it had intensified.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, dignity suddenly overruling everything. She stood and made to leave, but the gnome called after her.

"Wait, Morgana."

Facing him once more, Morgana was stunned at what happened next. Frik had walked over to her and kissed her square on the mouth. It was only brief, but it was enough to set Morgana's heart pounding.

Frik ran a hand through her hair. "I hope we don't have anything to worry about. Just as long as you are safe."

* * *

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind," Gwaine said to Merlin.

The warlock startled in his saddle. They were riding towards the border of Camelot, having taken a detour that had lasted for several days. Fortunately, they had not encountered anything that was related to Deryn. It was currently sometime around the middle of the day and the group were slowing cantering on. Merlin and Gwaine were lagging at the back.

"I'm just worried," Merlin admitted.

"Lancelot will look after Elayne, and she's not exactly helpless, is she." Gwaine tried to cheer his friend up with a grin, but he knew it wouldn't work. "It's not your fault, you know."

Merlin looked at him, puzzled.

"What happened to Arthur. I would tear through God only knows what to find you, and I know that Princess there would do the same, no matter what he says." He chuckled at the servant's bemused grin. "What? Since that business with Morgana, I may have a few more friends, but that still makes you the best one I've ever had. The others would probably count you as a good friend as well, considering the insane stuff you've helped us with, going beyond all sense of duty and even risking your life. I still haven't forgotten that you went to save him whilst-"

Gwaine was silent at the pleading look Merlin gave him, knowing full well that he had nearly let slip something very important. Nobody was to know, apart from him, Merlin, Arthur and probably Gaius that the prince had had help whilst completing his quest, and they all knew it could be detrimental if any of them let it slip.

The knight then cast a glance at Arthur. "I'm going to warn you now, Merlin, Princess wants to ask you a few questions."

"I knew he would."

"All I can say is just pray that the king doesn't get too involved. Then again, if he did, he'd be facing a very irate group of knights."

"You shouldn't need to be. I'll tell the truth about what Deryn was doing." He felt his stomach twist at the lie. If only Gwaine knew, then he could be a lot more open with what had really gone on. The warlock felt awful at the prospect of further lying just to protect himself.

"You don't mind if I ask what happened." Gwaine was gazing at his friend with a worried expression.

"Not too much," Merlin lied. "I was mainly kept in some sort of underground cell and Frik sometimes came along with food and asked me some questions, but I never answered... Then Morgana and Morgause arrived."

"What!" Gwaine was appalled, but he kept his voice low so that the others didn't hear him.

"They're planning the destruction of Camelot, Gwaine. They didn't bother to hide that."

"They didn't torture you or anything, did they?"

Merlin looked into his friend's eyes and could see that this was what had been worrying him the most- whether they had hurt the warlock or not.

"No, they didn't. I think Morgana would have definitely wanted to, and Morgause wasn't happy that I was there, but I think Deryn told them to leave me alone."

"She may be planning to kill us, but I can thank her for that."

"Gwaine."

"I'm just saying. Why did they want Freya?"

"She's important."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's not really for me to say- it's something personal to Freya."

"I'm still all ears."

"_Gwaine_."

The knight beamed at his friend's grin, which is what he had been aiming for. "Alright, you can tell me later when you have Freya's permission."

"That's fine."

"Anyway... I can't believe Lancelot keeps managing to weed his way out of a drinking game- it's ridiculous."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Still, there _are_ more important things to worry about at the moment. You're probably thinking here goes Gwaine again with his drinking habits, but really I'm just trying to lighten the mood. There is a war coming after all."

"I know... I know..."

* * *

The sun rose on the day of their second week of travelling back to Camelot bright and unobstructed, peeking over the distant mountains and bathing everything in dazzling light.

The group were riding calmly over the crest off a hill, which was when they spotted the sight of Camelot's turrets. They all let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they were almost finally home, relishing a sight that they had not seen in weeks. Making their way towards the main gate, they were met with many stares, though the people soon began to cheer.

Merlin was ecstatic. He was finally back where he should be, and even though he knew it wouldn't last for long with Deryn's attack coming, he felt at peace. He was also happy that he would soon see Gaius.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the noise of many men entering the courtyard, all of whom were carrying swords. The warlock looked to Arthur, whose face was set in a grim expression.

A knight walked up to the prince, who had just dismounted from his horse. The others were watching, warily.

"Is there a problem, Aglovale?" Arthur asked, his tone dark.

"I'm sorry, Sire," the knight replied, "but you and your servant are under arrest."

"Merlin didn't do anything wrong."

"That may be, but the king still wants to question him." And from the look that the knight gave Merlin, they could all tell that it wouldn't be good.


	21. Chapter 20

_Thank you ever so much to EVERYONE who has read/reviewed/added this to favourites/alerts. I am seriously grateful, and I'm glad so many people are enjoying this. Also, thank you for the comments, whether critical or not- I really appreciate them all._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Gwaine cursed and kicked at the wall. "We should have stopped them."

The knights, apart from Percival, Freya, Gwen and Gaius were gathered in Leon's chambers, wondering what was happening to both Arthur and Merlin. They could guess that Arthur would only be locked up for running away like that, but they shuddered to think at what Uther would have in store for Merlin.

"If we had then we'd have been locked up as well," Elyan said, shaking his head, "and then we wouldn't have been able to help them."

"It doesn't matter if we're in prison or not," Gwaine retorted. "Uther will still hurt Merlin."

"Nobody's said anything about that," Gaius said, though his face was dark.

"Do you think that you'd be able to talk to the king?" Gwen asked him, hopefully.

"We've already tried," Freya replied, "but he won't listen. He thinks that Merlin could have possibly told Deryn something crucial about the kingdom's defences."

"That's stupid," Leon said. "Merlin would rather die than betray Camelot and Arthur."

"But Uther isn't sure," Gwaine spat. "Even after everything that Merlin's done to keep this place standing and he won't listen."

"Aurelius' betrayal has just made him more suspicious," Gaius muttered, folding his arms. "He's going to think that he cannot trust anybody."

Gwaine began to walk towards the door. "I'm going to try and talk some sense into him."

"Give over, Gwaine," Elyan said, trying to restrain his friend. "You'd most likely end up hitting the king, and you'd probably be banished again."

"Well someone has to do something."

"If only Lancelot was here," Gwen muttered. "He would probably be able to speak to Uther; and Elayne would not take any threat to Merlin lying down."

The door suddenly burst opening, causing them to all jump and the knights to draw their swords only to find a breathless Percival standing in the doorway.

"You are not going to believe who's just turned up," he panted.

* * *

Merlin sat on the floor of his cell, pondering on what the king planned to do to him. He could guess that he would be thorough with his questioning, just as Aredian had been with Gaius when the latter had been accused of using witchcraft. However, what he feared was that Uther would use greater means to get some answers out of him.

Soon, the door creaked open and the warlock saw the ominous figure of the king standing before him, accompanied by a few knights. He shivered as he saw the unmistakable outline of a whip.

"Hold him," Uther commanded, his tone cold.

Four of the knights responded in a robotic fashion, obviously wishing that they were not about to do this. One of them unravelled the whip and waited for the king's order whilst Merlin's jacket was ripped off of him and his shirt was pulled upwards.

The king nodded and the knight lifted the whip and prepared to make a blow.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" somebody shouted from outside of the cell.

Spinning around, Uther and the knights stared at who was there. Merlin himself craned his neck and was surprised to see Elayne and Lancelot standing there, Ajax clutching at the former's shoulder. However, he could tell that Elayne was beyond livid.

"If you value the future of this kingdom then you will not continue," Elayne seethed, her usually pale face red with rage.

"You have no authority here," Uther said, rising to her defiance. "This boy could have passed information on to the enemy."

"He'd willingly tell you what happened _without the whip_. As I said, if you value the fate of your kingdom then you'd best stop now."

"Who are you to determine the fate of _my _kingdom?"

Ajax hissed.

"_I'm_ the one who possibly has the only means to save Camelot because what you don't seem to be aware of is that Deryn is planning to attack this city and kill everyone in it," Elayne stormed. "To top it all Ambrosius and the two witches, Morgana and Morgause are helping her." Here, Uther flinched. "_I'm _the one who can raise another army to help you, but only if you do not hurt Merlin, otherwise I won't. He was not born here, so even though he lives here, you have no right to do this."

Uther gave her a calculating look. "Who are you? You cannot just be a farming girl from a country village in the middle of nowhere."

"I _am_ a farming girl from a country village in the middle of nowhere, but my mother's family were not farmers."

Sighing, Elayne undid her gauntlet, which she handed to Lancelot, and rolled up her left sleeve to show the burn mark. Uther recoiled as did the knights. Merlin tried to catch his friend's eye, but she was determinedly not looking at anyone but Uther.

"I am not my uncle, but if you dare hurt Merlin then you will find out just how angry I can become. I will help you in this war, but I would ask that you have lenience with what I plan to do, and that you let Merlin go. Deryn merely thought he would be good leverage, but she didn't count on us finding him and Freya managing to get him out."

"Why did they take her?" Uther asked, actually calming down.

Here, Elayne looked at Merlin. The knights released him so that he could turn around properly.

"Nobody's told him yet, have they?"

Merlin shook his head. "Freya... she's actually Annabis. Deryn killed her family and had her taken away so that she could impersonate someone that you would trust."

Uther was aghast as he processed this information, but soon regained control of himself and motioned for the knights to follow him, leaving the three humans and the monkey alone.

Elayne ran up to Merlin and hugged him.

"Thank you," Merlin sighed. "But there was no need to threaten him."

"It wasn't a threat, it was a warning. Besides, you could surely understand that I'd be annoyed that they were about to open your back up for no reason whatsoever."

The warlock chuckled and then pulled out of the hug to turn to Lancelot.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything just now," the knight apologised.

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Well... Elayne does become slightly frightening when she's on the war path."

"Oi," she muttered, making to punch him but missing on purpose. The two smiled at each other.

"Did you find the elves?" Merlin asked into the suddenly awkward silence.

"We did," Lancelot explained, "but there was a problem."

"What?"

"They weren't about to take our word that they would be helping Emrys. They're wary that it may be a ploy by the Drows to kill them all off. They also know that Deryn is planning to attack, but they don't think anyone can go against her."

"_We think that the only way for them to be convinced is to see you_," Ajax said.

Merlin smiled and turned to Elayne. "He's still talking then?"

"_I am here you know. I can answer questions_."

Merlin grimaced. "Sorry."

Elayne and Lancelot laughed.

"We'd better get back upstairs," Lancelot said, still snickering. "Percival saw us, so they'll all want to know if we got you out."

* * *

Everyone was relieved to see that Merlin had been released, though Gwaine had been outraged at the fact that Uther had nearly had the warlock flogged and had ranted on for quite a while. The others were just thankful that he hadn't been hurt. However, Arthur was still in confinement, so Merlin didn't know how he was, though Gaius was certain that Uther would speak to him about what he had done.

On the other hand, none of them, especially Gaius and Freya, were happy that Elayne and Lancelot needed Merlin to help them, which would mean that he would be exposed if Deryn tried to take him back.

In the end, Freya was adamant that she should come along as well because, though none of the knights or Gwen knew it, she was Deryn's equal as well as opposite, which would make the four more equal in the case of a fight.

By the end of the day, they had left the citadel, though Uther had no idea what they planned to do- Gaius would explain it to him, without revealing who Merlin and Freya really were. They sped through the night towards the borders of what had been Cenred's realm, not even stopping to rest.

The night afterwards, they were camped in the Forest of Merendray and Merlin had volunteered to keep watch, seeing as the knights had all had to do this whilst looking for him. He peered around at the trees, a heavy weight on his heart. Somewhere near here had been where his father had been killed about two years ago, and Merlin was having a hard time to block out the memories of that morning. The warlock also felt incredibly sorry for Balinor because of how he had grown up without his mother, something which Merlin couldn't imagine.

He felt someone stir next to him and he peered around to see Elayne making to sit next to him.

"I can't sleep," she muttered. "Then again, it's a wonder anybody can with what's coming."

"Let's just hope that Arthur and his father ready the army."

"Do you have any idea when they'll attack?"

"No. You lot rescued me-"

"We didn't rescue you; Freya did, and bless her for it." Elayne looked over to where Freya was sleeping. "I can't imagine what she's feeling."

"I know. She was lied to for most of her life about where she came from... then again I'd rather that than the idea of Deryn killing her... But then to think it's better is wrong..."

Elayne was watching Merlin's battle of opinions with a speculative expression. "Have you... Have you actually told her how you feel about her? Told her that... you know..."

Merlin shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything.

"On the same sort of subject, just out of interest... Is Lancelot with anyone?"

The warlock grinned, causing Elayne to bite her lip in embarrassment.

"No, he's not. Gwaine sometimes points this out, especially when he's had a few drinks, but I just think Lancelot's being patient."

"Waiting for the right woman?"

"Maybe."

Elayne shifted uncomfortably but cast her gaze at the slumbering knight.

To spare his friend, the warlock changed the conversation.

"I'm proud of you, Elayne." At this she frowned. "I'm proud that you're taking up your title, though I wouldn't have blamed you for staying in the shadows."

Elayne sat and thought for a minute. "It's not something I expected to do, considering the time I spent running away from it, but... Do you remember what my father used to say about life?"

"He said quite a lot."

"Fair point, but there was one thing in particular that I was thinking of."

"Which is?"

"He had that map theory. We have a map of our lives set out in front of us, which is full of our own problems, big or small. However, we can choose whether we follow the treasure trail or not."

"And others can look at it and follow the example if they want to."

"See, you do remember. We've both decided to follow the marked route."

"Do you think your father was right about the treasure at the end of the trail?"

"I hope he was, otherwise I'll give him hell in the afterlife. Whether I'm meant to take the throne is debatable. At any rate, we have yours and Arthur's destiny to believe in, so I'm going to hold on to that more than anything."

* * *

"Are you sure they were around here?" Lancelot asked Elayne.

"I'm not," she replied. "I'm just following Ajax."

"_Their trail is really strong, so they can't be too far ahead_."

"They're not," Freya said.

"Can you sense them?" Lancelot queried.

"No, I can see them."

Looking around, the group found that they were completely surrounded by a large group of humanoid figures with unbelievably long, pointed ears, all of whom were carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. Every single one of them was dressed in some type of foliage, some green, some brown and others red, yellow or orange. One of them, dressed in chestnut brown leaves which complimented their dark complexion, stepped forward and addressed Elayne and Lancelot.

"We were wondering if you were ever going to come back," the person said in a deep male voice.

"There was a slight problem with Uther," Lancelot explained.

The elf turned his gaze to Merlin and Freya, his diagonal eyebrows rising dramatically.

"Eard will need to see you all. There is much to discuss."

The elves began to lead the five of them deeper into the heart of the forest, all of them silent but all of them sometimes sneaking glances at Merlin. They all looked excited yet questioning, as if they couldn't believe that he was here.

Merlin himself was not bothered these stares, for he was distracted by something else. He had suddenly begun to feel a connection drawing every single elf together as well as linking them to every piece of nature around them. It was the strangest thing that Merlin had ever come across and he was confused as to how he was able to notice this, as he could tell that Freya could not sense this. The warlock feared that it was yet another advancement in his magic that he might not be able to control.

After a short walk, they came to an enormous encampment underneath the tallest trees that the five of them had ever seen. The elves led them to an enormous wooden throne in the middle of the clearing, on which sat an elf, who must be the one that the other elf had called Eard. He may have looked young, but his eyes betrayed centuries of life.

Merlin was now feeling slightly light-headed with how every part of nature and every elf were connected to each other with this elf at the epicentre of it all. The magic here was so vibrant that he could almost taste it in the air.

"Welcome back Elayne of Carbonek and Sir Lancelot of Camelot," Eard said in an almost monotonously bored voice. "And here we have two new guests. Emrys and the Lady of the Lake."

Merlin turned to Freya to see the same look of confusion on her face.

"Sorry?" Freya asked.

"I have seen your coming for many years, Freya. You are the Gōd; the side of the balance that represents water and earth. Rather fitting actually, considering that you were resurrected by the Waters of the Lake of Avalon. But have a care, for I fear that the Lake has not finished with you."

The four shared an uncomfortable look, hoping that meant nothing sinister. They could not dwell on it because Eard had not finished speaking.

"I also see the convergence of everything around you, Emrys, which will help give birth to Albion. But you must be prepared, for what you have to face could take form in many different ways, each as likely as the next. However, what you decide in times to come will make the future more apparent."

"_He's as bad as Kilgharrah_," Merlin thought to himself, though he could tell that Freya had heard him because of the smile she tried to hide.

"You know why we're here," Merlin said in a solemn tone.

"Indeed I do," Eard replied.

Another elf stepped forward, looking increasingly uncomfortable. "My lord, I know what you are about to say, but I beg you to reconsider. We have no ties to the humans; and we would be going against the entire magical community if we helped _Uther Pendragon_."

Lancelot looked dumbfounded as a number of the elves muttered their agreement. He could also see the rising despair in his friends' faces.

The elf continued. "Deryn would also create an army I don't feel comfortable with putting our people against. She would wipe us all out before we could try to defend ourselves."

"You've forgotten something," Elayne whispered, though it was enough to make the entire clearing silent. "You've forgotten what the prophecies have foretold. I wouldn't blame you for being sceptic considering what the Pendragons have done to you all over the last couple of decades. But I know that it's nearly over.

"Merlin is my friend and I believe, without a doubt, that his destiny is nearly complete. There will come a time when Arthur Pendragon will see that magic is not evil. He will see it for what it truly is and he will clearly see all of those who practise it, and it will be all down to Merlin.

"But that _will not happen_ if you all turn a blind eye. Morgana Pendragon has allied herself with the woman who is probably the darkest person in history and they will not stop with the destruction of Camelot. These people will carry on their war until all around them are enslaved, including you. You may think that you are safe because of your skill with weapons and magic, but these people have something equal to that. If we do not stand together then we will all fall until nothing is left and Arthur Pendragon will never become king. If we stand together then we would defeat any evil. Merlin may be the most powerful warlock in the history of the world but he cannot do everything alone.

"You might as well know this as well. Deryn had a hand in Merlin's birth, which, though I don't really want to admit it, gives her a strong amount of power over him. It is not his fault, but Deryn believes that she has risen as high as to believe that she can rewrite what those prophecies foretell. She wants to destroy Emrys and the dream that will one day be Albion.

"I come before you now, not as the heir to the throne, but as a fellow believer in these prophecies, and I beg you to fight with us. You would have my eternal loyalty and if anybody, human or elf, decided to attack you then they would have to suffer my wrath."

The entire congregation was silent after this speech, all of the elves looking from Elayne to Merlin then back and then to Eard. After a long moment of contemplation, the elf stood and nodded at Elaine.

"We will fight with them," he declared to the other elves. "It is clear that these people will die for what they believe in. Emrys and the young Pendragon need our help to complete their destiny, and we will gladly be there to see that they live to fulfil it."

He drew his sword from his sheath and raised it above his head. The other elves began to yell cries of war.

Meanwhile, Elayne had turned to Lancelot, who had taken her hand.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"For what?"

"Helping them to believe. You'd have convinced me if I didn't know you."

The young woman smiled warmly at him before turning back to Eard.

"What is your plan?" the elf asked.

Here Elayne looked to Merlin, who frowned at his friend.

"You need to show them that _you_ are the one who is really leading them," Elayne whispered to him. "It may look like I am, but you're the one at the heart of this."

The warlock nodded, hesitantly, before standing forth before the massive congregation. "Hopefully, the king and Prince Arthur should be readying their army, but they need to know what we plan to do. A couple of you need to come back to Camelot with us to make sure that everything goes to plan. I can't promise that some people won't be hostile, but it's the only way if anyone there is going to accept this. As long as you stay with Elayne, you should be fine."

"I understand that you will not be revealing yourself as of yet," Eard remarked. Merlin grimaced. "It does not matter. If the future is to be preserved, we know your need for secrecy. Is there anyone in Camelot that we can trust with this information at all?"

"These three here and my guardian, Gaius."

Eard smiled. "Ah, Gaius, an old friend of ours. I have often wondered what became of him. Some of us even considered asking him to join our colony due to the Uther's threat; but I can tell that it was for the better that we didn't."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you."

"No Emrys, it is we who should thank you. You and your friends here are giving us hope for a way that has long been awaited for."

At this, to the four human and the monkey's bewilderment, every single elf, including Eard, in the area sunk on bended knee, even those who were standing patrol in the trees, bowing their heads at Merlin. The warlock was nonplussed.

* * *

"I'm in the dungeons for five minutes and you run off doing God knows what," Arthur muttered to Merlin in mock despair. They were currently in the Council Chambers with Uther, the rest of the nobility and the knights gathering around a table, drawing up battle strategies. The two younger men were standing to the side of the chambers where Arthur was trying to make out where Merlin had disappeared to whilst he had been incarcerated.

"Elayne needed a hand with something. Who am I to ignore my friend?"

"What exactly did she need you for?"

"You'll find out in a minute, she's just preparing something which I don't think you'll like too much."

There was a brief silence, during which Arthur seemed to be struggling with something.

"My father... He didn't hurt you did he?"

Merlin looked at him, surprised at the concerned expression in his master's eyes.

"No, but he nearly did have me flogged. Elayne came in at that exact moment."

"You must be the luckiest man alive."

"He wasn't hard on you, was he?"

"It was just the usual- him telling me that I shouldn't risk my life and the lives of the knights for a servant; and then he just went on to explain about Deryn, Morgause... Morgana and my uncle raising an army against us." Here, the prince's features became dark, and Merlin could tell that something was troubling him.

"I'm sorry that they did this to you," he muttered so that none of the others could hear them. "It must be hard for your family to... betray you like this."

"That's not what's bothering me the most." Merlin tilted his head in confusion and Arthur continued. "I've heard enough from Gaius and Elayne to be able to guess that Deryn is seriously powerful. I know that she could easily kill us all in seconds."

"Elayne reckons that she's too theatrical for that. She wants to make an impression."

"Either way it doesn't change the fact that all of us have little chance of surviving this. She has Morgause and Morgana as well, which makes her all the more deadly. How can we win when we have practically no chance at all?"

"Arthur... I can see why you think that, but you couldn't be more wrong. It is definitely is not the time for Camelot to fall. You were born to be king and you cannot doubt that your time will not come, though the odds may be completely against that. But I'm holding onto the hope that we'll live to see you on the throne. All of us here are ready to defend that future, so now is not the time to doubt."

Arthur was once again giving Merlin a strange look. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You're being wise. You say all of that as if you know that we'll make it through."

"I don't know, but I believe."

The prince regarded the warlock for a second. "You have got to be the strangest person that I have ever met. You're generally an idiot and yet you have these moments when you appear older than you actually are."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

At that precise moment, the great wooden doors to the chamber opened and in walked Elayne, Eard and a female elf. There was immediate silence and everyone, apart from Lancelot and Merlin stared as the three filed up towards where Uther stood.

"I asked you to bear with me with what I planned to, so I need you to hear me out. The High Elves know that Deryn and your daughter want to destroy Camelot, but they've also realised that they will not stop there. Everyone is under threat, not just this kingdom. They are willing to help, but if any action is taken against them, then I will not help you."

"My laws do not allow their kind into this kingdom," Uther argued. The two elves hissed like cats at his comment, their bright eyes becoming slits as anger dominated their features.

"We need their help, Uther," Elayne. "Sometimes you have to break the rules. We won't win without their help. They'll return to their home when this is over- it's not as if they're invading."

Uther contemplated for a few moments before sighing. "Very well."

The atmosphere in the room after that was extremely uncomfortable. Although the elves were allowed to help draw up battle tactics, there remained a high amount of tension between the two beings and the rest of the court. Afterwards, Arthur once again sidled up next to Merlin as they left the Council Chambers.

"Elves!" Arthur hissed, under his breath. "You went to talk to elves?"

"I thought Elayne explained it," Merlin said, slightly startled by the prince's outburst.

"Does it look as if she did? They use magic, Merlin."

"They value life. We should just be thankful that they _are_ helping us."

Arthur didn't say anything else, but continued to look sour. They suddenly heard Gwaine call out behind them and both turned around to see him running towards them.

"That was interesting," he said in a rather cheery fashion. "It's not every day that you meet a couple of the High Elves."

"Are you okay with it?" Merlin asked, tentatively.

"Okay with it? I reckon it's a great idea, otherwise we'd have less chance of winning- none of us here can exactly use magic, so in a way it's good that they're helping. I don't think any of us have forgotten Morgana and Morgause."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at his friend in a warning fashion before briefly glancing at Arthur. The prince had gritted his teeth at the mention of his sister. Without a word, he stalked down the corridor and out of sight.

"What's wrong with Princess?" the knight asked. "I know he's not happy when someone mentions Morgana, but he should be grateful that we're sort of equal to them with the elves."

"That's the thing, he's happy about the elves fighting with us. He's believed for so long that all who practise magic are evil, and it can't be easy to have to accept people who practise it now."

"He has a point though."

Merlin stared at Gwaine.

"I mean... all I've seen magic used for these days is evil- although Elayne's sword is different. But if these elves keep to their word in helping us then we haven't got anything much to worry about." He heaved a sigh. "At any rate, I need to go and help prepare the army, joy of joys."

The warlock spotted the sarcastic tone. "You can't want a drink now?" Merlin couldn't help but give a sardonic smile.

"I might not live to see the aftermath of the battle. I'd rather go out fighting and know that I'd had my fair share of ale."

The pair laughed and Gwaine sprinted away from his friend, leaving Merlin to stare after him, shaking his head in mock disdain.

However, the laughter quickly died, leaving Merlin in a foreboding mood. Gwaine, one of his best friends, was not entirely happy with magic; he was merely thankful that they were being helped in a way that would even the odds. That didn't mean that he would ever truly accept magic, which meant that he may not accept Merlin.

For Merlin could feel that he would have to use his magic to save Camelot from the oncoming onslaught, therefore making him vulnerable to exposure. There were only five people who knew who he was, not including the elves, but not even Elayne would be able to help save his and Arthur's destiny if he was caught out. The warlock felt his stomach twist at the thought of his friends' betrayed faces.

The only question was, how could Merlin prevent these people from finding out before the time was right?

* * *

"Our scouts have reported that Deryn is using Troglodytes in her army," Arthur called out across the courtyard, where the army was gathered, all of them prepared to leave for the battle that would decide their fate.

This caused a great amount of discomfort, particularly for the elves and those who had gone to save Merlin. Many, however, looked confused.

The prince noticed this, so he explained. "Troglodytes are almost like us, but they're reptilian. They may have crude weaponry, but they are extremely dangerous. They do not follow the same rules of combat that we do; they are brutal and will kill you in any way possible. You need to make sure that you do not get bitten as their teeth are poisonous."

The amount of anxiety increased dramatically at this, and many began to speak amongst themselves, clearly thinking that they were already dead.

"I know that you think we barely have a chance," Arthur began.

"We don't have a chance at all," a knight shouted.

"Shut up!" Gwaine shouted. The knight looked as if he was about to argue but then he caught sight of Percival and Leon flanking Gwaine and thought better of it.

Arthur, however, regarded what the knight had said. "No, we do have a chance. It may look as if our cause is hopeless, but we have something that the enemy doesn't. We have friendship, loyalty and love. If we are to stand any chance of winning the oncoming battle then we need to hold onto that for our families, friends and lovers." Here, he looked at Gwen, who was watching him with rapt attention. "Only then will we be unstoppable. We are warriors of Camelot and we will defend her and her people until the end of time, no matter who threatens her.

"We also have new allies to rely on, and I am confident that they will not abandon us." He now looked to Elayne and the legion of elves that had arrived that morning. "They value what we are fighting for here, despite the differences we have shared over the years."

Again, there was some muttering as a few soldiers cast uneasy glances at the elves.

"This is no time to argue when an enemy helps us gain an unlikely ally," Arthur said. "Deryn may think that she can win, but she is wrong. Magic aside, she wants something that cannot be allowed to happen. We stand together, no matter where we come from or who we are, for the love of Camelot!"

With the thunderous sound of everyone pulling their swords out of their sheaths and then holding them up to the air, they echoed Arthur's words. "For the love of Camelot!"

* * *

The atmosphere at the table that night was dark and tense. Both Gaius and Merlin didn't have the slightest idea of what to say to each other.

Merlin would be joining Arthur in the front line of battle along with everybody else who had pledged themselves to the fight, whereas Gaius would remain behind in the citadel with Freya, Gwen, Uther and anyone else who could not fight. They both knew that, after that evening, they may never see each other again, but neither of them seemed to want to voice this fear.

Soon, though, the warlock felt as if he should say something.

"I know that the elves are helping, but if Morgana or Morgause choose to fight then even they may not be able to beat them."

Gaius' eyes widened in horror. "Merlin... You can't. If you are discovered then Arthur would probably kill you."

"But then how can I protect Arthur if I don't do something? Gaius, they'll all die if I don't use my magic. I know that if I am caught then I will be killed... but that's better than being used to kill everyone that I love. I might as well do all I can before Deryn decides to take control of me... and if that happens..."

Gaius shook his head. "You're not contemplating suicide?"

"If it saves Arthur. But then I may be lucky. When it comes to it, I may be able to defeat Morgana and Morgause without Deryn taking control of me and without anyone seeing me use magic."

"Merlin..." Gaius closed his mouth, unable to say anything.

The warlock stood. "I'll be back later... I just need..." Not finishing his sentence, Merlin left through the door, unable to bring himself to look back at his mentor.

He knew how painful it was for Gaius to accept that he may never see Merlin again, but Merlin himself was struggling to come to terms with the idea of saying goodbye again. Over the years, there had been many incidents that had nearly resulted in either of them dying, however they had always pulled through. Now though, any hope of that was pretty impossible in Merlin's point of view.

Not knowing what to do, Merlin stopped on a stairway outside that led down to the courtyard, where a large number of the knights were guarding the supplies, and sat down, ignoring the biting cold of the night air.

He had no clue as to how long he sat there, but sometime during the night, he felt someone sit next to him and he turned around to see Freya, smiling at him sadly.

"Gaius is worried about you," she explained. "He told me what happened." She gripped the warlock's hand in a supportive fashion. "He knows why you have to use your magic, but he can't help be afraid for you."

Merlin sighed. "I know. It's just... difficult. This could be the last time I see you, Gaius and Gwen."

"Well, you'll just have to make sure that you fight really hard. Aurelius helped improve your combat skills when they had you."

"But then there's the problem with Deryn."

Freya felt her heart sink as she saw the blank look on Merlin's face. She honestly didn't know how to help him come to terms with this.

"This is why I should come."

"No."

"Merlin, I'm the Gōd and she's the Mānfull- we're technically sisters. I'd be able protect you from her."

The warlock shook his head. "You can't protect me, Freya. You have the chance at a life here now. You can be happy."

"Do you really think that I'd be able to have a happy life without you?"

Merlin took both of her hands in her own. "Freya, I don't care that you're the Gōd. All that matters is that you stay safe. I would never be able to live with myself if you were caught using magic or hurt out there."

"Even though you know you'll have to use magic. Please don't say that you've resigned yourself to the fact that you might die."

"As long as you are here and you're safe, I will keep fighting until I come back to you. I will not give up, even after I know that everyone I love is safe."

Merlin slowly drew Freya into a hug, gently stroking her hair whilst she let her head lie on his chest.

"You may want to go and tell Gaius," she whispered. "He needs more reassurance than I do. You are like a son to him."

Merlin nodded, kissing her on the head.

* * *

Gwen rushed to the door as she heard the soft thud of somebody knocking. She beamed when she saw Arthur underneath a worn cloak.

"Can I come in?" he asked, briefly glancing around in case any soldiers were in sight. Gwen stood back and allowed him to enter, the prince removing his cloak in the meantime.

The moment that the cloak had been hung up, the two embraced, both stony faced at the prospect of what tomorrow could bring.

"Please be careful," Gwen whispered, not moving out of the hug. "I know that you sometimes put yourself in danger."

"I'll be fine. We're facing Troglodytes, so all I have to do is stay away from their teeth."

Gwen absent-mindedly touched the shoulder that had been bitten. "You still need to careful. Deryn, Morgause... and Morgana could turn up."

"In some respects then, we're lucky that Elayne managed to get the High Elves to help."

"You're not happy?"

"They openly practice magic... so I'm not entirely keen, but then they've pledged themselves to this fight and they're not exactly from this kingdom, meaning that I sort of have to respect who they are even if I don't like it."

"Some people in the lower town aren't happy about it either. All we've seen is magic used for evil and... Well, personally, I can't think of anything to suggest that any good can come of it... I still can't forget that it had a hand in my father's death."

"I'm sorry."

"But, if Elayne believes that they're not evil then that's good enough for me. You never know, there may be some people out there who use magic for good."

"Apart from the elves, I almost find that hard to believe, Merlin's friend being another exception."

"Well, you'll find out for sure tomorrow. Just please try to come back."

Arthur withdrew from the hug, causing a worried frown to dominate Gwen's features. "Guinevere, I know that this battle is probably going to be the hardest that I'll ever fight in. I know that there is the possibility that I could die."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. However, I hope... I pray that we will all survive... which is why... Of course it will be impossible until I am king." Here, Gwen's face filled with shock as Arthur got down on bended knee. "Guinevere, if I return and make it to becoming king... would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Feeling tears begin to run down her cheeks, Gwen could do nothing more than nod in excitement, promptly dropping down to Arthur's level and kissing him full on the mouth.

"I take that as a yes then."

"I have a condition." It was now Arthur's turn to look worried. "You have to survive the battle and make it to the throne."

The prince beamed.

* * *

The mood was grim as the army rode out of the city, which was now as quiet as the grave. Many dark and scared faces peered out of windows as the soldiers went by, their mournful expressions mirrored by the dull, grey heavens. Nobody had the heart to speak to each other.

Uther watched from his window as the procession exited the city, feeling a heavy weight in his heart as he prayed for a miracle that would save Camelot and his son from the forces that now threatened them. What he didn't know was that every other person left behind prayed for the same thing in unison.

As the army, led by Arthur and Elayne with Merlin and his other friends behind them, journeyed to towards the area that they knew was far away from the city, they all continued to glance at each other, unable to say anything. Not even Gwaine could speak, though everyone was pretty sure that he had _not_ spent what could have been his last night alive drinking.

After what felt like an eternity, the army was assembled on a hilltop, which looked out upon some magnificent scenery, though to them this did not help in the slightest. Very soon, the landscape would be smothered in blood.

At what could have been the middle of the day, they could all hear the distant marching of the approaching onslaught. Indeed, they could soon see the masses heading towards them out of the nearby forest in closely knit swarms.

Each member of the army suddenly felt a tingling in the back of their necks. The battle for Camelot was about to begin.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Arthur cast his gaze around at the army of Troglodytes that were now advancing towards the hill. He was shocked as to the actual size of the army that Deryn had raised and he was immediately thankful that Elayne had asked the High Elves for help. Also, to his chagrin, he could see Morgana at the head of the army, her face full of malice.

"Can you see Deryn?" he asked Merlin.

"She's not here. Elayne was right- she's leaving the fighting to others."

There was a moment's pause.

"You shouldn't have come," Arthur told his servant.

"As if I was going to let you go off by yourself."

Unknown to them, the knights and Elayne were listening in and smiling to themselves.

"You'll get yourself killed," Arthur muttered.

"You might as well. I'm not about to let you get _yourself _killed."

"You really are an idiot."

"You're a prat."

Arthur scoffed and shook his head in disdain at Merlin's insult. "Is now really the time?"

"We won't have any time left in a moment; there's an army coming, if you hadn't noticed." Merlin then turned serious. "We'll be fine, you'll see. Later on, we could all go to the tavern."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I hope I'm invited," Gwaine butted in. They all rolled their eyes, apart from Merlin.

"Of course."

The knight beamed and then startled everyone by shouting out. "Everyone, if we all survive, the drinks are on Merlin."

Elayne, Arthur and the knights laughed at Merlin's terrified expression.

Arthur then acknowledged all of his friends, smiling at them, confidently. He then unsheathed his sword and nudged his horse in the flanks. "CHARGE!"

With numerous battle cries, the army of Camelot sped down the hill and collided with Morgana's forces.

* * *

Elyan gasped for breath as he continued to plough his way through the Troglodytes, keeping an eye out for any of his friends that may need his help, though he soon realised that this would be a problem. Every single soldier was putting up a valiant effort as they tried to fend off up to four of the creatures at a time, though they were more unsuccessful than not. This only caused the knight's heart to sink. They were losing.

They had managed to beat the enemy back into the forest, but this did not help the fact that they kept on coming. If anything, the Troglodytes were using the trees to their advantage as they continued to kill off more young soldiers.

Up ahead, Elyan suddenly caught sight of Arthur fighting at least six of the beasts at once. Knowing that he had to protect the prince, the knight jumped at the group of Troglodytes, catching them by surprise and within a few seconds that group were lying dead on the ground.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur panted, wiping his forehead.

"Not since the beginning of the battle. Gwaine saw him and apparently he was fine."

"As long as the idiot doesn't get himself killed."

Another Troglodyte tried to attack the two and the pair simultaneously ran it through.

"What about the others?" Elyan asked as if nothing had happened.

"I've only seen Percival," Arthur replied. "He was doing alright, but I can't say the same for others."

"There's too many." Elyan shook his head in dismay.

"We're not going to give up. They'll have to kill all of us before they win."

A few more Troglodytes appeared and the two set about killing them.

"Elyan," Arthur grunted. "I need to tell you something."

"Now?"

"It is important... I asked Gwen to marry me."

Elyan was so dumbstruck that Arthur had to kill the Troglodyte that was about to jump on top of the knight.

"You're telling me this now?"

"Well, if we do end up dying, I would rather go out knowing that you gave us your blessing."

"I take it she's already said yes."

Arthur nodded.

"Well then let's make sure that we get you home so that you _can_ marry her."

"LOOK OUT!"

Both of them turned to see Leon running towards them with a number of the other knights and elves, who were being pursued by a wave of Troglodytes, who were screeching an unearthly cry. Arthur grabbed Elyan's shoulder and the two joined in as the others ran from the enemy to gain better ground before they confronted them. They soon reached a clearing that was empty, apart from the numerous bodies that already littered the ground, and turned to face the approaching force.

The Troglodytes came crashing through the undergrowth, leering at their targets before leaping at them. Before enough time had passed, the group of knights had been significantly reduced, leaving only Arthur, Elyan, Leon and three elves. The odds were now looking extremely grim.

Suddenly, one of the Troglodytes flew at Arthur bowling him over and causing him to roll into a boulder behind him, his sword clattering to the ground a few feet away from the prince. The knights saw this, but could not reach him because of the horde that was descending upon them.

Arthur watched as the beast began to slink towards him, obviously thrilled at the chance of such a kill. The prince wondered if the thing even knew who he was. That was when he involuntarily looked up as a nearby bird made a noise in the trees and he saw something that confused him.

The most magnificent sword that Arthur had ever seen was sticking out of the boulder that he had collided with. The prince was puzzled as to how it could have possibly been put in there, but he now had more pressing matters. Not knowing why he was doing it, Arthur reached up for the sword and was shocked to find that it felt as if it recognised him and it came out of the rock in a fluid movement, as if he was pulling it through butter instead of stone. Without giving it another moment's thought, Arthur brought the sword down on the creature that had been about to kill him, and was relieved to see that he was able to make quick work with this new sword. He then immediately ran over to his knights and was satisfied to see that every Troglodyte fell when his blade made contact with it.

Once every beast was dead, the elves thanked Arthur for his rapid action and took off into the forest, obviously eager to find more of their brethren.

"What was that doing in a rock?" Leon said, breathing heavily, gesturing at the sword.

"I have no idea," Arthur replied.

"I saw it not long ago," Elyan gasped. "A couple of the knights tried to pull it out when they had their own weapons knocked out of their hands, but it wouldn't budge. It's almost as if it knows who you are, Arthur."

"At the moment, I don't care. Let's go and find the others before something else happens."

Running from the clearing and further into the forest, the three continued to fight their way through more Troglodytes, all of them surprised at how quickly Arthur was able to kill them with his new weapon. Soon, they came across Gwaine and Percival, who were having some difficulty with a rather large group of the beasts.

"Having fun?" Gwaine shouted, as he slew one of the Troglodytes. "There's a lot of them, isn't there?"

"We didn't notice," Leon said, in a sarcastic tone.

There was no talking for a moment as the group fought the Troglodytes. Again, Arthur was the one who was quickest in dealing with them.

"Have you seen Merlin, Lancelot or Elayne?" Arthur asked the two, as he finished with the last Troglodyte.

"I might have seen Lancelot and Elayne not so long ago," Percival replied. "But I haven't seen Merlin at all."

Everyone looked worried at this statement.

"He'll be fine," Gwaine asserted, though he didn't sound too sure. "Despite what _some _people think, he isn't stupid." Here, he glanced at Arthur, who deliberately avoided eye-contact with him. "Where did you get that sword, anyway?"

"Pulled it out of a rock," the prince explained.

Gwaine and Percival both raised an eyebrow, but couldn't comment because of the sudden tirade of Troglodytes that descended on them without warning.

"Arthur!" Percival shouted over the clash of swords and hammers. "You should know- we saw your uncle."

The prince nearly froze but forced himself to keep fighting until the massive group that had attacked them was dead.

"When?" Elyan asked, catching his breath.

"Just after Percy thought he saw Elayne and Lancelot," Gwaine explained.

"Don't call me that, Gwaine."

"Can't help it. Sorry mate. Anyway, we think he was somewhere near the edge of the forest."

"He probably can't face killing our men," Leon spat, clearly still peeved at Aurelius' betrayal. The feeling was apparently shared with everyone else.

"He's not our main concern at the moment," Arthur said, his voice dark. "We need to try and get the army to regroup. Maybe then we can end this once and for all."

* * *

Merlin stalked amidst the battle, ignoring everything, apart from when the occasional Troglodyte tried to kill him, but he was able to kill them. It appeared that Aurelius' training sessions had been a great help.

The warlock was following the pull of magic that he knew would lead him to Morgana, who seemed to be lingering near the edge of the forest. He could somehow guess that she was waiting for him. Whether Deryn, Frik or Morgause had appeared since the battle had begun, he couldn't be entirely certain.

As he drew closer to where he knew Morgana was waiting, through some undergrowth he could see a massive brawl in a clearing. His heart sank when he saw that it was the clearing which he had hidden the sword that Kilgharrah had blessed a long time ago, and it sank further when he recognised Elyan, Leon and Arthur. He almost jumped to the rescue when he watched Arthur being thrown against the boulder from which the sword was protruding.

It then felt as if time was slowing down and Merlin watched as Arthur beheld the beast that was about to kill him. Knowing that he had to do something, the warlock spotted a bird of prey hiding in the trees above the prince.

"Ætflēogan," he murmured and the bird took flight, making a forlorn cry.

It had the desired effect. Arthur turned his gaze upwards to the sword and he began to reach out for it. With another flash of gold, Merlin released the spell that held the weapon in the boulder and Arthur was able to draw it out with ease.

Watching the prince deal with the Troglodytes in the area, Merlin could tell that he would be safe with the sword, meaning that he could continue his search for Morgana.

He did not have to look for long. As his magic began to tingle through every inch of his being, he rounded a tree and beheld Morgana standing there, sword in hand. They were both well away from the battle that was on the other side of the forest. The warlock knew that he now didn't have the concern of anyone finding out about his magic. The only other, and more serious, problem was if Deryn would try to control him.

"Hello cousin," Morgana said, spitting out the words in a venomous fashion.

"Morgana," Merlin acknowledged, simply, inclining his head.

"So you've decided to fight for Uther, have you?"

"I fight for Camelot and for Arthur."

"Even if Arthur himself would surely kill you for who you are?"

"You don't know that. Neither of us does. Arthur isn't like his father. He may not like magic, but that's only because he's only ever seen it used for evil. There have been instances when he's seen it used for good, but most of the time people use it to try to kill him, his father and their people."

"What else can we do? Uther hunts us even when we are down and vulnerable. He has no compassion whatsoever and he has passed that onto his son."

"You're wrong. You know, just as I do, that Arthur has all of the compassion that his father doesn't. Arthur does what he thinks is right. Don't you remember that he helped Mordred? He didn't kill my friend either when Will took the blame for using sorcery."

"It wasn't him though was it, Merlin? He only took the blame to save you because he was dying. That, however, is irrelevant. What matters now is that Camelot falls."

"You'll never take Camelot whilst I'm alive."

"You're still set against us, even if Deryn is partly the reason that you're alive? Then again, you have been a pain for quite a long time, Merlin."

"You know, Morgana, even though you keep saying how much Arthur embodies what his father is... you're more like him than anything else."

Morgana's expression suddenly became livid and with a shriek, a wave of fire flew at the warlock, which he easily blocked. From behind the fire emerged the now furious Morgana and Merlin only just brought his sword up to meet her's.

The two grappled for a while, forgetting their magic, mainly due to the extent of Morgana's rage. Merlin could tell that she no longer cared that Deryn had created him to destroy Arthur and his father.

Soon, the warlock drew back and threw his hand forward, causing a number of branches to soar at his foe, though she retaliated by turning the sharp twigs to turn to ice and promptly fall to the ground. Morgana then conjured another jet of flame that enveloped the warlock. Thinking that she had won, the witch grinned, malevolently, but was infuriated to see that Merlin had created a protective barrier around himself.

"You realise that this is pointless," she cried. "We have both had the same training. Where's your precious Freya? She's the Gōd, so why doesn't she come to help end the battle?"

"You leave Freya out of this!" Merlin stormed.

"How can I when she's so heavily involved in this? She _is_ Deryn's sister in all but blood after all... But then you'd do anything to keep her safe, wouldn't you, Merlin."

Merlin paused. "Yes."

"Then how would you feel if she was taken away from you?"

Merlin became livid at those very words. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"I don't plan to, but Deryn might."

The warlock felt the anger inside of him boil until it reached breaking point and he could tell that he was shaking with this suppressed rage. However, his temper wasn't the only thing that was simmering. Merlin could feel his magic coursing through every inch of his body and he was shocked at just how powerful he felt, but he couldn't stop the anger. Deryn and Morgana were threatening Freya and all of his loved ones, which was not something he was going to take lying down.

The already dark sky suddenly let loose an almighty rumble of thunder and out of the black clouds shot a bolt of lightning which struck the ground at Morgana's feet, causing her to crash backwards into a tree. The heavens suddenly opened and a torrent of rain began to fall.

Morgana looked up into Merlin's suddenly solemn eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"

The warlock looked down at her, not knowing what to do. Watching his enemy, he saw that he had seriously wounded her, as she was unable to stand up. He suddenly pitied her because of how far she had fallen, even if she was the one who had betrayed everyone. Finally he knew the answer to her question.

"No, I won't."

"You didn't have any problems when you _poisoned me_."

"That was different- you were part of the spell that was making everyone sleep. And I'm not the one who betrayed the people who cared for them."

"Oh but you have, Merlin. Every single day, you betray them because of who you are and what you do."

"You're wrong."

"We'll see what happens when they eventually find out, and they will, Merlin. They'll come a day when everyone knows about who you are. That'll be the day they put a price on your head and Arthur will turn on you and hunt you."

Merlin said nothing to this and turned to another subject. "I may not kill you, Morgana, but I'm going to bind your magic." With that he raised his hand and held it in her direction. "Bindan hīe-"

The warlock was unexpectedly thrown backwards and hit the ground. Lifting his head, he inspected his body to find that he now had a few cuts and grazes, the worst of which was a cut on his forehead. Looking to where Morgana was he saw that Morgause and Frik were standing there, the latter helping Morgana to her feet.

"How dare you!" Morgause hissed. "How dare you try to bind the magic of one of the last High Priestesses."

"I'll do what I have to do to protect Camelot," Merlin declared, pushing himself off of the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this, boy. You are going to regret the day that you ever got in our way."

"Morgause," Frik warned. "My mistress was adamant that he could not be harmed."

"What can this _boy_ do to help us now? He is too stubborn for his own good and he just tried to tear my sister's magic away from her. There can be no higher blasphemy than that." The sorceress then turned her gaze to the sky. "Līeg."

"NO!" Frik shouted, but it was too late.

Yet another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and shot at Merlin, enveloping him in a bright light. Thinking that the warlock was dead, Morgause grinned and turned to Morgana, but her sister was staring over her shoulder.

"Sister," she said, warily.

Facing where Merlin had just stood, Morgause was appalled to see that he was still alive, the only sign of the lightning surrounding his feet in a circle of flame. Merlin's face was empty of expression, which unnerved all three of them. His eyes then flashed gold.

There was the crack of moving earth and both sisters and Frik were horrified to find that their legs were now being bound with the roots of the nearby trees. No matter what spells they cast, they could not release themselves. All the while, Merlin watched, saying nothing.

At one point, the trees were a bit too harsh in twisting themselves around Morgana's legs and she cried out. A momentarily enraged Frik hurled a fireball at the warlock, but it stopped inches away from his face and dissipated into nothing.

"I'm sorry," Merlin finally said, "but I can't let you hurt anyone else."

He was about to cast the spell that would bind all three's magic when he felt a sudden shift. Spinning around, he cast his gaze around for any sign of Deryn, for he knew he could tell that the magic that had just appeared was evil, but saw nothing. He then turned back to the other three and was just in time to see them vanish. Deryn had saved them before he could cast the spell. Merlin cursed to himself.

* * *

Gwaine looked on in astonishment as the Troglodytes hastily dropped their weapons and retreated, their grotesque faces now frightened. Looking at his companions, he could tell that they were also confused as to this sudden change in character. Still he wasn't complaining.

The knights continued to slay the Troglodytes that were now trying to flee. They were now easy for the taking because of how they had appeared to have given up. Soon the army of Camelot stood triumphant and they yelled with joy.

Gwaine patted Percival on the shoulder, a gesture that was returned, though it sent Gwaine flying, much to the amusement of the others.

"Laugh all you want, but you'll be paying for it at the tavern," he mumbled.

They all laughed, just as Lancelot ran up.

"Has anyone seen Elayne?" he gasped.

"No," Arthur replied. "We thought she was with you."

"She was, but we got separated just before the Troglodytes ran off... Still, I'm going to find her. I'll see you all back at the citadel."

The knights and Arthur stared after him as he ran back into the undergrowth.

"They'll be fine," Elyan said. "Elayne isn't exactly helpless and neither is Lancelot."

"Speaking of missing people, did anyone see Merlin?" Arthur asked, peering around as if he expected his servant to run out from the trees as Lancelot had.

"I didn't see him during the entire battle," Leon said, a concerned expression now dominating his face.

The air suddenly became very cold. Looking at each other, the group realised that none of them had seen Merlin ever since Gwaine had joked about the boy buying everyone a drink when they returned home.

As one, Arthur and the knights began to scour the forest, praying that they would find Merlin alive. They looked for a painfully long time, even shifting bodies to see if the warlock was underneath them, but they could not find him anywhere.

"What if Deryn's captured him again?" Leon asked, going pale at the idea.

"Then he's dead already," Percival muttered, glumly, for which everyone glared at him. They did not want to imagine what would happen to Merlin if what Leon said was true.

The sun was beginning to set, and the knights were about to give up their search when they came across a number of elves and knights banded together... with Merlin tending to most of the wounded.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, feeling relief flood through him.

The warlock looked up from the elf, whose leg he had been bandaging, grinning at his friends. It couldn't be denied that he looked a little worse for wear. They immediately saw the long cut that spread across almost his entire forehead and his knees were peeking out of tattered holes in his trousers. His lips were also slightly split.

"What happened to you?" the prince asked, when he had walked up his servant and clapped him on the back.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed," Merlin teased, "but we have just been in a battle. This is nothing- some of the elves are going to have to be stitched up and Sir Geraint has a broken leg. I don't think anyone was bitten though, which is lucky."

"Have you been here ever since the battle finished?" Gwaine asked, drawing his friend into a hug.

"Pretty much; quite a few people were injured."

"Do you have any idea why they retreated?" Arthur asked, as the other knights greeted Merlin.

"You know that lightning? I heard something about Morgana being hit."

"That was lucky," Percival muttered.

"Where are Lancelot and Elayne, anyway?"

"We saw Lancelot a while ago," Elyan explained. "He was going to find Elayne." At this, Merlin looked worried.

"Don't worry," Gwaine said, clapping Merlin on the back. "They'll be fine. We'll probably see them back at the citadel and if not in the tavern when you buy all the drinks."

They all laughed at Merlin's grimace.

* * *

Elayne crouched in the lower boughs of a tree, keeping an eye out for her quarry, Ajax clinging to her shoulder. Both were quieter than the wind that blustered around them as they made no move apart from when they drew breath.

"Are you sure he's heading this way?" she whispered to Ajax.

"I'm positive," he stated. "He's coming this way."

Elayne smiled to herself and gripped the bough that they were on tightly, watching the area for any sign of movement.

Shortly, there was some rustling in the bushes near where their tree was and the pair tensed themselves for they knew that this was it.

Out of the undergrowth burst... Lancelot and he was currently battling with Aurelius Ambrosius, who was being ruthless with the knight.

Elayne froze in horror as she observed this fight. She had not expected this and, apparently, neither had Ajax as he was as gobsmacked as his mistress was.

Regaining herself, Elayne ripped Calibourne out of its sheath, just as Aurelius' turned dirty and punched Lancelot in the chest, sending the knight to the floor, winded.

"NO!" Elayne screamed, launching herself from the tree.

Aurelius was taken aback by the sudden arrival, but he was quick enough to prepare his defences against her. The two began to bash away at each other with their weapons, the confrontation becoming more and more frenzied as the moments passed. Aurelius had apparently groomed himself to be able to put up a decent fight against her, though Elayne seemed too distracted to be able to use the same move as she had last time.

"You... will... never... touch... him... again," she panted through strokes. Her anger rushed through her like a wildfire, and at that second Elayne's sword seemed to gleam with an unearthly light and Aurelius' blade broke in two. Elayne knocked him to the ground and held the sword-point at his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," she hissed.

"You think I fear death?" Aurelius asked, laughing despite his position. "I've welcomed it for the last twenty years."

"Yet you never did anything about it. I don't know how you've been able to live with yourself all these years. I know what you did Ambrosius, though that does not excuse what has happened since."

"Do you think I had a choice?"

"We all have a choice. You may have sold yourself to Deryn, but if I was in your position I would still do everything in my power to make sure that my family was safe, even if it meant that I died."

"You have no idea. I am like Merlin- I have no control over what I do. I am her puppet. I never wanted to hurt them and I wish I was dead for it."

"You can still try to cut the strings. If you loved your family, if you _really_ loved them, then you would stand up for what is right and stop this."

Aurelius sighed. "It's too late."

"It's never too late." Elayne withdrew her sword from his neck and sheathed it.

The older man shook his head. "It is. Deryn knew that my brother would never fight out here; she only hoped that Arthur and most of the soldiers would be killed to make it easier."

"Make what easier?" Lancelot asked, walking over.

"Her plan was always for Merlin to kill him, whether it was by the boy's own will or not. This battle wasn't the real thing; it was merely to reduce Camelot's numbers. Arthur, Merlin and the knights don't know it, but they're walking straight into a trap."

Elayne and Lancelot stared at each other. They both knew what that meant.

* * *

In the dark early morning atmosphere of the Council Chambers, Uther stood as the doors opened and he was relieved to see that Arthur was the one at the head of the small procession that entered the room. The group included his son's manservant, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan. He noted that Gaius, who had been with him, rushed over to his ward and hugged him, warmly. What he didn't notice was that Gwen, who had been lurking behind the throne, beamed at Arthur, who returned the silent gesture.

The king walked to his son and embraced him. "How was it?"

Arthur, shocked at this sudden show of compassion, responded to his father's hug before the king withdrew. "We lost many good men, but we were victorious. Morgana led the army but it appears that she was injured by some lightning and the Troglodytes retreated after that."

Uther looked slightly stung at the mention of his daughter, but he hid it, obviously unwilling to show too much unnecessary emotion. "And the wounded?"

"Already taken care of. Most of the knights are helping them back to the citadel. They shouldn't be long now." Here, he looked to Gaius. The physician nodded, knowing that he would be needed.

"What about the girl, Elayne?"

"She's somewhere. Lancelot went to look for her. We believe that she'll be alive- she's more than capable."

"Was there any sign of Aurelius or Deryn?" Uther asked, darkly.

"Gwaine and Percival saw him during the battle, but they don't think that he engaged in anything. Deryn wasn't there at all."

"Of course I wouldn't be," a soft and sibilant voice said behind them all, just as every single candle went out, casting all of them into shadow. "There were far more important things to prepare." They all span around to see the dark figure of Deryn standing by the closed doors, a cruel smile on her lips.

Without warning, her eyes glowed gold and everyone apart from Merlin was thrown to the other side of the Council Chambers as Deryn began to stride forwards until she was halfway between the door and Merlin.

"Now then," she cackled, her gaze fixed on Merlin. "How are we going to do this?"

* * *

_Oh dear! I think the phrase here is 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'. I hope that this has put you on edge; I will update soon with 2-3 more chapter- there isn't that much more to go. I will also update 'The Rise of the Legend' soon, only I've just seriously enjoyed writing this._

_Thanks again for all of the lovely comments and please keep them coming.  
_

_MerlinStar  
_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Merlin took a step away from Deryn, shaking his head. "No."

Deryn smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. "It's pointless to fight, Merlin. You should have stayed in the cave; it would have saved the pain. Dōn hit."

As she used her magic to control him, the warlock bent over and gripped his head, muttering to himself, defiantly. "I won't... I won't."

"Ācwellanhīe," Deryn spat, her eyes once again, glowing gold.

Merlin gasped in agony as her magic forced him to inch forwards towards his friends.

Arthur watched as his friend tried to fight the magic that he knew was forcing Merlin to try to kill all of them. In anger, he shouted out. "Why are you doing this to him? He's only a servant."

Deryn laughed. "Oh, Arthur, you are woefully ignorant as to just how important our little Merlin is. All you have to do is watch and die. Merlin..."

With another flash of her eyes, she increased her control over Merlin. The boy fell to the stone floor in an effort to stop himself from carrying on, but it was hopeless. Merlin could only yell in pain as he was forced to crawl across the floor.

Gwaine gave a snarl of fury and tried to jump to his feet, but found that he was unable to move. He cursed, loudly. Deryn was holding them in place so that it would be easier for Merlin, their friend, to kill them. "Merlin!"

The warlock could hear the knight's cry, which was soon accompanied by others- Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Percival and Leon. He wished that he could do something, but he couldn't fight Deryn. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he knew what was coming.

Merlin then gave a yelp and stared down at his hand and was horrified to see that a fireball was forming in his palm, illuminating the dark hall. The others went silent at this. Merlin looked back at Deryn, who was grinning and the warlock knew that she was now using his magic against his will.

He turned back to the fireball and saw at how it was growing to a colossal size. Lifting his gaze to stare at his friends, Merlin saw how they all suddenly looked incredibly scared, which was something that made his insides curl. Even Gaius was frightened.

A sudden calm fell over Merlin as he looked into everyone's eyes, and he knew that he would not kill them, no matter what Deryn tried to do. The fireball vanished into the air and the boy stood up to face Deryn, who was no longer laughing. If anything, she seemed to be infuriated.

"No," Merlin said, glaring at the sorceress. "I will not kill anyone. I would die first before I hurt any of them."

Deryn was now seething mad as she glowered at him. "Very well, _Merlin_. You have decided your fate." She sneered as she muttered another spell. "Forþfēran."

Merlin once again crashed to the ground and writhed in anguish.

"Leave him alone," Gwen shrieked, doing her best to fight the enchantment that held them in place, but failed.

"I will leave him alone... once he is dead." Deryn yelled the same spell again and smiled with pleasure and Merlin whimpered from the torture he was being put through. She bent down next to him and grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head to face the bound group. The sorceress laughed with pleasure as they gasped at the fit Merlin was having, his eyes rolling around in his head. She was delighted at how even Uther looked ill at what was happening.

"Shall I tell your friends what I did to you all those years ago?" she asked Merlin, loudly, so that everyone could hear. The warlock could only gasp to answer her. Deryn turned her gaze to the group at the back of the chamber. "Merlin and I have a seriously long history- ever since before he was born. You see, I foresaw this boy's birth and I only had to wait for his parents to... How can I put it? Commit to their love for each other? It was easy after that."

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked, dreading the answer.

"I had a hand in Merlin's birth. I am the reason that he is here today, although he won't be with us for much longer. I made sure that he was born so that he could destroy Camelot. Of course, he's failed in that, so I have further use of him."

"I wasn't," Merlin panted, having come to most of his senses.

Deryn looked at him. "I beg to differ. I know what I created you for."

"I wasn't... born to be... Camelot's destroyer. I may not have known... about you... having a hand in my birth... but I made the choice... to help protect everyone in Camelot... and that's something... I doubt you could ever understand... I don't care that one destiny says... that I was born to be a murderer... What I choose is more important... and I choose the destiny that saves my friends."

The doors suddenly crashed open, causing them all to look around, apart from Merlin, who was once again consumed by the pain.

Elayne, Lancelot and Freya rushed and stared in horror at the scene before them.

"No!" Lancelot shouted.

"MERLIN!" Freya cried.

Elayne, meanwhile, had unsheathed Calibourne and was running headlong at Deryn, yelling in rage. She didn't even get close. Both Elayne and Lancelot were flung across the hall and landed next to the others on the other side. Freya was the only one left standing.

"Leave them alone," she said, her face now enraged, something nobody there had ever seen before. "What did you do to Merlin?"

"I'm killing him, sister," Deryn explained with relish, throwing Merlin back to the floor.

"I am not your sister."

"In all but blood you are. It doesn't matter how much you can try to deny it; though, of course, you didn't know anything about it until recently. There was actually a great deal about yourself that you didn't know about, and that's not even everything."

"That's not important anymore. What does matter is now."

"What about you parents? Wouldn't you want to know more about them?"

Freya blanched slightly, but then looked back at Merlin's thrashing form. "You may have killed them and I'll never see them again, but if you think that will prevent me from stopping you then you're wrong. Let Merlin go."

"Or what? He is my creation and I can do what I want with him."

"I'll kill you otherwise."

"Then he'll die with me. You see how these things work, my dear Annabis; you cannot harm one without hurting the other."

"My name is Freya."

With that, Freya cast a spell and the ground began to tremble beneath them, the windows splintering until the glass fell away, allowing vines to race through towards Deryn.

Apparently amused, the sorceress caused the vines to catch fire, resulting in them shrivelling away into nothing. Deryn held out her hand and the ring of flame encircled the girl. However, Freya let loose a stream of water, which began to quench the blaze.

"FREYA!" Merlin suddenly cried, distracting the young woman. This was all Deryn needed.

The Mānfull brought forth a burst of air that knocked Freya clean off her feet. Deryn then utilised her magic to drag Freya across the floor until she was next to Merlin.

"You may be the Gōd," Deryn said, smirking, "but you are still _so_ inexperienced. We may be equals, but I will always better you. You are a child, whilst I have lived for centuries on end."

"Then you should know not to interfere," Freya said, defiantly pushing herself to her knees and glaring at Deryn. "We're meant to keep the balance- not use people for what we want."

"You have not lived through what Uther did to our kind. He is not the first to hunt the minority because of something that these kings have done themselves. That is what Merlin failed to solve."

The door opened once more and everyone looked around to see Aurelius walking in, his eyes wide as he saw the group at the back and Freya and the obviously dying Merlin in a heap on the floor.

"Ah, Aurelius," Deryn said, as the knight walked up to her. "It appears that the boy is too stubborn to even follow _my_ orders. I'm afraid to say that I'll be the one killing your family today."

"Why the boy as well?"

"He has failed to serve his purpose; therefore I see no reason why he should be kept alive."

Aurelius cast his gaze over to his brother and nephew, the latter of which was staring at his servant with increasing concern, and then Merlin, who was still jerking in agony as Deryn's magic forced him through a slow death. He then looked at Elayne, who raised her eyebrows at him. Sighing to himself, Aurelius decided that the girl was right. It was time to cut the strings, just as Merlin, his own nephew, had.

Roaring with a vengeance, Aurelius grabbed a dagger from his hip and thrust it into Deryn's stomach, causing the sorceress to gasp in shock and pain. However, it was only momentary. With unearthly strength, she thrust the younger man into the air and threw him against a stone pillar. A sickly crack followed, but Deryn had not finished. Ripping the dagger from her abdomen, she cast a spell that sent the blade at her attacker, burying itself into his chest.

"No!" Uther yelled, his eyes full of pain. Arthur once more tried to break free of the spell, but to no avail. Despite what Aurelius had done, he was still Uther's younger brother. Deryn paid this no heed and turned back to a startled Freya. During the skirmish, Freya had crawled next to Merlin and cradled him in her arms as he continued to moan

"So say goodbye to Merlin, Freya. Watch all you love fall to ruin before I kill you. It doesn't matter if you are the Gōd. In fact, I don't even think you deserved that title."

Ignoring Deryn's insult, her eyes began to brim with tears as she looked into Merlin's. "You stay with, Merlin. Don't you dare give up."

"I'm sorry," Merlin mumbled, every word an excruciating effort. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you... I should have been able... to give you more than this."

"You gave me more than enough. You made me feel home."

The warlock managed a smile, which was immediately followed by a groan.

"You are not going to die, Merlin. Do you hear me? I'm going to save you."

"You already saved me."

More tears fell down Freya's cheeks as she recalled when their position had been reversed and she had said the very same thing.

"Then just let me save you again. You know that this is not meant to happen."

"I know... but I can't fight it." Reaching up, Merlin stroked Freya's cheek, smiling weakly. "You're so beautiful... I should have told you before... Freya... I..." His breathing suddenly hitched in his throat and stopped altogether; his hand falling from Freya's face and his eyes rolling closed.

The entire world seemed to go to hell in that moment. Freya screamed in grief, as did Elayne, accompanied by Ajax's screech; Gaius fell back, stunned into silence, though his eyes were brimming over; Gwaine gave another yell of rage, but that didn't stop the tears from tumbling down his cheeks; Elyan gripped Gwen in a hug as she began to sob, he himself not being able to stop crying; Percival stared, petrified with sorrow; Lancelot called to Merlin as if he could somehow bring him back from the dead; and Leon bent his head, his face full of misery. Even Uther was affected by how the boy had just died. Aurelius was also crying and shouted "What have you done, you evil witch?"

Arthur was the worst. He gazed at his loyal friend's pale, dead face that Freya still clutched as she wailed. Anger clouded his mind as he looked from Merlin to Deryn.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he bellowed, a tear slipping through his defences. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Not if I kill you first," Deryn stated, clearly unaffected by the mournful mood surrounding her, though she did seem to be incredibly smug about the entire situation.

"Merlin?" Freya finally whispered as she leant over Merlin's corpse, stroking his wounded forehead. "Merlin, please come back. You can't be dead... Merlin... I love you. Do you hear me? Merlin, I love you."

Her tears fell onto Merlin's cheeks as her grief continued to eat away at her; her heart relentlessly tearing itself into a million pieces.

Through the windows, the sun began to rise over the distant horizon, gleaming as a new day began, although the sun itself was unaware of what had just occurred. The rays of light hit Freya in the face, causing her wet face to glisten.

Without warning, Freya felt an inexplicable heat begin to emanate from the air around her and, looking down, she was stunned to see that the tears on Merlin's face were starting to glow, brightly, and the glowing was increasing. Soon, Merlin's entire body was alight with the blaze and the heat forced Freya to retreat slightly, gazing on in awe.

Deryn's eyes widened in alarm as the light expanded until Merlin was completely engulfed in it. She could not believe what she was seeing. Not even the Gōd had the power to bring people back from the dead.

The light suddenly pulsed, sending a shockwave across the room and knocking everybody backwards, consequently sending Deryn head over heels. The glare was now so powerful that they all had to cram their eyes shut to avoid being blinded.

When the light died away, they all looked on to see Merlin standing there, glaring at Deryn, who was utterly lost for words.

"How is this possible?" she stammered. "I killed you. Forþfēran."

This had no effect on Merlin whatsoever. The warlock merely stood there, surveying her.

"You just destroyed what control you had over me, Deryn," he said. "You can no longer do anything to me, and that means that you cannot hurt my friends."

"But to come back from the dead would require a phenomenal amount of power," Deryn breathed. "Not even I could do something like that." And then it hit her. "The Rīce Ealdor. You cannot be. You were born before her." She motioned at Freya. Her expression was now fearful.

"You may have been patient for me to grow up, but you were always impatient for something to happen that would allow you to hurt those you saw beneath you. You were arrogant enough to believe that the Rīce Ealdor would never be born because you never foresaw it. What you've always done is skip over things that could destroy your plans- that's what you did when you killed Freya's parents. You looked over the fact that she is your sister.

"You've also failed to keep the balance. You may be the evil side of the balance, but you have never seen to it that there is just as much good as there is evil. That's why the Old Religion has turned on you. Even after all you've done, you are alone."

Arthur was watching his friend in something that was both surprise and horror. The prince could not believe that this was his incompetent servant, standing before a sorceress, who was clearly terrified of him. On the other hand, Arthur could clearly sense the magic that was part of Merlin, as if it shone out of him like a beacon. He couldn't help but feel stung. After all of these years, Merlin had lied about who he really was. He had magic and was apparently proud of it. In fact, both he _and _Freya were. Two people whom he had trusted had deceived him.

"I may be alone," Deryn spat, "but at least I am above emotions that can destroy a person, unlike you." Out of nowhere, she conjured a fireball and threw it at Freya.

It didn't go anywhere near her. Merlin reached out with a hand and the flames span into his hand and stayed there until Merlin caused the ball to evaporate.

"You will never touch my family again," the warlock declared, and he now sounded dangerous. Everyone felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. "It's over Deryn, you've failed."

"Nothing's over whilst I'm still alive," the sorceress hissed, lifting her hands above her head, a gigantic inferno appearing at her fingertips. Obviously not realising that Merlin was beyond her, Deryn hurled the fire at him and was shocked to see him defect it back at her without even lifting a finger or speaking a word.

Everyone watched as the ball of flames smacked against her, and she looked at them before she began to let loose a torrent of purple-black smoke. It was almost as if she was disintegrating. Within minutes, there was nothing left of her.

Frik cringed and gasped as a ripple of something flowed through him.

"What is it?" Morgana asked, clutching him as he began to sink to the floor. And helping him over to her bed.

Both were alone in Morgana's chambers, as Morgause was still stewing about Merlin nearly binding their magic. Frik had been making sure that Morgana wasn't hurt when he had felt the pain.

"I don't know," he muttered, staring at the floor, his expression mildly blank. "I... I think Merlin just killed Deryn."

"What?" Morgana's eyes widened as she processed this information.

"I just caught a flash of her pain... He's... Oh God, Merlin's the Rīce Ealdor." He looked at Morgana, who had frozen at his words.

"That can't be possible. You said it yourself; the Gōd had to be born before the Rīce Ealdor and I though Merlin was older than Freya."

"That was never fact- it was always assumed. So the historians have been wrong on that count."

"So Camelot is now under the protection of the Gōd _and _the Rīce Ealdor?"

"It could be years until the Mānfull is born again. Deryn lived for centuries, so I don't really know what to expect."

"What are you going to do?"

"All I _can_ do is wait. I'm now the only one with the knowledge of the Mānfull, so when the time comes I'll have to teach them."

"But in the meantime?"

Frik lifted his head and was immediately enraptured by Morgana's eyes. Leaning forwards, he gave her a gentle kiss.

After a while, Morgana withdrew, her face slightly dark. "You won't be able to help me and Morgause, will you."

"You know I wish that I could. I'd move mountains for you, Morgana, but I need to keep this information alive. I'm so sorry."

"I understand... However, since I doubt that we'll be able to attack Camelot for a while whilst Merlin and Freya are around... I don't mind helping you keep this information safe... Maybe you can carry on teaching me."

Frik beamed at her.

Aurelius gasped for breath, unable to move as Deryn had broken his body. He could feel that he was slowly dying, though it was numbed by the fact that he could no longer move. Moving his eyesight upwards, he saw Merlin come over to him, closely followed by Freya. The warlock lifted his uncle's body away from the pillar and leant the man against him.

"You didn't have to do that," Merlin said, giving a sad smile.

"Neither did you. I think both of us were tired with her dictating what we had to do. Your friend, Elayne, was right."

"You still could have saved yourself the pain."

"It distracted her from killing everyone straight away, so I'm glad I made a small difference."

"Thank you," Freya whispered, to which he gave her a pained smile.

Merlin held his hand out over Aurelius' prone form, but the older man growled. "Don't."

"I can save you."

"I don't want or need saving. I am ready to die. I am finally paying the price for my actions and I will not have your help, since it is also you who I have betrayed."

On the other side of the Council Chambers, the others had realised that the spell that had held them in place was no longer in place since Deryn was dead. Arthur and Uther were the first to move, concerned with what was happening to Aurelius.

The dying man stared up at his family, his eyes swimming. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I know that nothing I say can undo it, but I wish I could. It would have saved you all the pain."

Merlin and Freya moved out of the so that Uther and Arthur could crouch next to Aurelius.

"Why? Why change sides now?" Arthur asked.

"I never changed sides in the first place. Uther... I have to confess... I asked Deryn to aid you in conquering this kingdom. That is the reason why I had to serve her... I couldn't bear losing my brother."

Uther didn't react to this. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"You didn't have to."

"You're my brother, of course I should have."

Aurelius smiled again. "I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry for everything I put you through these last few weeks. I'm sorry I betrayed you; and I'm sorry that I helped in the plan to kill your boy." Here he looked to Arthur, whose face was quite red with grief. "I'm sure that he's going to be one hell of a king."

He then glanced at Merlin before reverting his gaze back to his brother. "Uther, I wasn't lying when I said that our mother had an affair with a Dragonlord. Balinor really was our brother. Deryn only saw to use it as ammunition to get you all out of Camelot and more into the open. Balinor really did have a child."

"But we never found them," Uther said. "The child could be anywhere in the world."

"He's closer than you think." Aurelius once again looked up at Merlin, but it was deliberate this time. Everyone else ogled at the warlock.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gwaine muttered in the background, at which Leon told him to shut up.

"Merlin is Balinor's child. Why else would Deryn use his parents' love to create a child that she could control? Why do you think she took him when we were in Ealdor? What Deryn didn't bank on was Merlin being the most powerful warlock in existence- even more powerful than her when she could no longer control him."

"Is this true?" Uther asked Merlin, not looking him in the eye.

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"Uther, do you remember what I told you when I arrived here with Deryn and the gnome?" Aurelius queried. The king was puzzled for a moment before remembering. He nodded. "I want you to make sure that my title passes to Merlin. Everything I have has to go to this amazing boy. I will not have it any other way."

"You are not going to die," Uther stated. "Gaius?"

Gaius shook his head. "His spine was broken by the impact. The only thing that could save him is magic."

"And I've already refused for Merlin to heal me. Uther, I know that you've already lost so many that you can count on, but you must understand that you have to let me go. I may sound like a coward, but I want to die after what I've done. I've wanted this for the last twenty or so years. Just please don't do anything that we'd all regret. There's been enough blood spilt." With that his eyes glazed over and his head lolled backwards. There was a moment of silence before Uther gripped the body of his dead brother and hugged him. Arthur sat there, unable to say anything.

Meanwhile, Merlin turned to leave and rushed out of the Council Chambers. Freya, Gaius, Elayne and Ajax were the only ones who followed after him. They soon saw that Merlin had broken into a run.

"I'll stay with Gaius," Elayne told Freya. "You go after him and we'll catch up."

Freya then ran down the corridor as fast as she could, bearing in mind that she was hindered somewhat by her dress, following Merlin into the depths of the castle.

After a while, she found him along a corridor, drying his eyes as he saw her come towards him.

"Hi," he muttered, hoarsely. "Sorry about running off like that."

"You don't need to say sorry. He was your uncle, no matter what he did."

"It's just... During the time when I couldn't remember anything, he was really good to me. It was almost like having another father figure. He was kind and as honest as he could have been without letting something slip about what Deryn was up to. None of this was his fault. He didn't have to die like that."

"He died whilst trying to protect his family. It was the way he wanted to go."

Merlin turned to look through the window, which overlooked the courtyard. People were milling about, helping the wounded that had finally returned. "Look at them all. They have no idea what's happened. I can sometimes why some think that ignorance is bliss. But then that's when you're world can easily be turned inside out. In some ways, I'm glad that I'm not ignorant to what's happened... which includes you."

Freya was taken aback by this unexpected comment and she was more nonplussed when Merlin smiled at her.

"I may have been... well, dead, but I heard you. I heard all of you calling out to me... You said you love me."

Freya cheeks flushed crimson. "I meant every word."

"I'm glad... because I love you."

Both Merlin and Freya tittered to themselves, abruptly kissing each other, happy that they had finally said what was in their hearts.

"Get a room," a teasing voice said behind them.

The pair broke apart to see Elayne and Gaius standing there, clearly amused. Merlin and Freya, though embarrassed, couldn't help but smile. The warlock then walked over to Gaius and hugged him and then Elayne.

"You nearly gave us all a heart attack," Elayne said, making out to punch him but deliberately missing.

"I'm sorry I died."

"You shouldn't be sorry- it was Deryn. I'm actually slightly sad that Aurelius is dead."

"What did you actually say to him?"

"I told him that, if he wanted to save his family, he had to stop being her puppet. I'm glad that he listened, but I never meant for him to try to stab the witch."

"What about the others?" Freya asked. "Morgause, Morgana and Frik."

"Frik is now the only one with the knowledge of the Mānfull," Gaius explained. "I doubt we'll hear from him soon, if at all. It could be centuries before the person who embodies the Mānfull is born. All he can do is wait. The other two are a different story."

"They'll be furious," Elayne added. "Even with the help of the most evil person alive, they still failed to take the city. What happened to Morgana? I heard that she got hit by lightning."

Here, Elayne, Freya and Gaius looked at Merlin.

The warlock scratched his head. "I think it was my magic trying to overcome Deryn. I've been feeling it ever since... the rock."

Gaius started at this. "Deryn must have decided to lift some of her limitations on you- probably to see just how powerful you could be. That was why you started to here the thoughts of animals."

"I still can... there's a cat down there that wants feeding. But I did cause the lightning to strike. It didn't hit her. Morgause and Frik turned up when I tried to bind Morgana's magic. When I tried to bind all three of them, Deryn got them out of there."

"So they'll be back," Elayne mused. "Still, as long as they're licking their wounds for as long as possible then we shouldn't have that much of a problem. Is it me, or is someone heading towards us?"

Looking around, the four of them were surprised to see Lancelot and Gwaine sprinting towards them, stopping just before they collided with the wall.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"We need to get you and Freya out now," Gwaine panted, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Sorry?" Gaius said.

"It's Uther," Lancelot wheezed as he too tried to catch his breath. "He's ordered their arrest. He's going to have them executed for using magic that could threaten the kingdom."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Elayne goggled at the two knights. "That's ridiculous. Didn't he just see what these two did? And you honestly can't say that he'd kill his own nephew."

"I think he's lost it," Gwaine muttered. "Watching his brother die must have sent him over the edge."

"What about Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He didn't said anything," Lancelot told him. "He just walked out of there when his father gave the order. That doesn't matter at the moment. We need to get you out."

"They'll have the guards patrolling every exit by now," Gwaine said, shaking his head. "We'd need a miracle."

"There's an old exit in the dungeons that nobody keeps an eye on," Merlin argued.

"I'll come with you," Elayne alleged.

"No," Freya exclaimed.

"You can't come with us, Elayne," the warlock said. "If Uther found out _you_ were helping us then he'd probably declare war against your kingdom."

"What do you want us to do then? Wait until you get captured- I don't think so."

"If you go and head the guards off in different directions away from the dungeons, then we should be able to get out unseen. Gaius, you need to get back home, otherwise they could think that you're helping us."

"That won't make any difference," Gaius reasoned. "Anyone who Uther thinks is a friend of yours will be under suspicion."

"Merlin's right, Gaius," Lancelot muttered. "Out of all of us, you're the one that Uther trusts most. You have to remain _above_ suspicion or we'd all be in trouble. You're also the one closest to Merlin, so he'll bear that in mind."

The physician looked as if he was about to argue, but Merlin faced him, trying to smile. "I'll be fine, Gaius. I know that we can do this. You just need to make sure that you are safe otherwise I wouldn't bother trying to get out of here."

The old man looked at him and now saw a young man whose wisdom was undeniable. The pair hugged once more and then Gaius hugged Freya before turning and rushing away.

"Please take care of him," he begged the other three.

"You know we will," Lancelot said, clasping Merlin's arm and bowing to Freya.

"We'd better make sure that the elves make it out of here safely as well," Elayne added, giving Merlin and Freya a final embrace, she and Lancelot then following after Gaius. Gwaine, however, didn't budge.

"Gwaine, you can't help us now," Freya said.

"I'm not going to leave you to fight your way to the dungeons, where you'd probably end up anyway if you were caught."

"So could you. You'd probably be executed with us."

"Listen, it's not as if I haven't been threatened by the nobility before I became part of it. I was banished by Uther on pain of death, for crying out loud. I may be knight now, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to help my friends.

"Wait, you don't mind that we have magic?" Merlin asked.

"Of course not! After all you've been through to protect the princess, I should think that you wouldn't want to use magic to hurt anyone."

"But yesterday-"

"I only said that because I think Arthur has a point with how magic keeps being used for evil; that doesn't mean I think that everyone who uses it is evil. I mean Morgana and her sister aren't something to look at, but you two... I can tell that you're worth protecting, especially because you're my friends. Besides, you're both the... whatever you are- I'll ask Gaius about it later on. At any rate, I'm just going to call you Lord Ambrosius and Lady Annabis from now on. Or do you prefer Freya?"

Both laughed at how he addressed them.

"Now, are we going or _do_ you want to be killed?" Gwaine asked.

Knowing that they had to move now, the two followed the knight to the dungeons in a way that meant they met very few people, all of whom were unaware of what was going on. By the time they reached their destination, the area was empty, more than likely due to Lancelot and Elayne's distraction. They found the small exit with relative ease.

Merlin was about to mutter the appropriate spell when the gate fell away without him uttering a single word. He blanched slightly, confused.

"You're the Grand Master," Freya explained. "You can use magic without having to speak." That explained it.

Once Merlin and Freya had clambered through the hole, the warlock turned back to look at the gate, which sprung back into place. Merlin knelt down next to the gate to speak to Gwaine.

"I'm sorry we couldn't give you any supplies," the knight apologised. "There wasn't enough time."

"Don't be. You've done enough by helping us to get out of the castle."

The knight smiled and looked at Freya. "Look after him, will you? He has a habit of getting into trouble."

Freya nodded, gripping Merlin's shoulder.

"You look after yourself," Merlin said.

"I always do." Reaching through the iron bars, Gwaine clasped his friend's hand. "The pair of you be careful. Uther will more than likely have sent out a hunting party by nightfall." Nodding at them, the knight dashed back down the corridor and out of sight.

Turning to Freya, Merlin took her hand and the pair made for the nearby forest, praying that they wouldn't be seen. They both hoped that their friends had avoided trouble.

Arthur felt absolutely terrible; there was no other way of putting it. He was confused, angry, frustrated and sad. Firstly, he was sad because of the way his uncle had died and he wasn't lying when he told himself that Merlin's brief death hadn't left its mark. Secondly, he was frustrated with himself for not seeing that Merlin was a sorcerer. It explained so much about the boy that he had never truly understood, and also how he had had so many narrow escapes over the years.

This was also partly why he was angry. He still couldn't get his head around the fact that Merlin, the man that he had thought as his friend (though he wouldn't admit this openly), had hidden the fact that he was a sorcerer from him. The entire persona of the bumbling idiot could have been a lie, meaning that Arthur may not have known the real Merlin. What was more, Merlin being a sorcerer went against everything that Arthur knew about magic. Magic was evil.

But that was what was confusing the prince. Magic was evil, and yet Merlin had spent so many years hiding. He had never once tried to hurt anyone in Camelot; instead doing the opposite and protecting them all.

Arthur didn't know what to believe any more. He wasn't even sure if his father was doing the right thing in trying to have Merlin and Freya executed.

Freya was also another part of the problem. Arthur knew that she was an all powerful being, just as Merlin was, and that she could easily destroy the kingdom, but there was something about her that told him that she was incapable of hurting anyone else. But then she too had concealed her magic from them all, including Gwen, who he knew had trusted the girl.

Then there was the fact that Merlin and Freya were in love. Arthur could sympathise with them in the fact that they had to keep their secret from everybody else; though he now knew it wasn't the secret that he and Guinevere had to hide.

All of this clashed with the morals that he had been raised with. He had watched countless sorcerers burn for their crimes over the years, even when he was a young boy, and he had known that they deserved it. Magic had also killed his mother and that was something he could never forget.

There was a knock at the door that jerked the prince out of his mental battle with himself.

"Come in," he called, not moving from where he sat at his table.

As the door swung open, he saw Elyan standing there. The knight looked downtrodden and clearly upset by something.

"Is Gwen alright?" Arthur asked abruptly.

"She'll be fine. She's just slightly shocked at what happened. I think it's more the fact that Merlin died than because of him being a sorcerer."

"How's the search going anyway?" Arthur turned his gaze to the table.

"They've gone, Arthur. Then again, Merlin isn't an idiot and neither is Freya."

"He is an idiot! He's an idiot for even coming here in the first place. So is she for that matter. Why didn't they just stay away? It was stupid of them to even turn up."

Elyan watched the prince rage, not saying anything as Arthur continued to ramble, more to himself than anything.

"Magic is _evil_," Arthur finally yelled, "and both of them use it. Not only that, but they're incredibly powerful. Merlin is apparently the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived."

"I think the word your uncle used was 'warlock'."

"Sorcerer, warlock. What's the difference?"

The knight had to admit that he didn't know, and stared at the floor.

Arthur looked back at him. "You don't think that this is right, do you?"

"Permit me to say, Arthur, but Merlin is your cousin. He's family and surely that should be more important that anything."

"_Morgana _is my _sister_ and that didn't stop her from betraying us. I grew up with her and she's now our enemy. So I'm sorry if I'm not entirely convinced that Merlin is trustworthy just because he is my cousin."

"That may be, Arthur, but you need to ask yourself something. Where would we all be today without Merlin? And Freya for that matter?"

Two weeks passed, and nobody had seen or heard from either Merlin or Freya. In truth, Uther was doing his utmost best to keep the truth of what had happened from the kingdom, though he had had to be honest when explaining that his brother had been killed by Deryn. He had warned his people that Freya and Merlin were dangerous sorcerers. The search for the two renegades had also been fruitless, meaning that all of them could only wait to see if the two would surface again.

Things had also changed for Elayne. She had travelled to the Castle of Fyrien, where Cenred had used to hold his court, and had been welcomed as the Heir Apparent. Preparations for her coronation were now well under way. She kept regular correspondence with Lancelot, Gaius and Gwaine, though it had to be in secret as no one could know that they were concerned for Freya and Merlin. Luckily, Elayne was thorough in who she entrusted to deliver her messages and bring them to her.

The day that marked the two weeks of Merlin and Freya's absence, Gaius and Gwaine were sitting down in the physician's chambers, discussing ways in which they could possibly contact the missing two, when Lancelot burst in.

"I've just heard from Elayne," he said, making sure that nobody was anywhere near the door before closing it. "Merlin and Freya are at Fyrien, and the coronation is the day after tomorrow."

The other two let out a sigh of relief in unison.

"Thank God," Gaius breathed. "Are they alright?"

"From what the message said, they're fine. They've been mainly sticking to the forests from the sounds of things, though Elayne doesn't know where. They only went to Fyrien for the coronation. Apparently they've been trying to stay close to here so that Merlin can keep an eye on Arthur."

"That's suicide," Gwaine muttered, ruffling his hair in a distracted fashion.

"He has to, Gwaine," Gaius said. "He's got his destiny to think about."

Over the last couple of weeks, both Gaius and Lancelot had filled Gwaine in about everything that had happened ever since Merlin had arrived at Camelot, a few years before Gwaine had met him. He had been surprised that Merlin had been able to achieve so much, but he had still stated his support for the warlock.

"If it wasn't for him then we'd have all been pushing up daisies a long time ago," he had said.

He had also been surprised to learn about the truth of how Freya had come to be there, and was shocked to learn that Arthur had killed Merlin's love, albeit to protect the city. Gwaine had also thought that it had been a good idea that Freya had faked amnesia; otherwise he could tell that she would have been put in prison.

Back in the present, Lancelot gazed out of the window. "Arthur wants us all to leave tomorrow. Gwen's coming as well."

"Wait, he's going? He'll kill Merlin."

"Maybe, but this could be what we all need. A chance for Arthur to find out the truth without his father breathing down everyone's necks. If he sees that Merlin and Freya never meant any harm then maybe he can do something about it."

"Uther will never accept Merlin or Freya back in this place," Gaius argued.

"We'd need a miracle," Gwaine agreed.

"I look ridiculous," Elayne grumbled as Gwen double-checked the hem of her dress. "You didn't need to do this, Gwen."

"It's fine. I don't mind helping. Besides, you can't become queen by tripping up the aisle."

Elayne glowed with embarrassment and Ajax laughed.

It was finally the day of the coronation and Gwen was currently making the final arrangements to her friend's dress, both listening out as they heard the guests file in through the doors just bellow the window.

Elayne was dressed in a simple white dress that hung from just below her shoulders and hugged her thin frame. Some of her hair was intricately braided

"_You look wonderful, mistress_," the monkey said.

"Thank you, Ajax."

"Is he coming to the coronation?" Gwen asked.

"Why not? He's been my companion for years and I'm not about to make him sit in here. Lancelot's agreed to keep an eye on him."

"_I might as well go on a leash_."

"Ajax."

The monkey chirruped and clambered from the table to cling to the bedpost with his tail. Elayne watched him, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked her.

"I'm not used to it yet. I've spent all of my life living... well, like a vagrant and now I'm suddenly here. It's terrifying."

"You'll be fine. You've travelled the world, Elayne, and you're brilliant at diplomacy; that's what... Merlin told me."

The serving girl suddenly looked upset and stared into space.

"Are you angry with him?" Elayne asked, watching Gwen's sad expression.

"I... I don't know... I mean it's Merlin. He's constantly making everybody laugh by annoying Arthur... and he's kind and gentle, and so is Freya... but then they have magic. People who can use magic are constantly trying to destroy us, which confuses me... Merlin and Freya are not evil. Merlin even killed Deryn to protect us... He even died for us... Freya even put her life at risk... but we're constantly being threatened by people like them... I know I'm not the only one, but I'm so confused."

Elayne smiled at her. "It'll be alright, Gwen. I'm sure that you'll understand one day."

"Did you know about Merlin?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, and I'm not going to lie to a friend now because you need the truth. It's not what you think either with Merlin and Freya. They never had a choice. Magic is part of who they are; they were both born with it, or at least I know Merlin was, but I'm pretty certain the same can be said for Freya."

Gwen was slightly taken aback by her confession, but she didn't let it show. "When was the first time you saw Merlin... you know."

Elayne flinched at the memory. "When I was three... Will was five years old and there were a lot of boys that were a couple of years older than him. One day, they thought it would be funny to tackle Will whilst our mother and father were out working... They tried to beat him up right in front of me. That's when Merlin came in. We already knew him because our parents were good friends with Hunith. Pots and pans started to fly around the room until they hit the bullies and knocked them unconscious. They didn't even know that Merlin was standing right behind them. Merlin then started to help Will whilst I ran for my parents." She looked straight into Gwen's eyes. "So you see, Gwen, Merlin has never used his magic for evil. He's always valued the safety of others, even if it means risking himself, and so does Freya. Whether that makes any difference to how you see them is up to you."

The maid looked back down at the dress, not knowing whether this had helped her in her understanding of what was happening or not.

"I'm done," she soon declared. "I'll see you downstairs. I need to go and help Elyan. Apparently, Gwaine's already found the wine."

"Good luck with that."

Just as Gwen was about to exit the room, the door opened and Lancelot walked in. The pair smiled at each other, the tension mildly awkward, but it passed and Gwen slipped out of sight, closing the door behind her.

Lancelot turned to look at Elayne and found that he was knocked breathless.

"Hello," Elayne said, though she frowned straight away. "Is everything alright, Lancelot?" The knight continued to stare at her. "Lancelot?"

Lancelot pulled himself together. "Sorry... it's just... you're beautiful."

Elayne bit her lip to prevent herself from grinning at his dazed expression. She turned around to look in the mirror, and Lancelot was horrified to see that a tear fell down her cheek.

"Elayne?" He walked up to her, not knowing what to do.

"Will should be here, not me," she whispered. "He was the one who was always there. I was the one that went off. He was also a look more noble, despite the fact that he hated the nobility. I don't deserve this. I can't even help Merlin and Freya because I do then I could start another war; and I can't inflict more death on my people, not after what the elves went through for us."

"Elayne, don't think like that." Lancelot turned her around and held her by the arms. "You deserve this. You now have the chance to prove that your family is not corrupt; and you can prove all of those people in Ealdor wrong by being so much more than what Cenred was. If I was your brother then I would be _so_ proud of you and I wouldn't know anybody better suited for this. Everybody already knows that you fight for what you know is right, even if it means putting yourself in danger- look at what happened in the Ignatian cliff. Will may not be here but I'm sure he'd want you to live for him and not hold on to your grief. Believe me, I know what it's like to lose people you love and I know that it's hard, but if anyone can do it then you can, Elayne, I don't doubt it.

"And as for Merlin and Freya, we are trying to do all we can to get them back, you know we are. One day soon, Arthur will see just how mistaken his father is, and hopefully that day might be today."

"I know... We'll have to see to that after the coronation. Don't listen to me, I'm being ridiculous... again."

Lancelot took Elayne's cheeks in his palms. "You just need to be happy again, Elayne, and I promise that I'll do what I can to make you smile."

Elayne slowly lifted her hand to touch his face, gently stroking the locks of dark hair, and before either of them knew it, they were kissing each other with a passion that neither of them had really experienced before. Breaking apart, they leant their foreheads together.

"You just did," she sighed, a radiant smile appearing on her lips. Lancelot kissed her again.

The entire hall stood as the double doors behind them swung open, and they all looked on as Elayne slowly paced up the petal strewn aisle, her shining blue eyes set ahead of her to where an a group of nobles stood with the crown next to the throne. However, she did turn to smile at Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights, her gaze lingering on Lancelot, who gave her a meaningful grin.

Once she had reached the steps that rose to the throne, Elayne knelt on the cushion that was on the bottom-most one, bowing her head, as an elderly nobleman stood before her.

"Do you swear to govern your people with mercy and justice?" the nobleman asked.

"I swear," Elayne said, talking down to the granite stairs.

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of our land as your predecessors did?"

There was slight pause. To most of them there, irony abounded as Cenred had been a tyrant who had been severely harsh on his subjects, even going as far as to terrorise them. However, Elayne was not deterred. "I swear."

"And do you swear to protect your people from any threat that should threaten us?"

"For the love of this kingdom and its people, I swear."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I declare you Queen Elayne." The man reached around to take the crown off of a noblewoman and then placed it on Elayne's head.

Elayne finally looked the man in the eye and grinned and whispered so that only he could hear. "Thank you, Merlin." She then stood and breathed heavily before seating herself on the ornately carved throne.

The nobleman, who was actually Merlin in disguise, turned to the crowd and cried, "Long live the queen!"

Every one gathered their echoed his words, repeating it as a mantra, before bursting into applause, causing Elayne to smile. She soon held her hand up.

"I know how much you have all suffered at the hands of Cenred for so many years and how much hurt he had caused our neighbouring kingdom of Camelot. I swear to you now that you will never know such evil again. Today is a new beginning for all of us, though not necessarily in ways that we could expect." Here, she briefly glanced at Lancelot. "Let this be the day that we all come together in the hope that we can all understand each other, whether we are nobleman or commoner. I will endeavour to listen to all problems that are brought before me, and I will also begin by destroying many of Cenred's laws that I believe restrict the ways of life. Let us band together as brothers and sisters to rebuild what we can to make each other stronger."

There was tumultuous applause at this, and the visitors of Camelot saw that many of Elayne people were crying with joy. They suddenly understood as to how important this was for them all.

Arthur looked on as the celebrations continued in the courtyard of the castle, laughing as he watched Gwaine jump around by the bonfire whilst a group of minstrels played. The hilarity mounted when the knight tripped over his own feet and crashed into Leon, who toppled backwards into Percival, who only just managed to steady his two friends.

He looked around for the others, but couldn't see Lancelot, Gwen or Gaius, which worried him. Where could they have gone?

The prince soon got his answer when he saw Lancelot march over to him as if from out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked when Lancelot was in earshot. He had to almost shout because of the noise that the party was stirring up.

"I need you to come with me now," Lancelot said. "Elayne needs to speak to you- Gwen as well."

"What about?" Arthur had his suspicions, but he hoped that he would be proved wrong.

"I'll explain in a minute, but you need to come with me."

Lancelot led Arthur back into the castle and down a number of dark corridors until they entered Elayne's rooms, where Elayne, Gwen and Gaius were. Gaius was sat next to the desk, Gwen stood in the middle of the room as if she didn't know what was going on, and Elayne was leaning against a pillar, her arms folded across her stomach.

"Thanks Lancelot," she said, giving the knight a warm smile, which he returned. She then turned to Gwen and Arthur, who had walked over to where she was standing. "I know that over the years you've encountered a lot of people who have tried to use magic to kill you-"

"If this is about Merlin then I'm not interested," Arthur butted in, his face glowing red with anger.

Elayne glared at him. "You are going to hear the three of us out, Pendragon, whether you like it or not. There are things that the pair of you need to understand."

Gwen clasped Arthur's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Arthur, we just have to listen. It's not as if they are attacking us; they're our friends."

"Thank you," Elayne said to her. She then cleared her throat. "Alright, you both know that Merlin, _and _Freya can use magic, but you don't even know the half of what that means."

"Of course we should," Arthur snarled. "Magic is evil… It's corrupted the pair of them."

"Corrupted?" Lancelot said, shocked at what the prince was saying. "Merlin's saved our lives more times than any of us could count; and you think that makes him evil? You know the pair of them; we all do. How can we doubt what is really in their hearts? And it's not as if they had a choice."

Gwen remembered what Elayne had told her. "They were born with it."

"Yes," Gaius added. "The pair of them have had magic ever since they were born, which isn't surprising since they are two of the three most powerful beings on Earth."

Arthur was now confused. "How do you know that? How do you know that they didn't just start learning it?"

"We someone who can answer that." The physician then went to the back door and peered out and spoke to someone who was out in the corridor. As he moved back to where he had previously stood, Arthur and Gwen saw Merlin's mother walk through the doorway. They were appalled at how upset she looked.

"I know what you think about magic," she began, "but it isn't a matter of choice in some cases. Merlin could use magic from the day that he was born, before he could speak or walk or even understand anything.

"Why did you send Merlin to Camelot?" Gwen asked her. "If he'd have been found out, he would have been executed."

"He needed to go. Ealdor wasn't a good place for him, and I knew that Gaius would help to guide him. Every mother wants to think that her child is special. Well… mine is. That is one of the many ways in which he's just like his father. But I couldn't help Merlin with his gift, so I sent him to the one person who I knew would protect him."

"Is… Was Balinor really his father?" Arthur asked, not sure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"He was," Hunith admitted, "but none of us knew that Balinor was your father's brother."

"And you hid him from my father?"

"Balinor had done nothing to deserve being hunted." Hunith's expression was now fierce, warning Arthur that she would not be tested against the decision she had made. "He could not help in who he was just as none of us can. That is something you should understand, Arthur- with great power comes great responsibility. Balinor took responsibility for trying to make peace between your father and the last dragon and then you father betrayed him and imprisoned the dragon underneath Camelot. In some respects, you can see why the dragon attacked Camelot once it had escaped- it wanted vengeance for what it had been put through. Luckily, Merlin stopped it."

"What!" both Arthur and Gwen gasped, sporting identical looks of horror.

Hunith didn't look as if she could anything more, so she turned to Gaius, who continued for her. "Once Balinor had died, Merlin inherited his powers as a Dragonlord. He forced the dragon to leave otherwise he would kill him."

"He let it live?" Arthur asked, flaring up.

"Would you want to be the destroyer of the last of the dragons? They were one of the oldest species in existence and now Kilgharrah is all that remains of them. Would you destroy the last human? We are as dangerous as the dragons, and yet they never tried to wipe us out."

Arthur felt stung by what they were saying. They were making his father out to be the one who had been wrong, and Arthur couldn't help feel that there was some truth in that.

"There is also something else," Elayne added. "There's a prophecy about you and Merlin."

Arthur was dumbstruck, looking to Lancelot, who had remained silent for most of the conversation.

"It's true, Arthur," he stated. "Merlin is known to many as Emrys, and the prophecy says that Emrys and the Once and Future King- in other words you- are destined to restore peace and magic to the land."

"Restore it? How can I restore it when I don't even accept it?"

"You can accept it if you can accept your friend," Elayne said. "Is that so hard? To accept you friend for who they really are? Arthur, Gwen, the only reason that all of those people attack Camelot is because of the Great Purge. They were hurt by it and wanted to avenge their loved ones. Merlin told us about that Collins woman and Edwin Muirden; they were grieving and they just took it too far. The only way magic comes into it is because of your father's prejudices."

"How can it be the only way when these people use it to get their revenge?"

"That's the thing, Arthur," Gaius explained. "They _use_ it. Magic isn't good or evil; it only matters on how you use it. People who can use magic have as much capability to use it for good as for evil, like the Druids who use it for healing and helping. In Morgana's case, she became scared of what she could do and she turned to the wrong people, which drove her against Camelot. She thought that she had nobody in Camelot to rely on- definitely not your father as she would have been executed for sure. I admit that I dissuaded Merlin from helping her as I feared that he could inadvertently reveal himself and suffer your father's wrath, though he was hard pressed to stop."

"So you're saying that my father is responsible for all of this? The only reason he began to hunt sorcerers is because magic had been responsible for my mother's death."

Here Gaius went pale. "Arthur... I swore to your father that I would never tell him... but I now realise that you need to hear the truth... if not for Merlin and Freya's sake then for the sake of Camelot."

"Gaius?" Hunith asked, clearly confused. She wasn't the only one. Elayne, Lancelot and Gwen were also nonplussed as to what the physician was getting at.

"Arthur, you remember when Morgause summoned you after she defeated you in that duel."

The prince nodded. How could he forget that first meeting with the sorceress that Morgana would ally herself with?

"Arthur... I'm so sorry... but she wasn't lying about your mother."

Arthur felt as if the world had been ripped out from underneath. Gwen saw how affected he was by the news and led him over to another vacant chair.

Elayne gazed at the prince, walking over to him and kneeling on the floor. "Gaius, what do you mean? Arthur looks as if he's about to throw up."

Gaius took a deep breath. "Arthur was born of magic."

Everybody else in the room froze, their faces displaying the complete shock that they felt.

"Like Merlin," Lancelot muttered. "Oh God."

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," Gaius repeated. "But Morgause did lie about one thing- your mother did know what she was getting into. Both of your parents were desperate to have a child and both of them agreed to use magic."

"So Uther blames magic even though he knowingly dabbled in it?" Elayne was appalled. "The hypocrite!" She shot an apologetic look at Arthur, who had flinched as she had said this.

"They knew that a life would have to be sacrificed for yours," the old man continued, "but I don't think that either of them counted on it being your mother's. If your father had known that then he probably would have never asked the High Priestesses for help."

Arthur stared at the floor, his skin sickly pale. "Did... Did my father accept magic before my mother died?"

There was a prolonged pause before the physician answered. "Yes."

"But..." Arthur looked up at Gaius. "But why did Merlin lie about that? Why didn't he tell me the truth? It would have made his life easier."

"He knew what the truth would have done to you and what you would have done. He knew that if he had just let you kill your father then it would have destroyed you, so he decided that he had to protect you, even if it meant protecting your father, who would kill him if he knew about who Merlin really is, which he now does."

In that moment, Arthur suddenly understood. He could see just how much Merlin had gone through for him over the years, protecting him probably ever since he had arrived at Camelot. If the warlock had been ready to let Uther continue to rule whilst he hid his secret all for Arthur's sake, then that proved just how far Merlin would go to keep those he loved safe. He had also defied Deryn, who had a hand in his birth, just to prevent himself from harming the group that had been in the hall, even if it meant the continued suppression of magic and his kind.

Furthermore, he knew that Freya also embodied what Merlin believed in as well. Both were pure of heart and Arthur knew that they would always do their utmost to save Camelot from anything that threatened its people. Also, Freya had saved Merlin twice, which showed exactly how far she would go for those she loved, including how she had openly used her magic.

However, he had one final question. "My uncle called Merlin a warlock. What is a warlock?"

"A warlock is someone who was born with their gifts," Gaius explained. "There are only a few people who have such power. Admittedly, Merlin's magic was limited when he first came to Camelot but it was still remarkable at how he had progressed without any learning. I gave him a book that helped him with more spells."

"What could he do before?"

"Mainly slow down time and move things around," Hunith explained. "From what I heard, Merlin saved Gaius the moment he stepped through the door."

"I fell from my balcony," Gaius admitted, embarrassed. "He slowed down time and moved the bed under me to break my fall."

Finally satisfied, Arthur turned to Gwen. "What do you think?"

"A fool would have been blind to see that Merlin and Freya are evil; it was only the part about magic that confused me." She blushed. "Not that I'm calling anyone a fool."

Arthur laughed and hugged her.

"So are you okay?" Elayne asked.

Arthur turned to all of them. "I promise that I won't act against my father- I accept that it was a choice that both of my parents made. And if I ever see that idiot of my manservant again I'll give him a knighthood and then get him to clean my socks."

Lancelot guffawed and Hunith couldn't prevent a smile.

"He's technically already a lord," the knight added.

"Lord Merlin Ambrosius," Elayne teased, cringing. "I'm not too sure. I could never see him as a lord."

"Has he… Have you heard from them?" Gwen queried, hopefully.

"They were at the coronation," Gaius replied.

"We didn't see them," Arthur argued, frowning.

"He was the nobleman that crowned me," Elayne explained, "and Freya was the woman that passed him the crown."

Arthur again felt a sense of shame. Freya and Merlin had had to hide because of what they thought Arthur and the other knights would have done to them if they had been recognised. "Well are they still here?"

"No," Hunith told him. "They left right after the coronation. Unfortunately we didn't tell them that we were going to try to talk to you about what happened."

"Then how are we going to let them know that we're alright with them having magic?"

"We were hoping that you could help us there," Elayne said. "I can't exactly send spies or messengers into Camelot- it could provoke Uther in the wrong way; and if he ever found out what I was trying to do then he would definitely declare war for my aiding and abetting of sorcerers, and I will not throw my people into another war. They've spent too long suffering from battles under Cenred."

"You want me to try and have someone find them. That should work."

"It's the only way we could think of," Lancelot admitted. "Do you think the others could be convinced? I know that Gwaine would kill anyone who tried to hurt them and Percival isn't from around here either, so he shouldn't take that much convincing, despite fighting against magic with us."

"Elyan isn't too sure," Gwen added. "He's only confused as to Merlin and Freya having magic and not being evil, but if I tell him everything, he should be fine."

"Leon is the problem," Arthur said. "He's one of my father's most trusted knights, and he would take a lot of convincing."

"Let's just hope that they'll help us find them," Gaius muttered, to which they all agreed.

Uther looked over his shoulder as the doors to his chamber slide open. He gave the stranger that entered a grim and dark smile.

"Did anyone see you come in?" he asked.

The stranger lifted the hood from their head, showing a tanned face with chestnut brown hair and green eyes. His face was disfigured by a long scar that stretched upwards along the right-side of his face.

"No," he replied in a gruff voice. "I was surprised to hear from you, Sire. It is not every day that a king summons an assassin, especially one who wants said assassin dead. You must be desperate."

Uther turned fully and walked closer to his visitor. "There are a couple of people that I need taken care of. Have you heard of the two renegade sorcerers called Merlin and Freya?"

"There have been rumours circling the kingdom."

"They are too dangerous to be allowed to live; and they have also flaunted my laws by practising magic whilst within these walls. I will make it worth your while, Anwar, but you will need to be discreet- I fear that he is a dear friend of the newly crowned queen, Cenred's niece."

The assassin, Anwar, bowed to Uther. "I shall see to it, Sire. I will send word when I am on to them."


	25. Chapter 24

_This is it! The last installment!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Merlin awoke to sound of the birds singing in the trees outside of the small cave that he and Freya had made their temporary home. He shivered as a light breeze blew through the opening and he stared around to find that Freya was watching over him.

Apparently used to this, Merlin leant back against the makeshift pillow that the pair of them had fashioned.

"You had another nightmare," Freya whispered, soothingly. "Can you remember anything?"

"No," Merlin sighed.

"It's getting worse. I couldn't hold you down this time. Do you think that something is going to happen to Arthur?"

"I can't find anything in Camelot, but Morgana and Morgause could be planning something else to try and take the kingdom."

"You'll find out." Freya leant next to him on the coarse blanket and gently stroked Merlin's hair as he rested his head on her chest. After a few minutes, he began to move, but she held him still. "You need to relax. I know it's important to protect Arthur, but you can't stress yourself out all of the time."

"Too late; I've been doing that for years." They both chuckled and Merlin didn't struggle again.

Soon, he spoke again. "We don't have to stay here."

"Sorry?"

"In the cave; it's not as if there aren't plenty of other places to go."

"It's the closest we dare go to Camelot and if we move further away then it could be dangerous for our friends. Where would you like to go?"

"Do you remember where we talked of going? The place with the lake, the mountains and the wild flowers."

"Not forgetting the fields and the cows."

"Definitely not forgetting them."

Freya laughed again, but shook her head. "The nearest lake is Avalon and that's about ten leagues away from here."

"It was worth a try. If you're not happy here then please let me know."

"Merlin, I'm happy wherever you are, even if it's in a cold and dark cave."

"The offers still there… Do you still think about when we first met?"

"Frequently. I remember that I was covered in rags and mud."

"You were still beautiful… and you looked so scared and lonely."

"Gaius told you to leave me alone, but you still came back and you hid me from those who hunted me… I could never thank you enough for that."

"But I still couldn't save you."

"You did, Merlin, and don't ever think differently."

"I never thanked you either."

"What for?"

"For understanding who I am and not who I had to pretend to be."

"You never pretend. Every time I see you with our friends, you're always yourself even if you can't use your magic. Hopefully one day _they_ will understand."

* * *

Arthur wondered what on earth his father could want. It had been years since he had last been called to his father's chambers. Most of the time they met in the Council Chambers, so now the prince was incredibly confused.

It had been three days since they had returned from Elayne's coronation and since Arthur had re-discovered the truth about how he had been born. He had seen his father since then, and he had kept his word about not confronting him. Lancelot and Gwaine, who Arthur suspected had been told what had happened by the former, were also keeping an eye on him to make sure that he didn't suddenly fly off of the handle.

The three of them and Gwen had also spoken to the other knights. Elyan accepted the news of Arthur no longer being against magic quite merrily, as he obviously did not want to see Freya and Merlin's continued incrimination. Percival was also easy to persuade as he had grown up in a community that respected magic to a certain extent. As foreseen, the biggest problem was convincing Leon. The knight had been shocked to hear that Arthur now thought magic as something good, but he had fortunately listened to the prince and Lancelot explain. He had been horrified to learn that the king had once used magic and had turned against it because of a decision that he and Queen Ygraine had made, which was when he finally saw how wrong Uther's laws were, despite the fact that he had suffered at Morgana's hands whilst she had held the city. His liking of both Merlin and Freya had also helped

Now, the prince hoped that word hadn't somehow reached his father that he and the knights wer trying to come up with some way to find Merlin and Freya.

Knocking on the king's door, Arthur walked in, his face set in a neutral expression, which hid the worry that was churning in his stomach.

"Is everything alright, Father?" he asked, watching as Uther turned from staring out of the window, a letter in his hand.

"Arthur," the king welcomed. "I need to discuss something serious with you."

The prince felt his hands go clammy as he closed the door behind him.

"It is about the two sorcerers."

"Have they been found?" The clammy feeling intensified.

"No, but I have just received word. Have you heard of the assassin named Anwar?"

"I vaguely remember that you put a price on his head some years ago. Has he resurfaced?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I was able to contact him and he agreed to hunt down the two sorcerers. It appears that he is on to them."

"Merlin and Freya?"

Uther nodded and turned to his desk, which was fortunate for Arthur as the prince turned a pale white. Anwar was known for being ruthless and cunning. Even if the two runaways had magic, they would still never hear the assassin coming.

"Did he give you a location?"

"He did actually. He thinks that they are hiding near the White Mountains."

Arthur's brain was buzzing as he tried to think. He had to find Merlin and Freya before Anwar did, otherwise there would be no saving them. He soon thought of something. "If it is allowed, I would like to see if I could aid Anwar."

"He will be fine without your aid."

"All the same… it would be satisfying to know that he has done it. These are also powerful sorcerers so it may take more than one man to kill them. I can take some of the knights with me to make sure that they don't escape." Arthur felt sickened at the lie, but he knew that it was the only way.

Uther considered this for a minute. "I see what you mean. Very well, you can take a group of the knights. Make sure that neither of them escapes. If they do then they could alert Cenred's niece and she could declare war."

Hoping that wasn't what Elayne would do, Arthur gave his father a curt bow before marching out of the room. Once he was down the corridor, he broke into a sprint, desperate to find the knights.

He was lucky enough to find all of them having a discussion in Gwaine's chambers. He burst through the door, grasping at the stitch that had appeared in his side.

"Arthur?" Leon asked, concerned.

"We need to leave now," Arthur said once he had caught his breath. "My father has ordered an assassin to kill Merlin and Freya and apparently he's catching up with them. We have to warn them."

The effect was instantaneous. The knights leapt into action, all of them following Arthur as they sped down corridors and into the courtyard, heading towards the stables.

"Won't your father be suspicious?" Percival asked as they strapped their saddles to their mounts.

"He thinks that we're going to help the assassin," Arthur explained.

"Thank God he bought that one," Gwaine muttered, jumping onto his horse.

"Let's just hope that we aren't too late," Lancelot prayed out loud.

* * *

Freya scrabbled around in the undergrowth, reaching out for any decent sized twigs that would be suitable for a fire. Ignoring the cuts that the sharp edges of a bush gave her, she pulled out a couple before standing up.

The day was quite hot as Freya pottered around outside of the cave that they were hiding in. Merlin had left not too long ago to go to Camelot to keep an eye on Arthur and make sure that the prince was not in danger. Freya smiled to herself as she remembered a comment that Merlin had made about Arthur and his socks.

The sudden snapping of a twig caused the girl to spin around and inspect the immediate area. She could not see anything but her magic told her that something was wrong. Dropping the sticks, Freya treaded forwards, carefully peering around for a sign of anything out of place.

A horrifying pain ripped through her, and Freya screamed as she felt cold metal slide through her; the world being replaced with red.

* * *

Merlin crept down the dark corridors of the castle, keeping to the shadows and hiding in gaps as soldiers and commoners walked past in the light. Staring down the corridors, the warlock began to plan how he would get to somewhere near Arthur's chambers without being caught.

He was almost there when he felt a sickening agony, causing him to slump over. He grabbed onto a nearby basket of fruit, but this only dragged the basket down with him, the fruit rolling on the floor as he heaved in pain.

Confused as to why he was feeling this, Merlin checked himself for any injuries, only to find that there were none. That was when the horrible truth sunk in.

"_Freya!_"

Forgetting everything else, Merlin made his way back in the direction that he had come, muttering the spell that would transport him back to the camp.

* * *

Freya stared up at the man who had run her through with his blade, trying to crawl away from him. He merely stood over as she tried to inch towards the trees.

"Where's the boy?" Anwar asked. "I was told that there were two of you."

"You were told?"

"Uther is anxious to see that the pair of you are dead, so much that he contacted me. I'd been on the run for the last few years."

The girl began to mutter a spell that would heal her, but the pain was too excruciating.

"Don't bother," the assassin taunted. "My sword is laced with salamander venom."

Freya felt as if her heart had sunk. She knew exactly what that meant. Salamander venom could not even be healed by magic. She cringed again as another wave of pain rode over her.

"So where is he then? You can't tell me that he's left you, a pretty thing like you." He nudged Freya in the side with his foot. "I can't see why Uther thinks you're dangerous; this has to be the easiest kill that I've ever made."

"FREYA!"

Both Anwar and Freya looked around to see Merlin running into the clearing, his face alight with pure anger.

Anwar sneered and picked up his blade, which was covered in Freya's blood, pacing towards Merlin, "There you are then."

"What did you do to her?" Merlin spat.

"Salamander venom."

Merlin froze, his eyes watching Freya as she slumped to her side, her eyes bright with pain. Gaius had warned him about salamander venom. He was then more angry than he could ever remember being, every fibre of his being screaming in rage.

The clouds overhead began to roll in and turned a dark and menacing grey, causing the assassin to gaze up in fright.

"You should not have touched her," Merlin growled.

Before either Merlin or Anwar could do anything, the latter promptly dropped to the ground, a number of sticks embedded in his back. The warlock turned to look at Freya, who had managed to prop herself up and had cast a spell that had killed the assassin with the firewood that she had collecting.

Ignoring the now dead assassin, Merlin rushed over to the girl and cradled her in his arms.

"No," he moaned. "No."

Freya flinched in pain as her wound was jolted, but tried to smile up at him, gripping his hand.

"You can't," Merlin said. "Not now after all of this. I've only just got you back."

"It's alright, my love."

"How can it be alright? You've only been back for a few months. I should have been here."

"You had to be in Camelot to make sure that Arthur was safe."

"Not if you were at risk."

Freya tried to smile. "I guess we now know what those nightmares were." She then cringed from the agony, her eyes scrunching shut.

"It's going to be alright, Freya." Lifting her off of the ground, Merlin silently cast a spell and he felt himself melt into nothingness until the pair of them materialised in another place entirely.

Gazing around, weakly, Freya let a couple of tears fall as she recognised where they were. "The lake."

"It preserved you one, it can save you now," Merlin explained, sitting next to the shore of the vast expanse of water and hugging Freya to him, his eyes burning with tears.

"No, it can't... Merlin, you know what salamander blood does."

"I'm not giving up on you. I will not lose you again. We've come too far to let something like this tear us apart again. You called me back from the dead when Deryn killed me, so I can stop you from dying because of some poison; and I don't care where it comes from."

"Merlin, it's alright. I'm happy now. The last few months have been the best of my life. I had a home, I had friends and I had you. That's all I could ever want. It may not have been perfect because of Deryn plotting to kill everyone, but it was perfect for me because of you."

"It was." Merlin stroked her hair out of her face, his hands trembling. They were now both crying together. "But you can't give up now. I love you too much to be able to lose you again, Freya."

"I know, and the same goes for me, Merlin. I love you."

"Then don't leave me."

"Nothing can stop it."

"I'm the Rīce Ealdor. I'm not letting you go without trying to save you."

In truth Merlin didn't have a clue about what he could possibly try. In a moment of desperation, he cried out with his mind. "_Help_." That was when he had an idea.

"No," he told Freya. "I'm not going to let you die. This is going to work."

"What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Merlin abruptly kissed her, the pair clutching to each other for what could be the last time.

* * *

"The tracks lead down here," Leon called, pointing as the footprints headed off into the undergrowth. "It looks as if he ran."

"Please, dear God, don't let him have found them," Elyan prayed.

Following the tracks that the assassin had left, the group soon came up to a clearing and immediately spotted the dead body of the assassin.

"I would not want to have been in his shoes," Gwaine said, shaking his head.

"He was trying to kill them," Percival muttered.

"Oh Gods," Arthur cried.

Rushing over, the knights saw something that made their stomachs contract. Blood covered the forest floor, and they could tell that it was definitely not the assassin's. That left only two possibilities.

"How long has it been like this?" Gwaine asked.

Unnoticed, Lancelot had doubled over. Images were somehow flashing through his head and he distinctly heard Merlin calling for help. He saw Merlin lift Freya off of the ground, an unsightly wound in her abdomen; and then the pair were weeping by a lake as Freya began to visibly become weaker. Finally, the images reverted back to when the assassin was still alive and he said something about salamander venom.

Coming back to himself, the knight was in time to see Arthur reach out to inspect the bloody ground.

"Don't touch it!" he yelled, pulling Arthur away. Everyone stared around at him.

"Lancelot?" Leon looked worried, as did they all.

"Are you alright, mate?" Gwaine asked.

"I think Merlin just projected some of his memories, and I think I picked them up." He had to pause to be able to say what he was going to next. "It's Freya's blood. The assassin ran her through, and his blade was lined with salamander's venom."

The rest of the knights turned either pale or slightly green.

"But she can heal herself," Arthur said.

"Merlin could even heal her," Elyan added, as an afterthought.

Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot were the only ones who understood the weight of the situation, and they were loath to break the news to the others.

"Salamander venom can't be healed by magic," Percival clarified. "I don't even think that Merlin could save her. Nothing can save her."

The effect of his explanation was shocking. Arthur actually had to lean against a tree as he processed this; and the knights failed to hide their horror. Elyan even knelt on the ground, his face blank of any describable expression.

All of them also shared the same thought. What would happen to Merlin? The pair had only known each other for a few months. At least that was what they thought- Lancelot knew differently. However, Merlin and Freya had already admitted their love for each other, even if their relationship had been interrupted by Deryn's plan to destroy Camelot. The knights did not want to imagine what Merlin would be feeling.

"We need to find them," Arthur finally said. "Lancelot, did you see anything?"

"They're next to a lake," the knight answered, hesitantly.

"Well that narrows it down," Gwaine mumbled.

"Not now, Gwaine," Leon whispered, grimacing.

"I think I recognised it, though," Lancelot continued. "I think... it's that one where nobody really likes going; the one that we avoid when we're on patrol."

The others knew where he meant. It had long been rumoured that spirits lived in the lake, and none of the knights liked going near it. Even the king didn't mind if it was avoided.

"That's ten leagues away," Percival said.

"Back to the horses now," Arthur ordered. "Let's just pray that Freya is still alive."

* * *

The knights spurred their steeds on through the wild, even if the weather was extremely cold and drizzly. They ignored the coldness of the sprinkling of rain that fell down their backs, all determined to reach their goal.

After what could have been hours, they broke through an embankment of trees and stared out at the Lake of Avalon. None of them could deny the prickling at the backs of their necks that had nothing to do with the rain.

Dismounting, they began to race around the muddy shore of the lake, staring around for any sign of their friends. They didn't have to wait long.

"Arthur!" Gwaine yelled.

The others sped over to him and looked on as the knight lifted Merlin's pale body into his arms.

"Come on, mate, you're not dying on us now," he told the warlock. "The princess has a few things to say to you." Reaching for Merlin's neck, he felt for a pulse. "He's alive."

Arthur and the others sighed in relief.

"What's he been doing?" Elyan said, inspecting Merlin's hand, which was sliced open. He then took the warlock's neckerchief and wrapped it around the wound.

"A spell?" Percival mused, shrugging.

"Magic wouldn't knock him unconscious," Lancelot argued

"Then why is he like this?" Leon asked.

"That might have something to do with the fact that Freya isn't here." Lancelot gazed around the bank, trying to spot her.

"Where is she?" Arthur queried.

"I'm here, Arthur," a voice said behind them.

Turning to face the lake, the group watched as Freya walked towards them over the water, her body glowing eerily.

"Freya?" The prince asked, walking towards her.

"I know, I look weird."

"What happened to you?"

"Merlin saved me. He wasn't prepared to let me die again."

"Again?"

Freya cringed. "I'll explain in a moment."

"Percival says that salamander venom is incurable."

"It is. That's why Merlin let the lake take back my soul. What Eard told us was right- the lake wasn't finished with me. I'm technically only half alive, meaning that I can only go so far away from the water. But it's alive nonetheless."

"How far can you go?"

"A few metres." Her expression fell at this and a pure tear fell into the depths of the murky water.

"That's not fair. You don't deserve that. After all you and Merlin have done, the pair of you deserve a happy life together."

"Things were never that simple, Arthur, though I take it this means that you all accept what me and Merlin are."

"You have Lancelot, Elayne, Gaius and Hunith to thank for that. Let's just say that I no longer think of magic as evil. None of us here do, and neither does Gwen."

Freya's mood lightened at this and she smiled at the prince. "Thank you, Arthur. How is Gwen?"

"She's fine, though I don't think she will be when I tell her what's happened to you."

"I'm sorry... Please tell her that and that I'm grateful for everything she did for me. She is a true friend."

Arthur acknowledged her request before turning back to another matter. "What did you mean by Merlin not wanting to let you die again?"

"Arthur, please don't be mad at this. Merlin and I met a few years ago and he saved my life. He made me feel like I hadn't felt in a long time, but then I was killed and he couldn't save me."

"How did you die?"

"I was the Druid girl that transformed into a Bastet."

Arthur reeled in shock at this, knowing full well what that meant. He was the one who had killed Freya, Merlin's love. He couldn't believe that he could have done that to someone who was now his friend.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about not remembering anything about my life. If you had found out then you would have asked questions about how I had survived."

"How did you come back?"

"Merlin spilt the gift that the Fisher King had given him." Here Arthur and Gwaine stared at each other. "It was the Waters of Avalon, from here, where Merlin had buried me; and it brought me back, though how I don't know."

Arthur regarded her for a moment and then, to the shock of all, drew the glowing girl into a hug, promptly stepping into the lake, which went up to his knees. He withdrew and smiled at her. "There is nothing to forgive. In fact, I should be the one begging _you_ for forgiveness."

"You were protecting your people; I can't fault you there." She then looked at the still unconscious Merlin. "All of you will need to be there for him now. He will have a hard time overcoming his grief."

"As if we'd leave him to it," Gwaine said, making a mockery of being insulted. "He's our friend."

"And he's family," Arthur added.

Freya beamed at him and then went into a hug with Gwaine, whose expression was now sad.

"Why is he like this, anyway?" the knight asked.

"The spell required some of his blood and I think it exhausted him, emotionally and physically. I don't know how long he'll be like this." She was now looking worried.

"We'll take care of him," Arthur promised. "If necessary, we can always come and ask you if we need help."

Freya hung her head. "I'm afraid you won't see me for a while. I haven't exactly been fully 'reacquainted' with the lake, so I expect I'll need to stay in the water for a while."

"Why?" Lancelot asked, to which Freya shrugged.

"I don't really understand it myself."

Knowing that it was possible that they would never see her again, the rest of the knights hugged Freya tightly, only now just admitting to themselves on how good a friend she was.

Finally, Freya knelt down next to Merlin, kissing him before withdrawing, her cheeks wet with tears.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

With that, she gave a final smile and wave to her friends before leaving them on the shore, watching as she went. As she began to walk out towards the centre of the lake, her outline became less defined before she had vanished completely.

The knights were silent and bowed their heads, assuming a position of mourning.

* * *

Gaius looked up from his working bench as the knights trundled in. He began to panic when he saw that Gwaine was carrying Merlin's body.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing over to inspect his ward as the knight lay him down on the bed. "Where's Freya."

The knights looked at each other, sadly.

"She's gone, Gaius," Lancelot explained. Gaius was shocked. "Merlin managed to keep her half alive but she can't leave the Lake of Avalon."

The physician shook his head, gazing down at the warlock. He knew what it was like to lose someone that he loved, and words couldn't describe how Merlin would be feeling, especially since it was the second time that he had lost Freya.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Gaius?" Gwaine asked. "Freya said it was something to do with emotional and physical exhaustion."

"That is probably the case. All we can do is wait for him to wake up. How did you get up here without anyone seeing you?"

"We didn't," Leon answered. "The people ran into their homes when they saw him and I think a couple of soldiers went to alert the king."

As if an cue, they heard a knock at the door and a soldier entered, addressing Arthur. "The king demands your presence." He then cast a quick glanec at the warlock and left as quickly as he could, the door snapping shut behind him.

"That's just over-reacting," Gwaine grumbled.

"Uther still hasn't told anyone about what happened in the Council Chambers," Percival muttered.

"He'll never want to admit that magic saved him," Arthur explained. "Leon, I think I'm going to need you for this. We're going to have to explain and he may not listen to only one person. We need to make him understand."

"I'd better go and tell Gwen," Elyan added. "Do you think you'll all be alright?"

Gaius, Gwaine and Lancelot nodded.

"We'll stop anyone who tries to come for him," Lancelot said.

"We'd better move him into his room if that's the case," Gaius suggested.

* * *

Elyan opened the door to his and Gwen's home, staring around to see his stister sitting at the table, clearly worried about something. She jumped up when she saw him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I saw you all run off. What happened?"

Elyan closed the door, his expression sombre. "We found Merlin and Freya."

Gwen's face lit up with hope, but it disappeared as Elyan continued to look grave. "Are they both alright? Where are they?"

"Gwen… Uther sent an assassin to kill them. His sword was laced with salamander venom and apparently not even magic can heal it. He got Freya. Merlin managed to trick his way around the venom, but Freya cannot leave the lake he took her to. She's had to go away for a whiile, so I'm not sure how long she'll be gone for. At any rate, she can't leave the lakes shores."

Gwen's hand went to her mouth and she collapsed into her chair, unable to speak. Her brother could tell that she was about to cry.

"Merlin's alive, but he's unconscious. We don't know how long for and we don't know how affected he'll be when he wakes up."

There was silence, though Gwen soon managed to say something. "Uther actually sent an assassin to kill Merlin. His own nephew?"

"It proves how much he hates magic. He may think that his entire family is betraying him."

"Merlin hasn't betrayed him, though. He spends most of his life saving Camelot from the sounds of it."

"Uther doesn't know that and I don't think he'd listen even if we tried to explain. Arthur and Leon have gone to speak to him, but I'm not sure if it'll do any good." Elyan shook his head. "Merlin will be devastated. He loved Freya. I wouldn't blame him if he left Camelot for good."

"He won't. Merlin's lost people over the years, but he's always been strong. He'll try and hide his grief."

"But then there'll come a point when he explodes, Gwen. A person can only take so much."

"Then we'll have to help him. He's hidden for a long time, so we'll have to be there for him and support him. All of us will have to."

"That's what Freya said."

"Then I'm glad that we're thinking the same thing."

Gwen stood and walked over to her brother, embracing him, something that he returned.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Leon followed Arthur into his father's chambers, resorting to standing near the back, away from the confrontation that he knew was going to take place. He was glad that he had done this.

Uther was livid. He was glaring at his son, who had dared to disobey him and rescue a sorcerer.

"What do you think you are doing?" he seethed. "You've brought a sorcerer into these walls."

"He may be a sorcerer, but he means no harm to any us," Arthur replied, c ooly, unaffected by his father's rage.

"He must have enchanted you to say that. You would never say that in your right mind."

"I am in my right mind. Neither Merlin nor Freya have put a spell on me, and they never would. You might be happy to know that your assassin did a very good job at half-killing Freya before he died."

For the first time, Uther looked confused. "Half-killed?"

"Merlin managed to keep her half alive, but she can now never leave the Lake of Avalon. Father, when is it going to end? So many families and loved ones have been torn apart because of your hatred for magic. You killed the father of Morgana's maid just because he helped a sorcerer to make gold and he never meant any harm by it; and now you've torn apart two people who loved each other, and they've spent a great deal of time protecting us. They saved us from Deryn, for crying out loud."

"What about all of those sorcerers that have attacked us? You cannot turn a blind eye to the evil that magic has caused."

"That wasn't magic- it was the people themselves. Again, that is down to you because you destroyed their lives and they became so blinded by grief that they decided to take their revenge. Why do you think the dragon attacked? Even if it wasn't because of what happened during th Great Purge, it was the _people_ that were evil. Magic hadn't corrupted them; they used magic just like a sword or an executioner's axe."

"You dare-"

"I'm sorry father, but I do dare. It's wrong to incriminate people who use magic. What's more is that sometimes you can't choose whether you can use magic, it chooses you. Look what happened to Morgana. She was born with magic and she was scared at first but she couldn't turn to us for help, her own family. Instead she went to others who would know how to help her, and Morgause taught her and turned her against us.

"Merlin's the same. He's used magic all of his life, even before he could walk or talk, let alone understand what was happening. Because of what our laws have done, we've gradually turned our own people against us.

"Balinor didn't want to come and help us at first when we went to find him, but Merlin somehow managed to convince him. How I don't know, but he finally came after us. But the fact is that your own brother- even if nobody knew it- didn't want to help you because of how you had used him and then betrayed him."

"Magic is evil, no matter what anybody says. It killed you own mother."

"There's no point in lying anymore, Father. I know. You and mother went to a sorceress because you both knew that she could not conceive. Morgause told me most of the truth, though she did twist some of it to make me angry with you. I _was _born of magic, but I don't care. What I do care about is that you blamed others for what _you_ had done, even if you didn't realise that mother would be the one that died for me to live.

"There's no point in hunting people who have done nothing wrong. It ends with you, Father. When I become king, magic will be allowed back into the kingdom. There will be no more people killed for their gifts. The only people who will be punished are those who have done something to deserve it. Maybe then the madness will stop."

All of a sudden, the world went insane. Uther flew at his son and reached for his neck, attempting to throttle him. Leon leapt at the pair, forcing the king away from his son. "Guards! Guards!"

Three soldiers raced in and stared on in shock, not knowing who to help.

"Secure the king," Leon ordered, "and get the prince out of here. The king's lost his mind." This was supported by Uther promptly roaring in anger.

Whilst two of the guards helped Leon restrain Uther, the other one began to lead Arthur towards the door, but the prince refused to move.

"Arthur, get out of here," Leon cried. "He'll just try to strangle you again."

Knowing that the knight was probably right, the prince left the room and leant against the wall, unable to believe what had just occurred. He could not comprehend the fact that his father had lost his senses.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Merlin gazed around to find that he was back in Gaius' chambers. Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine were watching him, carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked, a hand on the warlock's shoulder.

"I've been better," he replied, sitting up in the bed. "Where's Gaius?"

"With the king," Lancelot explained. "He just tried to strangle Arthur."

Merlin stared at the prince in horror. "Are you alright?"

Arthur managed to grin at him. "I should be the one asking you that."

"Where's Freya? Is she…"

"You managed to save her," Gwaine said, "but she won't be able to leave that lake again. She's had to leave to 'reacquaint' herself with the lake, I think she said. However, we don't know how long she'll be gone for. It could be years."

The warlock's expression became empty and Gwen hugged him in motherly fashion, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Arthur knelt down next to them, trying to give Merlin an encouraging smile. "I need to talk to you Merlin. You need to tell me about everything that's happened to you since you arrived here, and I don't mean mucking out the stables. You need to tell me about every situation that you got yourself involved in- Freya, Balinor, everything. I won't do anything, but I need to know what's been happening." He looked around at the others. "Is it alright if I speak to him alone?"

"Arthur, he's just woken up," Lancelot said. "You can't ask him to do that yet."

"It has to be done now. I have to have credible evidence to protect him."

"You don't have to," Merlin mumbled, still clearly upset.

"Do you think I'd leave you to fight your way through an army when you're in this state? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist."

Giving the others a meaningful look, the prince watched as the silently left, all of them staring back at Merlin in concern.

Arthur then drew up a chair directly in front of his cousin and put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin stared at him, his blue eyes wide.

"It'll be okay, Merlin. I promise.

* * *

Gwaine paced up and down the part of corridor that was just outside Gaius' chambers. "They've been in there for hours. How can Arthur expect Merlin to be able to deal with all of this now?"

"Merlin might be able to speak about it later," Gwen explained. "He might not have it in him."

"He might not have it in him how, let alone later."

"I think Arthur wants to assure himself that he's made the right choice in helping Merlin," Lancelot said. "He has just gone against everything that his father taught him."

Gwaine sighed and continued his pacing.

Soon, they heard footsteps coming towards them until Gaius appeared around the corner.

"Why are you all out here?" he queried, an eyebrow raising.

"Arthur's asked Merlin to tell him about everything that's gone on ever since he came to Camelot," Lancelot told him.

"They've been talking for hours," Gwaine repeated.

"How's the king?" Gwen asked, biting her lip.

A severe look dominated the physician's face. "Not good at all. I haven't a doubt that what's been happening with Morgana, Aurelius, Merlin and Freya hasn't exactly helped him- he began to think that he could trust nobody. Leon told me what Arthur said to him. It sent Uther over the edge, especially with Arthur telling his father that he knows about who is responsible for Ygraine's death. I had to give him a sleeping draught."

"If he was going to do something like what he's done, then he shouldn't have done it in the first place," Gwaine grumbled. "It would have saved everybody the heartache and pain."

"If you wanted to have a child but you couldn't, how far would you go? Uther and Ygraine knew the risks, but I know that they didn't prepare themselves for what did happen. Uther loved Ygraine more than anything, and her death wounded him in ways that not even magic can heal. No words could passify him in what occurred after that. I know it doesn't escuse what he did, but we must sympathise with him. Despite his hatred of magic, he has been a fair king and tried to do what he thinks is best for his people."

The others had to agree with him at this, but their thoughts were interrupted as Arthur and Merlin came out of the physician's chambers. They were relieved to see that Arthur seemed to be satisfied with whatever Merlin had told him.

"Everything's fine," the prince reassured the four of them. "I just need to go and consult with the rest of the court. How is my father?"

Gaius did not look happy at having to tell him. "I'm afraid that he has become insane, Arthur. The events of the last few months unhinged him and I don't think that he will ever recover."

Arthur was incredibly upset by this.

"Can I see him?" Merlin asked, suddenly. They all stared at him.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Gwaine said. "He'd kill you on sight, Merlin."

"If he's asleep then what can he do?"

"He did just have Freya killed."

"Gwaine," Arthur hissed, glaring at the knight. Didn't the knight know that Merlin might not want to talk about it?

But apparently he did. Merlin nodded at what his friend said. "I'm not going to do anything to him. All I want to do is see him. I wouldn't be able to if he was awake, and he is technically my uncle."

Arthur regarded what Merlin had said. "I'll go with you before I sort out a meeting with the council. You'll need me to explain to the guards."

"Be careful," Gwen called to them as they started down the corridor.

"We'll be fine," Arthur told her. "It's not as if we're facing an army. Besides, I've still got my promise to keep." Gwen laughed at this.

As the two disappeared out of sight, the three men turned to her.

"What did he mean by that?" Gwaine asked.

Gwen blushed, causing Gwaine to laugh.

"Are we missing something?" Lancelot said, turning from one to the other.

"He's asked _the_ question, hasn't he?"

"I gave him the condition that he had to live to become king first," Gwen explained, bashfully.

To her surprise, all three of them congratulated her in an instant, inncluding Lancelot. Gwen guessed from Lancelot's enthusiasm that her thinking that he and Elayne were close was correct. There was no tension whatsoever between them now, which was fantastic. Gwen had chosen Arthur, and Lancelot had chosen Elayne.

From where they stood, they thought that they could hear Merlin's laughter, which filled them all with happiness. Apparently Arthur had just explained to his servant what he had meant about keeping his promise as well.

* * *

Merlin sat in a chair next to the king's bedside, letting the silence envelope him, though he fidgeted in discomfort. Finally, the quiet became too much.

"I should hate you for having Freya killed… but I don't. For one thing, she's still alive, even if she can never leave the lake. She might not be able to have a normal life, but at least she isn't dead. That's not the only thing, though. I know how it feels to lose someone who you love more than anything, and it feels as if you never spent enough time with them. We've both lost people over the years- friends and family.

"I know why you became so angry because, for a moment, I felt it as well. I'd never been so furious in my life, knowing that something precious to you was hurt and taken away from you, whether it was your fault or not.

"You may be an enemy to my kind, but you're also my uncle, and despite what's happened it's still important. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, but I can't help being who I am, even if you've forbidden it. I used to want to be normal, but I came to realise that I couldn't change myself when others needed me to help them.

"Your brother knew that family was important as well. He sold himself so that you wouldn't die, even if it meant he was used against you. I know that doesn't help, especially because of Morgana and Deryn.

"All I can really tell you is that I'll never stop protecting Camelot and Arthur. The thing is, there's a prophecy. It says that the Once and Future King will unite the land and bring back peace between those who use magic and those who can't. That king is Arthur, and I'll die making sure that he becomes king. Don't you think that that's a future worth knowing? So many people feel oppressed, and I know exactly how they'd feel if that happened."

"They'd finally be at peace," Arthur's voice said behind him. Merlin span around in his seat. The prince grimaced. "It didn't take too long. I explained what had happened, and they declared me as Regent." He sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed to Merlin, watching his father's sleeping face.

"I'm sorry that I caused this," Merlin apologised.

"Don't say sorry," Arthur said. "You've spent all of time here making sure that we don't die, including my father. He doesn't even know that you've save him more than half a dozen times when you could have easily let him die."

"He's your father. Of course I wouldn't let him die."

Arthur smiled at him.

"What… What was it like? To lose your father?"

"It was hard. I may not have known him for that long, but I still found it difficult."

"And you still managed to stop a dragon."

"It may sound silly… but I felt him there with me. Sometimes, that's what keeps me going- you feel as if the people you've lost are still watching over you."

"I still can't believe that you managed to do all of that, especially without anybody noticing."

"I'm just lucky that I had my friends."

The prince was glad to see that Merlin was smiling, even if he had lost Freya only a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of this for me."

"It's not a problem. Besides, I really don't want to have to try to find another job."

"Well, we have a problem there."

"Sorry?"

"I'm firing you."

The warlock was taken about. "You're doing this at your father's bedside?"

"I might as well whilst I remember."

"Don't tell me that this has something to do with your armour."

"_Mer_lin."

"I'm kidding. But seriously, why are you firing me?"

"You're a lord now, not to mention my cousin. You can't exactly be my servant anymore. What would that make me?"

"A prat."

"Are you ever going to stop being an idiot?"

Merlin shrugged and Arthur snorted with laughter.

"I am going to need an adviser when I become king, though."

"Pardon? Are you seriously saying that you value my advice?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Merlin, I'm just offering you a job. You'll be helping me, especially since I'll be demolishing the laws on magic. I'll need to know where to look."

Merlin stared at him. "Are you saying that you're accepting magic?"

"I would have thought that was obvious otherwise you would have been dead by now. If I still believed that magic was evil I wouldn't be letting the Rice Ealdor or whatever it is wondering around."

"Rīce Ealdor, but you could just say Grand Master."

"Oh, so you're a master as well as a lord? Then again it probably fits- you are the most powerful person alive. I guess that means I have to be nice to you."

"You don't have to; I won't turn you into a toad."

"But you still let me bray like a donkey."

"That was a joke."

* * *

The next morning was met with a grim atmosphere, for all of Camelot was in shock.

Uther had died in his sleep during the night and nobody had been able to revive him. Gaius explained that it was probably due to something along the lines of him being at peace. This made Arthur think that his father had heard Merlin when the warlock had been talking to him.

Over the next few days, preparations were put in place for Uther's funeral and then for Arthur's coronation. Word had been sent out to the other kingdoms, though only Elayne promised to come, and she arrived two days before the funeral. She was relieved to see that Merlin was back where he belonged, but was appalled to learn that Freya could no longer be with them.

After the funeral, a feast was held in the king's honour. All of the guests assembled were confused as to why Merlin was seated near the king instead of serving him. They were also still wary of who he was and wondered why he hadn't been arrested.

"They're not comfortable with me being here," Merlin whispered to Arthur. "This might not have been a good idea."

"Stay where you are, Merlin, I'm about to explain to them." With that, he stood up and the entire hall went silent. "My father was a good king, who did everything that he could to protect his people… but he was responsible for some things that should have never happened. The Great Purge was a mistake. Magic is not evil and it definitely does not corrupt. I know that many of us have spent the last couple of decades believing this, but we can't any more. It has been shown to me that magic can be used for good as well as evil, and that the only reason we are targeted here is because of the laws suppressing magic. It is not the magic that makes the person but the person that makes the magic.

"You have all been told that Merlin is a sorcerer bent on our destruction, but he is not. He has spent all of his time since he has arrived here protecting us without our knowledge, even if we would have had him put to death. He has lost a great many people that he loves in order to save us. He is also the one that saved us from Morgana every time that she tried to destroy us, and he defeated Deryn.

"That is why, with immediate effect, I am lifting the laws against magic. All are free to practice it, and will only be convicted if they use it use it for the wrong reasons. Furthermore, I am sending envoys to the Druids and the High Elves in the hope that they will accept our apologies for their banishment."

Arthur then sat back down as the buzz of conversation filled the room, most people looking surprised or confused, but some appearing to be mildly relieved. Both Merlin and Arthur felt sure that there were a lot of people here who practised magic, and that they would come out of hiding.

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said.

"I guess this means we'll be seeing you working again, Merlin," Gwaine called down the table. "Princess is going to need the help."

They all laughed as the drunken knight slipped sideways, spilling half of his ale.

Throughout the rest of the night, Arthur and the others, including Gwaine, kept a close eye on Merlin. They knew that he was happy for the laws against magic being lifted, but they were concerned that he would be upset because of Freya not being here to see this. The warlock didn't let anything on. He was back to normal, even though he had lost his love. They knew that he would miss her, as they all would, and they hoped that she would try to contact Merlin soon.

Arthur walked down the aisle of the Council Chambers, which was crowded with people as Elayne's coronation had been. He soon reached the steps and knelt down in front of Geoffrey of Monmouth, who had his father's crown.

"I hereby crown you Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," the genealogist cried, placing the crown on Arthur's head. As the newly crowned king stood, there was tumultuous applause.

He looked around at the crowd, trying to make out faces in the crowd. Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan were cheering; Merlin and Gaius were both beaming up at him. What confused Arthur though was the fact that Lancelot and Elayne were holding hands and leaning against one another, smiling as the people assembled their cheered for their new king. The king knew that Merlin would be having words with the knight and he couldn't help but chuckle.

He then attempted to find Gwen and found her in the middle of the crowd. Catching her eye, he gave a knowing smile, which she returned.

* * *

"So all in all, a day of surprises," Gwaine surmised as he, Merlin, Gwen, Lancelot and Elayne gathered in the physician's chambers. Gaius himself was conferring with Arthur about something. "Arthur finally announces that he's marrying Gwen, shocking anybody who didn't know about them; and Lancelot and Elayne are together."

"You may it sound like a bad thing," Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course it's not," Lancelot exclaimed. "It's about time something good is happening after everything that's been going on. We could all do with knowing that makes everyone happy."

"Speak for yourself," Gwaine muttered. "You managed to beat me at finding a decent woman, and you've still not taken part in a drinking game."

Merlin and Lancelot raised their eyes at this comment whilst the two women chortled with laughter, though Elayne soon became serious once more.

"Freya should be here with us," she said. "It's not fair, particularly for her and you, Merlin."

"I know. At least she's not dead. I don't think that I'd be able to live with myself if I had let her die again. Maybe, when I hear from her then we'll still be able to spend time together."

"Do you think she'll try to contact you soon?" Gwen asked.

The warlock nodded. "I know she will. I'd still wait though, even if I had to do so for fifty years."

Elayne smiled. "As long as you don't become a recluse."

"As if I would."

Gaius and Arthur came in at that moment.

"Where have you been?" Merlin asked, looking from one to the other. Both had a mischievous grin on their faces.

"There's something we want to show you," Arthur explained.

"Is it ready?" Lancelot asked.

"What's going on?" Elayne asked him.

"You'll see. It's a surprise for Merlin."

Gwen was also smiling in a mysterious way.

"What have been up to?" Merlin asked looking at all of his friends.

"This way," Arthur ordered, all of them filing out after him.

They trekked down the corridors of the castle, the others refusing to give anything away to either Merlin or Elayne. After a while, they stopped outside someone's chambers. Merlin realised that this was where Freya had been staying and his heart swelled. Leon, Elyan and Percival were waiting for them.

As Arthur opened the doors, the warlock stared around. The room had been completely transformed from how it had looked whilst Freya had been here. The hangings on the bed were still the same deep red, but the everywhere else had been rearranged. An enormous cupboard had been put up on one wall and Merlin could see a variety of ingredients stashed away. A cauldron also stood next to the massive fireplace. In fact, the place screamed magic.

Merlin turned around to look at his friends. "I don't know what to say."

Arthur grimaced. "If it's too much for you at the moment, we can always move everything to another room."

"We just thought it would nice for you to having to remind you of Freya," Gwen added. "Elyan made the cauldron for you. All of the knights helped. We also found that rose over there." She pointed to the table and Merlin walked over to it, picking the flower off of the table and giving a sad smile.

"I accidentally made this when I was trying to conjure up some strawberries," he muttered, chuckling at the memory. He then stared around at the room. "What's all of this for anyway."

"Arthur thinks that you'll need it for work," Elyan stated.

Merlin was confused, so he turned to Arthur.

"Well, I'm going to need a court sorcerer," the prince said. "Interested? You're the only sorcerer I'm actually on speaking terms with at the moment."

The warlock beamed and nodded, enthusiastically. Arthur promptly clapped him on the back.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Don't mention it. People will start to think that I actually like you."

"_Arthur_," Gwen scolded, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I'm kidding. Gwaine isn't the only one that can make jokes."

They all laughed, after which Merlin turned to Gaius. "What do you think?"

"I think that it'll be good for you to do this. That's why I helped stock up the ingredients cupboard- you never know when you'll need it. You can't be expected to live there anymore either; you're cousin to the king."

"I'm still helping you, no matter what you say. You're as much my family as Arthur is; you all are."

"Speaking of which, how are you going to tell the people?" Lancelot asked.

"I'm leaving that to you," Merlin told Arthur.

"You're going to be there as well."

"Great."

Arthur laughed at Merlin's expression, and even the warlock couldn't prevent a smile from crossing his face.

"Friends?" the prince asked, holding out his hand.

Merlin shook it. "Cousins as well."

"I'm never going to get used to that."

"What about us?" Gwaine asked, pretending to speak in a despairing tone. "We're going to have to call Merlin _Lord_ now."

"He's still Merlin, no matter how much power he has," Elayne said, winking at her friend.

"Though we may have to try to improve his skills on the battle field," Leon joked.

"Shut up, Leon," Percival said.

"I should be saying that," Gwaine moaned.

Everyone laughed and they carried on for a long time, finally feeling happier than they had all been for a long time.

Merlin gazed around at his assembled family. Although Freya wasn't here with him, he knew that they would not always be completely apart. There would be one day when they were finally reunited, and Merlin had every intention to make those moments together as worthwhile as possible. Nevertheless, he was content to know that he had his friends here who now all knew who he was, for which he was grateful. There would be no more hiding, and if Morgana and Morgause ever surfaced again then they would be ready for them. But for now, they could all enjoy the calm.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Three years later_

Arthur paced the room in aggravation, watched by a heavily pregnant Gwen. Both were in their bedroom with their son, Kyduan, who was sat on his mother's knee. The boy seemed concerned as to why his father was in such a bad mood.

"He's been missing for a week," Arthur muttered, frustrated. "Something has to be wrong. He's never stayed at the lake for this long before. He was always back by morning."

"Arthur, what is it to us if Merlin wants to spend a while longer with Freya?" Gwen said, shaking her head. "You need to calm down, you're worrying Kyduan."

The king grimaced and knelt in front of his son, smiling. "Ignore me. Your Uncle Merlin's just been gone for a while."

"'Kay," the two year old garbled, giving his father a goofy smile. In Arthur's opinion, his son's grin rivalled even Merlin, though he didn't dare say this in front of Gwen. The boy was also the spitting image of Arthur, but he had Gwen's shining brown eyes.

Arthur turned back to Gwen. "I know he'd want to spend more time with Freya. You know that I don't have a problem with that. It's just that I'm annoyed that he's not even here for Elayne. It's not every day that your oldest friend has a baby."

"How's Lancelot doing?" Gwen asked.

"He was close to having a panic attack, but then again so would I. This birth is definitely worse than Kyduan's was- she's yelling out more."

"Are we really discussing this in front of our son?"

"Honestly, I can't think of anything else at the moment. Lancelot must be going through hell."

"All prospective fathers do; it's to be expected. He'll be fine."

"He'd be even better if Merlin was here."

The door burst open to reveal a puffed out Leon.

"Merlin's just turned up," he gasped.

"Speak of the warlock," Gwen said. "Is he alright, Leon?"

"Yes... but... Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's not alone."

"Freya?" Both Arthur and Gwen looked hopeful, praying that the miracle had happened. They were to be disappointed.

"It's not Freya, sorry, though I know what you mean- I wish she was back as well."

"Then who's with him?" Arthur queried.

"He'd better show you."

Leon then stood away from the doorway and in came Merlin, closely followed by Gwaine and Percival. They weren't the only people. In Merlin's arms was a tiny baby.

The king and queen stared at their friend in shock. The baby already had Merlin's dark locks of hair and it was peering at them with Freya's deep brown eyes. It giggled when it saw the family of three.

"That's not what I think it is?" Arthur walked over to his cousin and peered down at the small baby.

"That's what I said," Gwaine said. "I thought he was trying to be funny."

"Shut up, Gwaine," Percival muttered.

"Lighten up, Perce, I was only kidding."

"Don't call me that."

"How's Elayne?" Merlin asked.

"Well, if you had been here, you would know that she went into labour this morning," Arthur said, acting slightly peeved. "Gaius was slightly stuck for help, so Elyan's currently helping him out."

"It'll probably scar him for life," Merlin said, biting his lip.

"How old is your baby?" Gwen asked.

"First of all, is it a boy or a girl?" Percival added.

"_She_ is only a few hours old. She was born this morning."

"Does she have a name?" Gwaine queried.

"Freya named her Olwen."

"I've got to say, mate, she's lucky. She looks a lot like her mother."

Merlin gave him a teasing scowl and then turned to Arthur. "There's a problem as well."

"What?" Arthur asked.

He soon got an answer. The chamber pot at the foot of the bed suddenly flew into the air and narrowly missed Leon's head before crashing back to the floor on the wrong side of the room.

"Thanks for the warning," the knight mumbled, grimacing as he looked at the pot. "At least it didn't have anything in it."

"Is she staying here or with Freya?" Gwen queried.

"With me. Me and Freya couldn't see how she would have been able to be raised in a lake."

"That's fine as long as she doesn't set fire to anything," Arthur told him, in a joking fashion.

"I'll try to stop that from happening, but I can't promise anything, Arthur. She's got Dragonlord blood."

"And her mother lives in a lake."

"True."

The door opened again and Elyan came in, looking pink in the face.

"Merlin," he welcomed. "We were wondering where you got to." He then caught sight of Olwen. "Is she yours?"

The warlock nodded. "How's Elayne?"

"She's fine. Lancelot's with her at the moment and Gaius is clearing up. I came to let you know that you can all come and see her."

The group walked to Gaius' chambers, slowly as Gwen and Merlin had Kyduan and Olwen. They soon reached their destination and Elyan opened the door for them all.

Elayne was sat in the bed, a broad smile on her face. Lancelot was next to her with a similar expression. The queen was clutching a small bundle that was wailing slightly.

"It's a boy," Gaius told the others. He then saw Merlin holding Olwen. "You should have said something."

"It was a surprise."

"It certainly gave me a surprise," Arthur mumbled, picking up Kyduan, who was intrigued by the two new arrivals.

"Well done, Merlin," Elayne said, leaning against her husband. "Is Freya alright?"

"She was slightly tired, but she's alright. How are you?"

"Feeling as if I've been through hell and back. It's worth it though. I think Elyan's had enough of babies, though."

"I haven't," the knight protested. "You never know, I might be a father one day."

"True," Gwen said. "He is in a relationship at the moment."

"I think the only one who isn't is Gwaine," Percival declared, turning to his friend. For once, Gwaine became bashful.

"Gwaine?" Lancelot looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

The knight scratched his head and mumbled his answer. "I may have met a faerie."

"A faerie?" Merlin let out a laugh. "Gwaine, no offence, but faeries are almost as bad as goblins when they want to be. You might want to be careful."

"Florie's fine. I thought she was human when I first met her. It's actually quite spectacular when she shrinks into a ball of light."

"You have got to be the only man who has ever said that," Leon said.

"Leon, leave the jokes to me if I were you, otherwise you'll be laughed out of Camelot."

Leon shrugged, but couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face.

"Leon, if you and Gwaine are going to battle it out over who's the funniest, then leave it for when you're in the tavern," Elyan murmured.

"Not in front of Kyduan," Gwen told her brother. Kyduan didn't appear to understand, but he still giggled, knowing that what his uncle had said was meant to be funny.

Merlin was watching his family with amusement. Luckily, they had not heard anything about Morgana or Morgause for three years, and hopefully it would stay that way. However, Merlin knew that they would out there plotting something, especially since their chances at gaining the throne were now incredibly slim.

Looking down at his daughter, the warlock smiled as Freya's eyes gazed up at him, crinkling as Olwen let out a shrill giggle and made blowing noises. This caused the room to go silent.

"Did she just laugh?" Elayne asked.

"Unless she's hungry," Arthur said. "Have fun with that Merlin."

"No, it was a laugh, I think," Merlin explained, rocking Olwen back and forth.

"She's very quiet," Gaius commented.

"She didn't cry. She's been laughing ever since she was born."

"What have you and Freya called her?" Lancelot asked.

"Her name's Olwen."

"And does she..."

"Yes, she's already thrown Arthur's chamber pot across the room."

"Like father like daughter then from what your mother told me," Gaius said. "Though in your case it wasn't a chamber pot."

"It was lucky it was empty," Gwen added. "Otherwise Leon would have been covered."

The knight grimaced at the thought. "The smell would be awful."

"So, Elayne, what are you going to call him?" the warlock queried.

Elayne glanced at Lancelot before turning back to Merlin.

"Galahad. After Lancelot's grandfather."

"She's insisting." Lancelot was smiling as he reached for his son, Elayne gently handing him over.

"I can't exactly name him after Cenred, for crying out loud."

"There's always Will or your father's name," Merlin suggested.

"Galahad suits him," Gwen said. "It definitely sounds noble."

"What do you think?" Arthur asked Kyduan, laughing as the boy shrugged his shoulders, displaying his endearingly goofy smile.

"Merlin, you're rubbing off on him," Gwaine teased, at which both Merlin and Arthur rolled their eyes.

"At least he sets a good example for the children," the king retorted. They all knew that she was referring to the knight's drinking habits. Gwaine gave her a cheeky grin.

Merlin was suddenly preoccupied with Olwen, who had begun to whimper. Guessing that she was hungry, he reached for something that Gaius had already prepared for Galahad and walked over to the window, through which a ray of light shone through, casting everything it hit in a warm glow. As the warlock gazed over the city and into the distance, he thought that he distinctly heard the welcoming sound of waves washing up against the shores of a lake.

* * *

_I'm actually quite sad that I've finished this now. I hope that you've all enjoyed it. Please do review._

_Thanks again for reading Born To Be._

_MerlinStar_


	28. Glossary

_P.S. Here's a glossary of the spells that are used. Apologies if any are incorrect._

_MerlinStar_

* * *

**Onlūcan**

Unlock

**Brim fultum mec**

Water aid me

**Lyft, brim, eard, bryne, ānweald Þæt binþ ūs eal. Hālian Þis gesceaft Þæt ic c****ȳ****þ****e mīn**

Air, water, earth, fire, power that binds us all. Heal this creature that I declare mine

**Flōd ārīsan**

Tide rise

**F****ȳrbyrnan**

Fire burn

**Brim, eard, lyft, bryne**

Water, earth, air, fire

**L****ǣ****tan Þas gesceaft bēon hīered**

Let this creature be heard

**Cwēn of Feorh**

Queen of Spirits

**Aswipan his ****gēardagas gebida****Þ**** fram ****his hafela ac fyllo his hafela mid lēas ****gebida****Þ**

Remove his past experiences from his head and fill his head with false experiences

**Ābsillian, wit be****Þearf andswara swā tō hwi Deryn ****hæfþ sō****Þlīce nimende Merlin/ Emrys**

Please, we need answers as to why Deryn has truly taken Merlin/ Emrys

**Ic āgiefe ****Þe ealdor**

I give you life

**Gemanian hine of ****Þ****ǣ****t hwelc ****hē nāh eftgemyndgian**

Remind him of that which he cannot remember

**Deorcgesih****Þ**

Dark vision

**Ic bēo sēo hl****ǣ****fdīge of Carbonek ac se ēþelriht ierfenuma tō se cynestōl ac ic ābanne þū tō āfaran oþþe þū wilt greogan se iernes of mīne** **ieldran**

I am the Lady of Carbonek and the rightful heir to the throne and I order you to leave or you will suffer the wrath of my ancestors

**Nū faran**

Now go

**Iernan ofer hīe**

Run after them

**Hangian be se lyft**

Hang in the air

**Mānfull**

Evil

**Gōd**

Good

**Rīce Ealdor**

Grand Master

**Byrne, ****forlēosan hīe**

Fire, destroy her

**Ætflēogan**

Fly away

**Bindan hīe**

Bind her

**Līeg**

Lightning

**Dōn hit**

Do it

**Ācwellan hīe**

Kill them

**Forþfēran**

Die


End file.
